Night's Hero
by The Great Leap of the Fall
Summary: Kori Anders, news reporter, has seen a lot in her time. With the recent killing of civilians, Kori is putting away her papers, and testing out her investigation skills. Who is Nightwing, and more importantly, the killer? Kori/Rich! Full summary inside R
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own any of the Teen Titans characters, or the DC Comic Characters. Nor any of the brand names found in this story!

**Summary: **Kori Anders, news reporter, has seen a lot in her time. With the recent killing of civilians, Kori is putting away her papers, and testing out her investigation skills. Not only worrying about becoming the next target, she is worrying about her old flame Richard Grayson who seems to be appearing a lot more often, especially when she is with billionaire and rival to Bruce Wayne, Slade Wilson. Who is killing the people and will Kori be next? Oh, and who is Nightwing?

- - - - - - -

**ONE**

"There are no superheroes in this world."

That was the thought of Kori Anders. The only thought that kept repeating in her head over and over as she read the latest news of the _Jump City Post _online. The post itself was recent, only happening a mere three hours ago in broad daylight. It shocked the red headed beauty that such people in the city would be so horrible.

_"Early today Martha Gray, a fifty-six year old woman was shot. She was found behind the old Candlelight Diner. Police report that local civilians heard gun shots fired around 3:17. Investigators and police reached the area before finding her body with the help of bystanders._

_ "Martha's body had not only been shot, but the woman was found with her arms and legs cut off. On her stomach was the symbol of a large "S". Police are reporting that they believe the same person has been behind the last five murders this month was at fault. For this person always leaves behind an "S." _

_ "Gray's family has been notified and they have identified the body. Martha leaves behind husband, John Gray, and children Miranda and Lily. Her boss Keith Arrow discussed what a shame it was to have lost a great secretary. Martha will be missed by family and friends, though they may find it will be a hard holiday season. Police are suggesting to not go out alone until the criminal or criminals have been caught." _

"Kori," yelled a familiar voice. Kori looked up to see her British boss, Mr. Mod. "Are you done dilly-dallying love? I have been calling your name for the last five minutes. His accent sounded fake, and he wore a red coat that made his already yellow teeth look worse, if that was possible of course.

"Sorry Mr. Mod. I was reading the latest update on that "S" killer. What can I help you with?"

As much as Kori despised her boss, she loved her job. She was a famous reporter for the _Jump City Post_. She often wrote headlining covers and hung out with the elite people of Jump. She was no snob though, far from it. Being invited to the best parties around didn't mean she looked down on the poor of Jump. She donated money often to the local charities, and assisted them in events as well. It was her kind heart, and beautiful persona that had made her Jump's Bachelorette of the year for the last two years running.

"Just a reminder that you are tending Bruce Wayne's Feed the Children charity event tonight. Remember to dress your best, and represent us well. Oh, and if you could ducky, try to get in an interview with someone more famous then Kenny the goat farmer." Mr. Mod voiced. He let out a chuckle that scared Kori slightly. He was a short man with red hair, obviously dyed. He wore clothes that supported Great Britain, and you never wanted to get into a debate with him about the American Revolution.

"Kenny the goat famer was high in our rating, may I remind you Mr. Mod." Kori gave a smirk as she remembered interviewing the farmer.

Her story told his woes of his local government was trying to kick him off his farm while offering barley enough money to support himself and his goats. Kori thought the public may have cared, and some people did. For instance, people had visited Kenny's farm and offered assistance and money.

"People like to laugh at others less fortunate." His British accent faded out a little and Kori's smirk dropped. Of course the wealthy of Jump barley cared about other people. They threw away their money drinking, clubbing, and getting high. They would only give out money away for publicity; they couldn't tarnish their little reputations.

"I will be there at the party tonight." Kori sighed lightly wanting to avoid anymore conversation with Mod. He nodded his head walking away and following his secretary who today was wearing a very short skirt.

Pushing away from her computer Kori stood up and stretching slightly. She had been at her desk sitting in the same position for about an hour or so. Turning slightly to glance out her window, she found that the streets of Jump were dark, with cars and street lights illuminating the night. No stars could be seen in this busy city, only the large moon which stood out more than usual tonight.

Looking at her watch Kori gasped slightly. She was running late, for it was already now past five, and the party started at seven. She grabbed her coat off the back of her chair, slipping on the warm black plaid pea coat. She walked over to her office door where her purse hung on a hook, grabbing it she walked out of her office, and locked the door. She was done for that night at work.

Making her way out of the office building, Kori's Chanel shoes clacked on the concrete. Just because she was a reporter didn't mean she didn't make a lot of money. In fact, Kori was the second highest paid worker at the Jump City Post. She did occasionally like to spoil herself, after all she loved shopping.

She walked to her old black Nissan Altima from 2006. Walking onto the road, past the rush of the cars she opened her door carefully. Stepping into her car, she closed the door and rubbed her hands together hating the chill. It was December 11th, 2009, and snow was already coming down.

She started up her car, and turned on the radio into some Christmas music. Christmas was her favorite holiday, she loved the carols, decorations, music, everything. The music added to her joyful attitude. She was nervous yet excited to be going to one of the many mansions of Bruce Wayne tonight.

Pulling out of her parking space Kori began the drive home. She already had her outfit picked out. She would wear her newly acquired Dior gown. It was a form-fitting strapless blue gown in satin. There was no pattern, just a simple, yet beautiful dress.

The drive home was relatively quick considering Kori lived in downtown Jump, a ten minute drive, but around a forty-five walk for Kori, even longer in heels. She had gotten out of her car, parking on the street for she would only be about an hour or so to shower, and finish getting ready.

Rushing up to her apartment on the fourth floor, Kori climbed the stairs taking about two at a time. It was surprising she didn't slip. She found herself undressed in about a minute as she turned on the shower heating up the bathroom.

The heat of the water felt nice on Kori's back. It had been a long day for her even though not much had been accomplished. Lathering up her long red hair, she gave her head a bit of a massage, which felt very relaxing. Conditioning her hair, and washing herself with vanilla body wash, Kori was done. She stepped out of the shower with haste, wrapping a soft purple towel around her fragile figure.

Kori walked out of the bathroom and into her mini apartment. It had one large master bedroom. One full bull bathroom was connected to her bedroom, while a half bath was out in the hallway next to a closet. There was a small bedroom next to Kori's room that she had converted to an office. The kitchen and living area connected. The entire apartment was tastefully decorated.

"Oh where did I put that dress?" Kori muttered. She knew for sure that the dress was not in her room, and she felt a bit panicked. Where had she put it? She found relief as she check the closet by the bathroom. The dress hung there in all its glory and she gave a smile.

Taking the dress from its spot in closet Kori had brought the dress to her room. Her cat of a year, Silkie lay on the bed in peace, until Kori threw down the dress on the bed, almost hitting the tan cat. It let out a meow and Kori noticed her cat.

"Oh Silkie forgive me! I am in such a rush!" She sat down next to her cat quickly. She gathered the cat into her arms and gave him a tight squeeze. The cat purred in reaction and Kori quickly pulled away smiling at her pet. "I must get ready now!"

Kori took off her towel and walked over to her dresser to put on her Victoria's secret bra and thong. She walked back over to the dress, and unzipped it from its bag. The dress was absolutely gorgeous. She took it off the clips and held it up against her body, walking to the mirror she looked at herself.

"It is so pretty." She gushed lightly at her reflection. "Though I would think it would look better on." Kori let out a musical laugh and put on the dress. There was no zipper, so Kori had to place the dress over her head, and lightly pull down, not damaging the fabric.

"Oh my…" Kori smiled quickly at her reflection before going off to the bathroom. Before grabbing her Gucci blue satin shoes, with an open toe. This gave her a chance to show off her new pedicure.

Kori rushed to the bathroom where she turned on her curling iron. As it heated up, Kori took a brush and brushed through her knotted locks. She only brushed through the red strands once, trying to keep them slightly wavy. Her blow dryer was turned on as Kori began to dry her wet hair.

Within a matter of minutes, Kori's hair was completely dry and wavy. Her curling iron refused to heat up in the time frame she had wanted. She didn't fret though, for she began to do her makeup.

The mascara made her eye lashes extra long, and black. Her eyeliner was drawn up in thin lines, on the bottom and top lash lines. She wore light smoky eye shadow that complimented her green eyes and made them stand out more than usual. Kori already had a beautiful, perfect complexion, and naturally rosy cheeks. She only put on a cherry lip gloss, to give her lips a plump red color.

The curling iron had heated up, and Kori glanced down at the clock. It was six thirty. She would leave her at six forty-five, and arrive at the manor at around seven thirty. It would work at perfectly.

Kori was quick with her hair, having already done this hundreds of times. Each strand was curled and then dropped down next to Kori's face, the curls bouncy and shining with a healthy glow in the light. She had sprayed hairspray lightly; the kind that didn't make your hair hard though, which always delighted Kori. She sprayed herself with Chanel no.5 perfume.

Finishing her hair, Kori grabbed the curling iron turning it off. She ran out to her room and looked around for her purse. In the meantime her house phone rang. Kori let out a curse as she jogged to the phone and answered it.

"Hello?" Kori's voice was sweet, and out of breath. On the other line Kori's best friend Rachel chuckled.

"It's Rachel, running late?" Rachel smirked at her friend's voice.

"I should be there around seven thirty. Not too late." Rachel was a fashion designer, and as well as Kori, was part of the Jump City elite. She was a close family friend of Bruce, and was always invited to one of his dashing parties.

"I see, and are you driving or taking a town car?" Rachel inquired. Knowing Kori, Rachel believed she would drive.

"I'm driving."

"Just as I thought," Rachel chuckled. Kori loved to drive, but not in heels. She would always complain every time she arrived at the party she drove here in the awful weather, or every time she had to leave early she would whine that she didn't want to drive when it was too dark out.

"What?" Rachel heard Kori moving about. No doubt getting ready, and that she was. Kori was grabbing a notebook, tape recorder, pen, and of course her cell phone. She fit all of this into a small Gucci black bag.

"I'm on my way to pick you up, I'll tell my driver."

Kori heard Rachel saying something on the other line. Kori sighed for her best friend knew her so well. "I don't want you to get me."

"You'll thank me by the end of the night." Rachel's monotone voice stated.

"I probably will. Okay, when will you be here?" Kori looked through her closet, trying to find a suitable winter coat for the snowy weather.

"Five minutes. See you soon love."

"Bye!" Kori hung up her house phone and threw it behind her on the bed. She heard a hiss and looking back quickly found Silkie now off the bed and running out of her room.

She paid no mind to the cat for she needed a coat. How could she forget to choose a coat? She settled on a grey silver sweater and put it on and grabbed her purse. The button up sweater was warm as she walked down the cold hallways of the empty apartment complex. It had also actually matched the dress. She ran to the bathroom again putting on diamond earrings, and a blue tear diamond necklace. Kori walked the steps slowly, taking her time. She had a little after all, Rachel wouldn't be there for about…two minutes.

By the time Kori had reached the door to the entrance to the apartment, Rachel's driver was there. The black town car honked once and Kori walked swiftly to the car. Gerald, the driver, had been told before by Kori to not open the door for her, for she could do it herself. All the time though Gerald refused the beautiful woman.

"Someone hoping to impress someone else tonight?" A smooth voice said. Kori grinned at her friend as she took a seat next to her.

Rachel was a beautiful girl. She had a bit off an attitude, and couldn't resist the moment when she was able to make a sarcastic comment. She at times was hard to read, always keeping her emotions to herself, but overtime Kori had broken the shell of Rachel. After all they had known each other since they were fourteen. Now they were twenty-two, and twenty-four.

"I could ask you the same thing." Kori let out a laugh, and they felt themselves moving, they would soon be at the party.

Rachel was petite woman, with light skin. She had raven colored hair that at times had purple streaks, but now it was just in a plain ebony wispy up do. She had amazing eyes that were blue, but mostly looked violet. Rae was dressed in a black Chanel frock. Though the dress was black, the ribbons and raunching made it stand out. She paired her dress with black and white pumps. Over all Rachel looked pretty sexy for a charity event. No doubt trying to make her boyfriend Garfield Logan drool all over the floor.

"I wanted to look a little bit sexier for Gar. It's been two weeks since we had sex last. I'm craving more of him." Rachel winked, and Kori almost gagged.

"I didn't need to know that." Kori laughed lightly and Rachel echoed her laugh.

"Oh but you did. So why are we this gorgeous tonight?" Rachel smirked at her. "Trying to make an ex boyfriend jealous?" Rachel asked.

Kori had only had two serious boyfriends in her life. The first was Richard Grayson, the handsome playboy. They had loved each other, or so Kori thought. He had broken up with Kori as he left to go to business school. They had a serious relationship for about two and half years. Richard was the adopted son of Bruce Wayne, but Kori hadn't seen him for a year now. Every time Kori had been in the same room as him, she wanted to kill the cocky little son of a bitch.

The last boyfriend of Kori was Xavier Redd. He was a jump Elite and worked for Slade Wilson, the owner of Wilson Industries, rival to Wayne Industries. Xavier and Kori had recently broken up last month. Xavier had broken up with Kori after she had refused countless times to have sex with him. He was a playboy and would be at the party tonight.

"Neither, it's strictly business tonight." Kori smiled at her best friend. Rachel rolled her eyes and Kori laughed. "Well, if he does so happen to be a little jealous…I wouldn't mind."

"Of course you wouldn't." Rachel looked outside as did Kori. The mansion was coming into site.

"So Richard is going to be there tonight." Rachel said rather quickly. Rachel and Richard were close friends, and it was hard that Kori hated him. None the less though, Richard had broken her friend's heart so she always sided with Kori.

"So I'll hit the bar first then." Kori sighed dramatically. She didn't want to see Richard. He would probably bug her about her boyfriend…or ex boyfriend. Richard hated Xavier and Xavier's boss, Slade.

"No, first you'll make round, greet the guests there with some champagne in hand. After you talked to a few people…hit the hard stuff." Rachel winked, and Kori loved her best friend even more. She supported Kori in all of her decisions…and gave the best advice.

"I'm glad I didn't drive tonight. Just do me a favor though…if I do happen to get drunk, get me out of there." The door opened, and Rachel and Kori slid out careful not to flash their underwear like some celebrities. Camera flashes surrounded their vision as they walked up the steps, careful not to trip and make the gossip column tomorrow.

They walked through the door of the mansion, Bruce's personal butler Alfred opening the door. "Hello Ms. Anders, Ms. Roth., how might you ladies be tonight?" Alfred was old, but he was youthful at heart. All people had to like Alfred. He was like your favorite grandfather.

"Good Al, talk to you later though…we have some men to impress." Rachel smiled at Alfred, as did Kori as they walked past the butler and to the rest of the party.

Walking to the coat closet they both removed their coats and handed them to the server by the door. He took them and the two girls walked off and to the main room, where Jump City elite talked, ate, and danced, in fancy dresses, and dashing tuxes.

"Will you be okay by yourself?" Rachel inquired Kori. Kori rolled her eyes and gave a smile.

"Aren't I always?" Rachel nodded her head before giving her friend's shoulder a slight squeeze and walking away. Kori watched as Rachel got lost in the crowd, and Kori immediately began to look for a drink.

Kori wasn't much of a drinker but she craved the taste of champagne. She found a server and grabbed a glass of the tray, thanking the woman. She walked around getting a few greetings from familiar faces, until one face stood out, Bruce Wayne.

"Kori Anders…you look absolutely dashing tonight." Bruce smiled at the young girl.

Bruce was a handsome man, and a notorious playboy. Though over the years, it was only an occasional girl now. He was forty-two, but had the physique of a twenty-five year old. His milk chocolate eyes glittered, and his black hair looked smooth. He was tall, and had muscles that his tux tonight made stand out. He wore a toothy grin as he kissed Kori's hand.

"Bruce, you look great. So does the mansion. When do you return to Gotham?" Kori asked him. Bruce was known to live in Gotham City, a few hours away from Jump. He had lived here for over a year though, setting up the new Wayne Industries company here.

"Want to get rid of me that bad?" He chuckled lightly and Kori took a small drink.

"Of course not Bruce, you do throw some of the best parties around here." She smiled and he nodded his head appreciatively.

"You obviously haven't been to one of my parties then." A semi familiar voice spoke. Kori looked up to see no other then Slade Wilson in front of her. Bruce rolled his eyes as his competitor picked up Kori's hand and brought it to his lips. Though they both had never met, they knew of each other. Slade was the billionaire rival of Bruce. Kori was the beautiful and famous newspaper reporter.

"I believe I haven't Mr. Wilson." Kori nodded her head politely as his hand let go of hers. She felt a little suspicious of him, but knew him to be an honest man.

"Then you shall attend my Christmas party, on Christmas Eve. Bruce here is going." Slade smiled mischievously at Bruce, and Bruce stopped himself from rolling his eyes. "I would feel honored if a woman as lovely as you were to come." Kori blushed slightly.

Slade Wilson was attractive and only thirty-three. He had brown eyes that often looked slightly golden. His skin was tan, while his hair was brown with grey roots mixed in. Many women found him sexy and charming, and Kori had to admit they were right. He had a large smile and a good body.

"I believe I'm available." Kori smiled. "Am I really flirting with him?" Kori asked herself.

"Bruce, the bartenders need you. They forget which drinks to serve, I frankly forgot as well." A familiar voice spoke. Kori's world seemed to stop.

Kori turned around to see Richard Grayson there. He hadn't looked different from the last time she had seen him, only slightly taller, and a lot buffer. His tux made him look absolutely irresistible.

"Why hello there Kori," his voice was silky smooth and Kori just stood there staring at him. He grinned at her, his sexy grin. She hated herself for thinking of his looks, as the asshole talked to her. As his grin became bigger Kori felt her hate for him bubble up.

"Dick."

- - - - - - -


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own any of the Teen Titans characters, or the DC Comic Characters. Nor any of the brand names found in this story!

**Summary: **Kori Anders, news reporter, has seen a lot in her time. With the recent killing of civilians, Kori is putting away her papers, and testing out her investigation skills. Not only worrying about becoming the next target, she is worrying about her old flame Richard Grayson who seems to be appearing a lot more often, especially when she is with billionaire and rival to Bruce Wayne, Slade Wilson. Who is killing the people and will Kori be next? Oh, and who is Nightwing?

- - - - - - -

**Two**

"Dick," Kori's silently cursed that he had to arrive now.

Looking at her old flame, Kori had to admit he was looking very, very sexy. His ebony black hair was slightly unruly and Kori remembered the times she had ran he fingers through his soft locks. His blue eyes shined with mischief. He was a bit taller than the last time she had seen him, and he was almost about a head over her. His body was more defined, and his muscles stood out in his black Armani tux. He wore his ever so famous lazy playboy grin, the grin of a true player.

"Oh I much preferred when you called me Richard. If I remember right you preferred to call me that too." His voice was in her ear and she felt chills go down her spine.

"No, I prefer Dick now, after all that's what you are." Kori hissed and turned back to Slade who raised an eye brow at her. "Sorry," Kori mouthed to him. He nodded his head and gave a gracious smile.

"Richard, I haven't seen you since you and Bruce attended my last little get together. I trust all is well?" Slade gave Richard a testing smile. Richard contained himself as he tried not to curse out this guy he hated so much.

"Good Slade, I trust you as well, are well." Richard had his fist in a tight hand and Kori didn't notice. It didn't go unnoticed by Slade though, and Slade's mind started planning to see his competitor snap.

"So Ms. Anders…" Slade turned his attention to Kori and she smiled at him.

"Please, I prefer to be called Kori." The slight lick of her lips made Slade feel a bit parched and he took a long sip from his champagne. Richard wanted to say something about Kori being a bit of a flirt but all of his thoughts were lost as Slade continued on with their conversation.

"So Kori…how would you actually like to attend my Christmas party with me, as…a date?" Slade looked at Richard's face grow red, and his blue eyes darken into stormy clouds of rage.

"I would love to." As the words escaped Kori's lips she wasn't thinking clearly. She only wanted to make Richard jealous. As much as she hated Richard, and didn't have any more feeling for him, she still liked to make him jealous, and Richard, well, he was easy to make jealous.

"Won't Xavier mind?" Richard asked quickly. Kori looked away from Slade and glared at Richard irritably.

"Xavier and I are over." Her words were flat, and as Kori glared at Richard he saw the slight hurt in her eyes. Living up to his reputation as an ass, Richard pressed on with issues.

"Aw, did Xavier break up with Kori?" His words were dipping with sarcasm, and Kori excused herself from Slade. She pulled Richard's arm with her as she walked away into a private hallway where she shoved him up against the wall. "No need to get feisty babe."

"You need to stop." She poked his chest hard. Both of them would never admit it, but they secretly loved being this close to each other. He could smell his favorite perfume on her, making her smell like berries and flowers. His breath smelled of cinnamon making her whole body crave to touch her lips to his.

"Stop what?" He played dumb, and Kori felt her temper rise. She was genuinely a nice person to everyone, even the people she disliked. Richard was a different scenario though. He just seemed to bring out the worst in her.

"You need to stop everything. Stop talking to me, and stop annoying me. Just stop being near me." Her voice was dripping with venom. He couldn't tell, but she would crack soon. She had yet to even cry about her breakup with Xavier, and that was awhile ago.

"I thought you would have missed me. Who could resist all of this?" Richard's voice was smug and he gave her that ever so famous grin. She rolled her eyes and lifted up her hand about to slap the son of a bitch. He noticed this quickly and grabbed her hand before it touched his face. "I wouldn't do that."

She pulled away harshly and grabbed her hand. He hadn't hurt her, no he was to gentle, and he would never do such a thing. She was just surprised he was able to do that, shocked actually. "Just leave me alone."

She poked him one last time before walking away, her heels clacking against the marble floors as she made her way back to Slade. Richard stood there against the wall for awhile breathing heavily. He regained his composure as he looked around glad no one had seen him and Kori.

He walked out of the hallway smoothing out his suit. He peeked around, and looked for Kori. He watched as she laughed at something Slade Wilson said. He bit his tongue. There was something about that business man, something sleazy. He was about to approach when Richard felt a hand on his shoulder.

He turned around to see Xavier Redd, the most recent ex of Kori. His golden brown eyes were like honey and he melted most women with a single glare. He had a perfect dentist smile, and brown hair was similar to Richard's. He wasn't as tall as Richard, for Xavier was maybe only an inch taller than Kori. His body was nowhere near as built as Richard's either. He was like a clone gone wrong of Richard.

"Redd…" Richard glared and shrugged off Xavier's hand. Xavier grinned at his enemy, the smile of a predator.

"She a fine bitch right?" Xavier asked. He looked towards Kori, and in a moment's time Richard shoved Xavier against the wall. They went to the hallway again and Richard held him there staring him down.

"Don't speak about her like that." Richard sneered. He wanted so badly to knock out Xavier, but he couldn't do that. He wouldn't lose control of his anger and risk bad publicity for Bruce, the company, and more importantly himself.

"Aw someone have feelings for her still." Xavier grinned and Richard shoved him against the wall a little more before letting him go. He still held him there though.

"Hell no, I just don't like you Redd, and I especially don't like you because you work for Slade. Besides, I would say it is you who still have feelings for her, you're the one that has been staring at her all night."

"Just thinking of ways to maybe get a quick hook up tonight, maybe she will actually put out tonight." Xavier stared at Richard as he watched his reaction. Richard became even more pissed now and his fist was about to punch down into Xavier's face, he felt a strong hand stop him.

- - - - - - -

"Sorry to interrupt…" Kori looked away from Slade and stopped their conversation about politics as she smiled looked at her best friend Rachel in front of her.

"It's fine Ms. Roth. Kori, I will see you later, and if not I will call you." Rachel watched in a bit of disgust as Slade picked up Kori's hand and gave it a kiss and slight squeeze. He walked away giving her a wink and Kori waved dreamily at him. Rachel turned Kori towards her and just stared. Kori blushed.

"He's twice your age!" Rachel declared.

"He only happens to be thirty-three. That's only an eleven years age difference." Kori justified herself. Rachel rolled her eyes and glared at her friend. Kori sighed and finished her champagne by sipping down the remaining liquid. "So what did you want?"

"Have you seen Gar? He disappeared and Bruce wanted to talk to him about future business. The last time I saw Gar was when he was Vic. Have you seen the two?" Rachel looked around quickly, as did Kori. Kori saw figures in the hallway, and sighed.

"I think I know where I can find them."

Kori grabbed Rachel's hand as she led her to the hallway she was earlier arguing with Richard in. Her dress lightly trailed the floor as she took quick steps to where the boys may be found. Rachel walked briskly behind Kori trying to keep up with the tall girl's long strides.

The two girls arrived at the front of the hallway to see Richard pressing Xavier again the wall, and his fist up in the air, ready to strike. Victor Stone held Richard's hand back. Gar stood giving a dirty glare to Xavier.

"What are you guys doing?" The boys paid their attention to Kori and Rachel as they marched down the hallway. Rachel smacked Gar upside his head for getting into trouble, and Kori took Vic's hand off of Richards's fist. She then lowered the fist, ignoring the butterflies as she touched his hand, bringing it down.

She then pried Richard off of Xavier and gave the two dirty looked. "Victor…do you know what happened?" Kori gave a look to Vic.

Victor Stone was an attractive man. At the age of twenty-six, he was a successful business man, already owning his own mechanics shop, and to soon take over his father's job as a board member for the family computer technologies company, Stone Corp. He was bald, and had dark eyes that matched his coco skin. He was tall and buff from his years of playing football. He was a funny guy, but knew when to be serious. He knew to be serious now as he shook his head. He didn't want his hot head best-friend Richard to get into a fight with an idiot like Xavier Redd. "Nope, not at all, I was looking for Rich. Then I find him back here about to punch Redd's head off."

"Dick, don't be a dick." Rachel commented. Richard looked at Rachel who was practically his sister. She knew all of his secrets, well almost all of them. He gave her a dirty look and she rolled her eyes.

"He isn't worth it." Richard shook his head as he walked away, but not before giving a knowing glare to Rachel. She took this as a signal they would talk later.

Victor followed Richard out, trying to calm his friend and see what was on his way. He knew Xavier could be a douche, but Richard could normally control his anger. What had set him off enough to almost punch Xavier?

"Garfield, let these two talk." Rachel commented to her boyfriend.

Garfield Logan, who always preferred to be called Gar grunted. He hated his name and knew Rachel only called him that when she was serious or mad, or most of the time, both. His forest green eyes left the sight of Kori and Xavier.

He turned towards his girlfriend, and walked towards her. He slipped an arm around her waist. He was only slightly taller than Rachel, being short all of his life. He was a stand-up comedian, along with as a Vet Tech. As Kori saw his blond hair disappear from sight she turned towards Xavier who was staring at her body.

"What the hell did you do?" Kori hissed. She didn't like when people made a scene, and if Richard had successfully punched Xavier, there would have been a huge one.

Xavier smirked at his ex girlfriend and stood up straight against the wall. He looked quickly at her body, and how it filled out the dress rather nicely. This went unnoticed by Kori, much to Xavier's relief.

"He's just a hot head. So how have you been cutie?" Xavier started to walk down the hall way, Kori by his side.

"Xavier stop right there. No calling me cutie." Xavier rolled his eyes at her stubbornness.

"I can do whatever I want cutie. So just shut your pretty little mouth."

As Kori was about to slap Xavier she smelled alcohol in his breath, a lot. He had been drinking so she didn't slap him. She allowed his drinking to be an excuse as to why he was being jerky tonight. Even though most of the time…he was a jerk to begin with. Her eyes met his, and they were dark and held secrets behind them. She looked away and pulled away from him as his arm began to snake around her waist.

"You're drunk." Her voice was quiet as she stated the obvious. Xavier rolled his eyes and began to walk away from Kori.

"You're not, so I'll go find myself a nice girl to shag." He turned around quickly to give Kori a wink. She shuttered in disgust.

- - - - - - -

"Vic, have you seen Rachel?" Kori asked him. It was late now, being twelve thirty in the morning. The party was still in full swing and after a few drinks and talking to the many drab personalities of Jump was beginning to tire Kori out.

"I think she left with Gar a half hour ago or so. Why do you ask little lady?" Vic had a drink in hand, taking a small swig from the glass. He smiled down at his friend who looked exhausted.

"She was my ride home." Kori groaned lightly.

"Do you need a ride then?" Victor asked. Kori was like his little sister, and he wanted to make sure she got home safe.

"Yeah, thanks Vic!" Kori smiled and as she was about to hug Victor and voice surprised her.

"Do I hear that you need a ride home Ms. Anders?" There stood Slade Wilson. He looked the same as earlier, only a bit more worn out.

"I've got it covered." Victor was quick. He didn't like how he got a weird vibe from Slade Wilson.

"If I am correct you live on the other side of town Mr. Stone. Certainly you needn't go through all that trouble if she is on the way."

Kori felt tension brewing. She sighed lightly and looked at the two gentlemen. "I'll call a cab, no worries. I need to stop at my work. I realized I forgot some papers."

"Then please let me take you, you are on the way." Slade gave a smile and Kori looked to Victor who just shrugged in response. She gave him a hopeful smile and then looked back at Slade.

"Thanks." Kori gave a charming smile and he nodded his head.

"I'll get your things at the closet and will meet you there when you are done." He walked away and Kori looked as Victor's fake smile turned into a worried expression. She rolled her eyes and smiled at him.

"I'll be fine. Slade is a good guy, he wouldn't do anything." Kori hugged Victor tight.

"I've heard that before." Victor muttered out loud. He was happy Kori didn't hear him. "Just call me when you get home please." Kori nodded her head as she let go of Victor.

"I will, take care Victor!" Kori waved as she walked away and to the coat closet where she slipped on her sweater, and grabbed her purse from Slade.

"Shall we go?" Slade asked thoughtfully.

"We shall." Kori let out a giggle as they made their way towards the door. Bruce stood there saying goodbye to another couple as they left.

"Bruce I had a pleasant evening. I will see you at my Christmas Eve party, maybe I can outdo your party." Slade said with a chuckle. He shook hands with Bruce and walked out the door standing at the bottom steps for Kori.

"Good-bye Bruce." Kori kissed his warm cheek as she enveloped her older father like figure in a hug.

"You're going home with Slade?" Bruce raised an eyebrow skeptically.

"No, he is just giving me a ride home for Rachel left earlier." Kori said pulling away from Bruce. He sighed as he looked at the beautiful young girl in front of her. He looked behind her to see Slade's glare on the two as they talked.

"Just be careful." Bruce said nicely. Kori rolled her eyes at his protectiveness.

"I will Bruce. I will see you soon possibly. Thank you for the lovely evening!" Kori called as she began to walk down the steps.

"About that interview you were asking for earlier…what if you stopped by two days from now?"

"That sounds good. Bye," Kori finished walking down the steps, and Slade led her to his black limo which was pulling up.

Wintergreen the butler of Slade opened the limo doors for the two. He then resumed his spot as the driver. "Where are we off to sir?" He was polite, and eyed the young lady that his boss was with.

"Off to the Jump City Post. After that, we will return Kori to her home at the…" Slade looked at Kori for conformation.

"At the Titan Apartments," Kori finished Slade's sentence and the old driver nodded.

"Then home for us," Slade chimed in.

The ride was silent as the two share a newly opened bottle of champagne. Taking small sips Kori studied Slade's face closely. He had a small scar underneath his right eye, it was barley visible. He had small ears as well.

"So Ms. Anders what are you requiring from work?" Slade made small talk.

"I have to grab a folder I forgot, Mod wants me to look up some information on this "S" killer." Kori took another sip. "Just basic information that you can find on the internet currently. Since my computer isn't working properly I couldn't do it at home."

"Ah, yes, the "S" killer. Is that what they are calling him?" Slade let out a hearty chuckle and Kori smirked.

"Is there a better name for our killer?" Kori asked him raising an eye brow.

"What about the Terminator?" Slade said as he rested back against the cool black leather seats.

"Are we trying to be Arnold Schwarzenegger?" Kori smiled and Slade pondered this.

"What about Deathstroke?" Slade asked after much thought.

"That's an interesting name. How did you think of that?" Kori wondered. She leaned in a bit closer anticipating a good answer.

"Just came to mind. Look we're here." Slade said, and Kori sat up straight and looked at the window to see the large building in front of her.

Wintergreen came to her door and opened it for her. Kori let out a whispered thank you and got out of the car stretching. She picked up her gown, hoping to not ruin it on the filthy sidewalk. The windows of the limo rolled down as Kori looked at Slade's face.

"We'll be waiting out here." Kori nodded her head as she walked to the entrance of the building.

Using her keys to get in, she walked into the almost empty building. A security guard sat at a large desk that you saw when you walked in. Kori checked in with him, letting him see her ID, and so on.

She then left the desk walking to the elevator and waiting for the familiar ding to sound. As it did sound, the doors opened and Kori pressed the number eleven on the elevator. Though part of the building housed the Jump City Post office, the remaining six floors were used for other businesses. The Post claimed the top five floors.

Kori worked on floor eleven, where all the other high office paying writers worked. She walked out into the dark room and walked into the ghostly room. It was dark in here, the only light from the windows from the outdoor street lights, and moon.

Kori then noticed a small light in the very back of the room. "Is there someone here?" Kori asked out loud.

The light turned off and Kori felt her heart racing, no one responded. She walked forward more, forgetting to flick on the office floor lights. She walked quickly to the back ignoring the feeling in her heart that she shouldn't go back there alone.

"Hello?" Kori asked. She was now at the back of the room, completely opposite from where she came in. She was at the door whose light had previously been on, Mr. Mod's light.

"Mr. Mod?" Kori asked, her voice cracking slightly. She heard a noise and knocked on the door. "Mr. Mod…is that you?"

She opened the door and flicked on the light. She panicked at first before a scream came out of her lips. She felt her heart going a mile a minute as she held onto the office door for support.

Papers scattered the floor in a mess. A file was held in the dead hands of Mr. Mod, yes Mr. Mod was dead. His body lay face down on the table, and Kori felt herself gasping for air as tears came.

Blood dripped onto the wooden floor for a knife was in his back, and an "S" shape was carved onto his skin, blood was everywhere, and the scent was becoming overwhelming. Kori saw the hook off the phone, and then she heard a noise. Turning behind her Kori screamed even more.

There was a young man that stood in front of her. He wore a black opaque mask that covered his eyes. He had short black hair that was slightly gelled up. He wore a weary expression, and his outfit was black. His nice physique filled out his black latex suit well. A blue streak went across his chest and down his arms.

Kori looked back and forth between the two. To the gruesome body of her dead boss and to the dark man that stood before her. She kept looking back and forth until they both made the connection. Kori believed she was looking at the "S" killer, and another terrifying scream was released from her dry throat as the man approached her.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own any of the Teen Titans characters, or the DC Comic Characters. Nor any of the brand names found in this story!

**Summary: **Kori Anders, news reporter, has seen a lot in her time. With the recent killing of civilians, Kori is putting away her papers, and testing out her investigation skills. Not only worrying about becoming the next target, she is worrying about her old flame Richard Grayson who seems to be appearing a lot more often, especially when she is with billionaire and rival to Bruce Wayne, Slade Wilson. Who is killing the people and will Kori be next? Oh, and who is Nightwing?

- - - - - - -

**Three**

"W-wh-w-who are you?" Kori stuttered on her words as the man approached closer. She found herself all the way back again the door, and she felt panicked. Her heart was going a mile a minute and she began to feel dizzy. She couldn't think straight.

The man was now in front of Kori, and she discovered the guy didn't seem much older than her. He was handsome, there was no doubt about it, but this wasn't the time to be judging killers. He seemed to reach for something in his pocket, and Kori couldn't help but think it was a knife or gun to kill her as well.

"Why did you kill him?" Kori scaled along the side of the wall, the man following her every footstep. He removed his hand from his utility belt, to bring out nothing.

"I didn't kill anyone." His voice was calm, and almost familiar. He looked at Kori and watched her horrified expression. He couldn't help but feel a little rotten that this beautiful girl believed he killed the innocent man dead before him.

Kori went to the desk, her heel almost slipping on blood. She steadied herself as she hung up the phone and then picked it up again. "Don't touch me." Her voice hissed as his hand reached out to help her. Tears were clouding her vision as she looked down at the phone and began to dial the number of 9-1-1.

"I'm a good guy…" His voice was almost pleading and we looked away from Kori, and then looked around again. "My name is Nightwing…I'm here to help!"

"Tell that to the cops!" Kori felt relief as she heard another voice answer her desperate phone call.

"9-1-1, what's your emergency?" A woman spoke. Kori looked at the guy once more to see him now walking away from her and out the door looking around. She had no time to evaluate his actions for she had to hurry this phone call, before he possibly killed her next.

"My boss has been murdered!" Kori cried into the phone. She heard the soothing voice of the woman on the other line telling Kori to remain calm.

"I have you located at the Jump City Post Building Miss, is this correct?"

"Top floor," Kori whispered quietly. She held onto to talking part of the phone as she peered out the door to see the "Nightwing" character not there.

"We have officers on their way Miss. Please stay on the phone…What's your name?" On the other line the newest emergency volunteer was Julia Heard. The brunette beauty tried to remain calm while assisting her first ever emergency phone call. She looked at the book, following instructions. She was just as nervous as the girl on the other side of the line; she didn't want her to get hurt.

"Kori…Kori Anders is my name." Came the breathy voice of the panicked Kori. She looked further out the door and then suddenly saw a figure running towards her. The scream terrified Julia as she called out for Kori, but it was no use. Kori had dropped the phone.

A shadow ran towards Kori, and it wasn't Nightwing, no, it was an entirely different person. It was another figure dressed in all black. No face could be seen behind a white skill mask with a red X in the middle. A gray cape and gray gloves swished past Kori as the figure jumped over Kori and to the window. She noticed the red X in the middle of his built chest, along with his high tech utility belt.

"Well cutie, I would have loved if you would have been next, but business calls." The figure jumped out the window, and Kori released yet another scream. She was beginning to panic even more, as was Julia, the new volunteer. The shards of glass scattered all over the floor as Kori ducked for cover, avoiding any of the pieces to hit her directly.

As the one man jumped out the window, Kori saw Nightwing follow him. Taking the same path, he jumped out the broken shards. Kori heard grunting and yelling but paid no attention to any of it as she crawled back over to the phone. Picking it up she heard the operator's panicked voice.

"Kori…are you still alive?" Julia held her breath waiting for an answer.

"Please…please just help me."

- - - - - - -

Police Commissioner James Gordon walked into the _Jump City Post_ office building. Recently transferring from Gotham to Jump, he followed his new coworkers up to the top floor of the eleven story building. After receiving the call from a Kori Anders, his team rushed down to the sight wondering what had happened.

Pulling up his pants, and smoothing out his white mustache, James walked onto to the top floor. The sounds of his fellow officers talking, and sirens from all over the city led to no silence. He fixed his glasses as he walked to the back of the room where Mr. Mod's office was. He looked around quickly, observing everything.

The window was broken, letting cool air come into the rather warm floor. The shards of glass covered the floor, and the phone lay on the floor, still off the line. Papers were everywhere, and a bloody yellow folder on the desk stood out. Walking around avoiding the obstacles, Gordon saw dark red splotches on the floor beginning to dry.

"You say a girl was here and she called?" Commissioner Godon's gruff voice spoke, startling his new deputy, Ronald Todd.

"Yes, she is in the next room…her office," stuttered Ronald. He let out a nervous cough, clearing his throat. His new boss made him nervous, and when Ronald was nervous, his body reacted differently then some. Besides the nervous twitching, itchy throat, and sweaty palms, Ronald couldn't seem to stop blinking his eyes.

"Very well, I wish to talk to her…inform her I'm coming in."

The young deputy walked into the next room to see a disheveled looking woman sitting at the table. Her head was in her tan hands, and a blue blanket was wrapped around her body. An older gentleman sat next to her rubbing her back soothingly.

"Miss…" Ronald let out a cough and the girl looked up. The first thing he noticed was her green emerald eyes, the dark circles underneath told stories of her exhaustion, and fear. Her red hair was down and knotted. She wore a frown on her face, but upon seeing the officer her smile lifted slightly.

"Anders, Kori Anders," Kori's voice was soft as she looked up at the officer. She did her best to give him a smile, but had the feeling she had failed miserably. She was exhausted, and just wanted to go to sleep. It had been a long night that didn't seem to be ending anytime soon. Slade Wilson continued to rub her back, reminding her slightly that she wasn't alone, and someone was here for her.

"Ms. Anders, Commissioner Gordon is coming into question you." Ronald looked away from the pretty girl and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Thank you for informing me…" Kori squinted slightly to see his name tag. "Ronald." He felt his cheeks heat up as he left the room, taking off his cap he wiped his forehead dry of sweat. He took small steps as he went to the bathroom to cool off.

"Are you okay?" Slade spoke quietly, not to startle Kori. He couldn't help but feel happy he was this close to her right now, as bad as it sounded that they were in this situation, not that it sounded bad to him.

"It's been a long night. Why don't you go home? I can come get someone else to get me." She was careful with her words not to offend Slade. Right now she just wanted to go home, but not to her home…she would rather go anywhere then there. She didn't want to be alone now, but she didn't necessarily want to be with Slade. She would rather be with more familiar people, in more familiar surroundings.

"And leave you alone? Kori, I can take you home don't worry." Slade acted as a man usually wood. He was being stubborn right now when all he really needed to do was help Kori out, and that would be accomplished by listening to Kori.

"I wasn't planning on going home…I don't want to be alone tonight. I was going to go to Rachel's house. Slade, you've been through a lot as well as me tonight. It's fine…really. I'm a wreck right now, and I barley know you. I am not going to put you through anymore then you already have."

"I really don't mind." He sounded desperate in his words. Kori sighed lightly and rubbed her temples, she was beginning to get a headache.

"I do." She wasn't being mean, but Slade wasn't really helping her at all. He was letting his male pride get in the way of what Kori needed.

"I see then…" He stood up and pushed in his chair. He stood behind Kori's chair for a moment before bending down and kissing her forehead. "I'll get going. Call me tomorrow please, I wanted to make sure your okay. If you need anything…just call me whenever." He began walking to the door, putting on his coat.

"Thank you for everything tonight Slade. I don't know how to thank you." Kori gave him a warm smile as she heard voices outside the door.

"How about a date this Saturday with me?" He looked hopeful and Kori just groaned lightly. "Oh right…you must be thinking of other things at the moment. No matter then Kori. Just call…my offer will always stand."

He gave a small wave as he walked out of the room bumping into the Commissioner on his way out. Slade shot the man a dirty look before walking past the crime scene. He peeked inside and gave an approved nod, before walking away from the office, and out of the building all together.

- - - - - - -

"You must be Kori." Commissioner Gordon walked into the room and hung up his brown jacket on Kori's coat rack. He approached the desk with an outstretched arm and shook hands with Kori. He noticed the girl's expression and immediately felt grief. Having a daughter the same age around Kori made him think how he would of felt if it had been his daughter that went through this experience.

"Nice to meet you Commissioner, I've seen your work, and I'm impressed." Kori tried to lighten the mood with paying the older gentlemen a compliment. He gave her a warm smile and took a seat opposite of Kori.

Going through his pant pockets, James grabbed a notepad. He scaled the desk with his eyes looking for a pen, and grabbing the nearest one, a pink fuzzy pen with the word "love" written on it. Kori let a small giggle escape her lips, and the old man felt better hearing her lovely laugh. He opened the small blue notepad and looked back up at Kori. Both of their smiles disappeared because they knew it was time to get down to business.

"Kori, what time did you arrive here?"

"I want to day around one in the morning. I was at Bruce Wayne's party prior to coming here. Slade Wilson brought me here in his limo after I forgot some papers in my office. I believe I signed in around 1:04. Downstairs in the main lobby is the exact time when I signed in with the security guard."

"Well that answers my next two questions." His laugh was sweet and relaxed Kori as she slumped further down in her chair. She gave a weak smile as she watched him scribble down notes.

"What happened when you came into the building?" Gordon asked.

"Well, I signed in and let the security guard downstairs see my ID. After I checked in, I took the elevator to come up to the top floor, where my office is. It was completely dark, except for a light in the back of the room. I was kind of scared and called out wondering if someone was here. The light turned off when I spoke, and no one answered when I asked again if someone was here. I came back here and noticed it had been Mr. Mod's light that was on. I knocked, and then opened the door and flicked on the light to see a dead boss."

The tears began to flow down Kori's cheek, and the Commissioner noticed this. He wiped the sweat beads on his forehead, feeling the heat from the office. He finished writing up what Kori had said and set down the notebook.

"Ms. Anders. We believe that you didn't kill Mr. Mod. We are very sure the person who did is far gone by now. We don't do this often, but why don't you go home, and write down everything taking your own time. You can come in tomorrow and then tell us everything. It's been an emotional night and I don't think we are going to get much out of you when you're in a state like this."

Kori was thankful as James Gordon stood up and held out his hand for Kori to shake again. She gave him a nice firm handshake and he nodded at her. "Thank you very much. I do believe I need some sleep to refresh myself." Kori nodded in agreement and they released hands.

"Do you have someone you can stay with for the night?" Gordon's father side started to come out, the protectiveness. He didn't feel comfortable as a father, or a police officer watching someone who after a traumatic experience would go home alone, now was a time to be with family or friends.

"Yes…I do. Thank you once again." Kori said gratefully. The Commissioner walked out of the room grabbing his jacket. Kori watched as the door shut and he went to converse with his coworkers.

"Breath Kori…" Kori sighed as she picked up her office phone. She dialed the phone number she knew by heart, Rachel's number.

- - - - - - -

Rachel stirred in the arms of her lover Gar as she heard a ringing noise. Sitting up slightly she rubbed her tired eyes and pulled out of Gar's grasp. He as well sat up from the movement of Rae and sighed.

"What is it?" Gar groaned sleepily.

"Do you hear the phone?" Rachel yawned lightly and Gar sighed.

"Nope," with a roll of his forest eyes he laid back down, pulling the covers over his head.

"It is the phone…" Rachel rolled out of bed, annoyed at her boyfriend's behavior. Grabbing a robe she put it on while walking out of her bedroom and over to the only house line she had, that was out in the kitchen.

"Hello?" Rachel didn't know anyone who called at this time, and certainly didn't appreciate whoever it was.

"Rachel…" Kori's quiet voice came from the other line and Rachel could immediately sense something was wrong.

"Kori…are you okay? I knew I shouldn't have left you at the party. It was just that Gar and I…well you know." Rachel felt herself blush as she rambled on, completely unaware of Kori's trauma.

"That's not it…" Kori was careful to burst out crying on the phone. Her slow breaths indicated to Rachel that Kori was keeping something form her.

"What happened?" Rachel was now wide awake as she pulled the phone closer to her, and took a seat at the kitchen table. Hundreds of thoughts crossed her mind as to what could've happened to Kori, known of them the correct answers.

"Can you pick me up?" A sniff escaped the other line.

"Where are you?" Rachel immediately assumed she was at a bar or another man's house.

"I'm at work…"

"What are you doing at work?" Rachel asked confused. Hearing a creak Rachel looked up to see Gar in the doorway of their bedroom. The bedroom blanket covered Gar in his manly places. He gave puppy dog eyes to Rachel.

"Mr. Mod is dead," Kori closed her eyes waiting for Rachel's reaction.

"Is that why you're upset?" Rachel let out a slight laugh. Kori hated Mod.

"Rachel, are you coming back to bed?" Gar asked her. Rachel sighed as she looked at Gar.

"Gar, I'll go back in a minute or two, this is important." Rachel shooed Gar off and he rolled his eyes closing the bedroom door and crawling back into bed.

"If Gar is there…I can call someone else." Kori sighed and Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Just tell me what happened, Kori."

"I came in to get papers, and I discovered Mr. Mod's dead body. He was killed by that "S" killer, and I'm scared Rachel. There was this guy…and the police are here, and I don't want to go home!" Kori cracked over the phone and Rachel felt everything going slow as she finally realized what had happened.

"I'll be there as soon as possible Kori. Stay with the police for now please." Rachel hung up the phone as Kori had muttered something like an okay.

Rushing back to her bedroom Rachel flipped on the light, much to Garfield's dislike. She opened her closet doors and put on a pair of purple sweatpants, and an old gray sweatshirt. She slipped on her shoes as Gar stayed in bed, groaning at the light.

"What are you doing?" He blinked wildly as his eyes readjusted to the light. Sitting up in bed Gar's tone chest could be seen.

"I need to get Kori, she's at work. Mr. Mod is dead, and Kori found the body."

"What?" Gar exclaimed completely shocked. He was now wide awake and looked his girlfriend in pity. Her sad face made him upset.

"I know, I know I'm just as shocked as you. Kori is staying here for the night. You can stay here too, but you're sleeping on the couch then. In the meantime when I go to get her, I need you to change the sheets and begin to make some tea for me. Also run a hot bath…God knows Kori could use that."

"Okay, I'll stay here for the night. Don't worry I'll take care of everything here. Should I call the others?" Gar asked. He was now out of bed, and slipped on his purple cloud boxers.

"Yeah, that's a good idea. Just tell them what's going on, and that we will call them with new updates when we get them."

Rachel walked towards Gar, and he pulled her into his strong arms. He kissed her forehead as they embraced each other quietly. Their breathing was soft as Rachel pulled away, knowing she had to get Kori.

"Be safe…I love you." Gar smiled at Rachel as she began to walk out of the bedroom. She stopped at the door upon hearing his words and gave him a warm smile.

"I love you too Gar."

- - - - - - -

"Thank you so much Rachel." Kori whispered as Rachel brought Kori into her apartment. Kori had been silent the entire car ride, and the police had explained what little they know about what happened that night to Rachel.

"Kori, why don't we get you out of that dress, and into a nice hot bath? In the meantime I will get you a cup of tea. After you can go to sleep okay?" Rachel pushed Kori into the bathroom. She assisted Kori in pulling off her dress until she was left in her bra and thong. She left Kori to get into the tub naked while walking out into the kitchen.

Gar sat at the kitchen table. Three cups of steaming hot tea sat patiently waiting to be drunk. Rachel gave Gar a thankful look as she took one cup of tea and walked to the bathroom again.

"How is she?" Gar asked as Rachel walked out of the bathroom again with empty hands.

"She is a wreck. I mean she saw a dead body. It wasn't just a dead body, it was her dead boss. It could have been her Gar. I think she should stay here for awhile…if that's okay with you?"

Gar often stayed with Rachel at her house. Rachel preferred her clean house to the messy apartment of Gar's. She liked knowing where everything was, and where everything had been. Unlike at Gar's house, where anything you found was a mystery.

"That's fine Rachel."

"You are the best." Her lips touched his slowly as they pulled apart when Rachel heard Kori calling.

- - - - - - -

Slipping into Rachel's newly cleaned sheets, Kori settled into the king size bed. She wore Rachel's blue fluffy sweatpants, with an old tee shirt from their high school days. Her hair was brushed and dried thanks to Rachel's amazing friendship. She was exhausted and it felt nice to be able to go to sleep.

"Rachel…I'm so scared." Kori muttered after awhile of silence.

The two best friends lay in bed together. Gar had long ago fallen asleep on the couch watching old I Love Lucy reruns. His snores could be heard through the thing walls of Rachel's apartment. His snore was calming for both girls knew he was there. Kori lay in Rachel's arms where Rachel stroked Kori's hair quietly. Her friend shook every now and then with sobs as she relived the horrible memories from tonight.

"Everything is going to be fine Kori. Nothing is going to happen to you or anyone else okay?" Rachel bit her lip as she lied to her best friend. She didn't know if things were going to get better, she could only hope. That was the only thing that helped her Kori fall asleep that night…the hope that tomorrow would be a whole lot better.

- - - - - - -

AUTHOR'S COMMENT

*Thank you so much for all of the supportive reviews! I'm glad you're all enjoying the chapters. I will come out with a new chapter as soon as I can. Sorry this chapter was a bit dull, I thought it was a pretty good filler though…don't you think?


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own any of the Teen Titans characters, or the DC Comic Characters. Nor any of the brand names found in this story!

**Summary: **Kori Anders, news reporter, has seen a lot in her time. With the recent killing of civilians, Kori is putting away her papers, and testing out her investigation skills. Not only worrying about becoming the next target, she is worrying about her old flame Richard Grayson who seems to be appearing a lot more often, especially when she is with billionaire and rival to Bruce Wayne, Slade Wilson. Who is killing the people and will Kori be next? Oh, and who is Nightwing?

- - - - - - -

**Four**

The sun peeked through the window curtains as a new day arrived. Kori groaned slightly as she rolled over only to bump into another body. Her dreams had taken her away from reality and to a happy world of a good time with her friends and family. As she sat up slowly, rubbing her tired eyes, she remembered her dreams were not real, and in fact last night she had seen a dead body not to mention the probable killer.

Kori looked next to her to see the sleeping Rachel. Rachel's chest fell up and down slowly, breathing ever so quietly. Kori smiled that her friend slightly before quietly slipping out of bed. She tip toed to the door, avoiding the creaks of the wooden floor. Her fingers found the brass doorknob as she turned the cold metal with her fingers. The door opened and she quietly stepped out.

Gar's loud snores could be heard from the couch, with the TV playing quietly in the background. Walking to the kitchen and checking the cabinets Kori got out the ingredients to make pancakes. After mixing in the powder, water, and other ingredients, the batter began to form as Kori stirred it all together.

The smell of pancakes awoke Rachel when she went out to the kitchen after seeing Kori wasn't there. Kori had a smile on her face as she flipped the pancakes on the pan, careful not to drop a single one. Her smile made Rachel feel more at ease.

"Gar still sleeping?" Kori asked. Rachel looked over the couch to see Gar still asleep. His hair fell into his eyes and Rachel moved it away gently. The touch of her fingers made him squirm slightly.

"Surprisingly yes, he probably hasn't smelt the pancakes yet of course…" Rachel moved to the kitchen where she got out three plates, forks, and knives. Setting them on the table she moved to the refrigerator where she got out butter, syrup, and orange juice.

"He can't resist food," Kori nodded in agreement. Her red hair fell in her face slightly. An annoyed sigh escaped her lips as she took a hair tie off her wrist and gathered her hair into a messy, curly ponytail.

"Well, he can resist yours…and Vic." Rachel referred to the ongoing war of Tofu vs. Meat. Neither would ever give up and you didn't want to go to any social event where the two were cooking. It was a situation to avoid. Gar also happened to be a little weary of Kori's cooking. She made foreign food that could be found on her ancestor's island of Tameran.

"That is true. Rachel, I have to thank you for last night." Kori turned off the burner of the stove and brought over the heaping plate of steaming hot pancakes and placed them on the table. She heard a yawn from the couch and knew Gar was up.

"Kori, don't mention it. You know you can come to me whenever you need to. Last night, you would've done the same for me, and probably even more. Let's just not talk about it too much…I don't want to upset you. You're boss just died, must be hard." Grabbing three glasses from the cabinet Rachel took her seat at the table and opened the orange juice, pouring herself a tall cold glass.

"I don't Rachel. I have to talk to the police about it today after all. It's not the fact that it's my boss that died, it's the fact I saw the body Rachel. Can I tell you something? You can't tell anyone."

Gar walked into the kitchen and immediately went over to Rachel. He kissed her neck gently before moving up to her lips which he repeatedly kissed. Rachel felt a smile on her face as she rolled her eyes.

"Don't act all sweet just because a guest is here." Rachel chuckled. Gar pulled away giving a dumb grin.

"Fine…be that way." His angry tone was replaced by a joking smile as they kissed one more time before Gar walked to the bedroom door.

"I'm taking a shower. Don't eat all the pancakes alright? I'll warm them up when I'm done." Opening the door he took off into the bedroom, closing the door shut behind him.

"So what did you want to tell me?" Rachel turned her attention to Kori again. She was biting her lip lightly.

"Never mind…" Kori gave a small smile and then stuffed a small pancake in her little mouth. She was considering telling Rachel about Nightwing. For some reason though, she felt that she shouldn't tell anyone…it was her own little secret, for now anyway.

"Okay…So what did you want to do today? The others are worried about you." Rachel finished her plate and placed it into the sink, running the water for a minute to clean it while setting it in the dishwasher. Kori repeated her actions with her own plate.

"The others know?" Kori gasped and groaned. She loved her friends, they were her family. She hated the fact though that they all would treat her like a little kid when it came to some things. She was the youngest of the group being twenty-two. Everyone always looked out for her, and knowing the information last night would mean Kori would get countless questions.

"Ha, well Gar told them last night. Victor suggested we all go out for lunch this afternoon. What do you think?" Rachel took a seat back at the table and Kori thought for a moment. She wouldn't be meeting Commissioner Gordon again until later that afternoon around three. Being with her friends could do her well.

"Sounds nice, I could see them again. First though, can you take me home? I need a shower and need to get out of these clothes." Rachel and Kori both chuckled and Rachel nodded her head, and went to grab her keys. It was time to take Kori home.

- - - - - - -

The Candlelight Diner was the best diner in all of Jump. The family diner was owned by Joe Jenson. An older man in his late fifties, he owned the dinner with his wife Mary. They had two kids and a grandchild on the way. They made the best food for low prices and made the atmosphere a friendly place.

Kori walked into the dinner wearing her dark blue jeans and a plain white tee shirt. A soft grey sweater was worn over the tee shirt to keep her warm in the cool weather. Her black boots kept her feet protected from the five inches of snow on the ground. Her smile was ecstatic as she saw her friends sitting at their usual table in the back of the restaurant.

"Kori," Karen exclaimed. She stood up to engulf her friend in a hug as she walked over to the table.

Karen was a beautiful woman. She was a firecracker though, and had an attitude. She was dating Victor for over two years. She had soft coco skin, and a curvy short body. Her black hair was often up in two buns or her "little afros" as she called them. She worked as a social worker helping children.

"Karen, I missed you last night! You did not attend Bruce's party." Kori jokingly reprimanded her friend and Karen let out a laugh. The two took their seats back at the table where the others sat.

The table sat six people, the perfect number of seats for their little group. Across from Kori sat Rachel at the end. Working from right to left the order went Rachel, Gar, and then Vic. Across from Vic sat Karen with Kori next to her. The last seat was empty. Kori had a feeling she knew who was going to be taking it.

"Let me guess…you invited Richard?" Kori sighed as she looked at her friends.

"He's worried about you believe it or not Kori. He heard what happened last night, Gar actually called him. Give him a break. I know you two hate each other, but with the holidays coming up you guys should maybe make up." Victor looked at Kori before looking back at his menu avoiding her glare.

"It's not me who needs to be nice. He is an arrogant asshole who doesn't give a rat's ass about anyone but himself, especially me. I blame him for making me hate him. That douche bag broke my heart." Kori crossed her arms, and she would've of continued her rant if she hadn't heard a cough and looked up to see Richard standing above her. He wore his signature sunglasses, covering his blue eyes. Her cheeks turned red as she looked away from him. The last part she let slip. After her break up, she had told everyone her heart was not broken, that she was just angry to be lied to. Rachel knew though better than that, as did the rest of her friends. They just choose not to say anything. Everyone knew this…except for Richard.

"You seemed to forget sexy, charming, rich, smoking body, and of course god like." Richard let out a chuckle as he took a seat next to Kori. He removed his sunglasses placing them on the table. "How is everyone?" He looked around acting unaffected from what he had just heard.

"Good," could be heard from all over the table in hushed whispers.

"How are you?" Richard turned towards Kori. The others kept their eyes on their menus while listening in to the two.

"Don't act like you care Richard, we both know you don't." Kori's words were harsh and she looked into Richard's eyes. They showed little emotion. His face however showed his irritated smile.

"Good saves me the trouble." He rolled his eyes as he picked up his menu.

The table was silent as everyone looked over the menu. A twenty-one year old Henry Adams approached the table. Wearing his black and white uniform he took out his order book and greeted the table.

"How is everyone? I'll be your server, my name is Henry. What can I start you guys off with…drinks?"

"Well, I'll have the Chicken Ceaser Salad, with a side of chicken noodle soup." Karen set down her menu and passed it the waiter. "Oh, and a water please," she gave a charming grin and Henry wrote it down smiling.

"I'll get the Deluxe Burger with fries, and a Sprite." Kori smiled at the waiter as he winked at her. Her cheeks heated up slightly which didn't go unnoticed by an annoyed Richard.

"I'll get the same thing as her." Richard pointed at Kori and the waiter rolled his eyes as Richard. He could feel a protective vibe coming from the ebony haired boy.

"Can I get an Ice-tea, and I really want the Pesto Chicken, with a side of a small Ranch Salad?" Rachel passed Henry the menu and he nodded his head towards her.

"And you sir?" Henry nodded towards Gar who was still scanning the menu.

"You don't happen to have anything Tofu?" As the words escaped his lips the whole table groaned. Rachel shot her boyfriend a dirty glare while taking his menu and slapping him lightly over the head with it.

"He'll get the Vegetarian Burger with fries, and a Coke." Rachel rolled her eyes at Gar. He had been a vegetarian all his life. He loved tofu probably as much as Rachel. Anywhere he went he would always ask for it, and not one restaurant ever had it. Victor laughed at Gar and Karen shot him a look.

"I'll get a coke, and the Meat Lovers Package Deal, and I want that with extra bacon!" Victor smiled excitingly like a little kid. Kori let out a laugh at him as Gar stuck his tongue after Victor.

Henry had left the table and people conversed quietly with each other. Karen talked with Kori about the party last night while Gar and Victor argued the nutrition of tofu. Rachel and Richard quietly whispered about last night incident.

"So Kori…how are you holding up?" Karen asked.

Kori didn't need to ask what Karen was talking about for she already knew. Of course everyone was curious to hear about Kori's terrifying night of finding Mod's dead body. The "S" killer was now in the news more than ever. Everyone wanted to know who would be next.

"Yeah Kori, are you going to tell us what happened?" Victor butted into the conversation, and soon all eyes were on Kori. She bit her lip nervously looking at her friends. It wasn't as touchy as a subject as it was last night, but Kori was still a little sensitive about it.

"There isn't much to tell. Slade brought me to my work. I went up to my office floor where I found his dead body on his desk." Kori avoided eye contact and stirred her straw around in her drink.

"That's so creepy!" Gar commented staring at Kori in shock. His expression made Kori giggle slightly.

"Indeed it was friend," Kori looked at her drink which now seemed to look very interesting right now. Condensation collected on the glass.

"Did you see the killer?" Vic asked. Kori gulped down a sip of her drink. She felt all eyes on her now, the most penetrating being Richard. Richard himself was curious to see what the red-headed girl would say.

"I don't know…" Kori trailed off trying to think what to say. Nightwing himself said he wasn't the killer, but that's what a killer would say…right?

"What do you mean you're not sure?" Rachel questioned.

Kori was thankful when Henry came that next minute with their food. He took his time setting down each plate in front of its rightful owner. The last plate he gave was to Kori, the smell of her food making her smile in delight. As his hand left the plate she felt him slip something on her lap before walking away, whistling a jolly tune.

Richard felt himself steam up at Henry's contact to Kori. He watched the beauty out of the corner of his eyes pick up whatever was on her lap. A small paper was in her delicate hands, a name and number was written down. Richard felt the need to grab for the number and rip it up. He didn't want Kori calling anyone, let alone go out with anymore.

"I don't love Kori…I just don't want anyone else to love Kori, or for Kori to get hurt by some Jump asshole. I'm just being a protective friend…or ex-boyfriend. Yeah, that's all." Richard let his thoughts wonder more while the others looked at him stir his fry in ketchup for countless minutes. They all stifled their laughs.

"Where's the mustard?" Kori asked looking around. Kori loved mustard on almost anything she ate. Her favorite thing to eat mustard was though in fact fries. Her voice snapped Richard out of his trance.

"I got it…" Richard reached over to the next table seeing as they had their own mustard bottle, while their table did not. He handed the mustard to Kori, their hands touching. Richard's hands were warm and soft as Kori felt a small spark when they touched. She kept her breathing slow as she took the mustard and poured it on her fries, nervously stuffing them in her mouth.

- - - - - - -

Leaving the warm doors of the Police Station, Kori noticed how cold it was as she hurried to her car on the street. Commissioner Gordon stood at the glass doors watching the girl go safely to her car.

He walked back to his office after seeing her drive off in the light snow. He sighed as he went to his desk, pulling open a drawer and taking some Tylenol. His hands were a bit shaky from age as he swallowed the little red and blue pills with his coffee.

He turned on the lamp on his desk and pulled out all of his notes from today, and yesterday. He skimmed the notes reading Kori's descriptions of the night her boss was murdered by the "S" killer. He took off his glasses and read over his messy notes.

"_Wilson brought Anders to building after Wayne Party. Anders goes up to office finds completely dark except light in Mod's room. While question if someone was there, light goes off. Anders is terrified goes back to discover dead body of Mod. _

"_Anders meets "Nightwing"? Another man there as well. First man "X" jumps out window. Nightwing follows." _

His memory better than his notes, remembered how Kori told of him of the other figure. The supposed man wore a red "X" on his mask as well as his torso. He along with this Nightwing character, were new news to Gordon.

Gordon himself had worked with legendary superheroes before such as Batman and Robin. Those were his glory days as he worked in Gotham, trying to fight off all the scum. His age slowed him down a bit as well as the new employees who were half his age. His move to Jump was to redeem himself after all of the lost years of losing villans. He was going to crack this "S" case, if it was the last thing he did.

- - - - - - -

Kori's car was beginning to act up on the way home. She groaned at the car she had only owned for three years. Her frustration greatened as her phone began to ring. Looking frantically for the small device she finally found it before the call was ended.

"Hello?" Kori kept slamming on her gas pedal, and eventually the car took off.

"Kori…is everything alright?" The voice of Slade came and Kori found it was odd he was calling her. She then remembered how she had forgotten to cal him updating him on her previous situation.

"Oh yes Slade. I didn't mean to not call you; a lot was on my mind last night." Kori sighed as she gave up on her call and pulled to the side of the road.

"It's alright dear. So is everything okay there now? I hear a bit of grunting." Slade chuckled as dirty thoughts took over his mind. His smile only grew as he heard Kori sigh.

"You are funny. My car is having a bit of trouble."

"Would you like to stop by quickly? I have Xavier here we were going over business. You know how he is a mechanic genius."

"I can probably get Vic too check it out when I get home."

"Oh no need to worry Kori, Xavier insists!" Slade let out a chuckle and Xavier raised his eyebrow at his boss. Slade winked at him and Xavier rolled his eyes.

"I guess that would be nice. I do want to get home! Thank-you, I shall arrive in a bit." Kori hung up her phone as did Slade. He looked over at his apprentice.

"What did you sign me up to do?" Xavier asked Slade. He felt a bit annoyed that Slade continuously bossed him around.

"Kori is coming over…" Slade said. He waited for his partner to get his message.

"Slade, I don't want to hear about your "relationship" if that's what you are going to call it." Xavier sat further back in his chair trying to get comfortable.

"She is having car troubles. I think you know someone who may be able to help her."

"You know I know how to fix cars just fine." Slade groaned at Xavier. He didn't seem to catch on easily.

"I don't think you should fix her car. I was thinking maybe we can do more than fix her car. I know an excellent mechanic as well as expert in explosions; I hear Red X is available." A grin crossed both of their faces as mischief was about to stir.

- - - - - - -

AUTHOR'S COMMENT

*Sorry for lack of updates! I was officially on break as of yesterday but I slept practically all day! This chapter is a bit dull I will agree, but obviously something good is going to happen soon! I thank you all for your supportive reviews! I am hoping to update a lot more with my break happening! Forgive me is I don't update tonight or tomorrow. After all, it's Christmas Eve, and then Christmas.

In advance I wish you a Merry Christmas! If you don't celebrate Christmas, then just Happy Holidays! I hope you have an amazing time!


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own any of the Teen Titans characters, or the DC Comic Characters. Nor any of the brand names found in this story!

**Summary: **Kori Anders, news reporter, has seen a lot in her time. With the recent killing of civilians, Kori is putting away her papers, and testing out her investigation skills. Not only worrying about becoming the next target, she is worrying about her old flame Richard Grayson who seems to be appearing a lot more often, especially when she is with billionaire and rival to Bruce Wayne, Slade Wilson. Who is killing the people and will Kori be next? Oh, and who is Nightwing?

- - - - - - -

**Five**

Richard Grayson looked in the mirror at himself as he got out of the shower. His handsome face often left women wanting to see the rest of his body, and the rest of his body was perfect. With a chiseled chest, and arm muscles to go along with that, he wasn't overly built, but had the body of a fit athlete.

He hummed a happy tune as he took his towel and wrapped around the bottom half of his torso. He walked out of the bathroom and to his large room. He couldn't deny that he was spoiled. His family was drowning in money, of course Bruce had taught Richard better growing up. Richard was made to be humble and giving person…even if he didn't show those virtues all the time.

"Richard…can you come here?" A voice called. Richard looked over to the intercom in his room. He walked over sighing.

"Bruce…I'll be there in a few minutes." Richard began to walk away when the voice was heard again.

"I need you down here now Richard. We need to talk." Richard rolled his eyes as he took his time walking over to his drawers. He pulled on a pair of black boxer briefs. He went over to his rather large closet putting on a pair of jeans with a red tee shirt. The shirt clung to his muscles, and as Richard walked past his mirror he stopped. He gently licked his fingers as he spiked up his black hair ever so slightly. He would need to complete this later for he knew Bruce was waiting. It was never good to make Bruce become angry.

Leaving his room Richard continued to hum the jolly tune as he walked down the hall. He went to Bruce's office. He knew anytime Bruce wanted to talk about something serious it was to the office. The large wooden doors opened and revealed Bruce sitting behind his desk.

"You called?" Richard walked past all of the paintings, statues, and books that would have left people in awe. He had been in here enough times to start to notice them blend in with the background.

"Take a seat Richard." Bruce nodded to the chair in front of him and Richard carelessly sat down. He slumped in the chair and as he was about to place his feet up on Bruce's desk he saw his glare. He rolled his eyes setting his feet on the floor, and staring Bruce in his chocolate eyes.

"What did I do now?"

"It's not what you did…it's what Nightwing did."

The sound of Nightwing made Richard cringe. What had he done now? The masked superhero hadn't been revealed to anyone had they? Was Richard at risk of the public finding out his other identity?

"Are you going to tell me?" Richard's angry tone was due to his nervousness. What had he himself Nightwing done? He hadn't remembered going out since the night of Bruce's party after he went out on duty. He remembered going into the newspaper building trying to stop Red X, the mysterious Deathstroke accomplice. His hands balled into fists.

"I got a call from Commissioner Gordon. He is currently residing in jump, and has taken over leading the Jump police department. He called Batman's number. Wanted to know if I had any information on Nightwing," Bruce saw as Richard relax slightly, and a smirk came to his face.

"What did you tell him?" Richard asked. He cocked an eye brow awaiting his adoptive father's response.

"I told him I heard you were a good guy, and that's it." Bruce said. He stood up walking over to a cabinet against the wall. He opened the door and took out a bottle of Jack Daniels and a small glass. He poured himself the drink, placing the lid back on. He took a sip and let out a satisfied breath.

"That's it? You couldn't have told him he was like the Batman of Jump?" Richard groaned slightly. If Bruce had done this it would have been a lot easier for the citizens of Jump to recognize him as a hero rather than a dark haunting figure.

"Richard I told you when you abandoned Robin, you became a new person. I am no longer going to assist you unless it's really necessary. You need to make a name for yourself here in Jump. You can't rely on Batman anymore." Richard rolled his eyes. "You can't seriously tell me you're angry at me. Richard I told you this when you became Nightwing."

"I'm not angry. Just a bit frustrated."

"By the Nightwing persona?" Bruce asked. He walked over to his big comfortable chair, taking a seat.

"I have other things on my mind." Richard wouldn't dare admit Kori was on his mind. He didn't need Bruce or anyone else he knew telling Richard he should talk to Kori, apologize to her, and possibly redeem her as a friend. It didn't help that Kori was now talking to Slade Wilson. He wasn't good news both Richard and Nightwing knew that.

"Like what?" Bruce raised an eye brow and Richard stood up and stretched. The sound of his back cracking could be heard.

"How did the Commissioner know about Nightwing?" James Gordon had been a good family friend of Bruce Wayne and Richard Grayson back when they lived in Gotham. He was close as well with their other identities of the crime stopping heroes Batman and Robin. He often relied on them to save the city of danger. It took some time from him to trust the two, but once he had the city seemed safer. It had been awhile since either of them had seen each other. Gordon didn't know about their double identities.

"He didn't say. Did you meet anyone else there at the crime scene? You never did tell me the full story Richard."

Richard thought back to the night. He left Bruce's party early to attend to duties. He was perched on top of the factory next to The Jump City Post building. He saw someone breaking into the top level. He had followed in the intruder to only find that it was Red X. Nightwing knew Red X worked for the mysterious assassin Deathstroke. The public seemed to know these two as the "S" killer, for they had been behind the last five murders. The two had been killing off numerous people lately, and Nightwing was curious as to why. He would get his answers one way or another…

Following behind Red X he was too late for as he came in the same way X had he found an empty dark room. He turned on the light to see the dead body of Mod, the owner and editor of the Jump City Post. It had been then he heard the voice of Kori! That was it…Kori must have talked to Commissioner Gordon. He believed her remembered her mentioning something about a meeting with him later while they were at lunch.

"I have to go." Richard began to walk back to the doors to get ready to go meet Kori.

"Where are you off too?" Bruce asked. Richard turned to face Bruce.

"I have to talk to Kori."

"Finally going to tell her you love and miss her." Bruce chuckled.

Richard ignored the comment as he walked out of the office and back to his own room. He walked over to a flower vase in his room and pulled on the tallest fake flower. A small keyboard came out from under the table the flowered was housed on. Typing in the password of **4.15.87** the sound of a door opened. Richard grinned at Kori's birthday.

Richard walked back to his closet where he moved aside shirts and sweaters to reveal a secret door. Using his hand to unlock the metal door Richard was greeted to the secret lair of Nightwing. He walked over to the glass case that held the uniform.

"Hello Nightwing."

- - - - - - -

"Hello Slade." Kori greeted Slade as she arrived at his mansion. Wintergreen his ever faithful butler had opened the door and allowed her in. Kori was welcomed with a hug and kiss on her cheek. The kiss felt slightly awkward but nevertheless Kori kissed Slade's cheek as well.

"I'm glad you made it unharmed. Xavier come down please." Slade smiled at Kori as she watched Xavier come down slowly the grand steps of the foyer. He wore a smug grin on his face as he met Kori and Slade on the ground floor.

"Thank you Xavier for offering to fix my car." Kori gave me a small smile before it disappeared to an awkward lip bite.

"Actually Kori another person is fixing your car…" Slade trailed off.

"Oh, well then I thought you would do it. I would rather have someone I know fixing the car, and besides it would be too much trouble for them. Vic wanted to add some extra details to my car anyway."

"Kori the person is already here is name is ugh…" Xavier was deep in thought trying to come up with a suitable fake name. Luckily, Slade helped him out.

"His name is Mr. X. He is an up and coming mechanic. He is already here in the garage. You can hand Xavier your keys and he will bring it to Mr. X. Don't worry, he wants to add a few things as well."

The sly glace at each other went unnoticed by Kori who began playing with her car keys. After much decision she handed them off to Xavier who twirled them in his finger. He walked off whistling a merry tune, and soon disappeared out the large front doors.

"You must be cold Kori, let me get you some tea."

"Really no need to…" Kori began to speak but was cut off by Slade.

"Don't worry about it Kori. Wintergreen, please fetch Ms. Anders some tea here. We will be in the parlor." Slade spoke to his butler and the butler nodded and walked away. Slade brought Kori by the arm to a lovely looking green parlor.

"So who is this mechanic again?" Kori asked. Kori was sure she practically knew every mechanic there was in Jump. All of her cars in the past never seemed to go without any trouble. She knew every number of every mechanic there was, but Mr. X was an exception.

"His name is Mr. X." Slade said. He looked away quickly and suddenly found his golden watch more interesting.

"I see, where does he is he currently set up?" Kori had her curious side get the best of her as she asked questions. Being a reporter, it was in her nature.

"He currently just bought a building on the corner of Fern Street. Now I wonder where Wintergreen is with that tea?"

Kori began to think about Fern street. Over the years of Jump Kori tried to get familiar with all of the places so she would never get lost. Fern Street came to mind and Kori couldn't remember if any of the buildings were for sale. Her thoughts were interrupted by footsteps. Kori looked up to see Wintergreen with a tray in his hands. He brought the tray over to a table setting it down. He poured two cups of tea before excusing himself.

"How do you take you tea?" Slade asked.

"Some sugar and cream, thank-you," he handed her the hot cup and she took a small sip setting it back on the tray after. "Do you know how long they'll take? I have some errands I have to catch up on." Kori said politely. She began to feel a little nervous with Slade but that feeling was soon erased when the door opened in the foyer.

Xavier came out of breath into the house. He walked into the foyer and into the next room where the parlor was. Kori and Slade sat drinking tea and Xavier rolled his eyes at the two. He was sweaty and grease covered his fingers. Taking a rag from his pocket he wiped his fingers and leaned against the doorway.

"How's my car?" Kori looked at Xavier waiting his information about her baby. She had that car for awhile, and had a lot of memories in it.

"It's pretty screwed up Kori. Didn't you buy that car used? The engine is going already…I don't know what to tell you except you got ripped off." A frown came to Kori's face, she hated when people took advantage of her kind and naïve self. "I fixed it the best I could. I would be surprised if it makes it home. Mr. X couldn't do anything to save the car either…sorry Kori."

"It's fine." A small smile found its way on Kori's face. She stood up and smoothed out her shirt. "I should get going. I better try to get home before it gets too late. Tell Mr. X thank you for me, and thank you Xavier. How much do I owe?" Kori picked up her purse and began to sift through it.

"It's all free Kori. Don't worry about it. Just try to get home safely." A grin found itself on Slade's face as he walked Kori to the door.

"Thank you all so much. Good bye!" Kori smiled and gave a small wave as she walked down the large porch steps. She went to the driveway and found her car. A sad smile came to her face as she got in.

Sitting in her seat and putting on her seatbelt Kori just let out a small sigh. She felt exhausted. A buzzing noise sounded in her car and Kori looked through her purse. She took out her cell phone to find a new message from Rachel.

"**Where r u"**

"_Leaving Slade's house y"_

Kori forgot about texting after she waited a moment and got no response. She decided to leave. The car started up without a trouble and Kori pulled out of the driveway. She was careful as she got out on the road and she was glad that her car no longer stopped then started again. She drove down the road and smiled as she saw the sun setting in the distance.

- - - - - - -

Nightwing drove his black motorcycle. The cycle was fast and equipped with extra setting that is normal bike didn't have. The wind blew on his body and he felt almost weightless as he drove down the road.

He was on his way to find Kori, and both of Richard's personalities were nervous. What if she freaked out on him? What if she knew Richard was Nightwing. So many things could go wrong and Nightwing had to think of all the possibilities.

Going to Kori's apartment building first, he noted her car wasn't parked in its usual space in the parking lot next to the building. He felt annoyed as he pulled into her usual spot and pulled out Richard's cell phone. He dialed Rachel's number after taking off his helmet.

"This is Rachel." Music could be heard in the background. Rachel was in her house decorating the tree with Gar. She wouldn't admit it to anyone but she actually enjoyed decorating and the holiday of Christmas.

"Where is Kori?" Richard spoke quickly into the phone.

"Richard?" Rachel pulled the phone away from her as she looked at the caller ID, indeed it was Richard. "Why do you need to know?" Rachel asked. She set down the ornament on the tree and Gar gave her a look. She held up her hand and he rolled his eyes as he continued to hang stockings.

"Look, it's important. Can you just ask her for me?" Rachel heard his desperate voice and sighed.

"Why can't you ask her Richard?"

"You know as well as I do that she won't pick up if it's me calling." Rachel couldn't argue with him.

"Hold on," Rachel trailed off as she pulled her ear away from the phone and brought up her messenger. She texted Kori and got a response right back. "She is leaving Slade's house. Are you happy now?" Rachel asked.

"No," with that Richard hung up the phone before Rachel could go on with questions.

He felt a pang of worry knowing she had just been with Slade. Not trusting Slade or anyone else since Deathstoke and Red X, Richard felt worried for Kori. He slipped his phone back in his utility belt and slipped on his helmet. He started the bike and drove off to find Kori.

Nightwing had no trouble finding Slade's house. It was a large mansion in a secluded area of Jump. He watched as a black car pulled out of the driveway and began to race out onto the road. Richard swallowed knowing that was Kori's car.

Nightwing sped along hoping to catch up to talk to Kori. He was almost too distracted until he saw a red blinking dot. Feeling utterly confused Nightwing raced forward. The blinking dot was coming from Kori's car…underneath her car.

His heart raced as he sped up next to Kori's car. Kori looked to her side where she had given the motorcycle driver a strange look. Her heart pounded as the cycle came closer and closer to her window. She noted his outfit, and soon identified the person to be Nightwing…the guy from the night of the murder.

Kori's car sped up and Nightwing followed her in pursuit. He waved his hands around frantically trying to get her to stop her car, but to no avail. The light still blinked under the car and Nightwing had a feeling it was bomb.

He sped his motorcycle forward and skidded in front of Kori's car. He watched as Kori looked in front of her, her mouth ajar and her face panicked as she stopped her car. She pulled down the emergency break and closed her eyes…waiting for impact.

Impact never came as the car stopped a few inches away from Nightwing. Kori opened her eyes; her hands were gripped on the steering wheel. She would have cheered for joy she was alive and her car was fine if it hadn't been for the fact she was pissed off.

Nightwing hopped of his motorcycle quickly and pressed a button, sending the futuristic motorcycle home. He quickly hopped on the ground and looked under the car. Indeed there was a bomb, and the time was ticking down. He had less than one minute, forty-five seconds.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Kori slammed her car door shut and Nightwing stood up and backed away from the car.

"Mam, please step away from the vehicle. There is a bomb, and I don't want you to get hurt." He deepened his voice hoping Kori wouldn't realize it was truly Richard under the mask.

"A bomb, you really expect me to believe there is a bomb under my car? Now tell me why the hell you almost wanted to total my car and possibly kill me in the process with a stupid move like that?" Kori was feeling outraged and she yelled. Nightwing looked to see the red light flashing faster and faster. If his calculations were correct he had twelve seconds, and he was correct.

**11**

**10**

"Kori please get away from the car!" His voice was pleading.

**7**

"How do you know my name? Who are you?" She stepped slightly away from the car.

**4**

"Move," His voice exclaimed. Kori stood her ground as Nightwing sighed. She had to choose right now to be stubborn.

**2**

**1**

A loud beeping went off as the red light blinked wildly. Kori looked behind her. The world went slowly at the moment for the two of them. Kori let out an ear piercing scream as the car began to set on fire and it was slowly expanding.

Nightwing jumped forward knocking Kori and himself out of the way. He landed swiftly on the ground holding her bridal style. He began to run forward away from the explosion, and Kori could only watch as it could have been her in that car.

The world paused as Kori looked up into the masked eyes of her savior. Richard stared back, his crystal blue eyes covered by the opaque fabric. Kori's heart worked over time as she tried to settle down and come back into reality. She felt herself slip away from the world as her eyes closed and the rest of the world drowned out. Nightwing now held the passed out Kori in his arms. He let out the breath he had been holding in, happy she was still alive.

- - - - - - -

AUTHOR'S COMMENT

* I don't know what you guys celebrate but I celebrate Christmas so… MERRY CHISTMAS! I would like to wish everyone a very Merry, Safe, and healthy Christmas… or Kwanzaa, or Winter Solstice, or Chrismahanakwanzakasolstice. How was everyone's day? I'm not much of a family person but I had an okay day…my family was crazy and annoying as usual, but what else do you expect? What about gifts?! So, I am so excited about my gifts. I got ALL 5 seasons of Teen Titans, and the Movie on DVD, I love my family. That's the only thing worth mentioning since after all…teen titans story!

Hope you guys liked the chapter. Sorry if the Richard Nightwing was confusing. Because Richard is Nightwing I kept switching the names back and forth you know? Did you understand the countdown? I skipped a few numbers as they talked because that took away time. I also know nothing about cars. So I hope it made sense? So thanks for all the great feedback! You people are amazing! Hope to get another chapter up soon and hope you all had a great holiday!


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own any of the Teen Titans characters, or the DC Comic Characters. Nor any of the brand names found in this story!

**Summary: **Kori Anders, news reporter, has seen a lot in her time. With the recent killing of civilians, Kori is putting away her papers, and testing out her investigation skills. Not only worrying about becoming the next target, she is worrying about her old flame Richard Grayson who seems to be appearing a lot more often, especially when she is with billionaire and rival to Bruce Wayne, Slade Wilson. Who is killing the people and will Kori be next? Oh, and who is Nightwing?

- - - - - - -

**Six**

Kori awoke in a familiar room. Leaning up against the oak headboard she looked around the beautiful room. The book case against the wall was filled more than the last time she was here. The room had been repainted to a deep red paint instead of the blue she had once known.

The closet and the bathroom doors were both shut, and the fan was turned on to a light setting. The wooden floor glistened in the pale light, and the small square beige carpets that were scattered across the floor looked plush. The side table flashed the time 8 o'clock.

Kori closed her eyes and leaned her head all the way back against the head board. Too many memories were made here in this room, and especially on this bed. His room smelled of his sweet cologne that always had hints of musk and cinnamon.

She slipped out of his bed and stretched, cracking her back. She walked the cold floors to the door. Her fingers grazed the knob, opening the door and allowing her an exit. She walked down the hallway, and to the grand staircase which she gracefully scaled down.

The dark foyer gave Kori a bit of the creeps as painting of ancestors looked down upon the young girl. Kori was confused to how she had gotten to Richard Grayson's house, and why she was here in the first place. Her only memory was the explosion…and Nightwing!

Nightwing, where was he? Why was she in Richard's house? What had happened after she fainted? Who planted the bomb? There were so many questions, and no place to get an answer. Kori walked past the foyer and to the kitchen, where a light was on.

"You're up." A voice said. Kori looked up from the ground to see Richard sitting on a counter swinging his legs back and forth like a little child.

"Yeah…" Kori said. His smile left her a bit surprised he didn't say a snarky comment.

"You must be hungry…want grill cheese?" Richard jumped off the counter and led Kori to a small table that was situated in the large kitchen.

"Sure?" She had a feeling her questions would be answered soon, but right now Kori was hungrier than anything. She remembered when Richard used to cook all the time back when they were going out. He had skills, and made the best damn grill cheese around. She could remember the time he had thrown up a sandwich and it had gotten stuck to the ceiling…Bruce wasn't too pleased about that night.

"I found you." The sandwich was already buttered with two slices of cheese in the middle of the two pieces or Rye bread. The gas stove was on and the sandwich sat peacefully in the middle, cooking slowly.

"What?" Kori asked a little confused.

"You were lying in the middle of the road. Your car was on fire. I'm confused as to why you were like that too, but I was worried about you. So you know, I brought you back here. I called the cops first, they want to you to come down again to the station. I convinced them to let me take you home. You were passed out like a rock. Bruce suggested I let you sleep. So that's how you were in my room…in my bed." He rose his eyebrows slightly at the bed comment and Kori couldn't help but let the warmth come to her cheeks as she blushed at the many long nights that bed how been through.

Richard bit his lips hoping she would buy his lie. She nodded her head accepting his explanation and Richard felt relieved. He couldn't tell her he was Nightwing and had to, no wanted to make sure she was safe. The only way to make sure was to take her home. It would be too weird and she would ask too many questions if he was Nightwing right now. So he stuck with the idea of pretending to find her as Richard as he drove along the road.

"You were worried about me?" A small smile came to Kori's lips as she watched Richard flip the sandwich with a spatula. She couldn't hide the charming smile that came to her pink lips.

"Yeah…I was worried. What's it to you?" Richard's protective shell came up and Kori rolled her eyes at his usual jerkiness.

"Nothing…"

The only sound heard was the sizzle of the sandwich as Richard got out a plate. He placed the grill cheese neatly on the plate as he turned off the stove and walked over to Kori. He put the sandwich in front of her after cutting it in half.

"This is really good…" A grin found it way on Kori's face after she took a bite of the tasty grill cheese. "I think you've gotten to be a better cooker in time." Kori smiled and Richard just smiled back at her.

"You should try my baked ziti now, I can finally make it." The memory of Richard's not so good past experience with bake ziti made the two of them laugh. For when he had made it for everyone to taste it had somehow ended up exploding and getting everywhere, even on Bruce.

"Wow, feels like so long ago…" Kori's smile gave Richard some warmth and he shook his head. Was he really thinking such things about Kori? He couldn't be…right?

"Yeah…it was." They both looked up and their eyes met, blue looking at green. Each pulled away with a blush and Kori found herself done with the sandwich.

"Kori…" Richard was cut off when Kori's face turned serious.

"Someone wants me dead Richard." The reality of her words hit them both hard. Indeed someone had wanted Kori dead. Why else would a bomb be placed under her car? Richard looked down and took a deep breath, calming himself. He couldn't handle a world with no Kori, as much as he didn't want to admit that to himself.

Richard couldn't ask Kori a lot of questions. For if he did, she might think that he was Nightwing. No one needed to know his secret identify besides Alfred, Bruce, and of course, himself. "Why are you telling me this?" He hated himself for saying those words but he couldn't give her any suspicions.

Kori was a little taken back by his words. Hadn't he been the one to care for her after Nightwing left her there to rot? Wouldn't he want to know what was happening and why he had found her in that situation? Did he care at all or was he being an ass?

"I thought you should know." His cocked eye brow told Kori he wanted more information than that. "You took me home after you say me on the side of the road, my car in flames while I was passed out on the ground. It's my explanation to why all that happened."

"Why would someone want to kill you Kori?" It was both personalities of Richard asking this. Who in god's name would want to kill a beautiful thing like Kori? With red flowing hair….and amazing sparkling green eyes. He could go on and on about her beauty and personality, but then he mentally slapped himself. "You are not to be thinking such things like that about Kori! You can have every other girl, more than one girl, just not Kori." He scolded himself in his mind.

"Richard…that night at the office, I saw two people. I don't think they were both the killer, but one of them had to be. I identified both people to the cops, gave the little information I knew about them. What if one of them is trying to kill me? Cover up his tracks?" Kori's mind swirled knowing she could now be in danger any moment of the day. After all it was day when her car exploded, what if there was a night attack as well? Kori got a lump in her throat, what would a night attack be if a day attack was a bomb?

Richard had never thought about the situation like this. Red X was probably trying to cover up his tracks just as Kori had said. She had after all seen them both Red X, Richard was sure of that. The bastard called her cutie too…well that would earn him a punch the next time Nightwing saw him. Kori was on to something…

"Kori I think you're on to something." Richard chuckled a bit for he had just said that thought in his head. As Kori raised a red eye brow up he calmed down and just shook his head. She couldn't help but have a small smirk on her face because of his child like ways.

"Can you take me home?" Kori stood up quickly. Not only had she needed to take a shower, but she wanted to start writing things down, coming up with a pattern, a sign, anything to help her find out more information about this 'S' killer.

"Oh…okay," her up front attitude caught him a little off guard as he reached in his pocket to his keys to go.

- - - - - - -

The only sound heard in the car of Richard Grayson, was the roar of the engine of his 2010 Ford Mustang GT500. The car itself was new to Richard. He had only had it about three weeks or so, but he was already in love with the car.

It was a smooth ride and the engine purred like a satisfied kitten. The black paint job gave the car a sleek look. White, almost silver colored looking racing stripes were on the car, compliments of Richard's good friend, racer, Roy 'Speedy' Harper.

The silence was killing both Richard and Kori for they did want to talk. This was the first time in months that the two had been able to talk with no problems at all. It reminded both of the young adults of the times they used to talk for hours, about everything and anything. It seemed so long ago the two were in love, but both could feel the ashes from what once was, were starting to burn.

"I never said thank you." Kori was the first to break the silence and their eyes met. She looked away first and out the window rubbing her arm. Her nervousness subsided as she looked back over to him and saw a smile on his face.

"You're welcome Kori." His words were simple, sweet.

"I like this." Kori nodded her head, agreeing with herself.

"My new car? I like it too. I mean when I…-" Richard stopped talking when he heard Kori's laugh; her musical laugh that was like bells to his ears.

"No silly, I like that we are able to talk again. It has been so long since we have had a civil conversation with each other. I missed talking to you believe it or not."

It disappointed Richard that they had now arrived at her building. Kori let out her own sad sigh as she looked up the large apartment. She unbuckled her seatbelt and stayed in the car for a second.

"This is your stop…" Richard gave her a small smile.

"Indeed it is. Thank you for the ride, and everything else." Kori gave him her own smile as she opened the door.

Before she was going to close it Richard spoke. "I miss this too!" Richard said. He almost regretted saying the words until he saw the twinkle in the emerald eyes of the girl before him.

"We should you know…be friends again." It saddened Kori to say the words. She had wanted to be more then friends with Richard again…right? Her heart was confused and her head was swimming with so many thoughts.

"Yeah…I would like that again." She was about to close the door again until she heard Richard's voice. She looked back to see him serious. "Be safe will you?" She nodded her head before closing the door and waving off Richard.

- - - - - - -

The apartment was quiet except for the sound of Silkie licking himself. The cat sat by the door and meowed as he saw his owner. Kori loved how he rubbed up against her legs, purring softly. She picked up the small cat hugging it tightly.

"Oh Silkie, I have missed you my little friend! Do you want a treat?" The cat let out a small meow and Kori walked over to her kitchen where she opened a cabinet. She pulled out a small container of cat nip and put a pinch on the floor. She set Silkie down to enjoy his treat. The cat purred in delight as Kori put away the container and walked over her bedroom.

Stripping of her dirty clothes Kori threw them in the small pink hamper that sat next to the bathroom door. She grabbed her purple plush robe before walking into the bathroom. Closing the door and locking it she walked over to her shower, and turned the hot water on.

The bathrobe was hung on a bathroom door hook, and new towel was brought out from under the sink. She stepped into the hot water and instantly felt all of her stress melt away as droplets messaged her back.

After shampooing and conditioning her hair, and lathering herself with lavender bath wash, she washed herself completely. She turned off the water and rubbed her face. Opening the small shower door she stepped out and into her warm bathroom. The steam fogged the windows.

The blue towel was wrapped around her body and tucked in to keep from falling off. Kori walked over to her bathroom mirror and took an old towel to wipe away the steam. She looked at her reflection with small droplets clinging to her face still. Kori did her usual routine of brushing her teeth again, and cleaning her ears. She applied Chap Stick to her lips and cream to her long toned legs as well as the rest of her body.

Taking off her towel she put on her robe that she had previously gotten off the hook. She hung the towel up on a towel rack, and then walked out of the hot bathroom into her chilly room. She grabbed her brush before going back into the bathroom to blow dry her hair. When her red locks were dry and wavy she turned off the bathroom light and shut the door, and went to get changed.

Kori put on a bra and then grabbed a navy blue sweatshirt that happened to belong to Gotham University; it was Richard's old sweatshirt. She ignored thoughts of him as she picked through her underwear drawer and put on a pair of white boy shorts. The underwear was covered with little blue hearts.

Kori walked out of her bedroom and into her office. The room itself was not as big as her master suite, but was a decent size. Her desk sat in the corner next to the window. She had a giant whiteboard on the other side off the room, and bulletin boards all around.

Walking over to her computer, she turned it on. As she waited for the machine to boot up she walked over to her white board that had an old game of Pictionary on it. Her friends used to have game nights, but hadn't had one in a month, a though stayed in mind that Kori would need so soon organize a get together with her friends again.

The board was erased and Kori walked back over to her computer. She pulled up the internet and typed in "S" killer. One sight had the name of all seven victims so far. Kori read about all the victims.

_"On November 15__th__, young Katherine Walker 17, and her father Drury Walker, 42, were found dead in their home on the outskirts of Jump. Drury, a local scientist previously worked for billionaire Slade Wilson. After being fired for unknown circumstances Drury began to study moths. _

_ "'He has a love for moths, police found hundreds of larva downstairs in his basement,' a close friend explains. Katherine rather known as Kitten to friends and family will be missed along with her father. _

_ "Police report that the bodies were found in the basement of the home, and have possibly been there for over two days. The bodies were already decaying, and police are lead to believe that fowl play was involved. The bodies were decapitated, and in the skin of each victim a large 'S' was carved. Police know no further information they are warning people to be on the lookout."_

Kori shook her head in sadness before printing out a picture of both of the victims. Taking scissors she cut out the pictures of Katherine and Drury and used magnets to stick them on the white board. She walked back over to her computer finding out about the remaining victims.

_"What people are calling the "S" killer strikes again. Two new bodies have been found and identified by family. Sarah Simms and Greg Adonis had markings of the large S found on to previous bodies. Police believe the same killer is behind the four deaths. _

_ "Simms, a 23 year old teacher at West Side School for the Handicapped was identified by a friend after her body was found at the local dump. Simms for went missing on November 29__th__, Police believe this as well is her death date as well. Simms was shot in the head and the mark of the infamous "S" was on both of her arms._

_ "Greg Adonis was a 21 year old aspiring body builder. The young man's body was found in a tree in the local park by civilians. It appears that the body was hung and yet again an "S" was carved into his skin on his forehead._

_ "Police have no leads on any suspects."_

Kori stopped reading; she already knew what the rest of the article was going to say. She printed out the picture of the young adults and posted them up on her white board next to the other pictures. Going back to her computer she prepared herself for the other three victims of the killer.

_"A new person has been added to the graveyard. Johnny Rancid, the 27 year old mechanic is the newest victim of the "S" killer. Rancid was found drowned in the toilet of a local biker bar. A large 'S' was carved into his back." _

The picture of Johnny was a bad one, but was the only one available. The greasy looking biker was leaned up against a wall smoking. The picture was added to the collection of other victims and Kori felt stomach begin to knot. What if she was the next victim?

Already knowing the story of Martha Grey, Kori printed the picture of the elderly woman. Kori knew the story of her boss as well, but as she skimmed about his death she found an interesting fact.

_"Jump City's beloved editor and chief of the Jump City Post has recently passed away due to the vicious new killer know as the 'S' killer. Neil Mod, known to close friend as just Mod was found dead in his office by a fellow coworker._

_ "Neil Mod was formally known as Neil Richards. After marrying his now deceased wife, Caroline Mod (who died of Breast Cancer), he took her last name in honor of his love."_

Kori felt a little different toward her dead boss. Maybe he wasn't as bad as a guy she had though. She printed a picture of him and took the pictures of Mod and Martha over to the white board and hung them up. Kori felt saddened as she stared at the seven pictures of the seven victims. How were they connected though? What had they done to deserve death?

"Who killed you and why?" Kori breathed out as she began to write down all of the information available about the seven people.

- - - - - - -

AUTHOR'S COMMENT

*So yesterday my computer acted up, it kept shutting down on me but the problem is fixed thanks to my handy dandy self! I would have posted this chapter soon but I had a bit of writer's block so I want to thank _Star of Airdrie_ for the help. So I thought this chapter was cute with the Richard and Kori scene. So I wanted to elaborate further on the more investigative part of this chapter.

So the seven people I named six of them are related to Teen Titans. Martha Grey is the only person who is I made up. Neil Richards or Mr. Mod is known as Mad Mod in the series as well as the comics. His real name is Neil Richards and though I don't believe he had a wife I said he did and he took his wife's name in honor or her death, becoming Neil Mod, of just simply known as Mod.

We all know Johnny Rancid, the greasy villain. I kept his name the same because I didn't feel it was necessary to change it. I found that it seemed like a realistic name. Sarah Simms is also known as Sarasim, our heroin that we knew in the episode 'Cyborg the Barbarian.' Greg Adonis happens to just be the villain Adonis. I kept Adonis as his last name and made up the name Greg.

Katherine Walker is really Kitten, and Drury Walker is Killer Moth. I found this information online for all of this. I am telling you now I am not sure if the information from above is all correct. You can find out more about and Teen Titan characters online. I thought it would be a little bit more creative to add characters we all already knew rather than make up a bunch of people. Sorry for any confusion! If you are ever confused you can Private Message me or just leave a review and I will make sure to try to help you.

Thanks for all the wonderful feedback, and if you read all of this…wow! You guys are amazing.


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own any of the Teen Titans characters, or the DC Comic Characters. Nor any of the brand names found in this story!

**Summary: **Kori Anders, news reporter, has seen a lot in her time. With the recent killing of civilians, Kori is putting away her papers, and testing out her investigation skills. Not only worrying about becoming the next target, she is worrying about her old flame Richard Grayson who seems to be appearing a lot more often, especially when she is with billionaire and rival to Bruce Wayne, Slade Wilson. Who is killing the people and will Kori be next? Oh, and who is Nightwing?

- - - - - - -

**Seven**

Going down to the Police Station seemed to become a new daily routine to Kori. Trudging up to the office to talk Commissioner Gordon, Kori felt exhausted. She only received a few hours of sleep after she began investigating more about the crimes.

The warm room made Kori feel as if she would fall asleep if she sat down. She went up to the large brown desk in the middle of the room, and saw the familiar red face of the young deputy, Ronald Todd. He put down to the phone as he tended to papers. He looked up as she approached.

"I'm here to see James Gordon. I had an appointment with him." The sunglasses on her face hid her tired eyes. Ronald nodded, slightly blushing with a pretty girl so close to him. He felt his palms sweat as he walked out from behind the desk and nodded.

"Ok, please follow me Ms. Anders." Kori gave him a charming smile and he looked away from the perfect white teeth. Walking together down the hallway, the two past several closed doors, Ronald would cough every few steps, clearing his throat.

"Thank you," Kori's voice was sweet as she talked to the nervous man. He nodded his head walking away from the door.

The closed door had a white paper sign on the glass. 'Office of Commissioner Gordon' was written in large black letters. Raising her hand Kori brought it to the door, knocking lightly. She heard the shuffling of papers, and a man clearing his throat.

"Come in…"

Kori opened the door to the dark office. The shades were closed. Kori could hear the rain pouring outside, it was heavy. She looked to see Gordon at his desk skimming papers. Upon seeing Kori he gave her a warm smile and gestured to the seat opposite of his desk. Kori took the seat graciously and got comfortable. She stripped off her jacket and hung it on the back of the chair. She set her purse on the ground, and then crossed her legs anxiously.

"Thank you for meeting with me Mr. Gordon." Kori took off her sunglasses and placed them in her lap.

"Ms. Anders, not to offend you, but it is not good that we meet under these circumstances. An attempt to kill you was made yesterday, you do realize that you are going to have tell me some information?" He raised a white eye brow and Kori nodded her head.

"I didn't expect anything different." She smoothed out her grey pencil skirt, along with her white blouse. Her red hair flowed freely down her back in curls. Her heels nervously clacked slightly as her leg shook in anticipation. After her meeting with the Commissioner she would go off to work.

"Now…tell me that day's events." He had his small notebook again. Flipping to a clean page he opened up his pen carelessly topping the cap on the desk. He waited for a response.

"Well as you know after the night I was here for Mod's death, my dear friend Rachel took me home to her house. I stayed the night, and the next morning my friend and I went out to lunch." She stopped there waiting for him to catch up on his notes.

"Who are your friends?" He licked his dry lips.

"Well though I don't believe they would do a thing to harm me I will give you the names. Rachel Roth, Garfield Logan, Victor Stone, Karen Beecher, Richard Grayson, and myself was all that attended lunch."

"Very well, continue."

"When we were finished lunch at the Candlelight Diner, I made my way to the station. My car began acting up slightly though. I came here for our quick meeting, and then left. My car was worse than before and on my way home I got a call from Slade Wilson."

"The gentlemen that was there the night of Mod's death?" Gordon gave an apologetic smile as he interrupted Kori.

"Yes, the very one," he nodded his head and Kori began to talk again. "He heard the predicament with my car and a worker for Slade, Xavier Redd, was there at the time. He offered to fix my car. So I made the drive over there." Kori didn't feel the need to mention that Xavier was her ex.

"Please continue Ms. Anders." He again licked his dry lips and Kori had the urge to pull out her chap stick and give it to the man to wear.

"It ended up Xavier wasn't fixing my car, a Mr. X, ended up fixing it. I waited while Mr. Wilson made me tea. When my car was finished I went on my way home. The car worked fine, and I was happy. Later someone on the road began to cut off my car, it was a motorcycle. I recognized the driver as Nightwing, I told you about him. He saved my life as the car exploded. You know the rest. Richard Grayson drove and found me on the side of the road because Nightwing abandoned me. He called 911, took me back to his house, and then told me I would have a meeting with you today."

"Where does this Mr. X work?" The commissioner asked. Kori thought back for a moment.

"I believe it was Fern Street? Mr. Wilson knew the information." Kori said. She began to grab her stuff. "Is that all? I need to get to work, I am behind on deadlines." The commissioner nodded as both said their goodbyes and Kori put on her coat.

The sound of heels clacked on the tile floor as Kori made her way out into the rain. She ran to her car quickly, avoiding trying to get drenched. She got into her rented car and shut the door. The car started, and Kori made her way to work.

- - - - - - -

James Gordon couldn't help but feel puzzled as he sat at his desk. The newspaper sat scattered on his desk, telling today's upcoming events, and sharing previous news stories. The smell of stale coffee came from the two day old empty mug on his desk.

Touching his mustache James closed his eyes. He leaned back into his chair and thought back to his earlier days. He used to be the best cop anyone had ever seen. His popularity had heighted over the years with increased crime rate, and catching more bad guys with the help of Batman, and occasionally his young protégé Robin.

He leaned up shaking his head clear of his most recent years, his slowest years. With newer and younger guys becoming cops and such there was no room for an old geezer like him. His transfer to Jump had been an easy one. Here he would help train the men better along with crack the case that had every one baffled. Who was this killer? Why was he killing everyone?

Standing up in a hurry as someone knocked on the door, the new cup of coffee that Gordon had made only ten minutes ago spilled everywhere. The door opened to reveal his young deputy Ronald Todd. The nervous man's face turned even redder as he watched his boss struggle with spilled coffee.

"Sorry sir!" He immediately apologized as he scrambled over grabbing a paper towel roll that set on top of a dusty filing cabinet. He began to unravel the roll and put about ten sheets on the desk. It took a moment to realize that with three sheets in hand he patted dry his boss's crotch area. He became redder if possible and looked at any moment a volcanic eruption would happen.

"Todd! Stop drying my area!" Gordon's annoyed voice said. The deputy stepped away from his boss and looked to the floor. After regaining his composure the commissioner looked up. He stared at his deputy and saw his flustered face. He let out a sigh as he hated seeing anyone younger then himself suffer, unless they were criminals, or just deserved it.

"Sorry sir! I apologize for my actions. I did not mean to cause a disturbance!" He looked up and took off his sweaty cap holding it to his chest.

"Its fine Todd, now would you like to tell me why you barged into my office in the first place?" James wiped his forehead and listened to the rain pound the ground outside.

"The copier machine is out of papers…" He spoke sheepishly in a small voice realizing that his statement was silly.

"So then change the damn papers!" He couldn't help but roll his eyes at the naïve cop in front of him.

"I don't know where the papers are," Ronald waited for the screaming voice of his boss. He expected Gordon to fire him on the spot. After all, he was clueless to where the papers were for the copier machine. A simple job that not even a deputy could do. Instead he heard a sigh and saw Gordon rubbing his face.

"I will change the papers. In the mean time call up Slade Wilson and tell him he needs to come down to police station for questioning."

- - - - - - -

"Richard, get up. It is one in the afternoon." A loud commanding voice spoke.

"Go away!" Richard groaned as he pulled a pillow over his head. He let out an annoyed sigh as he felt the warm covers of his bed pulled away from him. He was out late last night as Nightwing, watching over the city. He stopped two robbers, and saved a cat in a tree, a quiet and uneventful night with no signs of Deathstroke or Red X.

"Richard I said get up!" Richard felt the pillow being pulled away from his head. He looked up blinking wildly to see Bruce. He rolled his eyes at his adoptive father as he sat up in bed, sis bare chest showing along with his red boxers.

"Shouldn't you be like Batman or something…catching the Joker?" Richard was a grump in the morning, and Bruce ignored his snarky comments.

"I am on a break." Richard was now awake as he got off his bed and stood up rubbing his eyes and stretching.

"I thought you told me superheroes don't take breaks," Richard countered.

"Ah, but Richard, Gotham crime rates have been down and the police are fully aware that I am not available for the month of December. Also, I have a special friend covering for me, he owes me a favor. " A small chuckle came out of Bruce's lips.

"Who might that be?" Richard asked from his closet. He pulled on a plain white teen shirt, and a pair of blue jeans. He walked out to see Bruce standing next to his bed still.

"The Green Arrow," Bruce cocked an eye brow.

"What is he doing in Gotham?"

"He owes me a favor. Stop asking questions Richard, curiosity killed the cat." Bruce walked out of Richard's room. Richard followed rolling his eyes.

"I thought you said what makes a good crime fighter was asking questions." The two walked into Bruce's office. Bruce took his seat and slid the rolling chair into the desk. He looked at the headline of the newspaper and shook his head.

Richard raised an eyebrow as Bruce slid the paper in front of Richard. The large black headline read, "**ARROW WEAPONS FALLS TO WILSON EMPIRE**" Skimming the page Richard read the Keith Arrow the owner of Arrow Industries company fell into the ground. Slade Wilson bought the weapon supplier company.

"A good crime fighter knows when to ask questions, they just shouldn't ask such pointless ones. A better question to ask is how the hell Wilson got to the company before I did?" Bruce shook his head as he sighed.

"He is a sneaky one Slade. Probably paid off some people before the auctioning went off, you and I both know he isn't below doing what he needs to do. After all is company is done 10% we've increased our foreign shipping by 25% along with the rest of our company sales that went up 34% he is trying to gain an edge."

"All he needs to do is get more investors on his side and it will be us who are falling behind." Bruce mentioned. Richard nodded his head and Bruce knocked the paper to the garbage carelessly. "Have you found out any more information on the bombing?"

"Not anymore then I've already told you. Whoever is behind these attacks they are doing it for a reason. I have a feeling the next person will be Kori." A lump formed in Richard's throat as he said her name. He had to make sure nothing happened to Kori. She wouldn't be in danger…not when he is around.

"Why do you think that?" Bruce sat back in his chair and put his arms behind his head.

"Bruce, Kori had an attempt on her life. She is still alive. They are obliviously going to finish the deed." As much as Richard didn't want to say those words he knew they were truthful. This killer seemed ruthless. He didn't seem like he would stop at anything if he had already killed seven people.

"Well then, I doubt you will have trouble keeping an eye on Ms. Anders." Bruce had a smirk on his face and Richard was annoyed not knowing why in god's name Bruce was smiling at a time like this.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Richard sounded like an angry five-year old, his whining made Bruce chuckle.

"Hold on for a minute Richard." The phone rang and Bruce picked up the phone of the second ring.

"It's okay, I have been busy as well. I understand that recently you have been under a great deal of stress."

There was silence for a minute as Bruce listened to the person on the line speak. Richard was going to question who he was talking too but decided to wait. He knew it annoyed Bruce if you interrupted phone calls.

"I think I can make that work. What about tomorrow night? We can have a nice dinner and then you can stay for some drinks and an interview."

Silence again and now Richard was extra curious to who was on the phone. He bit his lip anxiously waiting. As he was about to speak he saw Bruce's glare and he rolled his eyes. He hated when Bruce was on the phone, he could never multitask.

"Six o'clock sounds perfect. Don't worry about dressing. Just don't be too casual or I might feel out of place. Yes, see you then…good-bye." The phone was set down and Bruce still had a smirk on his face. Richard looked up from his bare feet and at Bruce.

"Who was that?" Richard questioned. Who would be the guest dining with them tomorrow night?

"That was Kori Anders. She had to reschedule our interview appointment for chaos at home and work. She will be joining us for dinner tomorrow night, and I expect you to attend."

"Fine," Richard grumbled before walking out of the room with a slight smile on his face. He wouldn't admit this to anyone but he was happy he would see Kori again.

- - - - - - -

"You failed me," Deathstroke sat at his metal desk. His hands folded in front of him staring at Red X. The TV screens all around them were lit up with the replaying scene of Kori Ander's car exploding…without her in it.

"It's not my fault Nightwing interfered!" Red X was quick to talk. Often times it got him in trouble.

"Does it look like I care?" His voice was harsh, and the villain felt his teeth clench with unhappiness.

"Your face shows no emotion!" Red X wanted to scream out loud, but the consequences would be devastating. He stared at the masked villain in front of him.

Wearing a half black, and have burned orange colored mask, his face was covered. His mouthpiece allowed no emotion to come to his face. With a built body and well defined chest, he was a tall man with broad shoulder. He wore the burnt orange colored gloves and boots along with a garment that looked like women's underwear. He wore heavily plated armor along with a silver utility belt.

"No sir, I am sorry I have failed you." Was the response that came out of X's mouth.

"Tell me again what happened." Deathstroke leaned back in his chair thinking a plan as he took in his past mistakes.

"I planted the bomb just as you told me too. She was driving on the road fine. She had no clue about the bomb. Then comes Nightwing on his fancy motorcycle cutting her off. She gets out of the car to yell at him, and before the bomb explodes he pushes her along with himself out of the way." Red X was furious at the memory. He had been so close to completing his mission. At the same time he was a bit relieved. Who would want to waste a fine ass like Kori Anders?

"Is this the same man who pushed followed you the night you killed Mod?" Deathstroke tried to recall any memories of this Nightwing character; he had no memories of him.

"Yes, the very same guy."

"Well then he saved Ms. Anders that night as well. Looks like he saves her a lot," A smirk formed behind his mask, coming up with a plan to test Nightwing's relationship with Kori.

"What are you thinking?" X asked. He could already tell his boss was forming a plan in his mind.

"I want you to follow Ms. Anders for a week. See what her daily activities are. At some point we will plan a time to attack, we'll hire someone…I'll hire someone. We will have two gun men. One will point at Ms. Anders the other at a local civilian. Nightwing will probably show if he is a 'hero.' We'll see which he saves." A smirk came to Deathstroke's face as he planned out everything.

"What are you planning?" Red X cocked an eyebrow behind his mask.

"In due time you will know, in due time X." A dark chuckle escaped his lips as he continued to plot how to take this 'Nightwing' down.

- - - - - - -

AUTHOR'S COMMENT

*Wow, it's been awhile has it not? I do apologize for lack of updates. I have been very busy! I thought not much would be happening during my winter break, but apparently I am very wrong! I was going to update yesterday but a Track Meet stopped me, for after I was completely exhausted I feel right asleep.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. In a way it's foreshadowing? Okay that might not be the right term but I hope you guys know what I mean. Thanks for all the great reviews I appreciate them a lot! I was going to make this longer but I decided against it. I thought it was a good chapter I hope you guys did too! Once again I am so sorry. I feel horrible for not updating. I hope to update The Secret Locket tonight as well! Hope all is well! New Years is coming up!


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own any of the Teen Titans characters, or the DC Comic Characters. Nor any of the brand names found in this story!

**Summary: **Kori Anders, news reporter, has seen a lot in her time. With the recent killing of civilians, Kori is putting away her papers, and testing out her investigation skills. Not only worrying about becoming the next target, she is worrying about her old flame Richard Grayson who seems to be appearing a lot more often, especially when she is with billionaire and rival to Bruce Wayne, Slade Wilson. Who is killing the people and will Kori be next? Oh, and who is Nightwing?

- - - - - - -

**Eight**

Kori felt nervous as she rung the door to the Wayne Manor. She felt herself biting her lip and looking down at her feet as she waited for Alfred. The door opened and Alfred was standing there, a smile on his delicate features.

"Good evening Ms. Anders." Alfred's smile was warm, friendly, a sign that tonight would bring only good fortune.

"Good evening Alfred. I hope all is well?" Kori stepped in, her black kitten heels clacking lightly against the marble floor. She soothed out her little black dress. It was a slash-necked, short silk dress with only diagonal pin-tucks as decoration. It was from Chanel, and Kori loved it. She had bought the dress yesterday afternoon after work. Her hair cascaded down her tan face in delicate curls. A pearl necklace once given to her by Richard made her a true sight to look at.

"Everything is wonderful as always. I must say you look lovely. Hoping to impress Master Richard?" The blush came to Kori's cheeks as Alfred spoke his comment. He shut the door a smile on his face. He preferred Kori over every other girl Richard had brought home. She was a true classy lady.

"Alfred I will choose not to comment on your statement." Kori smiled as again he let out a hearty chuckle. He led her to the parlor where Bruce and Richard were sitting down on a leather couch, discussing business.

"Ms. Anders is here." Alfred moved out of the way to show the beauty to the two gentlemen. He made is way out of the room and back into the kitchen where he sat reading his book while their meal was prepared.

"Ms. Anders, I find that it's a pleasure to see you again." Bruce was the first to come up as he kissed Kori's cheek. She repeated his actions as she pulled him into a warm hug. They pulled away a smile on their faces.

"I hope you find that I am not too late. The weather is still terrible outside." Kori looked down at her heels as Bruce nodded and Richard came forward. Picking up her hand, Richard kissed it. His lips like velvet on her skin, and as he pulled away, the tingling sensation from where is lips once were went throughout Kori.

"Kori you look beautiful." Richard whispered as they walked to the dining room. The room was beautifully decorated and looked grand.

"You don't look too bad yourself Richard." Kori gave him a flirty smile as she took her seat next to him. He didn't look bad at all. He wore a nice black suit with a white collared shirt. Bruce was similar except he wore a dark navy blue shirt. Kori was glad she had dressed appropriately.

"Dinner will be out shortly." Alfred came into the room and tried hard to suppress his smile as he saw Kori and Richard whispering to each other.

"Thank you Alfred." Bruce spoke loudly and the two pulled away a hint of pink coming to their cheeks.

"Bruce, every time I come I must say your house looks more and more beautiful." Her chuckle made Richard's skin get chills, or maybe it was the fact he took a sip of his cold ice water?

"I have to thank my decorators for that Kori." Kori smiled at him as she nodded.

"How is business?" Kori asked. Her voice was soft and gentle. She took a sip from her water, refreshing her.

"Business is better than ever. We are up in our numbers this quarter so everything is working out fine."

"That's good to hear." Kori spoke politely.

All of a sudden a cell phone was heard ringing. Kori knew it wasn't hers for she had left in the coat closet with her purse and coat. Richard didn't move because he remembered leaving his cell phone upstairs on his bedside night table. Bruce looked down to see it was him.

"Excuse me; I need to take this phone call." Bruce stood up and walked out of the room leaving Kori and Richard to talk. It was silent for a moment, until Richard spoke up.

"How have you been?"

"I've been good, tired lately that's all." Kori gave him a smile and she looked down taking another sip of her water.

"So I was thinking…" Richard began.

"What were you thinking about?" Kori asked.

"Dinner is served." It was at that moment Alfred walked in with a cart on wheels. Richard felt that he could kill the butler for having to bring the food out at this minute.

Kori saw his disappointment and she chuckled to herself finding Richard a rather adorable sight to look out as he gritted his teeth. Why was he so eager to talk to her anyway? The thought made her blush.

"Thank Alfred," Richard gritted his teeth as Alfred had a pleased smile on his face obviously enjoying annoying Dick.

"Anytime Master Richard…I'm happy to serve you anytime."

- - - - - - -

"Hello Commissioner." Slade Wilson gave him usual charming smile as he walked into the Police Station to greet Gordon.

"I'm glad we could meet today Slade." Gordon nodded his head as they walked down the hallway into his office.

"I am very sorry that my schedule didn't allow us to meet earlier yesterday. Running a business as large as mine requires a lot of work."

"It's fine Mr. Wilson." Gordon didn't like the vibe he got from Slade but ignored the feeling nonetheless.

"Now why would you call me down to the Police Station? Hmm?" Slade gave an intimidating smile and the commissioner sat up higher in his seat.

"I'm here to talk about the events that took place after Ms. Anders left your house the other day."

"What events would that be?" Slade sat back in his chair and placed his feet on the desk.

"Her car had a bomb that exploded after she left your house! I suggest you get your feet off the desk and give me answers!" Slade slid his feet off the desk. Gordon felt flustered and almost bad for yelling at this man who he didn't know was innocent or guilty of a crime. He no longer felt bad for yelling after he saw the smug grin on the man's face.

"Is that a threat?" Slade cocked an eyebrow as he crossed his arm enjoying flustering this cop.

"It's a promise," Gordon and Slade had a stare down. Blue eyes met brown eyes as Slade was the first to look away.

"You dragged me down here. Why is that?" He looked up again into the icy eyes of James.

"Why would Ms. Anders have a bomb in her car Mr. Wilson?" Gordon slammed down papers on the desk. Slade raised an eyebrow before turning the file to face him. He scanned the papers seeing pictures of the bombing. There was nothing left of Kori's car except a pile of rust. He had to keep the smile from creeping on his face.

"I wouldn't have the answer to that. I would ask the person who planted the bomb." Sarcasm dripped in his voice, and the commissioner had to restrain himself from reaching over and slapping Slade right upside the head.

"Who would that be Slade?"

"You're asking the wrong man."

"God dammit!" The chair fell to the floor as the commissioner stood up in a hurry. He slammed his hands on the desk and leaned forward closing in on Slade. "I want answers Wilson, and I want them now. Innocent people are dying and I won't let Ms. Anders be the next victim. Now I suggest you tell me all you that you know!" His voice was rough and nasty filled with disgust for the man in front of him. Slade Wilson didn't flinch once.

"I have a meeting to attend to." Slade stood up and slid on his coat that he had taken off before unnoticed. He went to the door where he gave a sleazy grin. "I suggest you get your anger in check and don't go snooping your head in information that doesn't concern you."

"I swe-" Gordon was cut off as he pointed his finger at the man in front of him.

"Have a nice day."

- - - - - - -

"Bruce I don't know how to thank you. My new boss, Madame Rouge is this French editor. She has been riding me about getting in an article before deadline. My career was on the line. Thank you so much!" Kori shook hands with Bruce as she stood in the dark office.

"Ms. Anders, it's a pleasure. I appreciate your work; you always make Wayne Industries look better to the public eye." Bruce walked around from the desk and they began walking through the door.

"Thank you, you are too kind. Dinner was lovely by the way."

"No problem Ms. Anders."

"I feel old Bruce…Ms. Anders…really? You know you can call me Kori." Kori gave him a fatherly smile as the oak door opened and Kori began walking down the steps, Bruce didn't follow her. She was about to question him when he nodded towards Richard at the end of the stairs. She rolled her eyes in amusement as she watched Bruce return to his office, whistling happily, before continuing down the stairs.

Richard had been waiting by the stairs for the last ten minutes waiting for Kori to come down. He wanted to ask her his question along with say a proper goodbye. He was happy that their friendship rekindled, he missed her as much as he hated to admit it.

"Hey…" His white teeth shined as he felt his heart beat a little faster. She was the only girl to ever make him feel this way. It wasn't that he liked her…or loved her. It was more of a lust…at least that's what Richard tried to convince himself of.

"Hey Richard," Kori stood at the bottom of the steps as well as Richard. She looked at his tie that was hanging loose around his neck, and his shirt that was slightly unbuttoned showing off a small part of his toned chest.

"I'm glad you could come."

"I'm glad I could get an interview in." They looked up at the same time in each other's eyes. Kori pulled away first, giggling off the awkward moment.

"Yeah…interviews are good." His head spun and he knew he shouldn't feel this way. He was Richard Grayson, ladies man…playboy of the year. He could charm any girl in to the bed room, not that he had to try. Kori had always been different though. It might have been her sparkling green eyes. Maybe it was he loved redheads? No, it had to be her innocent sweet charm.

"Indeed they are." It was silent for a minute as they both look down fidgeting nervously not sure how to end the night. "I should probably get my coat and purse." Kori gave a smirk as she gently went around Richard and to the closet.

She grabbed her purse and her coat, putting on the white pea coat that she had recently received as a gift from her Uncle Galfore. It had come early in the mail, and Kori was never a patient girl when it came to gifts. She had opened and found the nice soft coat along with a variety of other beauty projects. She made a note in her mind to thank Galfore later.

Walking out of the closet she walked over to the door wondering where Alfred was. Not that she needed the butler to open the door for her. She wanted to give him a goodbye, the sweet old man was nowhere to be found. Not seeing a soul in sight besides Richard she grasped the door handle.

"Kori…before you go." She dropped her hand and looked back at Richard. He came closer though, and she knew he was nervous by the way he continued to fidget and his he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yes?" Her voice was small and sweet, the voice of an angel.

"What happened to us? I mean…I know it's random. The other day though when we actually acted civil with each other I was thinking it. You know what I mean? What was bad enough to have happened that we couldn't stand each other?" Richard was a bit nervous for the answer.

Kori nodded her head and stayed silent for a moment. Kori gave a sad smile as she looked down at her shoes. "School, business, lack of time, lack of seriousness…that's what happened to us." She looked up at Richard as memories floated in her head of the night they broke up.

- - - - - - -

_"Kori," a voice yelled. Kori looked behind her to see her gorgeous boyfriend Richard Grayson. They had been going out for two and a half years. She said goodbye to her friends she was conversing with and ran over towards Richard. She was absolutely crazy in love with him._

_ "What are you doing here?" Richard had recently graduated Jump High School, while Kori was in her last days of her sophomore year. She pulled him in for a hug which he barley returned. She pulled away to see his serious face and the lack of twinkle in his blue eyes._

_ "Just thought I would come and get you." He shrugged lightly as Kori nodded her head. _

_ "Are you okay?" Kori bit her lip as she lightly grabbed a piece of hair and twirled it nervously. Richard wasn't his usual self and that upset her._

"_Look, why don't I take you home and then we will talk." He looked around at the kids surrounding the school. They watched the 'it' couple of the school. _

_ Kori nodded her head as they walked over to Richard's black BMW. He didn't open the door like usual so Kori opened herself and slid in. Richard seemed as if he was in a different world today as he zoned out slightly. They drove quietly to Kori's uncle's house. Music played lightly in the background as Kori occasionally looked over at Richard. The whole time is head swirled with thoughts. He kept his eyes on the road, trying to concentrate._

_ Pulling into Kori's house, Kori noted how her Uncle Galfore and her older sister Koma were not home. Unbuckling her seatbelt she slid up and zippered up her coat. She looked at Richard whose gaze was focused on his dashboard._

_ "Would you like to come in?" He snapped out of his trance and look at the girl before him. She gave him an encouraging smile and he shook his head, causing her to sadden._

_ "I'll walk you to your door though." This made Kori feel a bit better and she opened the door and grabbed her backpack, slinging it over her slender shoulders._

_ Walking up the steps together, both felt a nervous lump in their throat. Richard's hands were in his warm pockets. Kori's hands were nervously fidgeting together. In a moment's time Richard slid his hands out of his pockets and grabbed Kori's hands._

_ "Kori…" His voice was small. And as he sighed a white puff breath hit the air._

_ "Richard, you seem to be acting quite strange. Have I done something wrong? I'm confused…are you okay?"The words came out of Kori's mouth in a heap of questions. _

"_We need to talk…" As soon as the words escape his lips Kori withdrew her hands from his and shook her head back and forth. She knew this voice; she knew what he was going to say next. It was the infamous Richard Grayson playboy break up lines. Before they went out, Richard had girlfriends left and right. Kori had tamed the beast she used to like to joke. She remembered talking to a few of the girls and how he broke up with them…he always began with those words. _

"_Richard…" Kori's voice had a warning tone to it. _

"_Kori, this isn't working out. Us…I can't see it in the future. You're holding me back. I need to move on with my life and become more serious. I need someone just as serious to have a relationship with, and you just aren't that girl. I don't have time to spend on this childish relationship anymore, heck I have no time."He didn't look her in the eyes once._

"_Richard, I am serious! Richard I am serious about us….I love you." Her words were a whimper, and she would scold herself later for sounding desperate._

"_Kori, I can't say I feel the same. I feel like I've wasted so much time on this relationship. So much time on us, and what do I have to show for it?" His voice rose as he got frustrated with Kori. She knew very well he couldn't stand for her to cry. The only way to overcome sadness and weakness was to be angry…angry more with himself then Kori._

"_You have a bunch of happy memories! You have me…you have my heart!"Tears dripped down her face, smudging the little makeup she wore that day. _

"_That's not enough." He shook his head as he took a step down from the porch._

"_So what would be enough Richard? Tell me…what would be enough? Should I have slept with you more? I thought giving you my virginity would be enough because you love me. Is that what's it about Dick? The sex?"Richard cringed at the venom in her voice as she spoke his nickname._

"_Kori it's a bunch of reasons." He just wanted to leave at that moment._

"_Oh so it's not about the sex?"She let out a dark chuckle as she shook her head. "You're just like every other asshole aren't you Richard? Not giving a damn about anything except who's sucking and fuc-"_

"_That's enough Kori!"_

"_You're right Richard…that's enough. Why haven't you left already? I'm done with you, and it's obvious you're done with me. Just go home to your big ass mansion and find yourself a "serious" girl," he walked to his car and he hesitated before opening the door._

"_Leave Richard," he heard her pained yell and felt a bit of guilt. He drove away quickly, but not quickly enough to see Kori fall to the ground in tears. He couldn't wait to get home and rid his troubles with a bottle of gin. _

- - - - - - -

"Kori…" Richard shook her lightly as she shook out of her trance of the memory. Of course by now they had matured, and Kori hadn't thought about that day in a long time.

"Sorry, I was just remembering that day." She opened the door.

"Kori…that was a long time ago," he assured her. She nodded her head and took a step outside the door.

"I know…," she gave him a gentle smile that he felt uneasy about.

"We've both changed a lot. I was naïve back then; I didn't know what I wanted."

"Well do you know what you want now?" Silence answered her question as she watched Richard who was deep in thought. She rolled her eyes as he didn't speak. This was his moment…this was his opportunity to show Kori whether he liked her or not.

"Bye Richard," Kori closed the door and Richard looked up seeing it close. He whispered his next words.

"I want you."

- - - - - - -

AUTHOR'S COMMENT

*Happy New Years everyone! So I finally got a chapter up. You have no clue how bad I feel about not posting it sooner. I have been a lot busier than I expected, actually having a life this break. I believe that my regular schedule is equal and come Monday I will be better at updating.

So I hope you guys don't hate this chapter! Like it's kind of boring? Too much fluff…if you want to consider what I wrote fluff? Well not to me but I hope I didn't lose any readers from lack of updates or because the story is boring! I answered Thriving Ivy's question about the break up in the chapter. I hope you didn't hate that scene too much. The italics are flashbacks! So that's the only part I was a bit uncomfortable with. I might rewrite it if you guys don't enjoy it!

Anyone have any New Year's Resolutions? I have a few one of them is to TRY to be a better updater…and eat healthier. I am a bit of a junk food junkie. To be honest though I find New Year's Resolutions stupid and the whole it's a new year, new beginnings. It's not like people are going to forget that scandal that happened yesterday ya know? Yet I like to believe in the whole new starts thing…corny right? I hope you all had a good time it's already 2010…holy crap!


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own any of the Teen Titans characters, or the DC Comic Characters. Nor any of the brand names found in this story!

**Summary: **Kori Anders, news reporter, has seen a lot in her time. With the recent killing of civilians, Kori is putting away her papers, and testing out her investigation skills. Not only worrying about becoming the next target, she is worrying about her old flame Richard Grayson who seems to be appearing a lot more often, especially when she is with billionaire and rival to Bruce Wayne, Slade Wilson. Who is killing the people and will Kori be next? Oh, and who is Nightwing? 15

- - - - - - -

**Nine**

It had been two days since the dinner at Bruce's house, and Kori found she was still as restless as the night she had left. Every night she would go to sleep and find that she would have trouble. It was weird for her, not being able to sleep. She was always used to easily falling asleep. Her mind kept swirling with thoughts though since that night, thoughts of Richard. Her old life as a young teen had come to haunt her.

It was only the sixteenth, but felt like the first. Kori wanted this long month to be over, for Slade's Christmas party to pass, and for a new year to start. She already had her resolution. Stop pleasing others, and work to please yourself. Kori had always been too considerate, and that left her getting stepped all over. She would appreciate herself more and be more outgoing.

Kori shook out of her thoughts as she heard the phone ring. She looked questioningly at her cat at who would be calling at ten at night. Luckily for Kori she didn't have to get out of bed for it was only her cell phone ringing, and it was on her nightstand.

"Hello?" Kori yawned slightly and reached over to put on her bedside lamp. The light illuminated a small part of the room, and Silkie jumped off the bed to find someplace dark to sleep.

"So your car explodes…and now you're driving a rental?" Kori chuckled at the outraged voice of Victor. She could imagine his silly expression now…complete shock.

"I had no time to go out car searching. The rental was the best the insurance companies could do for me for now; though they are granting me some money to afford a new car." Kori sat up straighter in bed and now felt more awake than ever.

"Kori, a rental? Those cars….those cars are trouble. How about this little lady, tomorrow me and you will go car shopping!" Kori began to laugh hysterically at Victor's voice. "I don't see how this is funny?" She could imagine him scratching his bald head on the other line, and indeed he was.

"You sound like Karen when she found out she would meet Denzel Washington." Kori let out a giggle and Victor mocked her. It caused her to giggle harder.

"So, you up for it?" Victor asked.

"I have very little money to try to afford a car Vic," Kori had disappointment in her voice. Between paying rent, Christmas time, taking care of Silkie, and paying bills, Kori was left with little in her pocket. She did have money, but not the kind of money to afford the type of car Victor would recommend.

"Did I say you need money? We'll go to the used dealership, the one on Oak. Then we'll find you a good car. With my amazing skills in less than weeks you can probably drive." Victor sounded happy to be doing this; he loved working with his hands…

"Oh Victor you would do that for me?" Victor couldn't see Kori's eyes gleam with excitement, but he could imagine it.

"Of course I would. You're my little sis! My little sis does not drive crappy rentals!" They both smiled.

"I'll call you tomorrow with the time yes?"

"Sounds good, Karen wants to come though. She says that we need the car to be a little stylish even if it's used." Kori could here Karen muttering something in the background.

"Sounds good, I haven't seen her in awhile. Tell her I say hello." Kori heard muttering and she heard a loud female voice.

"Kori Anders! See you tomorrow hun!" Kori smiled as she heard Victor's voice again.

"She had a bee wit to drink tonight." Victor smiled. "I better get her to sleep. Bye Kori," Kori turned off her side lamp.

"Goodbye Victor."

- - - - - - -

"God, I hate following this chick," Red X's voice whispered into the shadows of a building. He watched as Kori along with two African American people, one female, one male, walked into a used car dealership on oak.

"Why am I doing this?" Lifting up a black communicator with a red x as a design, the villain spoke to Deathstroke.

"Where are they?" The deep voice came out of the communicator. Red X rolled his eyes at his supposed "partner" Deathstroke. Right now he was feeling more like a worker for the boss as he took orders from the man.

"A car dealership," Red X blended with the shadows of mid day. He was unnoticed as he went across the street to where the dealership, signs of a sale were all around. A balloon hit his face as he hid behind a car looking through the glass windows. With frustration he grabbed the balloon and popped it. In the distance he heard a bird's cry.

"Well then I suggest you listen in. We might hear a good time to put my plan into motion."

"Are you ever going to tell me your plan?" Red X ran across the parking lot to the glass doors. No one responded and he rolled his eyes before stuffing the communicator into his utility belt.

Kori shook hands with a dealer as well as her friends she was with. They all laughed at a joke the greasy dealer said. He then began to lead them out the doors to the side of the building, right where X was standing. He hid quickly as the door opened and four voices could be heard. Red X could almost smell the cheap cologne on the guy as well as his hairspray.

"Right this way. We have plenty of cars that fit your qualifications." The man known as Tom Kernel spoke. His hair was a dyed brown, and his teeth were an American cheese yellow. He was short and had what seemed to be a beer belly. His cheap clothing matched his attitude.

"Victor…are you sure this is a good place to come to car shop?" The black woman pulled on the black man and Red X's recognized the two from his other identity. It was Victor Stone and Karen Beecher.

"Karen, the guys here may be sleazy, but they give you a good deal. Besides Kori will get a cheap car and I'll fix it up real nice." He had a smug grin on his face as his girlfriend lightly slapped his arm and the two paid attention again to the dealer.

"I don't think I see any cars. Outside appearance is more important right Vic?" Kori's voice seemed unsure, and Red X noticed she stayed close to her friends.

"Yeah, for once it does. I mean it would be nice for the car to be in good shape on the inside, but if it's not that's easier to fix….at least for me." He rubbed the back of his bald head and let out a chuckle. Kori had a nervous smile on.

"Well what are you interested in?" Tom had an annoyed voice.

"I like this one!" Kori walked over placing a hand on the hood and Red X could see Victor's excited smile. He looked like a giddy school boy on Christmas day.

"Well that's recently new."

A beautiful black 1986 Mustang GT convertible sat peacefully under Kori's hand. Victor observed the car looking inside at the damage. The seats needs to be replaced, and the car would probably need a new engine and transmission. The outside paint was a bit rusted and would need a new paint job, but there was no damage on the body of the car.

"This car isn't in the worst condition why did the owner give it away rather than fix it up or sell it?"

"Oh well Mr. Stone. Previously a younger gentleman owned the car. He recently passed away. All of his possessions went to his friends and they couldn't stand the memories the car had so we got it for a low price."

"How much is it going for?" Kori's observed the car and could imagine driving down the warm roads in the summer with her hair flying.

"We want eight thousand."

"That's not a bad price Kori. I think you should get it." Karen put in her input.

Red X at that moment felt he was about to kill himself. This was unnecessary and boring, at least to him. He was benefitting from watching this one girl car shop. He groaned lightly and then realized how close they were to him. He watched as Karen looked around at the cars around his area. She turned around and he let out the breath he didn't realize he was holding in.

"Victor, I don't get paid until tomorrow. I would rather buy it then. Is there any way we can hold the car?" Kori looked at the deal and he shook his head.

"Victor why don't we come back tomorrow? If it's still here that's great, we'll buy it. If not I'm sure we'll find a better car." Kori gave him as smile and he rolled his eyes.

"I'll buy it." Victor said. Karen gave a smile knowing her boyfriend's generous ways.

"Whoa, Victor, I can't ask you to do that. You are already going to fix it up for me for free. Don't waste your money now. Tomorrow I am going to the bank."

"You're going to the bank. I'll buy it now, and tomorrow you can get the money to pay me back, or give me back the money whenever you want. I don't mind, I'm paying whether you like it or not."

Red X had heard enough. Without anyone noticing he left the area and could be found in the shadows of an abandoned warehouse close by. Pulling out his communicator he clicked a red button. He heard the voice of Deathstroke.

"So what did you learn?"

"She bought a new car." His voice was droning on and on in monotone.

"Now did she mention any plans?"

"She's going to the bank tomorrow."

"Is she now?" Deathstroke sat behind his desk and stroked his chin. A pleased smile was on his face behind the mask.

"She is, now are you going to go through with the plan?" Red X has an annoyed tone to his voice.

"I am, and I'll even tell you the plan. Tomorrow we'll meet Nightwing again." Deathstroke looked at a captured shot of the "hero."

"This sounds good."

- - - - - - -

Kori had never enjoyed going to the bank. Sure when she was younger she never mind going with her Uncle Galfore. She would always get a lollypop, preferably a small circular cherry one, and her favorite. Growing up though she enjoyed less and less going to the bank to take out the hard earned money. Of course, it was always a good day on pay day.

She drove through the wet streets. It had stopped raining that morning, and the rain had melted the little snow on the ground. She drove her rental car still and planned to return it by the end of December. She was surprised how slow the days were going. It was only December 16th.

Slamming her car door shut, Kori walked around her car that she had parked on the street. Her black boots clacked and her white skirt swung as he hips swayed. She wore her black pea coat with her satin red high collared shirt. She had her brown purse on her shoulder as she walked into the bank.

There were a few people at the bank. It was a Wednesday around four o'clock. The bank closed at six today. The bank had high ceilings with skylights scattered in a pattern. There were about five bank tells behind a large desk. A velvet rope held back six people in line while five more were talking to the tellers.

Kori took her place in line behind a young woman with a baby in her arms. People of all ages and sizes stood in front of Kori, and yet she didn't mind. The check in her purse made her excited. She was even happier with the thought of her new car, no more rental.

The baby in front of Kori smiled happily as Kori looked at the small infant. The pink onesie told Kori it was a baby girl. She had blue eyes and hints of blonde hair. The baby cooed happily and the mother looked back with the same kind blue eyes as the baby. She gave Kori a smile.

"How old is she?"

"Only three months." The woman smiled. She was a beautiful woman.

"She's is truly precious." The woman thanked her before turning around again. Kori then patiently stood. Another person left. Now only five people stood in line.

The only noises heard were the last whispers of the tellers and customers. The heater was silent as well as all the people in line. It seemed like it was planned by simultaneously as two men entered the building, everyone looked back.

Panic erupted in Kori's heart as she saw the men wearing all black. They did their face behind ski masks. One man was tall and skinny, while the other was short and fat. Kori looked forward to see the woman nervously holding on to her baby. Guns came out and now there was only silence.

"Everyone better stay quiet!" Three more men came in as the doors were shut. They were matching outfits of all black.

"Now everyone stand the hell up and put your hands up. Walked forward and stand here." The short was said. The three other men were quiet as they walked back behind where the tellers once were.

Everyone moved and stood where the man told then too. Kori felt panicked as she looked around at all of the people. She felt nervous for the woman next to her who held her baby close. Kori felt her heart thump as the man pointed the gun randomly at everyone.

"Now, sit down and don't call a soul, and no one gets hurt. Don't move or talk." The tall one shot the gun. It hit a skylight, and glass came down on empty space. The baby began crying and the tall man who had shot the gun came close to the woman.

"You better shot that thing up unless you want it dead." The gun came closer as the baby kept crying. It seemed to be screaming as the mother rocked the baby gently back and forth. Her heart pounded as the baby kept crying.

"What did he say?" The fat man stated. He was across the room standing where all of the other people were.

The gun clicked once and Kori gulped as he began to point it. In that moment of time Kori's heart raced. She looked at the mother to see tears were streaming down her face that the baby wouldn't stop crying. She didn't know what came over her.

"Don't!" Kori closed her eyes waiting for the gun to be pointed at her, and shot. She opened them to see the tall man looming over her a smile on her face. He grabbed her arm roughly and she was pulled up. Her heart continued to race as all of the other hostages looked over at her. She only made eye contact with the woman though who gave her a silent thank you.

"What did we say?" The man had the gun against her cheek. The cold metal gave her a realization about what was going to happen. She stayed silent though. She had already angered the man better not make him an angrier. "I asked you a question!" The gun was pulled away and hit her cheek at a bruising force. She fell against the ground and she could taste blood in her mouth.

"Who wants to talk next?" The fat one spoke. No one said a word.

- - - - - - -

"Hurry up and get the money!" A short man named Mikron O'Jeneus spoke. His ski masked covered his bald head and child like face. He was nineteen, and a dwarf.

"I'm going!" A giant man named Baran Flinders took all of the money the tellers had stashed behind the desk. Mikron waited impatiently for his large friend. He began to hack the vault without him

"You guys better hurry the hell up." A tall scrawny boy with tired eyes gathered all the money the Baran had thrown him. His name was Otto Von Furth. He was always grumpy….unless he was sleeping. You never wanted to disturb him them, he became a monster.

A gun shot was heard and the group froze. They then came to hear Malchior's voice. He had shot the gun most likely. Their tall friend had never been one to play nice. They didn't hear the voice is Dowd though, and they were thankful for that. He was loud usually and had a New York accent. They were hoping he covered from where he was from.

"I can't believe Deathstroke is paying us ten grand each to rob a bank! He said we can even keep the money…how cool is that?" Mikron had successfully opened the vault, without the alarm going off. He was a computer genius, and an annoying friend.

"Shut up and steal the money!" Otto was quick to go into the vault and begin taking money and putting it in the black backpacks. The other two followed in suit.

They didn't know how much time had gone by since they had gone into the bank. They didn't remember if it was seconds or minutes ago they had heard the gun shot. But somehow in the middle of their robbery, their biggest fear happened…the cops sirens came.

- - - - - - -

AUTHOR'S COMMENT

*Hello ladies and gentlemen. I hope you did enjoy this update. Thank you so much for the support, and I really listen to your feedback! For example I listen like last chapter Star of Airdrie (who has the most amazing stories) commented how Kori probably would be stating that her boss was riding her ass. Which I agree with! At some points I write a portion of the chapter and then come back later to write the rest and almost forget what was happing. I changed it to riding me. Just showing though that I listen to your feedback I want to improve my writing! **Oh and by the way ****Mikron O'Jeneus is Gizmo. ****Baran Flinders is Mammoth. Otto Von Furth is Plasmus. Dowd is Ding Dong Daddy. ****Malchior is just…Malchior**

Sorry that the story seems to take on a theme of Superman and the whole Clark Kent feel. I am in love with the whole idea of she's his weakness kind of feel because to me Starfire/Kori is Robin/Richard's weakness. In the show they show subtle ideas that he would definitely care more for her in a different way from the other Titans. I also realize the whole reporter as a job is a bit superman but I read stories when Kori was a model or doctor/nurse and I wanted to feel a bit more original. Plus I felt that my portrayal of Kori was a bit different from a model's life style, and I cannot speak doctor lingo. And in this story I know people call Richard 'Richard' rather than Dick. I am aware in the comics that Richard is called Dick more commonly. This isn't the comics, and I am in love with the name Richard.

Sorry, that was bugging me the whole Superman deal. Ha, I am easily annoyed right now. It may be the fact my family bugs me and my computer keeps turning off. I feel bad for lack of updates during break. I have had this project I have been trying to work on for my science class. I have to do a presentation on neurofibromatosis and basically be an expert on it…scary. More updates soon I hope. I think this might only go to 20 chapters…or less. It might only be about 15 because my chapters are a bit longer. I am not one for dragging out stories. I despise it. So yes hope you enjoyed the small bit of suspension I left. What's going to happen?


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own any of the Teen Titans characters, or the DC Comic Characters. Nor any of the brand names found in this story!

**Summary: **Kori Anders, news reporter, has seen a lot in her time. With the recent killing of civilians, Kori is putting away her papers, and testing out her investigation skills. Not only worrying about becoming the next target, she is worrying about her old flame Richard Grayson who seems to be appearing a lot more often, especially when she is with billionaire and rival to Bruce Wayne, Slade Wilson. Who is killing the people and will Kori be next? Oh, and who is Nightwing? 15

- - - - - - -

**Ten**

Richard Grayson was never a fan of meetings. He especially hated work related ones…was there any other kind? Richard grimaced as he heard a fellow board member drone on and on about the manufacturing of clothing…or was it toys? Richard played with a pen on a piece of paper; he drew circles…lots of them.

"Richard what do you think?" He heard the voice of Bruce ask. Richard looked up at Bruce. He cocked an eye brow and Richard rolled his eyes looking away and outside through the floor to ceiling glass windows.

"I think that we don't need to do any manufacturing but selling. Last quarter we were close to not selling all we made. Let's raise our sales numbers and with that it will raise manufacturing and salaries." He sounded like a robot as Bruce nodded and continued with the conversation. He would do anything to get out of this meeting. He had a lot on his mind…Kori being one major issue.

"I think we could all take a recess break. Be back in ten." The room cleared out at the sound of Bruce's voice. Richard followed in suit and as he got to the door Bruce stopped him.

"You need to pay attention more. The two men walked out the door together and into the private lounge of the executive board. The windows gave a great view of the downtown area.

"Bruce, I answered your question! I'm paying attention. It may not look like it but in the back of my mind I am. I mean really that guy's voice sounded like a robot. I was going to rip my hair out." Pouring himself a steaming cup of coffee he put two sugar packets in.

"As much as I agree you need to start putting more effort on your work."

"Which work?" This got Bruce to roll his eyes and Richard to smirk.

"Richard…" Bruce had a testing tone to his voice and now it was Richard's turn to roll his eyes.

As Richard was about to talk though, the sounds of sirens could be heard. Richard looked out the window to see cops, a fire truck, and a helicopter rush past the building and forward downtown…he saw them stop at the bank.

"Bruce I might miss the next half of the meeting. I have somewhere to go." The coffee was dumped at a sink as he threw the cup out into the trash.

"Don't even think about it Richard." Bruce looked as his adoptive son stopped at the door.

"I think this is a good chance to get myself known no? People can see me as a hero again." Richard began walking out the doors leaving Bruce behind.

- - - - - - -

Nightwing ran down the street not caring who saw him. As he ran down to the bank he looked at all of the cops on their radio and the gathering crowd of people. He ran to the front past the barrier and a cop held him back.

"I'm afraid you can't go back there." The cop said. He looked nervous, his face was red.

"Todd…remove your hands from the boy." Nightwing saw Commissioner Gordon coming closer. He smirked at the old man. He looked exactly the same as the last time he had seen him. He just hoped he wouldn't recognize Nightwing as the old Robin.

"I can help." Nightwing offered. His voice was deep and the commissioner stared skeptically at him.

"You're Nightwing aren't you?" His rubbed his mustache as he looked at the costume. He looked similar to batman almost…

"I can save those people." He nodded his head.

"Then what are you still doing out here?"

Nightwing didn't need any other words to be said as he ran past the cops and to the side of the building where he used his graveling hook to be pulled up the top of the roof. Once on the roof he ran to where he saw a broken window. He took a deep breath before plummeting below.

- - - - - - -

Kori was still on the ground from where she hit. She sat up though with a gun pointed to her head. Silent tears fell down her face as she knew she didn't want to die from this. She bit her lips as she nervously waited for the cops to somehow get inside. Everyone had heard the sirens, and hope was restored…at least for a few minutes until the criminals had shot another hole into the ceiling.

"I'll kill someone if a cop comes in." The tall man that had hit Kori spoke. His voice was deep and angry ensuing fear in all of the hostages.

"Well then I guess that won't happen since I'm not a cop." A body dropped through the broken window and hit the ground with a light thud. A built body in black latex stood before the crowd. A mask covered the man's eyes and he looked confident as he stood tall.

"Who are you?" The fat man yelled. Kori whispered the name the same time the mysterious man had said it.

"Nightwing."

- - - - - - -

Malchoir felt nervous as he knew this wasn't part of the plan. Deathstroke had only ordered them to break in, take the money, and keep the people hostages. He had told them to wait for further instruction, and they were waiting alright. His only rule was not to kill anyone…though he never said he couldn't hurt someone.

"Stay calm," Malchoir heard the ear piece that he had forgotten in his ear talk. He felt his heart racing as he nodded. Nightwing came closer and he held the gun up to the approaching figure. "Take the red head and hold her hostage. Mention to Dowd to point the gun at the little kid.

In a moment's time Malchoir nodded to Dowd to grab the little kid. He did so and the little boy began to squirm as the gun was placed over his heart. He couldn't move as Dowd put a death grip on him.

As Nightwing was about to make move he stopped as he noticed that the tall man had grabbed Kori. She struggled as he pulled her up and placed a gun to her head. He could feel her tense as the cold metal teased her temple.

"Now click the trigger. After he makes a move…you're on your own." Malchoir could hear a bunch of fuzz as the ear piece was disconnected. He threw the small device to the floor which didn't go unnoticed by Nightwing.

"Let them go…" His voice was intimidating as he stared down both of villains.

"Make me," the gun of Malchoir clicked as did Dowd's gun.

Nightwing shook his head at the two for in a moment's time reaching into his utility belt he threw his wing-dings and knocked the gun out of Dowd's hands. Before Malchoir had time to react Nightwing came charging at him and he dropped the girl and the gun as a boot struck his face knocking him to the ground.

"No you don't" Dowd came running at Nightwing as Malchoir struggled to get off the floor taken down from his previous hit.

Nightwing dodged Dowd's attack and Dowd ran past the hero. Nightwing took out his bo staff as he watched Dowd grab one of the poles from the velvet rope. Bringing it up with all of his strength Dowd struck Nightwing but missed when Nightwing's bo staff interfered and blocked the attack.

In the meantime the people sat all scared of what was going to happen. Who was this guy, and though he had given them hope, how was one guy going to take out five villains? Everyone froze as Malchoir shot the gun up again.

Nightwing delivered a final swing at Dowd who fell to the ground in defeat. He turned his head to see Malchoir with his gun again, and he was taking Kori hostage. The gun was around her neck as he began to drag her to the door. Nightwing began to run forward but yet again Malchoir put a hole in the roof.

"Follow me Nightwing, I kill her. Next I'll kill the woman with the baby. You call yourself a superhero? By the end of the day there is going to be a lot of blood on your hands.

Malchoir then began to drag Kori to the back where his fellow cronies should have been done stealing the money. Dragging her past the desk she disappeared with him into the vault.

- - - - - - -

As much as the Richard part of Nightwing wanted to save Kori he knew he had to save the rest of the building first. He began with throwing a wing-ding at the door and it let out three small beeps before exploding. The people stared at Nightwing in shock.

"Go on, and leave. Get out of here before they come out. Tell the police to come back in, in eight minutes."

They didn't wait for any further instruction as all of the people began to leave. They piled out the door and Nightwing could hear cheering and clapping as the hostages left the building. He had no time to give himself a pat on the back, Kori was still in danger.

He ran to the back where she was carried. He heard talking and yelling. He quickly ran back and got his bo staff out. As he entered the dark vault a bunch of gunshots were heard. The room was illuminated as the crooks shot at the hero.

Using his bo staff all of the bullets ricocheted off of Nightwing's staff. They fell to the floor, and as the lights turned on again. Nightwing looked into the eyes of the five frightened men. He noticed the one who had grabbed Kori earlier still had her in his grip as he watched Nightwing, trying to figure out his next move.

"Just let us take the money, and we'll get away, no harm done." The fat one spoke. A hand full of cash was in his right hand, while a gun in the left. He stared at Nightwing, his heart pounding. Right now he was thinking this was all some big mistake…he would have preferred to be anywhere but here.

"I don't take orders from crooks like you." He charged forward and knocked into the fat man. The gun fell out of Dowd's hands and onto the floor, along with the rest of his body. He was knocked out his head slammed to the floor. The others watched in shock.

"Now, we can do this the easy way…or the hard way." Nightwing raised an eyebrow. The crooks felt themselves losing will power, all of them that was, except for Malchoir. He wasn't going down without a fight.

"Well I guess it's going to be hard for you to see an innocent life die." He pulled Kori forward and the rest of his friends watched in shock. Sure they weren't good guys, they did bad things. None of them had though to kill someone though, that was out of their comfort zone.

Nightwing watched Kori cringe as the gun pressed against her head. He ignored all thoughts as he acted on instinct. He ran forward and threw a wing ding at the gun. It knocked out of Malchoir's hands and a curse could be heard escaping his lips.

Nightwing grabbed Kori. She was light in his arms as he began to back away from the four men standing. He looked around at them; their eyes held fear, yet excitement from the adrenaline rush. He could see the large looking guy charging out him and Kori let out a scream.

"Just hold tight." Nightwing commented.

Baran rushed forward towards Nightwing, only for him to dodge the attack. With another charge, he got out his fist ready to meet part of his body. Instead he found a boot kicking him against the wall, he slumped to the ground.

"Get out of here!" Nightwing set Kori down at the front of the vault. He gave her a look and she pouted before leaving his sight. He looked back at the remaining guys left. He had yet to face Mikron, Otto, and Malchoir.

"Who's next?" Nightwing cocked an eyebrow as Otto let out a roar. He pulled out a drawer from the wall and threw it at him. He dodged the attack easily and ran forward. Otto began feeling angry and he could feel himself losing control, he had anger management. He felt his leg make contact with Nigthwing's shin and let out a slight yelp for joy as he saw the hero falter. It didn't matter though because in that one minute of time Nightwing regained his strength and delivered a swift leg kick to his ankles causing him to trip. Without wasting time Nightwing took a small capsule and as it fell to the ground over Otto, a net trapped him there.

"You think you can take on me?" Malchoir chuckled. His ski mask hid nothing as he felt fearless at that moment.

"Who are you working for?" Nightwing yelled. He noticed Mikron hiding in the corner away from the action, the small man acting as a child.

"Wouldn't you like to know," Malchoir snorted. He spit on the ground and Nightwing charged.

Running forward, time stopped as he saw a gun come out behind Malchoir's back. He lifted it bringing it up to eye level, and squinting one eye, he shot. The bullet came to Nightwing before he had time to react. It hit his right shoulder and he fell to his knees, stumbling to get up from the pain.

"What are you going to do now?"

"This!"

- - - - - - -

Kori was never good at following instructions. As Nightwing told her to leave, she completely disregarded his orders. Who did he think he was? She had staid by the vault by a potted plant. Hiding behind it she glanced back to see the Nightwing had three guys down. Only two left to go.

"Who are you working for?" Nightwing's voice sounded so familiar as the tone was angry and harsh.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" The tall man said. Kori froze as she saw him spit and a gun come out behind his back.

Everything happened fast for Kori, from the sound to the gunshot from the pained cry from the hero. He had fallen to the ground clutching his right shoulder in pain. She could see a dark spot forming where he was hit.

Words were exchanged, and then there was a white smoke. It came from the ground when Nightwing threw something. She had moved away smelling the smoke itself and figuring it was no good if he was using it. She heard coughing from the room, and soon she saw a body leaving the vault. The wounded body of Nightwing stumbled out as he let out a cough. She watched as he pulled his hand away from the shoulder to see a violet color. He was losing blood and quickly.

Voices were heard in the building and Nightwing looked up. Kori watched as his ears seemed to perk at the sound of cop's voices. She followed his as he went out the backdoor unnoticed by anyone.

He limped against the brick wall of the back building and slid down to the ground. She watched as he pulled out white fabric from his utility belt. Within moments the pure sheet of cloth turned a dark red color. She cringed at the sight of blood but nonetheless walked over.

"You're injured!" Kori shocked Nightwing as he looked up. He could feel his shoulder becoming numb and he knew he was going to have to get home soon to get Alfred to patch him up.

"I thought I told you to go out!" He reprimanded the red headed girl and she rolled her eyes as she hurried over and fell to the ground on her knees in front of him.

"Well I had a feeling you would just disappear! You're not getting away that easily, I want answers."

"This is hardly the time." He nodded down to his shoulder and she sighed.

"Then when will I have time to see you?" Kori bit her lip as thoughts swirled in her head. She ignored every thought as she just concentrated on Nightwing in front of her.

"I don't do interviews Ms. Anders." Kori couldn't help but chuckle that he was brining up interviews right now.

"This isn't one that would go in the papers." She explained quickly. It was weird how after a situation like one they had just faced neither seemed to be bothered by the fact they had almost died.

"Tomorrow night." He stood up and Kori stood up as well. Her heart pounded as she watched him tighten his face in pain.

"Where?" Kori asked. He began to walk away, hunched over.

"Here at eleven. Don't tell a soul, and in the meantime…stop getting in trouble."

She watched as he disappeared just as fast as appeared that day. She slid down against the wall as she thought about Nightwing. The burglary wasn't on her mind, and for once Richard wasn't. The dark mysterious hero were the only thought in Kori Ander's mind as she stood up in a daze to go home, and prepare for tomorrow.

- - - - - - -

AUTHOR'S COMMENT

*I suck at action scenes right? It's easier shown in my mind then explained through writing. Nonetheless, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I hope I left you a good cliffhanger no? Well thanks for the reviews! Sorry if this felt a bit rushed. It's all of the action I think. Was it too confusing? I kind of kept switching back and forth between everyone's views in third person. Sorry if it was! I didn't want to keep doing the - - - - because then there would be a lot!

So I wrote a new story, a one shot with Raven/BB as Rachel/Gar instead though. I don't know if you guys are into them but you should read it. I don't think it's horrible I kind of enjoyed it. It's only M mostly for the f bomb being dropped other than that it's fine…but yeah you should R&R.

I want to apologize for not updating in awhile. Last weeks of my semester so a lot of work fitting into a small time period. If that's not enough, I have finals soon and my parents are flipping out on me. Track has been exhausting I have no energy anymore! Sorry for excuses just wanted to let you guys know I am not in the best shape for writing right now. On the bright side I met a guy! Ha, probably didn't need to know that but I needed to tell someone! He is adorable and sweet…and he inspired new stories!


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own any of the Teen Titans characters, or the DC Comic Characters. Nor any of the brand names found in this story!

**Summary: **Kori Anders, news reporter, has seen a lot in her time. With the recent killing of civilians, Kori is putting away her papers, and testing out her investigation skills. Not only worrying about becoming the next target, she is worrying about her old flame Richard Grayson who seems to be appearing a lot more often, especially when she is with billionaire and rival to Bruce Wayne, Slade Wilson. Who is killing the people and will Kori be next? Oh, and who is Nightwing? 15

- - - - - - -

**Eleven**

No one enjoys work, especially when you go to an office with a French boss yelling at you. So maybe not everyone had a French boss, but Kori did. It wasn't the fact that Madame Rouge was French her even her boss…it was more of the fact she was in simple words, a bitch.

Only being the nineteenth of December Kori dreaded the thought of Slade Wilson's upcoming Christmas Eve Party on the twenty fourth. She was to attend as his date the thought made her cringe. After the bombing of her old car Kori has had her doubts about the man…something was up; though she had no time to let her mind drift off to her personal life, when her career was hanging by a small thread.

"Ms. Anders!" The sharp voice of Madame Rouge sounded and Kori looked up from her paperwork at her desk to see the former French editor and chief of famous magazines, knocking on her door. She held papers in her hands, and her red heels clacked as she walked over to Kori's desk. Her black hair was in a little above shoulder length bob. Her eyes were a dark brown, and she was tall and skinny. She wore a simple red dress with black stockings. Her lips were a deep red, and her eyes had a predator glint to them.

"Bonjour Madame Rouge," Kori let out a chuckle as she greeted her boss in French. The roll of Madame Rouge's eyes was hard not to ignore. Kori could feel herself becoming agitated already with the woman who had only just stepped into the room.

"Explain why we don't have a story on this?" Her French accent subsided a little and Kori was able to understand her. Kori then watched as papers fell on her desk. The competitions papers showed covers of Nightwing. Blurred images of the superhero covered the pages with a variety of titles.

"You didn't assign one." Kori pushed the papers away. A small smile came to Kori's face as she dreamed of meeting Nightwing. She snapped out of her daze as a fist pounded the desk.

"Well I am now. You better get your ass on this story Anders, and find out everything about this 'Nightwing.' Don't get a story by the end of the week…let's just say you can pack up your stuff to leave." With that Kori glared as Madame Rouge left her office, and off to threaten some fellow coworker.

"I'll get you a story." Kori smiled as she looked once more at a competitor's snap shot of the mysterious masked man. The very man she would be meeting tonight.

- - - - - - -

The only sound heard from Richard Grayson's bedroom was the hiss he let out as he touched his wound. White strips of gauze and tape was placed over his right shoulder, the place he had been shot. Richard was thankful that Alfred was able to remove bullets and patch up the wounds. Richard was even more thankful the gun shot had missed any major areas.

"It can't be that bad." Bruce was at the door as Richard looked up. Richard got up from his desk chair. His shirt unbuttoned from when he came home from work to inspect his injury, his chiseled chest being displayed to the world.

"Sore that's all…" Richard took off his shirt and threw it on the bed. He was still in his black slacks and dress shoes.

"Well it was all worth it." Bruce commented. He walked in further to the room, holding something behind his back.

"What are you talking about?" Richard sat on his bed and looked at Bruce, cocking an ebony eye brow. He already knew Bruce meant it was worth saving the lives of innocent people…something else was up though.

"Did you look at any of the papers today?" Bruce walked closer till he stood right next to Richard at the foot of his bed. When he saw Richard shake his head he threw down what he was hiding behind his back, newspapers.

"What do you want me to do with these?" Richard shuffled through the various newspapers.

"Look through them." Bruce now took a seat on the bed as he watched Richard.

Richard rolled his eyes at the obvious action. He then began to look at the papers. A small proud smile came to glow on his face as he watched the name is his other identity Nightwing appear over and over. Caption read how he was amazing…a hero. He looked back up at Bruce who was leaning against his bed frame.

"Looks like you did make a name for yourself." A proud smile came to Bruce's face as he lightly hit Richard in the back…a small sign of affection.

"Looks like it huh?" He smiled again looking down at the papers, before moving them aside. He looked back up at Bruce who was examining his nails. Richard stifled a laugh. It was silent for a few moments. That was…until Bruce spoke up.

"You need to be more careful." He took long footsteps over to the window where he looked out the back of the house. The landscaping…was beautiful.

"It was just a gunshot wound. There were four idiots… it's nothing Bruce. I've had worse." Richard let out a shrug as he looked over at Bruce.

"Not just about your safety…but about your identity. When you were out saving the people, Alfred came up here to drop off some dry cleaning on your bed. Rather than placing it on the bed he went into the closet…he found your lair open. It was only Alfred this time…but next time it could be someone else. You need to be more careful…remember to lock up the door before you leave." Bruce strolled towards the door pausing to give Richard a long stare.

"I'll be out on business for three days. I will be back at night on the twenty-second. I expect that you will be in work every day, and do nothing stupid."

"I'll try my best," Richard let out a chuckle and Bruce shook his head.

"I can only hope."

- - - - - - -

Kori was nervous. She had never been this nervous about meeting someone in her life. Her heart pounded as she walked to the back of the bank. It had been shut down since the robbery, the bank wanting to recover the damage before opening again. Her boots were quiet for once as she stayed as silent as possible. She was now at the back of the building and leaning against it.

Kori couldn't deny that she felt like a detective in her cream colored trench coat. Her black boots and stockings showed off her perfect leg structure. Her red dress was hidden underneath the warm fabric of the coat, and her hair was left cascading down her face in curls.

Her feet nervously tapped the cold damp floor, and her breathing let out small puffs of white. Her hands were hidden away in her pockets, keeping them from the cold air. Biting her lip with nervousness she almost thought he wouldn't show. She gently slid her hand out of her pocket and grabbed her phone. It was now only 11:02.

"Maybe he isn't coming." Kori chuckled lightly. Of course she had only waited two minutes for him, but he wasn't helping her anxiety.

"Or maybe he got stuck in traffic."

Kori would have gasped seeing a man come out of the shadows, but rather then scream or yell, the familiar voice of the hero that had saved her twice came out. He wore the black spandex suit, and the dim light from the moon showed how much muscle he had close up. His mask was on…as always and hid his emotion.

"Or that…" Kori couldn't help but let out a blush. She was thankful for the dark night.

It was silent for a moment and Kori had looked up at the man before her. He was only a few feet away. His posture seemed one of a man who had confidence, but wasn't arrogant. She came closer to him. Taking in a breath she was about to speak. She stopped though as he held up a finger.

"Want to see a view?" He questioned. His voice was deep. You couldn't deny how sexy it was.

"Yes," a smile came to the girl's face as she looked around unsure of what to do.

Nightwing stepped forward though, closing in the space between them. His breath was hot on her face, and chills went down her spine as he grabbed her hands placing them around his waist.

"Hold on tight." His voice whispered. Kori nodded as he slid one arm around her waist, pulling in tight. It was impossible to ignore the burning sensation she felt all over her body with every touch.

Pulling a device out of his utility belt, something went shooting in the sky. Before Kori knew it, she herself was shooting into the sky…flying into the night. The graveling hook brought the two to the top floor of the bank building. An awkward smile came to both of their faces as each pulled away from each other blushing. They walked to the corner or the building and took a seat.

"It's beautiful out here." Kori murmured. Her gaze fixated on all the colorful lights the city of Jump had to offer. The moon was high in the sky, and stars twinkled in the night. The sounds of the city were heard all over, and the two were quiet as they marveled at the world.

"You wanted to ask questions right?" Nightwing broke their silence and Kori pulled her eyes away from the city lights. She looked over at him and gave a small smile, nodding.

"About that…would it be possible that I can make this an official interview. As you may or may not know I work at the Jump City Post. My boss says I'll be fired if I don't get some sort of article about you that's different from everyone else's. So would that be okay?"

She looked up at him, her green eyes wide. She looked like a lost innocent puppy. Kori's smile was pure and darling; it almost held a flirtatious edge. Nightwing just stared at her and she could almost feel as if she was about to explode.

"I don't answer; don't push me on the subject." He gave a small smile as Kori's face grew into a happy glow. She almost hugged him, but decided that might scare him off. Along with the fact she was sitting on the edge of the building, with him right next to her. One wrong move they could both plummet to their death.

"This is Kori Anders, having a personal interview with none other than the famous hero we have learned to be Nightwing." Kori pulled out a small tape recorder and held down the button as their conversation was recorded. She could see his smile which made her own grow. "So Nightwing…who are you?" She knew she wasn't going to get the answer she wanted, but had to try.

"That's better left unsaid." He had a smile as he leaned back on his hand. The moon hit his face and showed off his perfect features.

"Why is that?" Kori raised an eye brow.

"Now we all know that superheroes don't give away their identities."

"That we do." Her smile was genuine. "So Nightwing…you consider yourself a superhero?"

"Well…I don't consider myself much. The papers said it…not me." He gave a charming smile, a perfect set of white teeth being shown.

"What do you get out of helping people?"

"I get a lot out of it. It's not for the reputation as much as the fact that I'm helping people. I've seen with a lot, dealt with a lot. It's the fact that I'm helping someone…saving someone from the evil I've seen out there."

"Will we being seeing a lot of you around Jump?" Kori was quiet.

"Well whenever there's trouble…I'll be there. I have a feeling that you'll be seeing me a lot."

Kori was about to ask a question. As her lips spread apart, about to speak she stopped. Nightwing had removed the tape player from her fragile fingers. He leaned closer to her, turning the device off, and placing it in her coat pocket.

"Why did you do that?" Kori was a little confused.

"We both know you already know that you have the perfect amount of information for a paper about me. Those questions the public wanted to know…what about you?"

Kori was surprised with his broadness. She nodded her head nonetheless agreeing with him. There were more personal questions she wanted to know, questions that wouldn't be printed in the paper at all.

Kori watched as he stood up from ledge and went back on top of the level roof. Kori stood up as well, but stayed on top of the wide ledge. They began to carefully stroll around the square rooftop.

"How old are you?" She asked him. He let out a low whistle.

"I'm in my twenties." He looked at her sideways, her hair frayed in the wind.

"Are you always a hero, or do you have some life out there?" Kori watched the stars as she spoke. They watched the two quietly, only sparkling in the dark.

"That depends how you look at it. I always try to do good…whether I'm in my costume or not."

"Are you single?" The question blurted out of Kori's mouth before she had time to take it back.

Her own word vomit had caught her off guard causing her to pause. She began to sway on the roof, her feet losing their balance. Before she could even begin to fall though or let out a squeak, Nightwing's arms came to her rescue. Gently lifting her carefully, he pulled her off the ledge and on to flat surface.

"Are you always this use to getting into trouble? If you are I really don't think I'll be able to save you all the time." Both of their attention was drawn away from Kori's previous question and onto her clumsy self. Though she was usually a very orderly person…except when it came to Nightwing.

"About saving me all the time…" Kori had a light blush on her cheeks. She moved closer to him, standing a bit on her tippy toes. Her lips reached his left ear. "Thanks."

Freezing at that moment neither knew what was about to happen, until Kori pulled away and looked at his pink lips. It might have been Kori who leaned in first, or maybe it was Nightwing. Regardless of who initiated it, their lips touched.

Neither had a thought in the world as lips met in a slow rhythm. Her smell of strawberries and flowers was intoxicating. His hair was soft to the touch as fingers roamed, and hands touched. The world melted away into a background as Kori was the first to pull away…she gasped lightly for air.

"Is that how you always thank people?" His breath was a bit husky, and Kori leaned forward again before he could say anymore.

Their lips brushed against each other again, in a nice gentle kiss. It was deepened by Kori as she leaned forward more, pressing her body lightly on to his. It had been a long time since Kori had been kissed…too long since she had felt a connection with someone. The pit of her stomach tingled with nerves and butterflies. She raised her hand up to his right shoulder where she touched it gently without thought. Nightwing was now the first to pull away quickly.

"Is that where the bullet hit?" The memory of Nightwing hit in the shoulder was coming back to Kori. His agenizing cry of pain screamed again in her mind. She frowned as she lightly touched around the spot.

"I'm fine."

"I'm sorry."

"Kori…" He was about to say something but stopped.

"What?" She had a small frown on her face from his tone in voice.

"I have to go." She nodded lightly.

"I'll take you down."

Kori nodded as she held on to Nightwing again. Closing her eyes she leaned against him, and paid no attention to what he was doing. Before she knew it her body was flying until she felt her legs hit the ground.

"Will I see you again soon?" Kori asked.

"You'll see me again…I promise." He had a smile on his face and without realizing it he gave her a chaste kiss. The gentle kiss left both Kori wanting more.

"Bye…"

Nightwing disappeared as Kori brought her hands to her lips. She hadn't felt this way since when she was with Richard, though the kiss didn't compare with Richard's. Nightwing was a better kisser. He had a more gentle mysterious edge to him. The smile couldn't be wiped of her face.

- - - - - - -

Richard was in a complete state of shock as he walked away from Kori. Still in his Nightwing costume he ran to the shadows where he watched the girl. He pulled off his mask and looked as Kori touched her lips. He mimicked her smile.

"Wow…" His whisper was gentle and Kori showed no signs that she had heard a thing. He watched as she picked up her phone and talked into it. Soon she was walking away. Richard himself had just then gotten his own phone call. He found Richard Grayson cell phone and picked it up. Victor was calling.

"Hey man," came the voice of Vic.

"What's up?" Richard was silent as he leaned against a brick wall.

"The crew is meeting up for some food at the dinner. You in?"

"Is Kori going?" Richard regretted speaking. He couldn't take the words back.

"She is…is someone eager?" He could have killed Vic for his loud chuckle on the other side of the phone.

"No! I'll be there soon." And before any words could be said again Richard hung up.

- - - - - - -

AUTHOR'S COMMENT

*It's been awhile no? I feel horrible I didn't update. My life has been a bit chaotic lately and I have been in quite the pissy mood to tell the truth. School is killing me, and my family…well we haven't been getting along. Enough with my excuses though…what about this chapter?

So the only part I don't like is the questions. I felt that part could be a bite better but my brain is fried after a long week, so I did the best I could. So it's only December 19th, 2009 in this story sorry if things are moving slow! They finally kissed though so that was my exciting part! I am hoping to update soon! Thanks for all reviews and nice comments! Sorry if there are a lot of errors I had no time to spell check!


	12. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own any of the Teen Titans characters, or the DC Comic Characters. Nor any of the brand names found in this story!

**Summary: **Kori Anders, news reporter, has seen a lot in her time. With the recent killing of civilians, Kori is putting away her papers, and testing out her investigation skills. Not only worrying about becoming the next target, she is worrying about her old flame Richard Grayson who seems to be appearing a lot more often, especially when she is with billionaire and rival to Bruce Wayne, Slade Wilson. Who is killing the people and will Kori be next? Oh, and who is Nightwing?

- - - - - - -

**Twelve**

Kori felt as if everyone knew she had just been kissed when she walked into the old Candlelight Diner. A blush was planted on her face as her friends came into view, and she was sure a smile was implanted on her face as well. She took her seat down to her friends. Everyone was already there, and the only seat left was next to Richard…something Kori didn't mind too much, which was weird especially after their last encounter when they took a trip down memory road.

"What's with that smile on your face?" Rachel raised an eyebrow and Kori blushed a bit; next to her Richard had his own smile that Kori was unaware of.

"There is no smile on my face." Kori lied horribly for the smile grew and she let out a giggle.

"Oh yeah…I don't see a thing." Karen laughed and Kori rolled her eyes in a joking way.

"It's nothing." Kori quickly picked up the menu and hid her face. Rachel pulled down the menu and look intently at Kori.

"Me and you…bathroom right now."

Quickly the two stood up. Karen stayed seated while Kori and Rachel walked into the ladies room. Kori took a seat on the sink and Rachel leaned against the wall. The two had a staring contest until Kori was the first to look away with a sigh.

"I met a guy." Kori's face immediately brightened at the thought of a guy. Rachel looked a bit shocked for a moment.

"Who is he?" Rachel quickly asked. She got off of the wall and walked to Kori so they were side by side.

"I don't know if I can tell you." Kori quipped. Beginning to walk towards the door, Rachel beat her to the door and stood in front of it arms crossed. Kori wasn't going to get away without an explanation.

"Tell," Rachel had a growl type tone to her voice. Of course Kori knew that it was Rachel's protective side. Kori has had a few boyfriends in the past…who haven't been the best to say the least.

"You aren't going to believe me." Kori bit her lip and her foot tapped nervously on the floor. They both looked at each other in the eyes again.

"Kori, I know you can't lie, especially to me. Who is he?"

"His name is Nightwing…" Kori looked away from Rachel as it took her a few seconds to figure out what Kori was talking about.

"You're really dating someone named Nightwing? Ha, I want to hear his last name." Rachel smirked and Kori rolled her eyes as she looked up.

"That's the thing…I don't know his real last name."

"What?" Rachel began to move forward causing Kori to back up into the wall.

"He sort of has a secret identity. I only know him as Nightwing."

Kori watched at Rachel finally got it. Once the thought clicked, Rachel looked up with shocked eyes and stared at Kori. "Like the guy in the news…the superhero?"

"Maybe…" A smile appeared on Kori's face as she thought of him again. His chiseled chest…his hot breath…

"You're not joking with me." Rachel shook her head in amazement.

"Nope not at all, look…I'll give you all the details later." Kori pushed past Rachel and as she pulled open the door.

"What about Richard?" Kori heard Rachel ask. Kori shut the door as she turned around.

"What about Richard?" Kori raised an eye brow and Rachel shrugged.

"Nothing…we'll talk later…hurry up the others are going to want to know where we are."

- - - - - - -

"I'm stuffed!" Gar leaned back in his chair grabbing a hold on his stomach. Rachel rolled her eyes at her boyfriend as Kori was the only one to laugh at of the small group of friends.

"Gar…just shut up." Victor chuckled and everyone mimicked Victor's laugh except for Gar who just grunted.

"So what's every one doing this weekend?" Karen asked. She looked around at everyone as she waited for replies.

"Well…I might have to go dress shopping. Slade Wilson's Christmas Eve Party is coming up, and you know how everyone dresses to those. I was hoping to get a nice dress." Kori was the only one to speak loud and clear.

"Well Rachel and I were going out of town…I'm taking her sight-seeing." Gar raised his eyebrows up and down and Rachel lightly shoved Gar. The table recovered from chuckles.

"This one and I are going to my dad's house." Victor ruffled Karen's buns and she clenched her fist from doing anything.

"Well that just leaves you Richard…what are you up too?" Rachel gave Richard a suggestive smirk which no one else caught. Richard shot a glare at Rachel knowing she was signaling him to do something with Kori.

"I was just going to run errands…nothing fun."

"Are you going alone?" Gar asked Richard. Richard gave a questioning look before nodding his head. "Kori you are going out alone too aren't you?"

"I guess?" Kori giggled in confusion, not catching on the Gar's little scheme.

"Well Kori, I certainly don't think you should be going out alone. After everything that's happened…it wouldn't be safe for you, you should go with someone."

"All of you are…" Kori trailed off as she got the hint and stopped talking. She looked over to Richard who just shrugged. He gave a small smile and it seemed to be just him in the room. Looking away, heart racing, Kori looked at Victor.

"Not Richard."

"Well I don't mind…" Richard trailed off; he tapped his fingers on the table.

"Neither do I…." Silence took over as they looked again at each other in the eyes. She could practically remember feeling these butterflies only awhile ago with Nightwing. She was the first to tear her eyes away.

"Well then we know you'll be in safe hands." Karen gave a small wink as they began to get ready to leave from dinner.

- - - - - - -

"You don't have to come." Kori and Richard had just gotten out of his car, and began making their way on the sidewalks. They had parked the car a block away on order to shop on Golden Street. They were bundled up in warm winter coats, on this cold day.

"I don't mind."

"No, Richard, they kind of cornered you. I am going to be boring and take forever," Kori chuckled.

"Don't worry about it okay. It's good that someone is coming with you. Regardless of whom it is Kori, you shouldn't be alone. It's a dangerous city, especially at night." It was true; it was near dark, around five o'clock. It was either's idea to go out late of course they would have both preferred to go out early in the morning. Richard had a meeting, and Kori had a deadline…both were busy until now.

"That's true I guess." Kori chuckled a little. He looked over and she rolled her eyes. "Okay…it's very true."

"It is Kori…just be careful will you?"

It was weird to Kori that they were acting this way. For only a few days ago she had left him standing there. She left after not getting the response she wanted…after not getting a response at all. Of course neither had dared to bring up the subject in hopes of avoiding hurting their friendship they were having right now.

"I'll try. Now Richard…what do you need to get?"

"I can go many places to get whatever I need. Let's just go to look for dresses before those stores close."

"Okay…"

It looked as if the two were a couple, walking close together down the narrow sidewalk. Their hands would brush occasionally, and each would ignore the constant burning sensation they felt. Her giggles were loud, while his jokes were funny. His blue eyes were irresistible to look at; her sparkling smile could make anyone smile back just as big. They were a pair too look at all right, the beautiful woman, and the playboy man.

"This is the store!" Kori gave a light squeal as she pulled open the door to her favorite store, Starfire.

"Whoa take it easy Kori," Richard chuckled as she dragged him into the store. A little bell rang out, and footsteps in the back could be heard.

The store itself was rather small, but the perfect place for a dress store. The light blue on the walls was inviting to everyone, and the cream of the furniture made you think you were floating on clouds. In the back were two French doors that hid the dressing room, and tailor room. Mirrors were all over the store, along with jewelry, mannequins, and of course…dresses.

"Do you have any idea what you want?" Strolling into the store, hands in his pocket, Kori couldn't complain about the way Richard looked sexy as he walked in.

"A dress?" Kori blushed lightly at her silly answer.

"Well…that's a start." He looked down chuckling himself a little. Looking back up his eyes caught the light and sparkled.

"I need something fancy…I was hoping it would be long too." Kori's fingers grazed fabrics of all different kinds as she searched the racks.

"What about this?" Richard held up a long leopard print strapless dress. Fake gagging, Kori gave a thumbs down and Richard chuckled at her.

"How about I look for the dress and you tell me how it looks?"

"Sounds good…"

- - - - - - -

Richard tapped his fingers down on the table in the small waiting room area. He could see the outline of Kori's body through white silk curtains. Her legs were long and slender, she had the perfect curves of a real woman, and he wasn't going to complain about her perky chest.

"Almost done," Kori yelled out. He watched her slipping something on, and in a second she was out from behind the curtains.

Kori came out in a rose petal red dress that went to her thighs. It was spaghetti straps, and her body nicely filled out the dress. It was for that reason Richard stood up and pushed her into the fitting room. Kori giggled the whole time while Richard had to keep his eyes of her.

Finally giving up Richard took his seat again. Kori came out a small pout on her face. "What's wrong with it?" Kori did a quick twirl.

"I thought you wanted something long." Richard explained. He looked down at her long, golden legs.

"I thought these showed off my legs good though."

"Kori, don't get me wrong…you look good. Let's find something more appropriate for a fancy party like ball thing okay?"

"Well then, I think I know the perfect dress." Kori slipped back into the room and Richard was left alone again.

His fingers nervously tapped the table next to him again as he kept his eyes of the curtain. He couldn't explain the way he just wanted to grab her and kiss her every time he looked at her. He felt the need to beat up any guy that ever looked at her, and be protective. As much as the playboy Richard hated to admit it…he was falling for Kori once again.

"Richard…this is the one."

Kori stepped out from behind the curtain. The first thing Richard looked at was the long red hair, the curls throughout the fire on her head. Next he looked at her tan face, she glowed like a goddess. Her emerald eyes glittered more than usual. His eyes trailed down to the dress.

The dress itself was beautiful on her body. It was emerald green, the same color as her eyes. It trailed down to the floor with a small train in the back. It was a spaghetti strap, V shape dress and ruching placed to accentuate her curves. She looked amazing…not human but a goddess.

"Richard is it that bad you can't say anything about it?"

"Kori, you look amazing. Slade is a lucky guy."

"I almost forgot I was going with him." Kori turned around and went to a mirror that was next to Richard. It was floor length, and Kori twirled in the dress.

"Do you not want to?" Richard piped up.

"I think you were right." Kori looked at Richard now. She walked closer placing a hand on his shoulder. "There is something off about Slade…regardless I made a promise that I have to keep."

"Well…I'll be there all night. So if you ever want to come home just find me alright?" Richard took her hand off his shoulder, and held it lightly.

"That hopefully will not be needed. If I'm going to spend money on this dress I will be out all night…no use in barley using it." Kori chuckled lightly and took her hand away from Richards. She looked down at the tag…at the price.

"How much is it?" Richard asked. He began to pull his wallet out of his jean pockets.

"No, no need to use money on me, Richard…I have money."

"I want to."

"I can't let you." Kori turned away from him and walked back into the room. Richard watched as the curtain closed and Kori was seen slipping out of her dress.

"I'll wait in the front of the store for you okay?"

"Yes, that's fine." Kori said.

Richard let out a chuckle as he opened the wide French doors, and closed them again as he walked out and went to the counter. Pulling back at his wallet he grabbed his Visa, and gave it to the woman.

"May I help you Mr. Grayson?" The older woman asked.

"Yes, please see that you use my card to pay for Ms. Anders dress."

"I can assure you I will."

- - - - - - -

"Richard you didn't have to pay for my dress." Kori laughed coming out of the dress store. The dress was in a bag neatly folded. Kori still couldn't believe Richard had bought her the dress. It cost over one hundred dollars, which certainly was a lot for a dress. Then again Richard came from a family with money…he had a lot of money on his own as well.

"Don't worry about it." Richard smiled at Kori. "I think you'll find a way to pay me back at some point."

"Is that so?"

"Yes…it is." Richard let out a laugh.

It was silent on the empty street. Surprisingly no one was out walking around. Store lights illuminated the street with colorful decorations of the Christmas time to come. The lights seemed to dance in the eyes of the two young adults. Their smiles were unmistakable.

"So…did you want to get going to your errands?" Kori let out a yawn. She chuckled as she quickly brought out her phone. It was only seven o'clock.

"You're tired…why don't we go out to eat? Then I'll take you home. I can do my errands on my own.

"Are you sure? I don't mind if I have to go with you," Kori gave a smile that Richard returned. He shook his head lightly though.

"Don't worry about it. Where do you want to go to eat?"

"What about that new Chinese restaurant? Their egg rolls are supposed to be amazing." Kori happily skipped down the sidewalk.

"Sounds like a deal…I'm starving."

- - - - - - -

AUTHOR'S NOTE

*It's been awhile has it not? Sorry for lack of updates…again. So I have finals the upcoming week so it would be a miracle if I will be able to update. After that I am going to try to update again. So I am hoping to finish this story before continuing on with the secret locket. This only has a few more chapters to go!

So Kori's dress…for those of you who have seen Atonement (I love that movie!), Keira Knightley I was inspired by her green dress she wore during dinner. SO basically that's what Kori's dress looked like in my mind. I thought it was a beautiful dress.

I hope this chapter wasn't too blah for you. I wanted you to see the love triangle going on between Kori, Nightwing, and Richard. Even though Nightwing and Richard are the same people… Ha, anyway I didn't think it was bad. I thought it was cute.

So I really just want to say thank you to all my readers! I do each and every chapter for you guys. I love your feedback…and I just basically love you. When I get feedback my whole day is better, like I can't wipe the smile off my face, and I usually look like a loon I'm not going to lie. So I wanted to let you know how much I appreciate you guys. Also want to hear something sad? I just realized today you could comment on reviews! I didn't know how to before but now I do…so I might comment now on your review…how cool is that?

**SORRY FOR ANY ERRORS NO TIME FOR SPELL CHECK!


	13. Chapter 13

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own any of the Teen Titans characters, or the DC Comic Characters. Nor any of the brand names found in this story!

**Summary: **Kori Anders, news reporter, has seen a lot in her time. With the recent killing of civilians, Kori is putting away her papers, and testing out her investigation skills. Not only worrying about becoming the next target, she is worrying about her old flame Richard Grayson who seems to be appearing a lot more often, especially when she is with billionaire and rival to Bruce Wayne, Slade Wilson. Who is killing the people and will Kori be next? Oh, and who is Nightwing?

- - - - - - -

**Thirteen**

It was only the 19th of December, a Saturday. There were five more days until Kori had to go to her Slade Wilson's famous party. Kori of course was nervous for the event, but at the same time completely excited. Over the last few days Kori had been a lot happier. Maybe it was Nightwing? Maybe it was Richard? Or maybe it was both of them?

It was near ten o'clock at night, and Kori was still at work. She had been working all day. Lately she had been quite the slacker as much as she hated to admit it. All day she had spent organizing files, reediting her piers' work, and so on. It was quite the uneventful day, but regardless of the boring day, there was some excitement.

Kori's article on the famous hero Nightwing had just been published. So far she had gotten all positive reviews from her friends, along with the rest of the public. The most surprising positive review of all came from her boss, the infamous Madame Rouge. Kori felt as if she was finally being accepted by her boss.

"Anders!" Kori looked up from her computer to see Madame Rouge at the door.

"Yes?" Kori was polite in her tone, no reason to piss off the boss who had given her a compliment.

"I'm going. You're the last one on this floor…make sure to turn off all the lights where you leave okay?"

"Yes that's fine with me. Goodnight." Kori turned away from her as the door closed, and focused back on her computer. It was only three minutes that after Madame Rouge left, that Kori found herself turning off her computer.

Kori stood up from her computer. She pushed in her chair and walked over to her door opening it. Leaving it open Kori examined around her to see no other office lights on. She had to admit she was a bit frightened. Since Mr. Mod's murder, Kori hadn't really been alone in this building since then. Security hadn't been doubled at all, and she was sure if anything at all happened, it would take awhile for them to get to her.

She fought the urge to go home right now. Instead, she walked over to the office next to her, the office that belonged to Mr. Mod's. No light was on, but the door was closed. Gently twisting the doorknob with her fingers, she pushed the door open.

Since the murder, they had fixed the window. Everything of his had been left untouched; it was still under police investigation. Though Kori had a feeling the Police weren't getting anywhere with their investigation. She had heard no reports from Commissioner Gordon.

Kori flipped on the light, and the room illuminated. She walked in checking behind her. She felt nervous going into the room. Papers were still everywhere. It looked just as if Mr. Mod was still working here. He had always had his office a mess.

Kori walked further into the room, and ran her fingers across the desk. She reached them up to examine them. Quite a bit of dust had collected. She walked further back to the window which had been replaced only two days after the murder. Looking out at the Jump skylights Kori sighed.

"Ms. Anders, I didn't take you as the type to enjoy haunted rooms."

A voice scared Kori and as she turned around she held in her scream. She closed her eyes as she used her other hand and held onto her heart. The rapid beating was a sign that indeed Kori had just got the shit scared out of her.

"Didn't hear me come in?"

"How did you get in?"

"No reason to be at alarm, Kori. I was just simply dropping by something for Madame Rouge."

Xavier stepped into the light of the room. A smile was evident on his face. He was dressed in black slacks, and a black trench coat. Kori saw a red scarf around his neck as well. His hair was disheveled from the wind outside, and his eyes sparkled with mischief.

"This isn't her office."

"It's not yours either." Xavier corrected. He walked further into the room and Kori could see him up close.

"That doesn't matter. You should drop off whatever you need to, and go." Kori had a sharp tone to her voice.

Xavier was definitely not Kori's favorite person. She had been heartbroken when they had broken up about two months ago…until she realized the reason he broke her heart…she refused to have sex with the bastard.

"What don't want to talk to an old friend?" Xavier chuckled.

Kori moved away from the window and walked past Xavier. He eyes followed her as she stood in front of the door. "You were never a friend…just a jackass."

Kori walked back to her office, and she Mr. Mod's light turn off, and door close. She walked back quickly to her office. Xavier was right behind her, and before she could turn the handle she was against the door.

The package in Xavier's hand was dropped carelessly to the floor, and he held Kori's body there. She closed her eyes as she felt him leaning in. He inhaled her hair, the smell of berries flooding his nose. His breathing was heavy, and Kori could smell some alcohol in his hot breath.

"You're drunk." Kori opened her eyes and stared into Xavier's golden ones.

"I had one drink. Not even close to getting me buzzed." A smirk came onto his face, and Kori sucked in her breath as she felt his hand trail down her waist to her but. He cupped her ass, and Kori was getting more and more impatient with him.

"Don't touch me." Kori was serious. She bit her lips as she felt his face drawing closer and closer to her.

"Are we still acting like the prude? Kori if I remember correctly you used to give it too Richard…all the time. And I couldn't even get a little of you without getting whacked. Now tell me…how was that fair to me?"

His lips touched her neck. His hot kisses leaving a trail up to her chin. Kori struggled against him, and before her hand was able to push her away, Kori's hands were brought up above her head, and secured there with Xavier's muscular arms. Kori struggled further against him, and was getting ready to kick him. His body pressed her closer against the door though and she could feel small tears prickling her eyes.

"Xavier…stop it." Kori's voice quivered.

"Come on Kori…you know you miss my kisses." His voice was teasing, and his lips kept kissing closer and closer to her own.

She closed her eyes again, and took in a deep breath. She could feel his breath coming closer and closer…until she felt nothing at all. His arms realized hers, his body moved away from hers completely. Kori breathed heavily and opened her eyes to see Richard above Xavier.

Kori watched as Xavier grabbed something and stabbed Richard right in his right shoulder. Richard let out a small cry of pain before Xavier got up and scrambled away. Kori ran over to where Richard was on the ground.

"Kori?"

- - - - - - -

"Richard…I need you to drop this off for me." Bruce walked into Richard's room. Richard sat at his desk reading a novel. He looked up, and marked his page, and then shut the book.

"Drop what off?" Richard got out of his chair and walked towards Bruce.

"This…" Bruce handed Richard a small brown cardboard box. Richard raised his eyebrow at the item.

"What is it?" Richard inquired. He took the box in his hands, it was a little bit heavy.

"You know Madame Rouge correct?"

"Yeah, she's Kori's boss."

"Right," Bruce chuckled looking down. He looked back up. "In here are some old newspapers I own from back in the day. Don't ask me why she needs them. So can you do me a favor and drop them off tonight?"

"Fine," Richard nodded his head and walked to the door where he grabbed his jacket and put it on. He was ready to go.

- - - - - - -

Upon arriving at the Jump City Post, Richard parked his car. He walked into the building, getting out his ID. A security guard stood by the door and let Richard in. He walked up to the desk that a guard was managing.

"I have to drop this off for Madame Rouge." Richard said quickly. He gave the security guard his ID, and the guard quickly gave it back when he realized who Richard was, a Jump Elite.

"Right…I gotcha. Well someone else had to drop off a package for Ms. Rouge as well. I sent the first guy up. You can go up as well."

"Thank you…top floor correct?"

"Yes sir."

Richard walked away from the guard thanking him. Going over to the elevator he pressed the up button. It took about a minute for the sleek silver colored doors to open. Richard walked in and pressed the top floor. The box was still in hand.

The elevator dang upon arriving at the top floor. It was completely dark up here accept for one office light on. It was a bit like déjà vu for Richard. Regardless he walked further into the room. He could see two shadows by the office lit up. He then heard voices.

"Xavier…stop it!" He could hear Kori's slight cry. Richard began to run to the back, being undetected by either Kori or Xavier.

"Come on Kori…you know you miss my kisses." Xavier's slight chuckle sounded.

This made Richard mad. He quickly reached the back and pulled Xavier off of Kori. He threw him to the ground, and Xavier noted it was Richard. Xavier quickly pulled something out of his pocket…it looked to be a pencil. Richard was a bit confused until he felt the pencil hit is right shoulder…the same place he was shot.

Letting out a slight cry of pain, Xavier got up and ran away, leaving Richard on the ground. He groaned slightly, his right shoulder still wasn't healed from the bullet wound, and now he got a pencil wound?

"Who the hell stabs people with pencils?" Richard cursed in his head. He looked over to see Kori approaching.

"Kori?"

"Richard…what are you doing here? And did you just get stabbed with a pencil?"

"Yeah…that's what I was thinking." He let out a chuckle and sat up, leaning against a desk. He looked down and pull out the pencil…it was stuck in his skin. He sighed as he pulled it out, and saw a little blood on it. Groaning he threw it into the trash can by his head.

"What are you doing here?" Kori asked. She reached out a hand and helped him up.

"I had to drop off some old newspapers for Madame Rouge. I'm guessing Xavier did as well."

The two turned their heads to see the box Xavier was formerly carrying on the ground, newspapers spilling out of it.

"Yeah…apparently," Kori released a small chuckle. She walked over to the box, picking it up and placing the papers back in. She then walked with Richard to Madame Rouge's office where they set the boxes down in front of the locked room.

"Thank you…" Kori gave a shy smile as she looked up at Richard.

"Don't worry about it Kori. I really think you need to start carrying something with you…like pepper spray or something. You keep kidding into these incidents." Richard gave a small laugh even though he was very serious.

"Trouble seems to like me." Kori answered.

"It does indeed."

They both looked at each other in front of her office. As their eyes met, Kori looked down to his lips. Richard seemed to get the hint, and he moved closer to her. Their eyes flicked shut as Kori leaned her head up getting ready to kiss him.

Then they both opened their eyes and looked away blushing. Kori thought it would be wrong to kiss Richard…what about Nightwing. What about the handsome hero who had stolen her heart upon two meetings? Where was he in all of this…certainly not here now.

"I have to get going. Would you like me to walk you out?" Richard asked. His hands were in his pockets, and he saw Kori shake her head.

"No, it's fine. I have to clean up my office a bit. I'll see you soon though okay?"

"Yeah…that sounds good. Goodnight Kori…please be safe."

- - - - - - -

"Goodnight Jeff!" Kori said goodbye to the security guard as she walked out of the building twenty minutes later. She had tidied up her office. It was now spotless, with no dust anywhere in sight.

"Goodnight Ms. Anders, be safe out there…it's late."

It was now ten thirty at night, and very few cars drove the streets. The street lamps helped illuminated the way to Kori's rental car. The only sound heard was the wind. The whirls sent leafs scattering across the ground, and pieces of trash from today rolling down the sidewalk.

"Ms. Anders." Kori turned around expecting to see Xavier again, or maybe Richard… Turning around though, she saw the face of Slade Wilson…one of the last people she wanted to see.

"Mr. Wilson…how are you?" Kori gave a polite smile.

"I've been quite busy. It takes a lot of work building an empire."

"I'm not surprised." Kori said. She bit her lip anxiously not really sure what to say to the man.

"So Kori…how have you been? It's been quite a long time has it not?" Slade's smile was fake, but Kori paid no mind to it.

"Work is quite occupying. Also with no recent exciting events I have to admit the news is lagging a bit." Kori leaned up against her car. Her feet hurt from being in heels all day.

"Ah, well I'm sure some type of news will come up soon. Perhaps even tonight…" Slade chuckled lightly. Licking his lips he stood up straighter. He looked at Kori in the eyes.

"I must say goodbye for the night Ms. Anders. Let me tell you how much I look forward to our date on the twenty-fourth."

"Good-bye."

As Slade Wilson continued walking down the street, Kori tried her best not to gag. She couldn't stand the thought of being his date. She had no idea on why she accepted his offer to begin with. When the repulsive man was out of sight, Kori got into her car, and went speeding into the night.

- - - - - - -

AUTHORS NOTE

*So I updated a bit faster no? Probably not one of my bests….but I didn't think it was that bad! That was my goal during my bust week. To be completely honest I should have been studying for finals rather than writing a new chapter, but to be perfectly honest my French and bio finals don't mean anything to me. Regardless…new chapter!

So I wanted to explain this. I realize it was a bit weird for Richard to be stabbed with a pencil…there is a point to that though why it happened. So only about five more days until the party, and I swear when that comes up I am going to have some pretty amazing chapters!

Hopefully will be updating again soon. Thanks for the great feedback! Keep it coming!


	14. Chapter 14

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own any of the Teen Titans characters, or the DC Comic Characters. Nor any of the brand names found in this story!

**Summary: **Kori Anders, news reporter, has seen a lot in her time. With the recent killing of civilians, Kori is putting away her papers, and testing out her investigation skills. Not only worrying about becoming the next target, she is worrying about her old flame Richard Grayson who seems to be appearing a lot more often, especially when she is with billionaire and rival to Bruce Wayne, Slade Wilson. Who is killing the people and will Kori be next? Oh, and who is Nightwing?

- - - - - - -

**Fourteen**

"You were stabbed with a pencil?" Alfred's chuckle was loud and clear as Richard let out a groan. Looking down he saw that the wound from the gunshot was hadn't healed much, but it didn't help that he had just gotten stabbed with a pencil right there.

"Alfred…pencils are dangerous." Richard chuckled a bit himself. The idea of getting stabbed with a pencil was absurd enough to find humor in a twisted way.

"Ah, is this why you prefer pens?"

"Well now I definitely do." Richard slid off the kitchen table and put back on his shirt. A hole was seen in the upper right corner and he sighed…it had just been dry-cleaned.

"You don't seem to be too angry over the matter?" Alfred questioned him with curiosity.

"I'm still in shock. The next time I see that bastard he better hope that I don't fuc-" Stopping his statement, Richard looked up to see Bruce had walked in.

"Alfred…is it possible you can make some coffee?" Without looking up from the newspaper, which was firmly in his hand, he walked over and sat down at the counter.

"Right away Master Wayne," Alfred's voice was gentle as he walked over to the stove, and grabbed the kettle, bringing it over to the sink to fill it. Soon it was on the stove, getting ready to boil.

"What has you so intently reading?" Richard asked. He had only gotten stabbed an hour ago. He was now home in the rather large and expensive kitchen.

"Did you see today's paper?" Bruce tore his eyes away from the newspaper, and handed the object over to Richard. His eyes were cast down, and hands in his suit pockets…he had just returned home from work.

"Slade Industries one step in front of Wayne?" Richard read the title out loud a bit shocked. Regardless, he continued to read.

The paper told of Slade Wilson's ever growing company. He kept buying out companies, and expanding his territory in the city of Jump. Of course Slade had never surpassed Bruce's sales rate, number of employs, customers, and buildings.

"He's beating me out to all these companies, ones that can be valuable to the growth of Wayne Industries. I remember actually talking to a lot of those companies, and they wouldn't sell at all. He must have done something to get them to sell…but what?" Bruce found himself having his hands clenched into fists at his sides. Something was going on.

"That's true. Didn't you even ask to borrow out Arrow Weapons the one time? You gave him the best offer possible. Keith even said he wouldn't sell…and if he did, he would take up your offer. He always said he had some suspicions about Wilson and his company, and he would never sell to him." Richard shook his head, nothing making sense to him at the moment.

"Something is going on in that company. Whether it is illegal or not, I want to know." Bruce slammed his fist on the table in front of him in frustration in anger.

"Maybe that's it Bruce, maybe something illegal is going on." Richard spoke in deep thought.

"Whatever is, we'll find out. Now why is there a hole in your shirt?" Bruce raised a speculating eyebrow at Richard. He heard his soft groan and a hint of a smile crossed his face.

"I was stabbed with a pencil." Richard then walked out of the kitchen, Bruce's laugh ringing in his ear.

- - - - - - -

With only four more days left until Slade's party, and five days left till Christmas, Kori felt uneasy. Coming into work the next day, Kori was greeted by the story of three new deaths in one night.

Riley Steele, of Steele Family Steel had mysteriously died last night on her way home from work. Her limo had somehow caught fire, and the entire car was wrecked. No body was found from her butler, or herself, but an S was found burned onto the hood of the car, which had managed to survive.

The next person who died was Thomas Greene, the man who was running for mayor of Jump City. This was the biggest death of the three. Last night while leaving his apartment building, Thomas was stabbed in the back multiple times, and his body suffered a severe beating. Thomas stood against crime, and crooked politicians. He was known to work closely with Bruce Wayne on business proposals, and was strongly against Slade Industries. Police believed he was killed by the mysterious "S" killer. For once, no markings of any kind were found on the body.

The last person found dead was the security guard at Kori's own building. His name was Leo Tailens. Security footage was hacked into and deleted, along with the fact that the security camera was trashed. Leo's body was found on the desk of the front office. Two guards usually held post there, but the one guard, Howard Ville, explained how he stepped out to go to the bathroom, and when he came back he discovered Leo's dead body. Leo was found to have an S painted on his white shirt, in his own blood.

The whole entire office was disturbed. Who would be next to die? Would it be a friend or family member? Would they suffer from a disturbing death? Would they die at the hands of this "S" killer? Everyone wondered the exact same thing, where was Nightwing? Kori herself was asking this question, where was the beloved hero.

Kori got up from her desk after staring at the paper for awhile. The "S" killer had made his or her way back into the public life. Kori had very high suspicions that this "S" killer was the villain known as Red X. Without proof though, Kori couldn't bring her evidence to the cops. It seemed that this killer stayed out of the public eye for quite some time, and suddenly made an appearance, and he made it big.

"Kori there is a meeting in ten." A co-worker quickly opened the door to Kori's office telling her about the meeting. Nodding her head in agreement, and whispering words of thanks, the man left and Kori was left alone again with her thoughts.

Who was this killer, and why was he killing all these big shots? There had to be a reason, and Kori was planning on figuring out why. When she got home she planned on looking up some more information on the recent deaths, and some information about Slade Wilson's ever expanding company.

Time escaped Kori, and as she glanced at the clock she saw that seven minutes had passed. Kori stood up and pushed in her chair. Walking out of her office, she followed her co workers to the meeting room. It was only the top floor that would be attending the meeting, and the room was quite crowded. Kori pushed her way to the front and saw Madame Rouge standing in front of a large desk ready to speak.

"I thank you all for coming. This will be a brief meeting and after I expect all of you to get back to work. For those of you who don't know, and trust me by now you should all know, my name is Madame Rouge. With the two recent deaths in our building, I have been told that we are going on high security. We will not lose another member of this staff or building. The whole city is now on more alert. I suggest you all be more careful until this killer is caught. Leave now, and get back to work!"

Kori began to walk back with the rest of the group. Not before she was pulled back by Madame Rouge. Kori was about to say something, snap at the lady for rudely pulling her away from the group…until see saw the mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Ms. Anders I do remember you were the one who wrote the story on Mr. Nightwing. Now, the whole town is wondering why he didn't show…and I expect you to find out."

Kori visible gulped. "I am afraid I can't do that. I only got the interview by a mere chance of luck."

Madame Rouge scowled at the young red head and turned her nose up in disgust. "Very well then, I will pretend you do not have some connection to the hero. You will get me a story. It will attract readers, and it will be good." You could hear the threatening edge to Madame Rouge's voice, and Kori nodded.

"I have some ideas. I'll get you your story." Kori stood up, and as she walked towards the glass door her boss's voice stopped her.

"You have until the day of twenty-third to get me your article. It's going out on the twenty-fourth."

"I understand." With that Kori walked out the doors, really needing a drink.

- - - - - - -

"Why are we doing this again?" Richard glared at Gar and Victor as they sat at the local bar.

The bar was called Howard's Glass. With a unique name, the bar itself was very popular around Jump City. The girls came by the dozen, and the beer was cheap, but satisfying. There were only about thirty people in the bar, and it was only around eight o'clock. The three boys had just got done with a long day of hard work, and wanted to relax some.

"Because Victor and I need a beer, and you need a chick." Gar picked up his mug of beet and hit it with Victor's. The two began chuckling as they then downed half the drink.

"I don't need a chick. I am perfectly content the way I am."

"After a few beers, you are going to want a girl." Victor chuckled at his own statement.

"No, guys, seriously…I'm not in the mood for a random hook up." Richard picked up his own beer in front of him, and took a long sip of the slightly chilled beverage. His gaze wondered to the door where he watched as Karen and Rachel came in, but no Kori.

The girls walked with slight swagger, as their hips rocked back and forth. Walking over to their men they were greeted with hugs and kisses. Richard then took another sip of his beer, this time, finishing off the beverage.

"I didn't think you two would be coming. Where is the third musketeer?" Richard found himself looking back at the door, hoping that at any moment Kori would come in apologizing to be late.

"Oh you know Kori. As much as she hates work she always has those certain days that she is the biggest workaholic. It's one of those nights. I actually think she is cooped up in her office right now at home." Karen spoke for Kori, and then turned her attention back to Victor.

"Oh…that explains a lot." Richard just raised his eye brows and picked up his drink again. He wanted to finish it, get drunk, and maybe get with a girl…it had been a while. He couldn't seem to swallow the drink though.

Rachel stared at Richard. He looked at the glass as if drinking it was a life or death decision. She watched as he slowly lowered the glass to the table, not seeming like he was going to finish it. Gar watched as well, he watched in shock as Rachel brought her hand to Richard's to remove the glass from his grip. Upon doing this she quickly drowned the drink and looked at him.

"It's been a long day," was her only response. "Karen is being responsible and driving home, if you want to get out of here." Richard nodded his head at her, and got up from his stool which was then taken by Rachel who flirted aimlessly with Garfield.

- - - - - - -

"Silkie…I told you that if you were going to sit in here with me, you would not eat papers!" Kori light berated her cat, gently pulling the papers from his mouth.

In response the cat simply meowed and Kori let out a sigh. Despite the fact Silkie was a cat, in no way, shape, or form did the small tan furry animal act like one. Silkie ate a lot, and the food always varied. He reminded her of a dog…or maybe a goat. Goats did tend to ear everything…much like Silkie.

"You are lucky that paper was not important!" Kori sighed again. She seemed to sigh so much lately that the sigh was losing meaning…whatever a sigh was supposed to mean. Silkie simply ignored Kori before getting up and jumping onto her lap. He made himself comfortable while she turned back to her computer. "Yes…you sleep…I will work, or at least attempt too."

She found herself typing in Slade Wilson into the search bar. Over a hundred thousand results came up. Kori grunted. So far she had found no information about Slade Industries. Kori knew something was going on. Right before the S murders started to happen, Slade Wilson's company was failing. Maybe that was it….

"What was that?" Kori looked away from her computer screen. Looking down at her cat she rolled her eyes lightly as it made a slight hissing sound as she lifted him up from his mat, and placed him on the floor.

Kori got up from her chair as she walked out of the office and into her small living room. She heard the noise again…it was knocking. Going to the door Kori looked out the small peephole to see no one. She then opened the door to look down the hallways. Was it a prank? No one was anywhere.

"Hello?" Kori called out. She received no answer. As she was about to close the door, the knocking sounded again.

Kori looked down the hallway one last time before closing the door. A simple two more taps was heard and Kori went over to her sliding glass doors that led out to the balcony. Her heart pounded with a slight fright as she found that this was where the knocking was coming from. She found an umbrella by the door, and as she slid the glass open she got ready to swing.

"What the hell?" Kori heard as she lowered the umbrella to the floor. She looked to see Nightwing there and Kori quickly dropped the umbrella and gave the masked hero a hug. He was still a little tense but after a moment he hugged back.

"Hurry up and come in before someone sees you." Kori shoved him in as she then closed the glass doors, and the curtains. "What are you doing here and how do you know where I live?"

"Well…I wanted to check up on you…make sure your okay." He rubbed the back of his neck gently. Something Kori always remembered Richard doing when he was nervous. She shook Richard out of her mind as he continued to talk. "Also see if you knew any more then I do about the S murders."

"That doesn't answer how you knew where I lived." Kori gave him a glare and she imagined him rolling his eyes at her under his mask.

"Do you really want to know?" He chuckled slightly.

"No…I guess I don't." Kori gave out her own smile and she ushered him to the kitchen where he took a seat at the small table. "Do you want anything? I can heat up some spaghetti, or tea…or coffee?" Kori opened some cabinets and then looked back at him.

"I'm good."

"I insist."

"Just a glass of ice water."

Kori could feel his eyes watching her every move. From reaching up to grab a glass, to going to the freezer and grabbing ice. She walked back over to the sink where she put on the faucet to cold water, and let the tap water drip in.

"Sorry, all I have is tap." Kori looked back at him to see a smile on his face. It was then Kori remembered she was wearing tight sweatpants and leaning against the counter.

"Tap is perfect." His eye met her, though all she could see was mask. She turned around quickly, her face slightly flushed.

Turning off the water before the drink overflowed she handed him the glass. He took a nice long sip finishing off about half the glass. Kori giggled lightly about how thirsty he was. He looked at her then, giving a skeptical look. She just looked away blushing.

"So you said you were here…"

"To check up on you and see if you know any more information about the S murders."

"How would I know more then you? Are you the crime fighter here?" Kori had a teasing tone to her voice.

"Sometimes the press just seems to know more. And I am not doing a very good job if you haven't seen the papers."

Kori noticed his face drop, his expression turning into a slight frown. She frowned as well and reached out to place her hand over his. His was cold, while hers was hot. She latched their pinkies together.

"No matter how hard you try, you can't save everyone. No one is expecting you to make everything evil disappear. They are just expecting you try your best, and trust me Nightwing…I can tell you are." The sincerity of Kori's words touched his heart. At that moment Kori longed to reach out and pull off his mask, to look into the eyes of the one she was falling in love with.

"I just should have been there." He shook his head and pulled his hand away from hers. Kori felt rejected and she stood up from her seat and walked over to him.

Straddling his legs, Kori balanced herself on him. She could feel his hot breath in her ear, his body warmer than his hands, and could smell the scent of the outdoors lingering on him. "No one asked for a hero, the fact that we have one though…that's pretty incredible. That doesn't mean though you always have to be a hero…no one can do that, not even the great Nightwing."

Leaning in, lips touched lips. Tongues intertwined, and hair was felt. The feeling of hands lingered on each of their bodies, as their passionate embrace became a bit steamier. Kori's hands found their way to his face and her fingers rested on the edges of his mask.

"Don't…I can't…we can't." Kori got up quickly, feeling embarrassed, hurt, and bit betrayed. "I have to go…I should be out watching the city. I shouldn't have come."

"But it's good you did." She met his eyes. "I don't know why…but I get the sneaking suspicion that Slade Wilson is doing some illegal activity. Even if you can't figure out who this killer is, you can bring a power seeking man to justice."

"Thank you Kori." He got up and took another sip from his water, finishing the glass. He walked into her living room yet again and to the door and looked at the umbrella, chuckling a little. "I guess I am happy you can seem to defend yourself when a stranger goes knocking on your balcony."

He opened the curtains and then slid open the glass door. He stood there, is hair slightly flowing in the cool winter air. Kori walked out closer, leaning again the door. She looked at him, handsome in the night.

"When will we meet again?" Kori bit her lip. Fearing the answer may be never.

"I'm always around." He told her. He walked closer. Using his gloved hand he lifted her chin to meet his face.

"Yes, but when will I see you?" She could hear her voice desperate, almost pleading but ignored all of her instincts to say good night and walk back inside.

"On the twenty-third…we'll meet at Howard's Glass. I'll wear civilian clothing but you'll know it's me okay?

"Okay," Kori was unsure of what else to say.

"Be safe okay?" He leaned down to give her a chaste kiss, before pulling away and giving her one last longing glare. He then jumped off the balcony and seemed to fly in the night sky like a bird soaring away.

- - - - - - -

AUTHOR'S NOTE

*I won't deny saying I know…it has been a long time since my last update. For that I am VERY SORRY. I always feel horrible when I don't update right away because I know myself I am very impatient and hate when other writer's don't update…and here I am doing the same thing. How hypocritical of me.

Though I am not without reason for not updating. For one, I have writer's block. I hate it so much! I knew the beginning of the story and most of the middle, and the end. I thought about just skipping to the night of the 23rd in the story, but realized that would be rushing the story so sorry if the next two or three chapters are slow. So also I live on the east coast. It's like we are having a blizzard. The amount of snow is ridiculous! Shoveling is not fun, and neither is the damage it has, like knocking over some trees, and also breaking large objects…like a car port for example. Also let's just say my parents and I are not on the best terms and when they take away your sanctuary (my laptop) I can't get much done.

I all hope you don't hate me too much! Thanks for all of the past feedback though! Your guys are flipping amazing and I just want to hug all of you, as creepy as that sounds you just make everything so much better. I hope to update a lot more soon and finish the story! Thanks for sticking with me.


	15. Chapter 15

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own any of the Teen Titans characters, or the DC Comic Characters. Nor any of the brand names found in this story!

**Summary: **Kori Anders, news reporter, has seen a lot in her time. With the recent killing of civilians, Kori is putting away her papers, and testing out her investigation skills. Not only worrying about becoming the next target, she is worrying about her old flame Richard Grayson who seems to be appearing a lot more often, especially when she is with billionaire and rival to Bruce Wayne, Slade Wilson. Who is killing the people and will Kori be next? Oh, and who is Nightwing?

- - - - - - -

**Fifteen**

"What's today?"

"It's only Monday the twenty first."

"That bites."

"I completely agree." Kori threw a small red bouncy wall at her wall and caught it in her hand.

"Let me see that." Rachel held out her hand and Kori passed her the red ball. She threw it at the wall and didn't bother to catch it back. It fell down past Kori's bed and to the floor where Silkie went attacking it.

"Why didn't you catch it?" Kori sat up on her bed as did Rachel. Kori had an annoyed expression.

"Why are we still here? It's Monday…we both skipped work, and all we are going to do is sit here all day and bounce a ball?"

"Well for one I didn't skip work, Madame Rouge actually gave me the day off…something about working on my article." Kori chuckled as did Rachel knowing that Kori was not working at all. "Second of all it was your idea to come to my house." Kori noted to Rachel, and Rachel rolled her eyes.

"True, but I can't just sit here Kori. For once I don't want to be cooped up and reading a book or drinking tea…can we just do something fun?"

Kori looked over at Rachel. She really stared at her then. Kori got up from the bed and walked to the other side where Rachel was. She placed her hand on her forehead to feel that Rachel's temperature was fine.

"Why are you acting different from my Rachel?" Kori lightly pouted and Rachel rolled her eyes.

"I am not…okay a little. Kori I really just want to do something. Work is so boring and lately Gar has been boring, and now I am feeling boring."

"Well what do you want to do?"

"I have a few ideas."

- - - - - - -

"Commissioner Gordon, Slade Wilson is here to see you as you requested."

"Very good, send him in." James rubbed his tired eyes and took a long sip of his highly caffeinated coffee. He coughed once, clearing his throat before shuffling through the papers on his desk, creating a neat organized single pile.

There was a knock at the door, signaling someone was coming in. The oak door opened the next moment to reveal two shadows. The one person walked in, Slade Wilson. He wore an all black suit for work, with a burnt orange tie. He looked taller, and his hair looked whiter. He took a seat in front of Gordon's desk. The other shadow poked its head in, a fellow officer. He gave a nod before leaving the room, and shutting the door.

"Ahh Gordon, to what do I owe the pleasure? If this is more nonsense, I have no time for it. I have no time for any of this foolishness. I do have a job and a company to maintain." Slade Wilson spoke. His voice sounded deeper and more intimidating.

"Mr. Wilson patience is a virtue. I do believe you need more of it, we might be here for quite some time." Gordon stood up from his desk. He walked around the desk to the chair of Mr. Wilson.

"Don't press your luck Gordon. You requested me, and I came. It doesn't mean there are any rules stopping me from leaving anytime I want. So I suggest you get to the point."

"Who is the S Killer?" Gordon asked. He walked back around to his desk where he pulled out a large file. Then he slowly threw the files down. Slade raised an eye brow in question and Gordon nodded his head towards the file.

Slade opened the first file up and saw the pretty face of the young Kitten Moth. Skimming through the file he saw news documents of her death, even official police reports. He saw the picture of her death next, her helpless body, the giant S. A small smile came to face but disappeared as he looked up at Gordon.

"I don't know what you are talking about. No one knows who the 'S' killer is." Slade retorted.

"Oh, I can think of some people who know who he is." Gordon took a seat at his chair and leaned back.

"Well I wouldn't be one of them. Now is this what this meeting was all about?"

"Oh, there is more. Who is Deathstroke?"

Slade's mind flashed to the night he mentioned the name to Kori. He clenched his fists wondering if the little bitch had mentioned anything. He controlled his anger and looked back up at Gordon. His face was red, and he pants looked a little looser on his wide waist.

"I have to say again Gordon, I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Last night our local hero Nightwing stopped the murder of a secretary…from Bruce Wayne's company. He said he got a hold of the killer… his name was Red X. After a bit of pushing him around a bit, Nightwing found out he worked for Deathstroke. So now tell me again…who is Deathstroke?"

Slade yet again clenched his fists in anger. This time to tight that is knuckles turned white. This went unnoticed by Gordon who got up and went to his side desk to pour more coffee for himself. So this is what Xavier had to tell him, what he had put off. Of course Xavier only wasted his time with reports he said were important…this one indeed was important.

"Why don't you ask your local hero Nightwing?" Slade sneered as he said the name.

"Well you see, he told us you have something to do with it. Now you tell me. Do you have something to do with the murders of these people?"

"I believe it's time for me to go." Slade stood up quickly. Gordon followed his actions.

"No, I believe it's time for you to stay!" Gordon walked around so he was by the chair.

The two men stared at each other's eyes for a long moment, both angry and having heated minds. Gordon was the first to break eye contact, and took a step away from the seat. Slade smirked, knowing he was victorious. He walked back over to Gordon and looked him in the eyes one last time. "

"The next time you want to speak with me, you'll be speaking with my lawyer as well." With that Slade Wilson marched out of the office, power on his mind, and anger in his heart.

- - - - - - -

"Your idea was to go to paint pots?" Kori looked stunned as the large building came into better view as the two approached. The place was called Happy Vase. What a clever name…

"Painting is fun, art is good, and most of all relaxing is very nice."

After greeting the owner and changing into smocks, the two girls headed to the back room for a private session to paint. On the wall were various sizes of all reddish brown colored pots. The two walked over to the wall, picking out a pot of their choosing. Rachel went for a large flower pot, while Kori found a small vase that she was delighted to paint. Supplies were all over the room. There were paint colors of the entire rainbow. Fabric wheels hung on the wall, and in different drawers there were a variety of beads, glitter, and more.

"How did you find this place?" Kori asked. She looked up from her vase which she began to paint all white.

"Oh, this is where Gar took me on our 'friend date' before we officially started going out on real dates." Kori watched as Rachel twitched, trying to hide her smile. She herself was painting the pot a single color before doing anything else. She was painting it black.

"That's pretty cute." Kori giggled.

"Watch it…" Rachel had a slight warning glare, but Kori knew she was joking. She was positive she knew Rachel was joking as her best friend's mouth turned upward in a smile.

"Isn't it going to snow tomorrow?"

"Yea, it's supposed to snow about eight to eleven inches they predicted."

"It would be nice to have snow on the ground before Christmas, just makes you remember the holiday so much more!" Kori drifted off, pausing and holding her brush steady in her hand. She loved snow, especially just the pretty white flakes that fell quietly to the ground, each one different.

"Yeah…sure," Rachel remarked and Kori rolled her eyes, though not in an annoyed way. Just a way knowing that her best friend was always going to be a bit sarcastic.

- - - - - - -

"Are you serious?" Richard shook his head as he looked outside to see his whole entire backyard filled with nine inches of snow. The weather man had made a correct statement, getting right that on December 22, there would be a lot of snow.

"Master Richard, a person on the phone for you."

"Who is it Alfred?" Richard looked away from his curtains and to Alfred.

"It's Miss Anders."

"Ok…I'll get it." Richard tried not to seem eager as he rushed to the phone, ignoring Alfred's knowing grin. He picked it up, and relaxed upon hearing her voice.

"Hey Richard," he could tell she was smiling from the other line.

"I didn't even talk. How did you know it was me?" Richard chuckled as he took a seat against his bed, getting comfortable.

"I heard your breathing."

Richard had to admit his stomach felt a little heated at her words. He just smiled on the phone, but didn't know what to say. "Hey, Kori, so why did you call?"

"Oh…I almost forgot! Do you have Victor's number? I really need to know when I will be able to get my car. This rental is horrible, and I don't think it would be able to make a journey out in a snow storm like this."

"Oh…Vic's number. If it's any help, Victor did tell me he probably wouldn't have your car ready for you until after Christmas. Sorry Kori. If you need anything though, I would be happy to help."

- - - - - - -

"Why exactly are we going to the grocery store?"

"Well, you said you would be happy to help. So help me get my groceries. I have no food in my house, and for the last two days I have been living off ramen. Though I am not complaining, it would be nice to have something other than the noodles yes?

"So wait your car isn't working right? The rental car?" Together they walked into Shoprite.

"The rental is being stupid! I did no damage to the car, and yet it taunts me by not working." Kori explained, and Richard couldn't help but chuckle.

"It's fine. I am a little surprised some stores are still open. It's terrible outside."

"It's because they know people like us will come and shop!" Kori grabbed her cart and began pushing them though the isles, Richard following her suit.

"So what did you exactly need?"

"Fruits and vegetables," walking to the right of the entrance, the produce section came into view.

"So what does Ms. Kori eat these days? Do you still love oranges?"

"How could you forget? Was it that long ago?" Kori looked at Richard who nodded his head, in a sad way.

"Yeah…it was that long ago," he added a smile to the end of his statement, which made Kori grin as well. She then picked up a bag and went over to the oranges.

"Yes, I still love oranges." She then took four juicy looking oranges, and placed them in the bag with a smile on her face.

- - - - - - -

"Here, let me help bring the groceries inside." Parking on the street, and getting out of the car, the trunk was popped open by Richard. Eleven bags of groceries were inside. Kori knew how to eat, she used to joke with her friends she had nine stomachs.

"Thanks Richard." Together they brought in all the groceries. The kitchen in the apartment was crowded, and Kori and Richard worked together to help put all the groceries away. They left out a package of chicken and a box of spaghetti.

"Well I guess I better get going…leave you to eat dinner at all." He glanced at the clock seeing it was six thirty.

Kori looked at the clock as well and then back to Richard. She picked up the package of chicken; she got the smallest portion size, with four chicken breast. It had written on the package that there was enough for two to three servings. She sighed. She would of course only eat this alone unless…

"Would you like to stay for dinner?" Kori looked away. She felt her heart rate increase drastically. Had she really she asked Richard to stay for dinner. What was she doing? What was she thinking? What was Nightwing going to think?

"Kori, I don't know. I don't want to intrude and I have things to do at home." Richard wanted to say yes. He wanted to yes so much it hurt. He was giving her an out though. Seeing what she would do. He didn't know if she was saying it because it was something she seemed to have to do, or because it was something she wanted to do.

"Please, Richard, I insist. You can help me cook too! You know I have never been the best cook…" Kori looked down laughing. That was an understatement. Kori was a horrible cook; she had never mastered the ways of the stove.

"Well, what's for dinner then?" Kori smiled and let out a small excited squeal. Richard couldn't help but chuckle.

- - - - - - -

"You don't remember that?" Kori took a sip of her wine as she leaned back in her chair, full from her meal. Richard had made Chicken Parmesan, a favorite of Kori's. He also made whole made garlic bread as well as a fresh salad.

"When you slipped and fell on the ice? Of course I remember that!" Richard let out a hearty chuckle. "Your butt was bruised for days and you always whined when you had to sit on it!"

"I could be a bit of a child back then." Kori nodded as well.

Kori stood up then. Richard sat straighter in his chair. She grabbed her dishes as well as Richard's. He protested however and she shoved him down on his chair when she explained the rules of being a dinner guest. She walked to the sink while they talked.

"So, are you still going with Wilson to his party?" Richard had a tone of jealousy in his voice. He hated that man for more than one reason.

"Sadly yes, I would prefer to have gone with someone else but at the moment he asked I accepted I can't just reject his offer now. Have you found anyone to go with?" She had the pink sponge in her hands, scrubbing away at a pot. He stood up, and walked next to the sink, leaning back on the counter.

"Yeah, but she's already taken."

Kori almost thought it was her, but shook her head in denial. Her flame with Richard was long ago. He had moved on to better things, more beautiful women, developed a finer taste. She had the urge to ask who she was but decided that would be wrong of her. She had no business to pry into Richard's personal life.

"I'm sure she wants to go with you too. Who could resist the charm of Richard Grayson?" Kori looked at him, blushing slightly.

"I can think of a few people." Richard said. His gaze was on her, and she dropped the dish she was holding in the sink. Luckily it didn't break, but rather just startled Kori, causing her to knock out of the trance she was in. Richard smiled when Kori grew flustered.

"I'm meeting someone tomorrow night." The words slipped out of her mouth. She felt as if she had to tell someone. She felt that Richard was her best friend, the guy that understood her most. So why not tell him?

"Oh…really?" Richard raised his eye brows in surprise. He rubbed the back of his neck as well.

"I'm nervous. Can I tell you who it is? I know I can tell you anything Richard." Kori set down the sponge and dried her hands on the towel from the sink.

"Yeah…sure," they walked back over to the table, taking a seat.

"You know the superhero Nightwing? We are meeting tomorrow at Howard's Glass. I'm really nervous." Kori looked up from the table to meet Richard's gaze. His eyes were distant, his lips twisting into an unpleasant smile.

"Oh…do you like this guy?" Richard asked.

"Yeah…I do. I know it's stupid and cliché. He is pretty amazing thought Richard. You would like him."

Something clicked in Richard then. He stood up quickly. "I've got to get going. Thanks for dinner, everything was great." He gave Kori a light kiss on the cheek as well as a hug. He then walked out of the apartment quickly. His mind was fuming, his arms shaking. Kori would never see him as many more then a hero. He had to face the facts that Kori wasn't in love with Richard Grayson. No, she was in fact love with his counterpart…Nightwing.

- - - - - - -

AUTHOR'S NOTE

*Sorry for late updating! Good news I am going to have more time to update…hopefully, no promises. So I liked this chapter, hope all of you did as well. So the next chapter is going to be a bit boring in my opinion until the end at least. Then bam hopefully you guys will find what I write really exciting! Next chapter soon I hope. In the mean time I wrote a Valentine's Day One shot, Make You Happy. It was my first lemon ever so I am/was super nervous. So you guys should check that out! Thanks so much for your positive review and comments!

Michelle


	16. Chapter 16

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own any of the Teen Titans characters, or the DC Comic Characters. Nor any of the brand names found in this story!

**Summary: **Kori Anders, news reporter, has seen a lot in her time. With the recent killing of civilians, Kori is putting away her papers, and testing out her investigation skills. Not only worrying about becoming the next target, she is worrying about her old flame Richard Grayson who seems to be appearing a lot more often, especially when she is with billionaire and rival to Bruce Wayne, Slade Wilson. Who is killing the people and will Kori be next? Oh, and who is Nightwing?

- - - - - - -

**Sixteen**

Kori felt as if she made a mistake bringing up Nightwing. Was she trying to make Richard jealous or something? She then thought. Sitting at the kitchen table, a bottle of wine in hand, Kori took a sip. Nightwing was still so mysterious to her, the masked hero who came and went as he pleased. And then there was Richard. Richard, who she had loved from the very beginning and still in fact did.

Kori ignored all her thoughts as she got up from the table, corking the bottle and putting it on a shelf. She walked to her room ignoring the early time. Climbing into bed she got comfortable in her sheets. Sleep came to her then, in the silence of the dark.

- - - - - - -

"I hate work." Kori groaned. She walked into her office, the last day she would be here until the New Year. She had made sure to take off for awhile, to get her head back in order, and spend time with those she loved.

Kori's hands were full. Her purse hung on her shoulder as she carried in two bags of presents. She felt like Santa. Taking the elevator it was an awkward ride. An older gentleman peeked in a bag and she shot him a dirty look. She was thankful when he squeezed off the elevator giving Kori alone time. Of course someone always has to ruin her time. Xavier had taken that moment to get on the elevator, alone with Kori.

"Oh, presents! Any for me?" He teased. His wink made her disgusted.

"No," her she huffed. Hearing his chuckle made her angrier.

"Oh have a smile on that pretty face, it's the holiday season."

"You stabbed Richard with a pencil."

"He attacked me."

"You harassed me."

"Don't deny you didn't like it."

He looked back and Kori felt flushed. Of course she didn't like it. In fact she hated any man touching her without her permission. Xavier just smiled upon seeing her annoyance and looked forward again, whistling a jolly tune.

"Looks like we have the same stop," she could hear the smile in his voice and when the elevator rung Kori had never been more thankful.

"Ladies first," he held out his arm motioning for Kori to go. Turning her nose up in annoyance, Kori walked out of the elevator. She made sure that as she walked by she stepped on Xavier's foot very hard with her heels. Her plan worked because she could hear his groan of pain. She smiled on the way to her office.

- - - - - - -

"Anders!" Kori heard the voice of her boss, as well as the rest of the office.

Kori found herself rolling her eyes as she stood up from her desk, and walked out of her office, and to her boss's room. Madame Rouge sat at her desk. An open box of half eaten chocolates in front of her. The woman could stand to gain a few pounds rather than be a walking stick. Her legs were up on the table and she scanned her computer.

"Where is your article?"

"Right here," Kori reached into her pocket and pulled out a USB drive. Madame Rouge raised her eye brows in a bit of surprise, but regardless caught the object. Placing it into her computer tower, the file loaded.

Kori waited in silence. Madame Rouge sat with a poker face, reading Kori's rather lengthy article. She fumbled with her fingers, a bit nervous of her boss's reaction. She counted in her head and when she reached the number 94, Madame Rouge looked up at her.

"How much of this is true. We aren't gossip, we are the news. We get everything right."

"It's all true. I found some sources inside the company that reported all of it. Slade Wilson is running an underground business trade; otherwise illegal activity is going on behind closed doors. There has also been reports he is involved with this 'S' murderer, it all seems to fit."

"Not half as bad as I thought."

"Thanks," Kori had a small proud smile on her face.

"We are running it tomorrow, front page. Now why don't you get out of here for the night, you certainly have done a fair amount of work."

"Why thank you Madame Rouge. Happy Holidays!" Kori walked out of her office, a satisfied smile on her face. Sure, the article she had posted was a little risky, especially for the reason she would be going as Mr. Wilson's date to his own party. There would definitely be some controversial gossip about her. Nothing a good reporter like herself wouldn't be able to handle.

She didn't complain that she was getting to leave early. In fact she was very excited. Tonight she would meet Nightwing, and he would be dressed in civilian clothes. Her only wish was to make sure she would be able to distinguish that it was him. It would be a sad thought to get the wrong guy.

- - - - - - -

Richard paced in his room as he stood in his closet. Typing in his password he unlocked the secret door which led to Nightwing's secret lair. The costume stood in a glass case and Richard sighed. Tonight was the night Nightwing was supposed to meet Kori. Of course he would keep his identity hidden, but wouldn't there be the slightest chance that Kori would realize it was truly Richard.

Richard couldn't help but sigh as he paced back and forth; all of this for a girl, a stupid one at that. Yet she was beautiful, funny, kind, smart actually, and so much more. He was one love sick puppy. He felt pathetic thinking about her so much, but damn…he couldn't get those stunning green eyes out of his head.

The true question was whether or not he would go as the hero or himself. Though he had promised Kori that Nightwing would show (as Nightwing of course) his Richard side had different plans.

The costume hung in the glass. The mask seemed to stare, as if it was Nightwing looking at Richard Grayson. In the reflection Richard could see himself. His choices were selfish…he realized that as he walked out of Nightwing's lair, forgetting to lock and shut the door behind him. The costume was left there…very little seen with the pale light source coming in.

- - - - - - -

"Stop fidgeting!" Karen glared. Kori sighed.

Together Kori and Karen were in Karen and Victor's shared apartment. Kori sat on the master bathroom toilet seat next to the sink's counter space. Karen hovered over her, make up brushes in hand.

"I can't help it I'm nervous!" Kori whined. Karen pulled away, a smile on her lovely features.

"That's so cute Kori!" Karen giggled and Kori rolled her eyes and looked away, feeling a bit flushed.

"No…it's not. I need to be in control. My last two relationships I lost my control…I need it for this one."

"Well let me tell you, looking like this you will make him lose his self control, and pounce on you!" Karen chuckled and Kori once again rolled her eyes.

She smiled though and stood up from the seat and walked over to the mirror. She looked at her reflection. Her hair was down and wavy, setting into his naturals curls. Her lips would shame a rose they were so red. Her eyes glittered in light natural looking make up.

"What are you wearing exactly for this hot date of yours?" Karen closed up her makeup kit and began to place everything where it belonged.

"Well I was thinking this wasn't too bad." Kori turned in a circle. Her jeans clung to her hips, giving her natural curves. She wore a pink tank top, her breast creating a good amount of cleavage in the front. A grey sweater was on top of the tank top, covering her arms afraid of showing too much skin.

"Kori…there is no way in hell I am letting you go out dressed like that. Come wear something more revealing…a tad sexier perhaps?" Karen winked and Kori giggled at the thought. They both went into Karen's closet and began to pick out outfits for Kori.

After searching for a few minutes Karen put together a perfect outfit for the young red head. Grabbing a pair of dark wash skinny jeans she tossed them to Kori who pulled up the tight pants. The jeans made her curves more appealing as well as gave her a bit more of a booty.

Karen hummed as she quickly scanned a rack of her dress tops. She finally decided on a white top with thick straps that only covered her shoulders. At the very top of the dressy shirt was a black flower pattern. The shirt showed off Kori's nice arms along with slight cleavage. Overall the outfit was pleasing, and paring the outfit with black flats made everything so much more comfortable.

"Karen…what would I do without you?" Kori hugged her friend, thankful for her graceful transition.

"Probably not get laid tonight." Karen's wink made Kori question her outfit choice.

- - - - - - -

Walking into Howard's Glass, Kori looked around. She saw no signs of any man with black hair, or mysterious clothing. Of course it was still a bit earlier. Nightwing was a super hero after all, probably a bit busy. Sighing she took off her coat and hung it against the bar chair. She sat back and ordered a water…she wouldn't drink…not yet.

Time seemed to pass and every time the door opened, Kori's vision would drift over to find it was a drunken college frat boy, or an older, less attractive man. Her patience was wearing thin, and the bartender noticed.

"You look a bit anxious Anders." Of course he knew who she was. She was a loyal customer and once even wrote a story, showcasing his bar.

"Just waiting for a date…he's late." Kori looked at her watch to see it was eight thirty. She had remembered then the two had never agreed upon a set time since she hadn't seen him since the night he came to her house. She groaned.

"You could use a drink."

"A heavy one if you would." Kori laughed a bit, and she saw Howard's chuckle.

Howard was in his late thirties, early forties. He came from a successful and rich family. He was once going to be a lawyer, and had found a beautiful woman to take as his wife, Janelle. His dreams and any ambitions he once held were shattered after finding out Janelle had been cheating on him for the last two years; their wedding was in four days. In shambles Howard moved away from his family and came to Jump. With what little was left of his money he bought this place, and made it bar; a place for men and women to come and drink away their problems.

"Here's my special drink." Joe winked as he pushed the small shot glass in front of Kori.

Kori knew this drink. This was the same drink she had taken after the night Xavier and she broke up. This was Howard's famous mystery drink. No one knew was inside it and no one asked. You just gulped down the shot and then felt a bit better about yourself. It was a win, win scenario. You never asked what was in it though. Howard said he would never give away his secret.

Kori took the shot, and she slammed the shot glass on the table again. Howard grinned at her before moving on to other costumers. She looked around once again and saw no one. Her disappointment would surely come soon. It was ridiculous to begin to be this upset after very little time. Maybe it was her nerves? Maybe it was the fact that she wanted to hurry up to see him and possibly to more. The thought that lingered in her mind the most though was maybe she wanted this to just be over…that maybe she was going to have the wrong guy show up tonight.

- - - - - - -

Richard couldn't believe he was doing this. He was being deceitful in a way, but how Kori would take was up to her own way. Walking in a little after nine o'clock, Richard made his way to the back of the bar. He scanned around, his eyes roaming behind his black as night sunglasses. Along with the classes he wore a pair of black slacks, with his red dress shirt. Before coming to the bar he had stopped at the office. A black trench coat adorned his figure. He figured Kori would believe it was him. He wore the same type of clothing when in his uniform, his eyes hidden and his clothes mysterious.

Looking around the bar Richard's eyes spotted Kori. She was yapping to the bar tender Howard. A smirk rested on his face as his scanned her perfect figure. She looked gorgeous as always to him. She also looked a bit buzzed. How long had she been here? That's when they remembered the two hadn't even set a time. He gulped, feeling horrible.

As he stood up to go over to her, she got up herself. Her figure looked perfect. She looked around and then she looked at him. Their eyes met and she moved over, curiosity all over her face. As she came closer Richard began to move away, going to the very back of the bar where a few tables sat. Only one other couple was back there and for that he was thankful. He took a seat to the second to last table.

He looked up as Kori approached. She came to the edge of the table and stared for a long time. "Nightwing?"

His throat went dry as he searched for something to say to her, to say anything. Nothing came out as he opened his lips.

"I'm sorry." She quickly apologized. You looked like the person I was supposed to meet here and-" She stopped mid sentence and looked him up and down. Richard's heart rate increased, a bit of anxiety setting in. "Richard?"

- - - - - - -

Slade sat at his desk in his office. He leaned back in his black leather chair. He was in thought. A smirk came to his face as he thought about tomorrow. His mind had images popping through his head, reenacting the how the day would go. It was when he heard a knock his concentration was broken and he looked up.

"Come in," the smirk was completely wiped off his face as Xavier came in. He knew his place as he immediately went to the chair in front of Slade's desk. He looked a bit nervous. Slade knew he should have been more then nervous. He was remaining calm though, a small trait Slade admired, but not that much.

"Mr. Wilson." Xavier nodded his head in recognition of his boss.

"I fear that we have a problem." Slade stood up, and walked around his desk until he reached the back of Xavier's chair. His hands rested on the cold metal of the chair and he gripped the bar until his knuckles were white.

"What would that be sir?" Xavier closed his eyes. He took a small gulp. His boss was ruthless. One little mistake could end his life…yet what he had done was a big mistake.

"So going to the police office the other day. A certain name was brought up, Deathstroke. I heard a certain Red X had let a little line to Nightwing slip. Mistakes are not made, especially not this late in the game!" His hand rose.

- - - - - - -

"Richard?" Kori breathed as she looked again at the figure. He had to be Richard.

The man looked reluctant as he slid down his glasses, a pair of beautiful pair of icy blue eyes met hers and her breath hitched in her throat.

"What are you doing here Richard?"

"I…" He paused for a second unsure of what to say. Before Kori could but in though he took her hand and pulled her down to take a seat. "I wanted to make sure you are okay. I mean after all… I was worried about you. I don't know this guy…hero or not and I wanted to check up on you."

Kori's cheeks flushed and she closed her eyes. She felt Richard's grip on her hands, burning her flesh. She looked back up to see Richard looking nervous for unknown reasons. She sighed slowly, and he seemed a bit more relaxed.

"You don't have to worry because he didn't come." Her head hung low in defeat and when she looked up there were some tears in her eyes.

"Kori…" He looked honestly hurt and he gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

"No, I'm kind of happy in a way."

"Really?" Richard's voice was full of surprise, as was Kori's mind.

"Well, no, I was rejected to be flat out honest. That part sucks…but something good came out of this."

"What's that?" Richard looked genuinely interested.

"Before I say anything though…when you left me, all those years ago…did you ever regret it? Be honest with me." Her voice was soft.

His hand left hers and that made her nervous. It was a stupid question to ask, but she had to know. She had to know that if the wound from that day would heal, or would the cut reopen?

"Kori…there wasn't a day after I left you I didn't not think of you. I put it off for awhile, forgot about you with girls and beer. It didn't last long though, you were still in my mind with every girl, every drink, everyone. You never left, and you never will."

Kori didn't know what came over her. A minute ago she was whining over her beloved hero not showing, but within the next moment Kori was up and on Richard's lap, pressing her lips to his.

A familiar warmth washed over both of them. The feelings of their first kiss all over again; all the old wounds being reopened from the past, but healing right in front of their eyes. Everything was perfect at that moment. Feelings rushed inside both of them, feelings that had not been around for years. Their lips never left each other, trying to get a taste of the flavor they had secretly craved all those years away.

"Richard," Kori breathed. Her breath was hot on his skin, teasing him, the smell of alcohol slightly lingering in her mouth.

Again he kissed her, shushing her nonsense and putting that out of the way. There would be time for talking later. Now, now was about kissing the girl he had always loved and reconnecting with the guy she could never forget. Tongues touched, hearts raced, and bodies had never craved so much.

"Let's get out of here." She whispered.

Neither would complain about that. Getting up they walked silently, hand in hand to Richard's car. Kori's car was one of the last things on her mind. They walked to the car, getting in and revving up the engine.

"The good that came out of this…it was getting to realize how much I liked you again."

- - - - - - -

The Wayne Manor was empty as the car pulled into the driveway. Bruce was out of town, on business before the night of Slade's party. Alfred had been given the night off earlier in the day. Doors opened, and slammed closed as the two walked together into the mansion.

They both walked up the stairs stopping every now and then to give a kiss to each other. They found themselves in Richard's room and before they knew it, all of the memories from their first time floated in their mind.

Stumbling over to the bed Kori slipped off her shoes as did Richard. Their coats were tossed carelessly to the ground and they scrambled onto the bed, laying side by side. Turning to face each other Kori sighed.

"Why did you really come tonight, Richard?"

"I told you…I was concerned."

"You kissed back."

"I wanted to."

"Why?"

"Kori…seriously? Ever since you have been back in my life you have replaced every other thought. Yes, you were in my mind before that. Yes, I even asked our friends about what was going on with you. I mind have acted like I stopped caring, even showed you I did. I tried to convince myself that as well but I can't keep saying I don't when I do like you more than anything Kori."

"Richard, I've waited a long time to hear you say that to me again." Leaning forward they kissed. It was simple, sweet, and the perfect example of them.

"What about this Nightwing?" Richard gulped. He wasn't sure what to say, what to do."

"I will talk to him soon again. If you're worried about him, don't be. You're the only guy on my mind, the only one I want there."

Their lips touched again, and time passed, laying next to each other side by side kissing, pulling away, panting, and then going on for more. They became more passionate. Richard rolled on top of Kori, his legs straddling her.

The two had a fire in their hearts, a burning passion for each other. Kori found herself undoing button by button on Richard's shirt, revealing his well sculpted chest. She had leaned up, kissing his torso, butterfly kiss touching every inch on skin she could.

When the shirt was fully pulled off Kori took time to observe his figure. She traced his abdomen. Her hands ran over his arms, his big, muscular, beautiful arms. She continued to rub his arms up and down, until her hands lightly felt his upper torso area, and that's when she heard his intake of breath.

Kori hadn't noticed before the large red patch of his skin. The skin was tender. Then there was a marking, a large hole almost. It had looked like he had been shot…or stabbed with a pencil?

"Is that from Xavier?" Kori lightly traced the now scaring area.

"What?" Richard forgot for a minute until he looked down to see that Kori was staring intently at his scabbed right shoulder. "Oh, yeah, he got me good with that pencil, broke flesh." Kori looked horrified, a hand covering her surprised face. "Don't worry Kori, didn't hurt at all," Richard lied.

"Oh, I know you can stand pain Richard. Just surprised a pencil did that?" Kori pointed and then a smile began to come onto her face until she broke out laughing.

Richard sat up and sighed as Kori continued her giggle fit. It was funny to everyone apparently that he was stabbed with a pencil. He groaned slightly and Kori began to calm down. When she was done he raised an eye brow and she chuckled one more time before silencing.

"You done?" he chuckled a little.

"Yeah, it wasn't funny. Well…a bit. Remind me to carry sharpened pencils rather than pepper spray." Kori was serious as she spoke but giggled after she finished. Richard rolled his eyes but took this as an opportunity to get a little revenge.

"Do you really think it's that funny? I think this is." He began to tickle her and she whined and howled loving being tickled. He worked her sides, his hands touching all the sensitive sports of her body. She laughed so hard she had trouble breathing and his hands left her at that moment to take advantage of her gasping breath.

Pulling away from Richard's kiss Kori let out a pleased sigh. "I miss you Richard, everything about you; your touch, your smile, laugh, voice, and your body." She once again planted a kiss on his chest.

"Oh and I didn't miss you? God, Kori, I missed you more then you will ever know." His lips touched hers again. "Right now I'm just beginning to remember exactly why I missed your body." His voice was husky in her ear.

"Then why don't you reconnect with it."

The thought of what Karen had said to Kori earlier that night was the last rational thought Kori had, before her mind became dizzy with thoughts of Richard.

- - - - - - -

AUTHOR'S NOTE

*So I think we all know what they were going to do? Well…let's hope it was obvious to figure out. So this chapter was about 9 and half pages so I hope you enjoy! It took awhile to write so sorry I wish I would've have posted it earlier.

So the reason Richard got stabbed with the pencil was for when this scene happened. It would have been obvious if had a gunshot wound for no reason. So sorry the gun shot part was ehhh I am not that well informed on gunshot wounds. I'm a bit lazy to find out as well. I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter! Thanks for the positive reviews and feedback! Next chapter well that's when some action starts!


	17. Chapter 17

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own any of the Teen Titans characters, or the DC Comic Characters. Nor any of the brand names found in this story!

**Summary: **Kori Anders, news reporter, has seen a lot in her time. With the recent killing of civilians, Kori is putting away her papers, and testing out her investigation skills. Not only worrying about becoming the next target, she is worrying about her old flame Richard Grayson who seems to be appearing a lot more often, especially when she is with billionaire and rival to Bruce Wayne, Slade Wilson. Who is killing the people and will Kori be next? Oh, and who is Nightwing?

- - - - - - -

**Seventeen**

Richard rubbed his tired eyes as he leaned up in bed. He seemed to stop though as his sheets restrained him. Confused, Richard looked over to his side. A smile came to his face as last night's memories replayed in his head. He looked at the sleeping red head and felt his heart warm. Last night was amazing, and he could only hope there would be more of those nights in the future.

Richard forgot about getting up and stretching, and turned to his side. His hand instinctively found Kori's face. He gently stoked her creamy skin, soft to the touch, hot on his hands. She stirred slightly and readjusted herself under his touch. Her eyes were still closed, but her face looked at more at peace.

"Kori," Richard only whispered. His voice a bit tired, a bit husky as well. He had a beautiful woman next to him, who could blame him?

She stirred no more and now lay on her back, flat, and looking up at the ceiling. He chuckled as he moved closer to her, his skin touched hers and he almost lost composure and let out a small squeak. Of course they were naked; the thought had left his mind. A small blush came to his face as he thought of Kori's curves, her skin…her moans.

Richard's mind left the gutter and he looked at the girl again. The covers were pulled tightly around her. She had always been a cover hog. Richard lightly chuckled as she stirred again this time facing him. Her sheets fell down a little, and Richard took full advantage of the view he got.

He looked back up to her face though, her body not as important to him now. He moved closed, and lightly kissed her lips. This was enough to make her yawn slightly and blink her eyes, yet never once opening them to reveal her emerald green orbs.

"Sleep…," she snuggled back under the covers and Richard chucked again and quickly kissed her lips. She kissed back, never once opening her eyes.

"Kori…it's the morning and you stayed here all night." Richard smirked smugly, happy to say he had charmed Kori into bed…with many other reasons of course.

"Lovely," she breathed out. She turned away. Richard rolled his eyes as he got out of bed, naked as the day he was born.

He stretched and Kori chose at that moment to look at him, her eyes fully open. Her eyes danced and glittered with happiness as well as other feelings, like lust. She looked at Richard's body up and down, her gaze landing on a particular sight. Richard coughed and Kori looked up, a blush coming to her guilty face.

"I guess I can take it you like the view?" Richard raised his eye brows up and down. Kori giggled. Her laugh was small and fragile.

"I like the view, but I love last night's memories." The mischievous smile came to her face as Richard came forward, coming towards her beckoning finger.

"Well then, I guess we'll have to make some more memories this morning? What do you think?"

"I think you should stop talking…and kiss me."

- - - - - - -

After their activities, the two lovers had fallen asleep again. After all, Richard had gotten up at seven in the morning, much too early after staying up practically all night. They cuddled in each other's arms, legs intertwined, arms wrapped around each other.

It was nine in the morning Richard woke up again. The sun was brighter than before and Richard chuckled as he was in a different position then when he last woke up, and he enjoyed this position a whole hell of a lot more. A satisfied smirk was once again on his face as he felt warmth in his stomach.

Richard had slept in. Before when he got up around seven, that was still early for him. Of course after their activities for an hour or so, he felt tired again. After napping successfully for a half hour, Richard felt no more time could be wasted. It was now nine o'clock, time to get up for him.

It was challenging for Richard to get up without stirring the beauty next to him. He gently moved her own arms onto her body. He also somehow had managed to untangle his legs. A victorious smile was on his face as he rolled out of bed, Kori still sleeping soundly next to him.

Stretching again, his muscles cracked, a yawn escaped his lips. Walked around his room, finally finding the scattered boxes discarded next to his bed. He pulled them on and walked over to his drawer, finding a pair or old black sweatpants and putting them on as well. He remained shirtless as he walked over to Kori. His lips touched her forehead. She seemed to smile into her pillow.

Richard left the room and went downstairs to smell pancakes. He then remembered Alfred was here. He prayed to God that Alfred didn't hear or have a chance to see this morning's activities; he would never let Richard live it down.

"You slept in quite a bit, Master Dick." Richard was in the kitchen, Alfred at the stove flipping pancakes. "Then again, I take it by chance that you had a long night with Ms. Anders?"

A blush crept on Richard's face and he looked down embarrassed. Alfred had a pleased grin on his face, satisfied with his teasing. "Possibly."

"So should I be making breakfast for Ms. Kori as well?" Alfred smirked as he flipped the four pancakes on the pan one last time before putting them on a plate, and pouring four new circles of batter.

"She'll probably be sleeping for awhile, so I wouldn't if I were you."

"Very well then," Alfred flipped the new pancakes; they sizzled on the hot stove pan. "Tonight should be interesting. I hope you didn't lose your suit I had picked up from dry cleaning."

"What are you talking about?" The stove clicked off, and eight pancakes sat on a plate in front of Richard. Butter, syrup, and a cup of milk were soon brought over as well. They both took a seat at a small kitchen table made for two. Alfred sipped coffee, Richard, his milk.

"Have you forgotten already? Mr. Slade Wilson's party is tonight. You said you would attend with Bruce. It's the annual Christmas party."

"Oh…that." Richard's face turned downwards into a small frown.

"Ms. Anders is attending, yes? I hear with Mr. Wilson himself. I wonder how that will go."

"What do you mean Alfred?" Richard stuffed a pancake in his mouth, savoring the goodness.

"Well just this morning in the Jump City Post, an article written by Ms. Anders herself about Slade Wilson lying and cheating appeared. Bruce had a feeling this was true, and Ms. Anders proved his point. I'm sure there will defiantly be sparks flying tonight between them, and not good ones."

"Can I see the paper?" Richard questioned. Alfred nodded and reaching over he grabbed the paper off the counter and handed it over to Richard.

Richard skimmed the article. Kori had done an amazing job. She had people working inside and had found out that Slade was running an underground business. He was working closely with weapon and drug dealers. Richard was shocked that he didn't know this. Of course this was Slade Wilson; he had to have been doing something illegal.

"Wow…all this is true?"

"Yes, that's what I am led to believe."

"Kori had some guts to write this."

"Ms. Anders has always been something hasn't she?"

"Yeah, she' still sleeping, and I have a feeling she won't be waking up for awhile."

"Well, what are your plans for the evening Master Dick?"

"Well I was hoping to work out this morning. I was going to hit the gym with Gar and Victor. Later on I need to do a late business lunch. Showering and preparing for the rest of the evening I suppose." Richard had finished his pancakes without Alfred even noticing that Richard had stuffed his mouth and talked the whole time.

"What about Ms. Anders."

"I guess I'll leave her a note telling her where I am. She'll understand and will thank me later for letting her sleep in and get some beauty sleep."

"Good luck with that." Alfred scoffed.

- - - - - - -

Kori stretched in bed. She felt good extending her arms and legs. She smiled as she blinked open her eyes to find no Richard. Her lips pursed and she sighed. Where was Richard? Regardless of where he was, the smile on Kori's face couldn't go away. She had, had such a wonderful night and morning, and she knew today would be a good day.

"Richard?" Kori called out. No one answered and sighing Kori removed the warm covers from her body. The chilly air hit her and Kori remembered she was naked. She looked around and pulled on her black lacy panties. She then searched for her bra.

A bra was never so hard to find in her life and Kori was unsuccessful in her attempt to locate the missing piece of lingerie. Where had Richard flung it? Without finding it, she took Richard's dress shirt that was scatted on the floor. She took the red button up shirt and put it on, buttoning the buttons in her chest area.

"Richard?" Kori asked in a sing song face. She frowned as she checked the bathroom. "Where is he?" Kori murmured to herself.

Walking back out into Richard's room, Kori noticed Richard's closet door open. She walked over to the closet, opening the door fully. The closet was dark and Kori flicked on the light to the large walk in closet.

It still amazed Kori every time she came here. Richard's closet was huge, probably the size of her room. Okay…Kori was exaggerating a little, but Richard still had a very large closet, and the most surprising thing was clothes filled all the racks.

Kori couldn't help but giggle at all the clothes Richard owned. He seemed a bit anal and OCD about his closet because everything was color coordinated. His slacks were hung nicely, and his shirts all had been dry cleaned and pressed.

"Are you trying to jump out and scare me?" Kori answered. No answer again and Kori opened up an area of clothing. Rather than finding a person she found an open metal door, which led into a very dark, secluded room.

- - - - - - -

"Mr. Wilson." Slade Wilson's ever so faithful butler came in early eight o'clock in the morning. Slade room was dark and dreary. Dark curtains lines the windows covering what little light would have come in. His floors were as cold as his heart.

"Wintergreen, I expect that the house be in preparation for the party sharply at three. I hope you have everything organized and under control. You are one of the only ones I can trust these days."

"Sir, everything will be perfect for tonight. I have your breakfast hear and this morning's paper."

"Well bring it hear then. Let's see what the scum have to report today."

Grimly Wintergreen brought over Slade's breakfast on a tray as he watched Slade sit up in bed. His black silk pajamas covered his muscular body. His back cracked as he stretched. Breakfast was set down in front of him and a satisfied grin was on Slade's face.

"The paper," Slade took a sip of his coffee.

"As you wish, sir." Wintergreen nervously handed over the paper and closed his eyes as he heard the rustling of papers was heard. He swallowed sharply as the next sound was heard, an angry boss yelling.

"That little bitch! How the hell did she find out about this? Oh God, I could kill her, I could slit her throat and not even care about the plan." His voice was furious and as Wintergreen looked up he met the burning, furious eyes or Slade. He was in pure rage and in times like this he did many stupid things.

"Sir, as much as I agree with your anger, I think its best you calm down. Don't make any rash decisions. Tonight will go as planned and you will get all the revenge you need."

"This isn't just revenge on Nightwing; it's on Kori Anders too."

- - - - - - -

"What is this?" Kori gulped as she looked back. No one was coming and chances were Richard wasn't here.

Kori looked into the room before setting foot in there. She couldn't see a damn thing; it was too dark for that. She pushed the clothes aside in a frustrated manor, curing about herself. She then gulped and took a deep breath as she walked into the room.

The lights automatically came on and Kori looked around stunned. What room was this? What was Richard doing? Kori felt uneasy, like she knew she shouldn't be in this room. She ignored her feelings as she walked in more. Looking around high tech gadgets surrounds Kori. She felt as if she had just entered a foreign world, the only occupant, Richard.

"Richard…what are you doing?" Kori shook her head as her fingers lightly traced a full metal keyboard. It let up and Kori backed up startled. She almost screamed as she bumped into something.

"What the h-" Kori turned around and gasped.

Kori's voice escaped her. She didn't know whether her heart had slowed down so much that she couldn't feel it, or whether it had gone to such high speeds it was hard to tell what was going on. Her knees were weak. Her heart and mind felt betrayed. She shook her head multiple times. Backing up she got a good look at the class case.

The black costume was unmistakable. Her heart seemed to skip a beat. She was at a loss for words. She shook her head again. It was all there, the mask, the utility belt, and even the boots. It couldn't be a recreation. No, it had to be the real thing. It had to be the real Nightwing costume.

Nightwing, was Richard her Nightwing? Was he the beloved hero that had saved the city, saved her life even? Sure they had their similarities. They both had black hair. They were about the same height and had good body builds. Nightwing had even gotten shot in the right shoulder, saving Kori. Richard had a mark in his shoulder.

_Kori hadn't noticed before the large red patch of his skin. The skin was tender. Then there was a marking, a large hole almost. It had looked like he had been shot…or stabbed with a pencil?_

_"Is that from Xavier?" Kori lightly traced the now scaring area._

_"What?" Richard forgot for a minute until he looked down to see that Kori was staring intently at his scabbed right shoulder. "Oh, yeah, he got me good with that pencil, broke flesh." Kori looked horrified, a hand covering her surprised face. "Don't worry Kori, didn't hurt at all," Richard spoke._

Last night replayed through Kori's mind. He blamed it on the pencil. Kori then felt like screaming. She felt like hitting something to get out her anger, crying, to get out her sadness, and finding Richard, to get the truth. She felt stupid, dumb. How could she have ever been a reporter when the signs were so obvious?

_"Hurry up and come in before someone sees you." Kori shoved him in as she then closed the glass doors and the curtains. "What are you doing here and how do you know where I live?"_

_"Well…I wanted to check up on you…make sure your okay." He rubbed the back of his neck gently. Something Kori always remembered Richard doing when he was nervous. She shook Richard out of her mind as he continued to talk. "Also see if you knew any more then I do about the S murders."_

_"That doesn't answer how you knew where I lived." Kori gave him a glare and she imagined him rolling his eyes at her under his mask._

_"Do you really want to know?" He chuckled slightly._

_"No…I guess I don't."_

Richard knew where Kori lived. He had been here several times before. Nightwing wouldn't know where Kori lived. She had even made sure her address was almost impossible to find to stop crazy fans. He had managed to get past that? No way.

_"We both know you already know that you have the perfect amount of information for a paper about me. Those questions the public wanted to know…what about you?"_

_Kori was surprised with his broadness. She nodded her head nonetheless agreeing with him. There were more personal questions she wanted to know, questions that wouldn't be printed in the paper at all._

_Kori watched as he stood up from ledge and went back on top of the level roof. Kori stood up as well, but stayed on top of the wide ledge. They began to carefully stroll around the square rooftop._

_"How old are you?" She asked him. He let out a low whistle._

_"I'm in my twenties." He looked at her sideways, her hair frayed in the wind._

_"Are you always a hero, or do you have some life out there?" Kori watched the stars as she spoke. They watched the two quietly, only sparkling in the dark._

_"That depends how you look at it. I always try to do good…whether I'm in my costume or not."_

_"Are you single?" The question blurted out of Kori's mouth before she had time to take it back._

_Her own word vomit had caught her off guard causing her to pause. She began to sway on the roof, her feet losing their balance. Before she could even begin to fall, or let out a squeak, Nightwing's arms came to her rescue. Gently lifting her carefully, he pulled her off the ledge and on to flat surface._

Kori was so pissed. How could she have been this stupid? This naïve? The whole entire time he was practically giving away his identity. She was stupid enough to just find out now. She was always either by Nightwing or Richard, he was always around. She felt dizzy.

She hurried out of the room, the light turning off behind her. She ran out of the closet and on to the bed where she crawled over to one of Richard's nightstands to get her phone. She turned it on, cursing for it to go faster.

"How could I have been stupid? All along…all along I thought they were two different people." Kori's phone turned on and she felt excited. She quickly waited for her contacts to load before calling Richard's number. He had a lot of explaining to do.

As the phone continued to ring the questions poured into her mind. Did anyone else know Richard's secret? Did this mean he was a superhero before? How did he keep it secret so long? How was his gunshot wound? Did he really plan to keep stringing her along as two different people? What the hell was he thinking?

The phone reached voice mail and Kori hung up and pressed redial. She did this for the next fifteen minutes, with no answer. She had to talk to Richard. She couldn't go through her day like this, not at all.

Kori threw down her phone in frustration and knew she had to go. She had to find Richard. She had to find him now. She looked down to realize she was still in just Richard's button down shirt. She threw it to the floor and found her clothing from the previous night, including her bra which was hidden behind his bed.

Throwing on her clothes Kori ran downstairs. Phone in hand, and her purse on her shoulder she looked around. Richard was nowhere in sight and she swore she could hear Alfred's hurried footsteps.

"Did you find Master Dick's note?" Alfred asked.

Kori felt bad storming around the house, but so many emotions filled her head, she couldn't control herself. She shook her head and then kept listening to Alfred. Apparently he was running a bunch of chores all day and promised to meet Kori at the party.

"Alfred…I have to go."

Kori rushed out the door not waiting for a response and let out a loud curse as she realized her car was left at the bar, last night she had driven home in Richard's car. She pulled out her phone and scrolled though her contacts to find Rachel's number. She picked up the first ring.

"I need you to come and pick me up now from Richard's house."

- - - - - - -

"Kori, are you okay?" Rachel asked in genuine concern for her friend.

"I'm fine. Let's just get ready for this party tonight." Kori felt like telling Rachel about Nightwing, about Richard, about everything. She couldn't though. Even though Richard had betrayed her by lying, she couldn't, she wouldn't do the same to Rachel. She ignored the subject even though she repeatedly called Richard, with him still yet to answer.

"Our spa appointment is at two. So I was thinking what if we caught a movie, got lunch, and then went to the spa. A nice relaxing day is the start to a great night."

"Sounds good," Kori barley listened as she looked at the window. She had given up on Richard calling back or answering. Her phone was discarded in her purse.

"Kori are you sure you're okay?" Rachel asked again. She quickly glanced over.

"I already said I am, why?" Kori huffed.

"You're crying."

- - - - - - -

AUTHOR'S NOTE

*Well, that was a quick update kind of? This is about eight and a half going on nine pages which make me pretty happy. I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Kori was finally smart enough to discover with the help of finding Richard's costume. I also should also note that the italics represented some clues in past chapters!

I am hoping to update again tomorrow or Thursday. I have testing a lot this week so sorry if I lack on the updating. Thank you all so much for all of the positive reviews. I have a goal though; let's get up to a 100 review this time? Ha, no it doesn't matter. If you are confused about anything you can PM me. Hopefully you guys enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it.


	18. Chapter 18

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own any of the Teen Titans characters, or the DC Comic Characters. Nor any of the brand names found in this story!

**Summary: **Kori Anders, news reporter, has seen a lot in her time. With the recent killing of civilians, Kori is putting away her papers, and testing out her investigation skills. Not only worrying about becoming the next target, she is worrying about her old flame Richard Grayson who seems to be appearing a lot more often, especially when she is with billionaire and rival to Bruce Wayne, Slade Wilson. Who is killing the people and will Kori be next? Oh, and who is Nightwing?

- - - - - - -

**Eighteen**

Time was going very slow, slower than normal for Kori. Kori and Rachel had just finished lunch and the movies and now were at the salon. Kori had given up on Richard completely. Her calls were useless, going unanswered. Her tears had been shed silently in the car on the way to the movies.

"Kori, you keep jittering. You're acting like me now. I hate salons and you love them, now act like it." Kori knew that Rachel was trying. Kori knew that Rachel also knew that Kori was upset about something but didn't plan on telling her. Rachel was trying her best as a best friend to cheer Kori up.

"Yeah, okay." Kori gave a small smile. Though it was a little one, Rachel still saw it and felt like she hadn't completed failed.

"So are you ready to get beautified?"

"Yeah, have to look good for my date Slade tonight." Kori scrunched her nose as the two walked into Style Me Beautiful.

"I still can't believe you accepted. Oh well, it's too late to change your mind. Besides maybe you won't even have to be around him that much. You can just socialize a lot."

"I like the sound of that."

"I don't like the sound of getting waxed though." Rachel frowned as they walked up the desk and told the secretary they were there for their spa appointments.

"Well you get a massage, a manicure and pedicure, hair done, and a chance to sit in the steam room. So it's not all pain." Kori grinned this time and the lady led them to the back where their day of beautifying began.

- - - - - -

"Richard, what are you up to now?" Victor asked.

The boys walked into the locker room of the private gym. A towel was around each of their necks. Sweat glittered on their bodies. Their shirts clung to them and they caught their breath from their intense work out.

"I have to go home, shower, and then go to a business meeting. I told Bruce to reschedule, but no." Richard rolled his eyes. He took the towel off from around his neck and spun it slowly and hit the locker, creating a small cracking sound.

"Business on Christmas Eve?" Gar rolled his eyes. "Only Scrooges to that," Gar chuckled.

"Well work has to get done if I want any break. Besides its one meeting, should be a quick lunch…well, it better be." Richard added a grin at the end and tossed his towel into a hamper at the end of the lockers.

"Well I for one have better plans for Christmas Eve." Gar had a suspicious grin on his face.

"What's that pipsqueak?" Victor joked.

"Well, nothing much until later tonight. Slade Wilson's Christmas party is later on in the evening and I know one girl who is getting all dolled up just for me. I'll be giving and receiving the best present ever tonight." Gar winked and Victor gave a disgusted look.

"If you're going to the nasty with Rachel, I for one don't want to hear about it!" Richard chuckled at Victor's comment and Victor shot him a look.

"What neither do I," Richard clarified.

"Well if my plans are so gross, just what do you plan on doing with Karen later?" Gar shot back. He crossed his arms and had a satisfied grin on his face.

Victor let a blush creep on to his face. It was gone in an instance. "We are also going to Wilson's party. Then I got me a date with Karen, it's going to be a long Christmas."

"And you yell at me about details!" Gar whined. Richard rolled his eyes as he pulled out his phone from his gym bag.

He had twenty-seven missed calls. What the hell? As he began to scroll down, his phone shot off. He let out a hiss and a curse. The guys around him shot him a look and Richard rolled his eyes. He looked up to Victor and Gar.

"What? My phone just died on me."

"Why don't you ask Santa for a new one?" Gar chuckled. Richard just gave him a long stare before turning back to his locker.

"So what did you get for Rachel?" Victor asked. He was leaning against his own locker, now in a clean tee shirt and a pair of large gray sweat pants.

"Well I got her a new p-" Gar stopped short as he heard Richard's curse.

"What?" Vic quickly asked.

"I didn't get someone a present. Look, I've got to get going. I have to shower, business meeting, Christmas shopping, and then the party. I'll see you guys later!" Richard rushed out of locker room, thinking of what to buy that special someone.

- - - - - -

"I hate when you act like this." Rachel spoke. They sat together quietly enjoying their pedicures.

"Act like what?" Kori asked. She looked up from her magazine which she closed and placed on the side table.

"Like a grump. Look, I'm not going to pressure you to tell me what happened but you have to clue me in here." Rachel sighed. She bit her lip anxiously waiting for Kori to say something, say anything. When she looked over Kori looked as if she was debating with herself.

"If I had a secret…you would want to know right?" Kori visibly gulped. Rachel's heart rate flew up.

"What the hell did you do?" Rachel immediately looked down to Kori's stomach.

"Rachel…no!" Kori scolded. "Just answer the question." Kori smoothed out her wrinkled shirt to show her flat stomach.

"Yeah, I guess I would want to know. Kori…what's going on?" Rachel leaned forward, ignoring the look and slight scolding from the woman who was working diligently on her toe nails.

"Nothing, nothing is going on with me. I want to tell you Rachel. I can't though. It's not my secret to tell. I don't, I don't even know if this is a real secret. I don't even know what to believe. You think you know someone. You think they would never lie, but the whole entire time they've been lying to you." Kori said the last part more to herself. She couldn't help but let a few tears slip from her eyes.

Rachel noticed Kori's distress and sighed sadly. She sat back in her chair. She didn't look at Kori. Too much was going through her mind. Too many thoughts of what Kori was talking about. Nothing added up. She knew she had to say something. No words came out though as she opened her mouth. Instead, she reached out her hand.

Kori looked at the hand questioning what she would do with it. As Rachel grabbed hers though, Kori realized that Rachel was just being a good friend. Kori gripped Rachel's hand. She felt a squeeze, and a small smile came to her face. Even through the tears, she knew Rachel was always going to be there, no matter what.

- - - - - -

"I trust you have everything prepared for when guests arrive?" Slade wore a simple pair of slacks and a white button down shirt. He wouldn't be getting ready until later on in the evening when everyone arrived.

"Yes, sir, everything is prepared for this evening." Wintergreen nodded. Slade's grin was seen by Wintergreen. The mischief was in his eyes, the burning passion for revenge showing.

"Excellent." Slade looked towards the door as the door bell was rung. Wintergreen excused himself as he walked to the door and opened it to reveal Xavier Redd.

Xavier wore his tux as well, looking quite dapper for the evening. A grin was on his face, as well as slightly purple cheeks that were fading out. They were bruised. He ignored Wintergreen and walked straight towards the grimacing Slade.

"What business do you have here, Xavier? You weren't to come until later in the evening." Slade's voice was slightly uneven.

"I need to know," he stopped himself. "Red X needs to know if you are switching plans or am I to follow the original orders?"

"You are to follow the original plans, but let's just leave it at later on Ms. Anders will have a different future from her previous one."

"What are you thinking?" Xavier was almost afraid to ask. As cold and heartless as he was, he still had a soul. He had limits; Slade knew this as well as himself.

"I'm just thinking Ms. Anders can get reconnected with Nightwing, before we kill them both."

- - - - - -

Her own beauty astounded herself. She was the picture of perfection, the picture of a beautiful, flawless painting never to be tainted at the hand of evil. Her red hair was whisked into an up do. Pieces of hair framed her face in wave and curls, as the back was an elegant yet both sexy and slightly unruly bun. Her skin was flawless as always. Blush tinted her cheeks. Her green dress fit her body perfectly, her curves showing, slight cleavage as well.

Kori had never felt more beautiful, not had she looked more gorgeous. She couldn't help but feel as if she was a princess. Her small girlish giggle released at the thought and she looked at the mirror again, eyes meeting eyes in the reflection. Sadness was seen with in as well as so many other emotions.

"Kori..." Rachel stopped as she walked into the room. She looked at Kori and a big smile came to her face. "Kori, you look amazing."

"Rachel, you are one to do the talking. You look stunning as well."

Rachel was wearing a champagne colored strapless dress. The top from her bust to her hip was in a corset type style, while the rest of the dress flowed freely. Her gold jewelry accented the dress perfectly, bringing out the slight golden colored tone in the dress. Beads adorned the bottom. It was a stunning dress that glittered in the light of Kori's dimly lit room, just wait until she was on a ball room floor with hundreds of lights hitting the beads.

"You're too nice. Anyway, I came in here to ask if you were accompanying Gar and I for the occasion." She paused for a moment and Kori just blinked at Rachel. "Well are you?" She smiled.

"No, I am going on my own tonight. I will be leaving shortly after you; I just need some time to myself."

"I understand what you mean. I'm leaving now. I'll see you soon okay?"

"Yeah…okay."

- - - - - -

"Sir, our store is closing."

"You're door was open." Richard pointed out.

He walked into the small jewelry shop. The outside windows shined in pride, but the inside, the inside sparkled like a lake as the sun's rays hit the water, or even a beautiful diamond. Of course, many diamonds surrounded Richard.

The dealer walked out from behind the counter. He was a short man, maybe the height of 5'3. His suit was too big, his black slacks being held up by a leather black belt. His purple shirt fit him awkwardly, for he was a slender man.

"My name is Winston." His smile was as fake as a Barbie doll. Richard's hearing caught the squeak in the floorboards as he approached closer, close enough to shake hands with Richard.

"Richard," they shook hands. He had a light grip, slightly girlish. Richard didn't dare say his last name in fear of the man recognizing him as the millionaire.

"Well, what can I help you with today, Richard?" Winston's cologne was strong and flooded Richard's nostrils. He coughed quietly.

"I need a gift. I expect the finest of quality as well." Richard began to speak. He scanned cases as he spoke, walking around the small room. Winston followed him like a dog on a leash.

"I can assure you, sir, we have the finest quality jewelry." Winston squinted slightly as he met Richard's eyes.

"That's why I'm here." Richard's eyes roamed. All of the gems sparkled and shined under their freshly cleaned glass cases. Colors of red, green, and purple caught his eyes the most.

"Well what are you interested in? I'm sure we can find something to suit your needs. We have a fine selection of watches…" Winston walked behind the counter and opened a case to pull out some watches.

"This is for a good friend of mine, a woman. Watches won't do."

"Oh, well that makes our search a bit easier." His tone sounded annoyed. Winston wasn't about to complain though. Richard seemed like a fine young gentlemen, with plenty of money to spare.

"Yes, well this needs to spectacular."

"We have plenty of marvelous jewelry. What exactly are you looking for?"

"I need a ring."

- - - - - -

The long black limo pulled up to the front of a large mansion. A white carpet led up to the steps. Flowers bloomed everywhere, even in the color winter air. The sky was cloudless, the stars shining bright with excitement. Christmas lights were strung throughout the property; it was like a house out of a magazine with the different colors that illuminated the night.

The limo driver got out of his door and walked around. He pushed through the paparazzi that surrounded the outside. Slade Wilson's Christmas Eve party would be one for the magazines. Every reporter, gossiper, and photographer had been there this evening. All of the hotels in Jump were filled. Reporters wanted to get the business information from Slade, finding out about his recent scandal that Kori Anders has published. Gossipers and fashion men and women wanted to know the latest hookup with the Jump elite, along with the newest fashions. Photographers were excited to see the beautiful landscape of Slade Wilson's large expensive estate.

The limo driver opened the door. Everyone waited impatiently to see which next Jump elite was arriving. Security was close by. The paparazzi here were savages. They gathered around the car, except for a few who interviewed other people of importance on the steps.

Kori looked out her window, seeing the camera flashes. She may have been a hot shot reporter, but this was new to her. She took a deep breath as the door opened and lights blinded her.

She avoided the paparazzi. She smiled at some camera, but completely ignored any questions. She sort of ran up the steps. Richard had been on her mind the entire car ride and she needed to hurry and find him to find out what was going on.

It was challenging to avoid the camera flashes until she got to the steps. The steps had been a safety zone for security guards in dark suits with black sunglasses watched everything in front of them. She breathed a sigh of relief.

Looking around from the outside, the place looked more beautiful than it had ever been before. The inside was even more gorgeous Kori had learned. For once she walked inside, her mouth opened in awe.

Everything was like Winter Wonderland for adults. It was a mature theme; a theme only adults would truly understand and appreciate. The rich aroma of French vanilla and gingerbread filled the air. The playful banter of the party guests was everywhere.

Looking around, Kori saw several large Christmas trees decorated beautifully. She also saw all of the people; they seemed to go in slow motion to her. They all laughed, talked, and smiled; happy it was the night before Christmas. Each person was dressed high class. It seemed like the uglier the dress, the more expensive it probably was.

"May I have your name?" A security man sat at a small table next to the door.

"Kori Anders." Kori gave a small nervous smile. Her eyes darted around looking for Richard.

"Mr. Wilson is looking for you. He expected you find his as soon as you got here." The guard's face was emotionless, as well as his voice.

"Okay, I will. Will you please tell me if by any chance, a Mr. Richard Grayson is here yet?" Her eyes pleaded to the guard and he only shook his head before telling Kori to move along, as he waited to help the next guest.

Kori wondered through the parlor, the dining room, and walked into a ball type area. Everyone danced together to the orchestra Slade had hired. Christmas songs were playing and by the sound of it, Silent Night was currently on.

"Kori!" Kori turned around praying to see Richard. A frown came to her face for it was not Richard, but rather Victor.

"Hello, Victor!" Kori's frown was erased. A smile was on her face as she gave her burly friend a kiss on the cheek. "I am glad to see you. Have by any chance you seen Richard?"

"I'm glad to see you too. Karen is with Rachel right now, they went to powder their noses or something. I haven't seen Dick at all." Victor raised an eye brow but said nothing else as he took a sip out of his champagne glass.

"Oh, I see." Kori's eyes saddened as she kept the smile on her face.

"I wish to talk more, but I have to find Richard."

Excusing herself from Victor in a gaze, Kori walked further into the ball room. She smiled and said hello to people who spoke to her, but never carried a conversation. Eventually Kori ended up on the middle of the floor, right next to Slade Wilson.

"Now there's my date!" Slade's grin wasn't the least bit friendly as he excused himself from whoever he was talking to and went to Kori.

"Hello, Slade." Kori nervously swallowed. She wondered if Slade had picked up a newspaper this morning.

"Might I say you look stunning this evening?" He picked up her hand. His hands were rough, his grip type. His lips smoothly touched the top of her hand before letting it go, to fall to her side.

"You do as well." Kori nodded. Her eyes still skimmed around the room, Richard was still not in sight. She sighed and looked back to Slade who nodded to someone on the other side of the ballroom. They stood in a dark hallway from what Kori could tell.

"That was such a nice article you posted about me." Slade's smile was cold. His voice was hard.

"It's the truth."

"Now, Kori, I think you are a bit too naïve to know the truth."

Kori was about to ask something, about if that question had a double meaning to it. She was ignored as a different song played. An unfamiliar beat came on and Slade had pulled Kori's hands to his for a dance.

She readjusted herself. Her hand found his as her other hand went instinctively to his shoulder. He held her waist, the green fabric gently bunching up there. Their eyes met and Slade led the dance with grace.

"You realize that you'll be going to jail." Kori swirled as the two continued to dance. They seemed float across the ball room as if they were on air. Slade happened to be a very good dancer as was Kori.

"You realize that you should know not to get involved with some things, Kori." His eyes pierced hers. Around them the laughs and voices faded as if it were just the two of them. Their steps were light and not once was someone out of synch.

"What is that supposed to mean, Slade?" Kori raised her eye brows. They seemed to be spinning faster. Since when did they get across the room to the dark hallway?

"It means that you made a big mistake." His eyes darkened, his voice deepened, and his grip grew harder as they went into the hallway without a single person noticing.

Kori grew nervous. She seemed to lose her voice as Slade's face was a shock. She struggled against his grip of steel with no luck. Her body panicked and as he mouth opened to scream she felt another set of hands. They were rough, black, gloved.

The world spun out of control. The music went to an unfamiliar tune even more so now, going too fast it was hard to make out anything. The lights flickered on and off, her body felt weaker. She swore on her life she let out a scream, she also swore that at the moment of panic, she saw Richard. Nothing mattered anymore as the world darkened, everything blanked out, as a rag of chloroform was placed over her mouth and she couldn't help but breathe in.

- - - - - -

AUTHOR'S NOTE

*I sincerely apologize for my late update. I have to admit my life has been a bit chaotic but it has been settling down quite a bit. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and got some excitement out of it? It had taken me awhile to write. Sorry if the end feels a bit rushed. Next chapter should be interesting no? What's going to happen to Kori?

So I was close to 100 reviews. Darn, I was so darn close. Ha, hopefully I will surpass 100 this time? Regardless, thank you to everyone who reviewed! You are all amazing and I know I say this every time but it makes me feel happy to know that I did something right for once.

I am hoping to finish this story up soon! Then I will work on Secret Locket! My life is just well…interesting. Ha, maybe quite not the right word. I am getting new furniture. It's black and I am so excited! Also my computer has been a bit of a bum. It always turns off on me from being easily overheated. That's enough to make you want to lose your marbles!


	19. Chapter 19

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own any of the Teen Titans characters, or the DC Comic Characters. Nor any of the brand names found in this story!

**Summary: **Kori Anders, news reporter, has seen a lot in her time. With the recent killing of civilians, Kori is putting away her papers, and testing out her investigation skills. Not only worrying about becoming the next target, she is worrying about her old flame Richard Grayson who seems to be appearing a lot more often, especially when she is with billionaire and rival to Bruce Wayne, Slade Wilson. Who is killing the people and will Kori be next? Oh, and who is Nightwing?

**Dedication:** I would like to dedicate to all of my fans who have been amazing and leaving supporting comments! I would especially like to dedicate this chapter to Star of Airdrie who has not only been my one hundredth reviewer, but who has become a good friend and an inspiration to me on Fan Fiction! Hope you all enjoy!

- - - - - - -

**Nineteen**

"Where have you been?" The voice of Victor rang in Richard's ears.

"Last minute Christmas presents. Have you seen Kori anywhere?"

"Nah, man, last time I saw her she was dancing with her date Slade Wilson."

"I hate that man, but I have to admit…he throws one hell of a party." Gar had crept up on the two, causing Victor to almost spill his drink.

"Watch it, man! Victor scolded.

"I'm just saying…something about him, isn't right." They all peeked over to look watch as Slade chuckled at something another man in a tux suit said.

"I'll agree with you there, Gar." Richard took a glass of champagne off of a tray. He took a sip, downing half of the glass.

"Gar, have you seen Kori?" Richard bit his lip. It was something he rarely did, unless he was extremely nervous.

"Sorry, man. Haven't seen here since the beginning of the night…have you checked with Rachel or Karen?"

"I'll go find them now." Richard excused himself from his friends and began his search for Kori.

- - - - - - -

It was dark and dreary in the deepest part of Slade Wilson's mansion. Beyond his well furnished basement was a secret door that led to his underground lair. The ceiling dripped droplets of tainted water and the ground smelt of urine.

A small area was set up with a large comfortable black chair. It sat in front of seven large television screens, flipping through images of the party, security camera videos of Nightwing, and pictures of Kori. The seat was empty and the silence was unbearable. The small droplets dripped though, which gave the illusion that the room was not empty. The cracked floors had bugs and small mice cowering over the split cement. The wall as well was cracked; the cement bricks ruined and had stains run down the side. The air was stiff, the space was small.

In the middle of the room sat a young red head. Her hair was now down from its original up do. Volcanic hair cascaded her face as her head hung down in a sleeping form. Her dress was dirty at the bottom, a small rip on the right side of the long gown. Her feet were bare from the heels she once wore.

She lay unconscious in front of one giant wall to wall, floor to ceiling television screen. The party played in silence, the elite of Jump having a grand time not aware of what had just happened minutes ago. They drank and ate until their stomachs were full. They all were excited as there were only two hours left until twelve o'clock, when Christmas night would then be upon them.

Kori sat on an old brown chair. The chair was uncomfortable, too firm, and slightly rickety. Her legs were tied tightly with rope, each leg tied to the two front leg chairs. The rope was tight, impossible to untie or get lose without a knife. Her arms were tied behind her as well with the same thick rope. She was trapped, a prisoner waiting for her execution to come.

In the deep shadows of the night was a young man, wearing a white mask with a red X going through the design. He watched his prey with intense eyes. His job was simple. Be ready at any moment, to pounce.

- - - - - - -

"I'm worried about Kori."

"Why are you worried about her?"

"I just am." Rachel sighed.

"She can handle herself, she is a big girl." Karen gave Rachel a look.

"I know she can, I just feel like right now, she isn't going to be able to." Rachel shook her head and the two walked away from the bathroom.

"What do you mean?"

"She was so upset all day and I have no clue about what thought. It's really bugging me." Together they pushed through hoards of people.

"She had a date yesterday with someone, maybe Richard might know something? Haven't they been getting closer?" Karen smoothed out her red dress, the sparkly material shone in the light.

"Maybe…" Rachel ignored that Kori had forgot to mention her about her date. "Excuse me, Karen, while I go to find Richard."

"No need to, he's walking over now." Rachel looked over at Karen. Karen got the hint she needed to be alone with Richard and walked off to go find Victor.

"Rachel, we need to talk."

"So do we," Rachel crossed her arms over her chest.

"Do you know where Kori is?" Richard asked. He looked around the crowd of people, not seeing the vibrant red hair he wished to see.

"No, I haven't seen her at all a matter of fact. Last time I saw her was before Gar and I left. We invited her to come with us, but she rejected the offer."

"Oh, well thanks…" Richard began to walk off in search of Kori, but the hand that grabbed his arm firmly held him back.

"What, Rachel?" Richard hissed. He was annoyed and really needed to find Kori.

"We said we both needed to talk. You asked what you had to ask. Now, now it's my turn."

"Okay…" Richard stood patiently waiting for Rachel to say something.

"Has Kori mentioned anything to you? Today, she was just, upset all morning. Something was on her mind and it was obvious she wasn't going to tell me. She even mentioned to me something about how people lie and keep secrets."

"Hasn't mentioned a thing," Richard gulped.

"Are you positive?"

"Yes…" He silently breathed out relief.

"Okay, another thing as well, did Kori mention a date at all to you? She was supposed to go on one last night. That's what Karen told me at least. I'm thinking this guy did something to her."

"Kori hasn't told me anything. To be honest I haven't seen her all day. Excuse me Rachel, I see Bruce calling."

- - - - - - -

Richard walked away from Rachel as fast as he could. He was thankful Bruce called him over. He felt hot, his palms were sweaty. He felt that the air in the room was stuffy. He rubbed the back of his neck as he approached Bruce.

"Rich-"

"Thanks for calling me…"

"Richa-"

"Rachel was asking some interesting…"

"Richard!" Bruce interrupted Richard calling his name loud and clear. Some people looked at the two. The dirty look from Bruce cleared the space around them.

"Is there really a need to yell?" Richard hissed.

"Yes, if you don't listen. Now come with me."

Together the two walked away to the balcony outside, overlooking Slade's gardens. The night air was silent and cold. Chills formed on Richard's arms and he gave Bruce an impatient look. Bruce gave his own look though, a serious look. Richard took a deep breath.

"Have you seen Kori at all tonight, Richard?" Bruce first asked. His head looked down.

"No, I haven't." Richard took another breath. He stared at Bruce hard, figuring out what he had to say.

"Richard…I, I think Kori is in grave danger." Bruce closed his eyes, afraid to see his adoptive son's pained face.

"What do you mean?"

- - - - - - -

His tux was tailored to a perfect fit, showing off his masculine body. His black hair was slicked back. His breath was fresh and very minty. His teeth were white and perfectly straight. His cologne covered his body in a non overbearing scent. He was Bruce Wayne, he was perfect.

Walking into Slade Wilson's party gave him a feeling of disgust. His very business opponent was a slick man, as quick as a fox, a man you would certainly never trust with your life. He was a conniving weasel, but very few ever saw that side. They could never look past the charming rich personality.

Bruce had already had quite a few drinks in him by the time he had arrived at Slade's party. He was happy he could hold his liquor well. However, the liquor seemed to forget its job because when Bruce walked into the party he still felt uneasy about the whole night.

He had grabbed a glass of champagne and mingled with a few of the other socialites. Within the first hour he already had two girls on his arms. One was a beautiful blonde, who had big breasts, and wore a very revealing purple dress. The other was a brunette. Her hair was long and curled and went well past her breast to her mid back, draping over her white dress. He had mixed up their names already. He believed the blonde to be Cindy and the brunette to be Sarah? Or maybe it was the other way around? He couldn't remember and at this point it, he didn't care. It was Christmas Eve a time where all women were looking for a Mr. Claus., a job he was happy to fill.

"She probably thinks she is so good looking with that Mr. Wilson." Cindy spoke. Bruce suddenly remembered, the brunette was indeed Cindy.

"Well, she does look good. Wonder who she is wearing…" Sarah let out a dreamy sigh.

"Who cares," Cindy had rolled her eyes. She pouted.

"Now ladies, who are we talking about? Who could be more beautiful then you two?" Bruce chuckled. He was indeed a womanizer.

"That reporter girl…what's her name Sarah?"

"Kori Anders, that's her name. Just this morning even wrote a bullshit article on the man." Cindy turned her nose up in disgust.

"Wonder why she would ever show her face here! That little bit-" Sarah began to spoke, but Bruce coughed. The two giggled and blushed.

"Excuse me ladies. It seems my drink is empty…I'll me right back, I'm going to get another one. Don't have too much fun without me." His wink drove them to blush and giggle again.

Walking away briskly, he placed his empty glass on a server who carried an empty tray. He pushed through the dancers and all of the gossipers. He rushed over to see Slade Wilson and Kori Anders in a heated dance, continuing to swirl and twirl all the way across the dance floor. Where were they going?

Bruce walked further out into the dance floor now seeing an empty hallway. He watched it seemed in slow motion as Slade ushered Kori into the hallway. He seemed to push her into someone else's arms. He walked further out to see a set of gloved hands covering Kori's mouth with a white dirty looking cloth. Her eyes fought to stay open. Her body was seen struggling against the strong arms of the unknown person. He seemed to be the only one to hear her muffled cry.

"Richard!"

- - - - - - -

"Are you sure this happened?" Richard's knuckles were white. He had been squeezing his hands so hard. He took a deep breath, his eyes closing, trying to control his anger.

"Yes, I tried to follow them Richard, but Wilson saw me so I disappeared. I don't know where they took her or even why. It doesn't make sense…" Bruce shook his head in thought.

"Yes it does."

"What, how?" Bruce looked up. He shifted anxiously.

"I don't know how we could have been so stupid, how I could have been so stupid. All along…"

"Richard, what's going on?" Bruce's voice was firm.

"I'm going to save Kori. I'll have a tracker on me. If I don't contact you or Alfred within four hours, I need you, I need Batman or someone to come after me. Got it?" His eyes opened, the world seemed darker. Kori was in trouble. She wasn't here to calm him or brighten up his world.

"Richard, tell me what's going on!"

"Bruce, I can't talk. I have to go."

"Come back here!" Bruce yelled as Richard walked inside.

"I can't, I won't, and there isn't time to waste when Kori's life is on the line."

"You're being reckless and stupid you know that?" That got Richard to stop.

He turned around with a grin on his face. "Guess that's how you act when you love someone."

- - - - - - -

The room around her was still dark. Only the television screens illuminated the room. Her head ached, her breath came tired and ragged, and she felt dizzy as well. Slowly opening her eyes the room spun around her. She couldn't see straight for a few minutes.

As her vision cleared and Kori lifted her head, she felt her body restricted. She struggled for a minute before looking down to see ropes tightly limiting her whole entire body. She slowly lifted her head. It was painful experience for her neck had been hanging down awkwardly the whole time.

The room around her was reeking, dark, and terrifying. She swallowed hard as she wished she would go back to her peaceful sleep. She looked around the fractured walls with ooze stains dripping down the wall. Mice rummaged around the floor looking for any crumbs they could find. The ceiling was split as well, water dripping. You could count the drops.

"Wha-" She stopped mid sentence. She heard heavy footsteps.

Her vision rested on the floor and she watched as black boots came towards her. She began to look up to see familiar all black apparel. The red X was burned into her memory. The gloved hands reached towards her. The white mask tilted sideways, her breath escaped her.

"Glad to see your up, cutie." You could hear his chuckle as well as Kori's terrified scream.

- - - - - - -

Richard had never been happier that he had chosen his black BMW to take to the party. He had driven himself there and had driven himself back home in less than ten minutes. Of course he had sped through many red lights and broke more than a few traffic laws, but he didn't give a damn at all.

Running into his house he ran to the front where he quickly used his keys to get in. It had taken longer than expected after trying to deal with shaky hands. Once getting in he closed the door and ran upstairs, ignoring Alfred's call.

His door to his room came into vision and Richard ran inside. He suppressed the smile coming to his face after once again thinking of last night's memories. His sheets were in a tangled heat and clothes were still found on the ground. He had no time to think of those memories though.

He walked to his closet and flicked on the light and gasped. Clothes were thrown on the floor exposing his secret door to Nightwing's lair. He felt his heart drop and walking in he realized he had forgot to shut this door for many nights now.

Walking into the room, everything looked the same. Walking over to his computer he typed in the code he knew by heart. His computer greeted him and he sighed. Licking his lips in frustration he leaned over the control keys.

"Computer, show me a surveillance video of within the last twelve hours of who was last in here."

The computer took a minute to operate to its owner's command. The screen which was originally blank now turned on to show surveillance video. Richard knew that red hair from anywhere as the woman looked around the room.

"Freeze."

The video froze right where it was. Richard stared at the screen. Kori had managed to look right into the camera at that moment. Her face showed everything, all of her emotions came to life. The fear in her eyes was evident as well as the shock and betrayal showed all over her face. She now knew Richard's secret.

- - - - - - -

Walking into the room, Richard was just a normal guy. Walking out of the room, Richard felt like he was now bearing another weight on shoulder. He snapped his black gloves and shifted around in the heavily plated armor. He stood by the outside of the entrance to his lair.

The light was shut off and before closing the door, the man grabbed a piece of clothing. After locking the door for good, and taking a deep breath, the mask was placed over the blue eyes of anger. He was no longer Richard, he was Nightwing, and he was going to save Kori.

- - - - - - -

AUTHOR'S NOTE

*Hey guys! Sorry for the late update! I tried to get it earlier Sunday night, but other plans came up. I had to admit on Thursday I didn't get to read your comments until that evening. I had already had a long day on Thursday and a bad one at that because I despise going to the dentist. However, after coming home everything felt so much better after reading all of your comments! You all are amazing!

So I hope this chapter wasn't too dull for you guys. It's still a clifty. It's practically the same as the last chapter except with more detail about what else was going on at the time. I felt that it was important for you all to know this though. You now know that Kori didn't see Richard, in fact she saw Bruce! Richard finally admits his love for Kori too. Kori awakens and why was she screaming? Another reason I didn't fill in more of the cliffhanger is because I am still thinking of what to do for the next chapter. I already know what's going to happen but that chapter might take me a bit longer because of detail!

Hope this wasn't too confusing. If you guys need any help understanding something, please leave a comment or PM me! Thanks for the amazing feedback again, all positive and I so much appreciate it! The last site I wrote for was actually pretty rude. After posting a chapter then I never felt like writing another one, but here I want to much to keep writing for all of you!

Also, sorry for the long note! One last thing though, in the beginning I mentioned this chapter was dedicated to Star of Airdrie! If you haven't checked her out yet I really insist you do. She is such a talented writer who updates frequently! She is also understanding and really helps with your writing if you ever need advice.

So I'm pretty sure I'm done?

Michelle


	20. Chapter 20

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own any of the Teen Titans characters, or the DC Comic Characters. Nor any of the brand names found in this story!

**Summary: **Kori Anders, news reporter, has seen a lot in her time. With the recent killing of civilians, Kori is putting away her papers, and testing out her investigation skills. Not only worrying about becoming the next target, she is worrying about her old flame Richard Grayson who seems to be appearing a lot more often, especially when she is with billionaire and rival to Bruce Wayne, Slade Wilson. Who is killing the people and will Kori be next? Oh, and who is Nightwing?

**Dedication:** In honor of my twentieth chapter I want to dedicate this chapter to **noradiana** who happened to give me my 20th review. She has always been a great support and also a great writer!

- - - - - - -

**Twenty**

"Aw, come on now, shush. Quiet down and don't struggle." His chuckle sent chills all over her body. His eerie laugh made her realize how easy a position he was in to do anything he wanted to her.

Kori moved her arms back and forth she tried to get them lose. Her head turned back and forth and she tried ducking. She was avoiding the red x that was approaching her. A scream escaped her lips which surprised them both. Kori had managed to find a voice. Maybe she could call for help?

"Help!" The sound echoed against the walls and the stranger once again laughed.

"Now don't tell me you think that would work?" Her silence told him everything and he took that moment to press the red tape firmly to her lips forbidding her to talk. She struggled again and her screams were muffled by the tape. The ropes kept her firmly in place. She eventually gave up. Her head fell down. She was going to exhaust herself if she continued. She knew better then to do that.

"Kori, cutie, I would hate to hurt a pretty little face like you."

She felt the rubber from his black glove make contact to her chin. The rubber was cold, her heart was racing, and his face was hidden behind the mask. Gently he lifted her chin to meet his face. He could see the fear in her eyes and that gave him a sense of adrenaline.

"It's a good thing you stopped struggling. I wouldn't want to have to hurt you." She wished she could hear his voice, to hear the person who hid in fear behind the mask. His voice was hidden, sounding unhuman and almost robotic.

She gave him one longing last stare. Her green eyes that once shined were now tired and defeated. She ripped her chin away from his grasp. Kori preferred to stare at the cold lifeless ground rather than the face of a possible killer, her possible executer.

"Don't fret too much, cutie. It will all be over soon." Red X disappeared in the shadows leaving Kori to wallow in her own tears.

- - - - - - -

"Gar, it's almost eleven. I haven't seen Kori or Richard all night. I'm kind of worried." Standing to the side of the party, Gar and Rachel drank together. His arm was firmly around her waist.

"I know, trust me I know. Look, we'll look for them in a little bit. If they don't show up that is." His arm left from around her hip and their hands found each other. She gripped on to his hand in support and love. He knew she was worried about their friends; he was as well, but tried to show no emotion and keep a positive atmosphere.

The Christmas music gave an illusion to the night like everything was a dream. "Rachel, do you want to dance?" Gar's goofy smile appeared.

Rachel nodded her head, a small smile playing on her lips. They set their drink down on a table full of Christmas goodies. Gar pulled Rachel out onto the dance floor. Her hands wrapped around his shoulder, his hands around her waist. They swayed to the sound of music, both in deep thought. Where were there friends and why did Rachel had a gut feeling that something was terribly wrong?

- - - - - - -

"Excuse me will you?" Slade stepped away from a fellow business associate. A grin was on his face which was quickly followed by a grimace after getting away from the annoying man.

He walked with confidence as people around him commented on how the party was. He knew the only thing they were enjoying was their free liquor and a chance to dress up and make a higher reputation for themselves. Slade couldn't care the least bit. His guests were the last thing on his mind. He didn't care for their mindless chit chat about how Kori Anders humiliated him, or even how fine his wine was. Nothing was important at that moment except the task at hand.

"Wilson." Slade stared down at a pair of black leather shoes. He trailed his vision upwards to see Bruce in a nice tailored tux. Two girls giggled behind him, a blonde and a brunette. He was still the typical playboy. A glass of wine was in his hand.

"Wayne, glad you could make it." The roll of his eyes showed his sarcasm. "Look you made friends as well. Maybe they'll be there to comfort you when Wayne Enterprise falls to the ground."

"I'm not here to talk business. It's Christmas Eve." This was a surprising statement out of the workaholic's mouth.

"Then why did you happen to approach me on my way to freshen up, Bruce?" Slade raised a waxed eyebrow. He knew that Bruce always had tricks up his sleeve.

"I just wanted to know where your lovely date is. I wanted a chance to get a dance in with that beautiful girl." Bruce rose an eyebrow as well which put Slade to rest…only a little.

"You know how young women are, you've been with enough. She just wondered off."

"Did she now?" Slade had just noticed that Bruce was drinking out of his champagne flute.

"She did indeed. In fact I was just going to find her. Move it, Wayne." Slade pushed his way past Bruce.

In the distance was the hallway Slade had previously used to successfully lure Kori away from the party. His feet took him across the room and within seconds he was at the entrance to the dim hallway. He checked behind his back every now and then to make sure no one followed or looked at the host.

He found the familiar door which didn't lead to his basement but yet the room underneath of it. He began to walk down the narrow old steps. It was time to visit his latest victim, the stunning Kori Anders.

- - - - - - -

"Excuse me, ladies. I need to go find the bathroom." Bruce gave one of his award winning grins to Sarah and Cindy. They couldn't help but smile back as well. They were dumbfounded by his sex appeal.

"No problem, Bruce." Cindy grabbed his arm softly in a reassuring way.

"Just hurry up." Sarah winked. She grabbed a hold of his other arm.

He grinned to himself as he removed their arms and began to follow Slade. He watched as Slade went down the hallway, only turning around once to check if someone was following him. He went to the fifth door on the right side of the wall.

Reaching on top of the doorframe Slade grabbed a slender silver key. He used to key to turn the lock and once again turned around to see if he had any visitors. The sight was clear and he put the key back. Bruce could hear his footsteps as he walked down stairs.

When speaking to Slade he first talked about freshening up. By the end of the conversation he was going to find Kori? Something was definitely up. His point was proved by the way Slade sneaked around his own house. He even had a key to a door? What was so private?

"Dick would want to know this." Bruce muttered.

Walking out of the hallway, he avoided the area Cindy and Sarah were. He went to the outside balcony where he had told Richard before the news about Kori. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed Richard's number. He picked up on the first ring.

"I think I have some information on where Slade is hiding Kori."

- - - - - - -

Dancing had made Rachel feel at ease. She could remember the days where she despised dancing. After a lesson with Gar though, she fell in love with the art. That's what it was to her, art. She loved to dance and had taken a few courses in ballet which grabbed her attention the most surprisingly. They hadn't stopped dancing since they first got onto the floor.

"Gar, let's take a break."

"Oh dance with me, Rae!" He pulled her back onto the floor before she even got off.

Rachel laughed despite being called the name she hated. She was twirled more by Gar and they fell into synch with the Christmas music once again. The people around them danced slower while Gar led a goofy dance. He was a clumsy dancer while Rachel was a perfectionist.

"Gar, I mean it. Let's take a break."

"Fine," Gar faked his whine and Rachel smiled.

"It's actually a bit hot I'm going out to the balcony it's less stuffy out there." Rachel grabbed a new drink as did Gar. They stood to the side and watched the entire group of people swirl like experts.

"Want any company?" Gar raised his eyebrows up and down in a perverse way.

"Actually, I need to be alone for a minute," Rachel spoke slowly. She saw Gar's small frown and smiled rolling her eyes a bit. Grabbing his arm she spoke, "We have all the time in the world tonight."

"Well, then by all means necessary hurry up and get outside. I would prefer you to be hot later." Gar winked.

"Who knows maybe I'll be cold and bundled up in blankets all night long and just fall right asleep."

"Don't speak that way ever again." Gar sounded like he was joking, but was completely serious.

- - - - - - -

Footsteps echoed in the room. Kori blinked her eyes a few times. She wished to rub them, try to rub away the tired she was feeling. Her back was turned to the stairs so she couldn't see who was behind her. She swallowed hoping it was someone to save her; of course she couldn't have that luck.

Ever since waking up earlier, Kori had tried to concentrate. Her memory was fuzzy. She couldn't remember how she had been brought down here, or even who took her here. The last thing she remembered was Slade twirling her on the floor while dancing…

"Red X, report." The voice was deep, commanding, and also familiar?

Kori kept her eyes to the ground as she heard footsteps approach her. The shoes of Red X walked past her and to the stairs. They talked in hushed voices. Kori's mind was still foggy from the chemicals of the cloth that was used to knock her out.

"Ms. Anders, I hope you are enjoying this evening. I'm afraid shortly we'll be moving to a new location."

There was silence except for the water that continued to drip. Kori had lost count out thirty two. Her mouth felt numb and her entire body ached to be moved. Footsteps continued down the stairs until the sound was no longer there. She heard the scuffling of feet on the dirty floor.

"Such a waste of a beautiful girl," she could almost hear the grin in his sick face. "You have been helpful though, a perfect lure to capture the hero. Ah, but you aren't just bait. Oh no, you seem to cause your own trouble as well as Nightwing. Investigating me aren't you? Trying to figure out the 'S' murderer is.

"I'll take your silence as a yes. I'm surprised you haven't figured out yet, Kori. I thought you were better than that, smarter than that. No surprise though that you do deceive a lot." He was behind her now, voice whispering in her ear. There was something about his voice, something that made her think.

"X, I think I would like to hear our guest speak. Take the tape off."

"Yes, sir." She saw the familiar outfit of black and Kori braced herself. Counting in her head she waited for the painful rip of tape. It came at two.

Her lips ached and she felt as if the skin on her lips had been ripped off. She could imagine a red x mark on her face where her mouth was. Kori licked her lips, not once, but multiple times. They were numb, she couldn't even feel her tongue outlining it.

"Now, Kori, have anything to say?"

"Help!" She managed to find her voice again and screamed as load as possible. She saw Red X standing in front of her nod back to other man and he ran over and shut her mouth with his hand.

"Ah!" Red X roared. He shook his hand out. He gave a hard stare at Kori before raising his hand. It hit her cheek with such strength the room seemed to echo with the sound of her small whimper.

"You will not touch her!" The voice of the man was stern and angry. She couldn't see his face but imagined him in a twisted form of rage.

"She bit me."

"Remember your orders!"

She heard fuming footsteps stomp and a drawer being opened. She didn't even know there were any pieces of furniture in here that had drawers. She heard shuffling and items clinking. Eventually the drawer was shut closed in haste and a moment paused before another man stepped before her eyes.

Coming up to Red X the man pushed him into the wall. The man was dressed in a familiar looking tuxedo, but she couldn't distinguish who the owner was. This man was obviously had access to the party upstairs. The suit was tailored. The man had a nice body. He was tall. His face was covered though. The black and orange mask hid the face. His body language was annoyed.

"I will never defy you again." Red X muttered as he was shoved against the wall. After being let go the new man came close to her. Something about the way he carried himself was familiar.

"Now, Kori, are you a good actress?"

Kori sat there dumbfounded. She felt wet tears drip down her cheek from the pain of the slap. She could imagine a large red mark forming on her face. She was silent to the man's request to an answer. Kori wanted to go home, she wanted to be safe, she never wanted anything like this to happen to her.

"I'll take that as a yes." The man nodded towards Red X who nodded back annoyed. Red X disappeared and she heard shuffling going on behind her. "Let's hope you aren't camera shy."

"You'll never get away with this." Kori muttered quietly. She tried to be brave, try to sound brave, at least to tell this man she wasn't afraid…and even try to convince herself she was. She sniffled once. She was calming down from the slap.

"Isn't that always what the damsel in distress says?" His laugh was haunting, echoing in her ears, burning into her memory.

Kori wasn't sure how to respond, she said the first thing that came to mind. "You don't scare me."

"Oh, but the things I have done will. You say this now, Ms. Anders, but the night is still young and I'm the one in control."

She stared at him; her eyes once again well up in tears after not blinking for awhile. Her attention was pulled away from the black and orange mask though, after hearing the sounds of something being put together. Kori focused on Red X who set up a camera in front of her. She looked around afraid of what was going to happen.

"What are you doing?" Kori looked to the man.

"Let's just say Nightwing will be getting a little video message from you," he cackled.

"It's set up." The gruff voice of Red X spoke.

"Excellent. Now I think we need to do some makeup."

The man came over to her and pulled a Swiss army knife out of his pocket. Frightened, Kori went stiff. The man bent down and brought the knife to her legs. Kori closed her eyes waiting for the blood to come. Instead she hurt ripping.

Opening her eyes, Kori found the dress she loved was being ripped mid thigh. The fabric fell to the floor soundlessly. The man stood again. He muttered something to Red X and looked back at Kori.

"I hope you can read cue cards Ms. Anders."

"What if I don't?"

"Well," the man walked behind the camera and passed the knife off to Red X. "That's why you have X there, he'll make sure you follow directions. I don't think you want any more pain from him right?"

Red X walked behind the chair. Kori shifted trying to find comfort. She heard a beep from the camera. Behind the camera, the man held up cue cards. She got a motion to start and when she didn't, she felt the knife press into her skin.

- - - - - - -

His lips were pressed in a tight line. He moved quickly like a hunter on the prowl. His mission was simple. He would go to rescue Kori. He planned to find out the killer as well and put that person under arrest.

He sped through the night on his specially designed high tech motorcycle. The night was dark, the air was freezing cold. Nightwing was warm though. His entire body heated in anger, ready to get whoever was hurting Kori.

Slade's mansion appeared in sight. He sped past it and made a quick left as the property ended. He parked his bike behind Slade's high gates. Getting off he locked the bike in place, no one could ever steal it.

Using his graveling hook, Nightwing crossed the iron gates. He landed in the back of property where the garden was. Above he saw the balcony. A figure stood on it. He held his breath as he approached.

Nightwing took his time as he maneuvered through the garden. He wanted to be unseen by the person in front of him. The party windows casted light on the gardens so he stalked the shadows. Coming closer to the balcony the figure in the window looked familiar.

Nightwing used his graveling hook once again to pull himself up on the balcony. This didn't go unnoticed by the figure up there. The panicked face of Rachel showed and Nightwing put a finger to his lips ordering her to be silent.

"Who are you?" Her voice hissed in fear. She wasn't used to dark figures creeping up on her in the night.

"I'm Nightwing."

"You…you saved Kori right?" Rachel came closer to him. She looked him over. She could see what Kori saw in him. Of course she herself had no interest in him. After all, she had the perfect guy for her already, Gar.

"I did."

"She isn't here." Rachel spoke quickly. "If she is, I don't know where. I haven't seen her all night."

"I know that." Rachel eyes widened in shock, she was about to accuse him of stalking when he spoke. "Kori happens to be in terrible danger right now. It's a life or death situation. I need you to trust me. I need you to help me, help Kori. Will you?" Nightwing held out his hand.

- - - - - - -

AUTHOR'S NOTE

*Well this chapter was pretty long for me! I hope you enjoy it! It took awhile to post, and I once again apologize for that. This while week was exhausting, I have no idea why. I've haven't been in a writing mood much but I have been in a good relaxing mood. After listening to some music I finished the chapter and posted it.

So do you guys think I am doing too much detail? By that, I mean, do you guys think that I am dragging these scenes out to much? I'm trying not to, but I don't want to rush these chapters. Besides the story gets longer? I think there will only be one more chapter that drags out the scene. I hope at least.

I want to get two twenty-five chapters. I don't think that will happen though unless I do drag out a lot more! Or, make shorter chapters. I hope you guys liked though. Comments have been amazing and inspiring! Hopefully I will update soon! I mean I keep leaving these annoying cliffhangers right?


	21. Chapter 21

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own any of the Teen Titans characters, or the DC Comic Characters. Nor any of the brand names found in this story!

**Summary: **Kori Anders, news reporter, has seen a lot in her time. With the recent killing of civilians, Kori is putting away her papers, and testing out her investigation skills. Not only worrying about becoming the next target, she is worrying about her old flame Richard Grayson who seems to be appearing a lot more often, especially when she is with billionaire and rival to Bruce Wayne, Slade Wilson. Who is killing the people and will Kori be next? Oh, and who is Nightwing?

- - - - - - -

**Twenty-One**

"I trust you." Rachel put her hand into his.

Nightwing was able to smile despite the current situation. "Thank you, Rachel. Now I need you to sneak me into the party. We don't have much time."

"How do you know Kori is in trouble?" Rachel whispered to him. They stood beside the balcony doors, peering in.

"Let's just say a little bat told me. I can't tell you a lot, because I don't know a lot. What I do know though is that Kori is hidden behind some door."

"I'll take your word for it."

"So how do you think we'll get in?"

"I'm wondering if we can convince that drunken Santa coming this way to lend us his suit." Rachel chuckled.

"Well, let's just say if convincing doesn't work we can always force."

"I like that idea a lot."

- - - - - - -

"I apologize for being absent so long." Slade walked into his grand ball room of his mansion. The people around him paid close attention.

"It's fine!" Some joker yelled out. The crowd laughed silently to themselves. Slade wore a grim smile.

"There is only about an hour and a half minutes till Christmas!"

The whole entire crowd cheered. There were few kids in the room. Those who managed to stay awake this long clung to their parent's legs. Their cheers were silence for drowsiness began to take over their minds.

"I have to apologize for not being able to be there when the clock strikes twelve. I have some very important business to attend to, personal issues and such. Wintergreen will see to it that you are all accommodated. Stay as late as you want and drink plenty. Have a good Christmas everyone!" Slade's sarcasm was noted by the few in the crowd who knew him very well.

"Did someone say Christmas?"

A man with a large stuffed belly came into the room. The red velvet pants hung loosely on the figure's lanky body. A black belt held up his pants along with kept his shirt from popping. The red velvet shirt had nine black buttons going down. Faux white fur lined his arm cuffs, the bottom of his shirt, as well as the bottom of his pants. He wore large black boots that were silent on the floor as he walked through the room.

His skin was a creamy white. He wore a long white curly beard. It went down to mid chin and was not groomed. His hair was disheveled looking, the white locks long and dirty. He wore a grin on his face as well as cloudy glasses that hid his true eye color. A red velvet hat sat plainly on his head with bells that jingled with every step he took.

"Santa Claus!" A young child who had just awoken screamed loudly. All of the children one by one seemed to pull away from their parent's legs and gravitate towards the center of the room where the fake Santa stood.

"Ho ho ho!" The jolly man laughed.

"My mommy said hoe is a bad word." A small blonde child said. The parents around laughed while the mother of the child blushed in some embarrassment. The man walked forward patting the little girl's head.

"Santa came a little early I see." Slade's hands turned into tight fists.

"I had to say a special hello to my dear friend, Slade Wilson, before I left." Santa looked down and Slade noticed a glint in his eyes.

"Of course you did," Slade grinned, mischievously.

"I see you made it on the naughty list again." The Santa spoke. The crowd laughed at the comedian that stood in front of him. Slade only grew angrier, his knuckles turning white from clenching his fists so hard.

"Looks like we both have that in common! Now, I must go, I have business to attend to. Merry Christmas to you, Santa." Slade glared at the man in the red suit. "To the rest of you as well." Slade looked around the room; a fake smile came to his face.

"Ho, Merry Christmas to us all!" Santa yelled in enjoyment.

Slade walked away as Santa socialized with his guests. He had paid Santa to do this, of course not this Santa. He had paid a man named Howard Walkens to play Santa, not this imposter who in fact he knew was Nightwing.

- - - - - - -

"It's Christmas Eve, dad." Commissioner Gordon watched outside as snowflakes fell to the ground in violent whirls. His feet were propped up on his desk. He wore brown slacks with a red button down shirt that showed his larger figure. His jacket was a matching brown and he snuggled in it, while leaning back against the chair.

"Barbra, Babs, honey, I know. A killer is still on the loose. It's my new job to protect these citizens. Christmas Eve is when most people attack. If I don't catch this killer, I can at least save a family from burglary."

"I think you need to go home and rest. You know how you have been having some breathing problems lately. Staying up late doesn't help." His daughter spoke in an annoyed concerned tone. It was a true statement, that in fact the Commissioner was slacking health wise.

"Stop worrying about me, Barbra. I told you I am fine." He let out a violent cough.

"That sounds fine…" Babs pointed out. Her voice sounded irritated, she was getting frustrated with her father.

"I choked on coffee." Gordon lied.

"Bull. Look, I have to go. I sent your present in the mail since we won't be able to get together. I'll call you tomorrow. Just take care of yourself."

"I will, darling, don't you worry."

"Oh and dad?" Barbra spoke. She paused waiting a long minute.

"Yes?"

"Merry Christmas."

Hanging up the phone, James released a long breath. He rubbed his tired eyes and went over to the coffeemaker to fill up his favorite blue mug. The hot liquid was poured in the cup, the smell of fresh coffee filling his nose.

"Commissioner," Ronald Todd peeked in to the office.

"Yes Todd?" He walked over to the front of his desk, taking a seat. The young deputy looked anxious.

"We have a call."

"Go on," Gordon encouraged.

"It's from Nightwing, sir. He says he needs your help."

- - - - - - -

"Ho ho ho," Santa's laughter escaped his mouth. "I must go now, time to finish delivering presents! I shall see all you little boys and girls on my nice list tonight."

Waving goodbye, Santa made a quick escape down the empty hall from the ball room. The children tried to follow despite their protesting parents. It was too late though. By the time the kids went to the hallway there was no one in sight.

Minutes later after Santa disappeared down the hall way, a young woman in a white dress followed him. She went to the second door on the left to see a guest room, Santa's clothes on the floor, and a man readjusting his mask.

"I think we'll have to find the drunk and give him the suit." Nightwing joked. Rachel cracked a smile. She liked that this hero could make her feel more at ease in a situation that made her feel sick.

"That is if you can find him. He ran off pretty scared of you after you took his clothes."

"I asked nicely once, it doesn't happen twice." Nightwing pulled his gloves tighter and redid his shoes. He stretched once, cracking his back.

"Ha, you remind me of a friend." Rachel sat down on the bed and slipped off her heels, rubbing her aching feet.

"Who's that?" Nightwing gulped. He looked down to the ground waiting for an answer. He kept himself busy messing with his utility belt.

"Richard Grayson, you must have heard of him, playboy and such."

"I've been told that before." Nightwing looked up to meet Rachel's face. She was deep in thought. "Well, I have to get going. Kori can be in a worse danger right now than before. Thank you for all of your help." Nightwing walked over to the door.

"Stop," Rachel called. "I want to come with you, I want to help Kori."

"The best way you can do that is to stay here and make sure you get yourself and your friends out of her safely."

"No, I can do something, anything to help." Rachel tried to plead with the superhero yet he kept denying by shaking his head.

"Rachel, I do appreciate the offer. It's too dangerous and I don't need to worry about you as well as Kori. Kori would want her friends safe."

Nodding in agreement, Rachel sighed. She hated to lose any argument no matter how big or small. She slipped on her heels as she followed Nightwing out. The cost was clear and he went to the fifth door on the right side of the hall.

"Be safe," Rachel whispered.

"You too, let's hope it's not too late."

Nightwing reached up to grab the key on top of the doorframe. The key was tiny in his hands. He used the silver key to open the door. He twisted the knob slowly. The knob turned all the way and they both released the breath they were holding unconsciously.

"Guess this is goodbye," Rachel said. He pulled open the door to a crack.

"It's not goodbye, I'll see you around in the future. Take care of yourself."

Rachel stood there watching the masked hero open the door further and take the first step down. He closed to door behind him. Rachel was left in the dark hallway by herself wondering what the hell was going on. She stood there staring at the door and whispered a secret she would never tell a soul.

"Good luck, Richard."

- - - - - - -

"There he is!" Sarah yelled. The two girls jogged over to Bruce. They were careful in their heels and long dress.

The immediately clung to his arms like lost children. Sarah was on the right, Cindy on the left. Each leaned on his shoulder and Bruce fixed his tie. He raised his eye brows as the two made soft humming noises. He ignored their strangeness, after all chances were they might be drunk.

"We should get out of here, get a room." Cindy winked. His correction, they were drunk.

"Oh yes, all three of us." Sarah giggled. The two girls looked at each other ecstatic about their plans.

"Girls, don't tease me." Bruce spoke. The two giggled again. Cindy left his arm and went over to Sarah, hugging her friend tightly. Bruce groaned. As much as he hated to say it, he resented Richard right now for needing him.

"Oh we won't tease you. Trust me; we'll give you anything you want." Sarah spoke.

"Get your mind out of the gutter, Bruce." He muttered to himself.

"Come on, is the big Brucey Wucey really going to reject this fantastic offer?" Cindy asked. She talked in a baby voice. Bruce felt like he was five.

"Girls, I don't think this will work out tonight." Bruce spoke aloud. "Damn Richard!" He thought.

"Well if we can do anything to convince you…" Cindy trailed off.

"We can even give you a preview." Sarah winked.

Bruce didn't know what to think as he watched the two girls lean in and kiss each other softly on the lips. Cindy had pink plunk lips while Sarah's were as red as a rose and small but perfect for her body. Bruce groaned again as they pulled away giggling.

"Trust me when I say, I would love to get a room with you two, heck I would leave right now. But ladies, I have some important business to attend to of a serious matter. We should take a rain check." Bruce sighed. He really didn't want to reject these two beautiful women. Sure, they were a bit dumb, but hell, they were sexy. He was being offered a free threesome. It hurt to reject the offer.

"Are you really going to do this to us?" Cindy pouted.

"Do you not think we are pretty?" Sarah whined.

"I really hate you, Richard." Bruce grumbled as he tried to console the two self conscious women.

- - - - - - -

The entrance was dark. The stairs were narrow. Only a small light showed from the top of the steps. Nightwing was cautious with every step he took. He was careful, treating the steps like a fragile instrument, so delicate that the slightest of moments would let out a noise.

His hand rested on his utility belt, ready to pull out weapons if anyone or anything was down there. Reaching the last step, Nightwing found only an empty room with a large TV screen that was blank. He walked in further to the room.

His detective skills kicked in. He found scuff marks on the floor, someone was struggling. Imprints were found on the floor signaling things were moved around. He saw something in the middle of the room.

Nightwing was as careful as ever walking in further. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw a remote. He then felt panic go through him as he thought of all the possibilities that could have happened. Luckily there were instructions for him on a small yellow post it note.

"PRESS PLAY"

Looking around the room, the ceiling, floor and everywhere his eyes brought him, Nightwing saw nothing. Regardless of no one or nothing in sight the sinking feeling was in his heart. Why would he press play on this remote?

He found out his reason.

He pressed play quickly, thinking it would signal something besides the TV to go on. To his surprise, only the TV came on. The screen came to life and the same room he was in now was pictured. Only there were a lot of differences, and one certain difference made him angry. The tape began.

"What's your name?" A deep male voice spoke. You couldn't see the body of the person.

A young red haired woman came onto the screen. Tears dripped down her face, her makeup from earlier that night stained her cheeks. She was tied tightly to a chair. She looked miserable and frightened. Red X stood in the background. There was no answer from her end. Nightwing noticed the redness on her neck.

"I asked you what your name was." The male voice spoke again.

The girl still didn't answer. He heard what sounded like a finger snap and Red X came forward. He put something on Kori's neck. The metal of the knife gleamed in the camera. Nightwing's knuckles were so white from his tight fist that it was as if any moment he would explode.

"Let's try this again…" The same voice said. Nightwing guessed it to be Deathstroke. "What is your name?"

"K-kori A-an- anders." Kori stuttered as she stayed completely still, the knife was still held to her throat.

"Now this is it, Kori. Read the cards exactly as we said."

Kori was silent at first, anger was written all over her face. She paused for a long moment before a jolt from Red X seemed to get her moving. Her anger faded away as sadness took over, tears dripped from her eyes.

"Nightwing, I am being held hostage by Deathstroke." Kori's tears were slow and barley noticeable.

"Continue," Deathstroke's voice commanded.

"If you ever want to see me alive, you will go to the place we first met before midnight. Oth-" Kori paused. She struggled to see the next line.

"Continue!" Deathstroke yelled.

Kori didn't continue and Nightwing knew what was going to happen. He watched as Red X pressed the knife into her skin, he saw a small trickle of blood make its way down Kori's neck. His heart broke right there.

"Otherwise they will kill me." Kori was now full on crying. Tears went down her face faster then she could produce them. Her nose was red, her hair was disheveled. She was a mess. He also noticed her dress had been torn as well.

"Now, that wasn't too hard." The voice said.

She didn't respond. The knife was away from her neck and only a small cut was made. Her head hung down ashamed. Looking back up, Kori seemed to notice the camera was still on. She took a chance. "Nightwing, don't come, it's a trap! Leave now! I'm fine, they'll kill yo-"

She talked in a rapid pace. Until Red X nodded and pulled out a white cloth from his back. Putting it against Kori's mouth, he silenced her. Kori's body went limp and she slumped against the chair helpless.

All of a sudden a black and burnt orange mask showed on screen. Deathstroke was behind everything, he was behind it all. Behind him, Kori's body was untied and she was cradled bridal style by Red X who took her away from the screen.

"Tick tock, Nightwing. Let's see the great hero save everyone now. I am looking forward to meeting you."

The video screen went blank.

Nightwing didn't know what he was feeling. He was feeling sadness. Regret that he wasn't here to save Kori from this horrible fate. Fear that is he didn't make it in time it would be too late. The emotion he felt the most was anger. Unbelievable anger to kill Deathstroke with his bare hands until his opponent's blood covered his skin. He needed to get anger out.

The remote was picked up and throwing it at the TV with all of his strength, a large shattering noise was made. The TV screen broke with ease and large crack going through out it. Glass was on the floor and wires hung out.

"No!" His own voice scared him. The anger inside scared him. He would do something he was going to regret if he didn't calm down. He realized this and took a deep breath.

"I can't do this alone." He whispered to himself.

Nightwing realized that he was too involved in the case. He had a personal connection to the victim. Who was he kidding? He loved the damn girl and would do anything to see her safe in his arms again.

Putting away his pride, Nightwing realized what he had to do. He took out his phone from his utility belt and dialed a number. It rang twice until it was finally picked up by the third ring. The voice of a young deputy came through.

"Ronald Todd, this is Nightwing. Get me Commissioner Gordon right away."

- - - - - - -

AUTHOR'S NOTE

*Well, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Not quite as long as I had hoped but it was a decent length I think. I updated pretty quickly, at least for me anyway so that did take some time.

So Richard saw the tape, poor Kori. Wonder what is going to happen to her…What part will Commissioner Gordon play? I brought him back in because well he was a kind of main character in the beginning. Bruce had to reject the blonde and brunette, how sad. Rachel knows…but how?

I am hoping to update soon. Hopefully you all didn't think this chapter sucked! Thanks for all the amazing reviews! You guys are pretty darn amazing and you all should hug yourselves for me, completely serious! I am hoping to update by Thursday or Friday. I will update then if I don't fall asleep like I always do when I get home from school. So yeah…that's it. Hope you all are well!

Michelle


	22. Chapter 22

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own any of the Teen Titans characters, or the DC Comic Characters. Nor any of the brand names found in this story!

**Summary: **Kori Anders, news reporter, has seen a lot in her time. With the recent killing of civilians, Kori is putting away her papers, and testing out her investigation skills. Not only worrying about becoming the next target, she is worrying about her old flame Richard Grayson who seems to be appearing a lot more often, especially when she is with billionaire and rival to Bruce Wayne, Slade Wilson. Who is killing the people and will Kori be next? Oh, and who is Nightwing?

- - - - - - -

** Twenty-Two**

"Are you sure you want to go home?" Gar asked. Looking at the clock, it was only 10:50 p.m.

"Yes, I think it would be a good idea to get out of here early. We still have time to make it home and celebrate Christmas. I just am a bit tired and I think I'm developing a headache."

"Aw, Rae." Taking his hand, Gar placed his fingers on Rachel's hot head. She wasn't lying, she was pretty warm.

"Why don't we leave then? We can always call Kori tomorrow and apologize that we weren't able to see her. Plus, we have to get up early to cook to bring our part of dinner to Richard's house right?"

"Yes, we have to get up early to make cookies, my cheese broccoli casserole, and also some cornbread." Rachel and Gar walked towards where they saw Victor and Karen.

"That sounds good. Okay, we'll say goodbye to Victor and Karen and then go home right?"

"Right," Rachel gave a small smile and Gar kissed her forehead.

Walking over to Victor and Karen, a server came through with a platter of food. Dressed in black and white the server smiled at the two as Gar stopped him. He looked around the tray seeing pigs in a blanket and cookies, an odd mixture of food. He gave the server a smile as he looked up and grabbed a piece of food. He stuffed it into his mouth as Rachel looked like she was going to protest. They continued to walk over, hand in hand.

"Well look at this, you two all cute together." Karen chuckled. Her hand rested against Victor's.

"Yeah, well…yeah," Gar blushed slightly and Victor let out a chuckle.

"So what brings you two over here? Tired from dancing? You guys did dance a lot surprisingly." Victor spoke up. He removed his hands from Karen's to put his arm around her waist. She leaned against his shoulder.

"We were actually going to get going." Rachel spoke quietly.

"Any reason why?" Victor asked. He looked skeptically at Rachel and Gar. Rachel looked paler then usual and seemed as if she had a lot on her mind. Gar on the other hand was looking green.

"Gar are you okay?" Karen asked shocked.

"I'm fine, why?" Gar swallowed hard.

"You look green!" Victor laughed despite Karen's concern.

"Well I did eat a cookie right before I came over here." Gar heard his stomach grumble.

"Gar, that wasn't a cookie." Rachel said. "That's why I gave you the weird look; I think it was a pig in a blanket!" Rachel gave him a look of worry.

"What?" Gar roared. "I ate meat?" He yelled quietly, shocked. He coughed a little.

"I thought you knew that." Rachel said. She couldn't believe her boyfriend the vegetarian had just eaten meat.

"It looked like one of those cookies with the filling coming out!" Gar quickly walked away and walked back with a glass of wine. He downed the drink in thirty seconds flat trying to wash out the taste of meat.

"Those were on the tray too. You kind of looked up at the waiter as you grabbed it and you grabbed the hotdog wrapped in doe instead and stuffed it down your throat before I could say anything." Rachel spoke of her innocence in the situation; she had no opportunity to say anything.

"You ate meat? Garfield ate meat? I never thought the day would come! I can't believe this where are Dick and Kori? They would love to hear this!" Victor laughed out loud as Gar continued to have a disgusted look on his face.

"Rachel, I think it's time to go home. You don't feel well and I have to go throw up." Gar said.

"Well you two go home then! Get better for Christmas at Richard's house tomorrow. If you hear from Kori remind her, I haven't seen her all night. Also make sure Richard doesn't drink too much and get a hangover." Karen spoke over Victor who was still going wild with giggles.

"Yeah, if we see them again." Rachel spoke. She went quiet Kori and Richard was mentioned. Gar was the only one who noticed.

"See you guys tomorrow!" Karen hugged Gar and kissed his cheek, and did the same to Rachel.

"Yeah! Hey Gar, going to try to ham and turkey as well?" Victor laughed as the two did a 'man hug'. Victor calmed down from his joke as he hugged Rachel and she kissed his cheek.

"I can't wait for tomorrow! I'll stuff vegetables down the big lump's throat!" Gar spoke as he and Rachel walked away and out to get their coats to go to the car and finally, go home.

- - - - - - -

The cold air hit her skin like a thousand icicles. The snow came down, covering the roof of the _Jump City Post_ building. It came with wind sending chills all over her body. She shivered in her as she stood. Only wearing a green dress without sleeves that had been cut to mid thigh was enough to make her go into a bit of distress.

Ropes still covered her body. She was tied tight it was no use getting out without a knife. It was like an expert boy-scout rope tier. Rather than tape on her mouth, a piece of black fabric was tied in the back of her head. She was unable to talk, her screams were muffled. Instead of the chair she was tired around a giant vent on the roof. The cold metal touched her skin and she felt as if her flesh was burning.

"Someone is awake." A voice cut through the silence of the night.

Looking up, Kori noticed a warm Deathstroke coming towards her. She noticed he was still in his suit, the orange and black mask still covering up his identity. His steps were slow. In the background she noticed Red X watching the streets.

"Like the new location. Do you recognize it? It's your own work building. Doesn't it suck being at work on Christmas Eve?" His laugh rose over the sound of the cars speeding down on the streets below.

Kori began yelling at him through the fabric. Her cries were muffled and she could imagine a smile coming to the sick man's face. He walked over casually. His hands were in his pockets and his footsteps were quiet. It was as if he was a snake slithering towards his prey.

"You look a little cold." His hand came out of his pocket and he touched her skin. His hand burned her shoulder. Her whole arm was lit on fire as his hand traveled down it, going over the ropes. It was when his other hand came to her face and caressed her cheek she felt as if she would kill him from disgusted. His fingers brushed down her bruised cheek. He pulled down the fabric.

Kori spit.

"Why you ungrateful little bitch!" His hand came up as if he was about to slap her and her face automatically ducked into her shoulder from instinct.

Kori was surprised when she heard his laughing. She looked up at him to see him using a handkerchief to wipe of his face. He laughed at the same time. She was a bit scared to be honest. This psychopath was laughing at her action.

"I won't hurt you now, no, that would be a waist. You'll suffer later, as well as Nightwing. I'll take care of your punishment later." He gave her a faint smile before lightly tapping her cheek enough to make her look to the side. He seemed bipolar.

"Who are you?" Kori spit out. She looked back at the orange and black mask.

"Have you still not figured it out? We've been over that I thought you were smarter than this, but apparently you aren't." He shook his head in pity.

"What do you mean?" Kori breathed out.

"I mean you are dumb, it's as simple as that. You still haven't figured this out. You call yourself a reporter." He shook his head, she heard his tongue clucking.

"Stop it!" Kori yelled. She hated his taunting. She hated being tired helplessly to a vent. She hated every minute of this night. She especially hated this person in front of her, if you could even call him a person. He was a monster. He was a maniac. He needed to be put behind bars.

"Am I bothering you?" He came close to her, sis breath whispering in her ear. She felt dizzy from him being this close, it wasn't a good thing. "You are a feisty one…I like it."

"Get away from me." Kori threatened.

He pulled away, a smile definitely on his face beneath the mask. "Keep struggling, Kori. It gives me more pleasure." Kori felt sick, he didn't really just say that.

"You're a sick man." Kori retorted.

"Actually, I'm in rather good shape, healthy too."

"You disgust me."

"I would rather much prefer to pleasure you." His voice sounded huskier and Kori got chills down her body that wasn't from the cold air.

"I would prefer if you just tell me who you are! Or are you a coward?" Kori breathed in and out, her breaths were noticeable from even far. It seemed silent to the two even though cars rushed down on the streets below, birds chirping, honking, talking and bustling of city life.

"Do you really want to know? Do you really want to find out?" His voice was low, threatening. Kori nodded her head. She was scared to know the identity; nothing would be complete to her if she didn't. She couldn't go on as if she was a prisoner without knowing the secret identity of her captor. She had to know, she just had to.

The world seemed to slow down. Rather than the cars speeding below at 70 they all seemed to go at 1 mph. The birds flying up ahead seemed to inch forward. The people walking went into slow motion. Everything just went into slow motion as his hand grasped the black and burnt orange mask. It came off.

Slade Wilson.

Kori felt as if she could hear her own heartbeat. She felt as if she was suffocating, she let no breaths out or in. Her mouth was still agape. Her mind swirled with all these thoughts, too many thoughts. Her eyes were glassy, she felt numb.

"Glad to see I can make such a beautiful lady such as yourself, speechless." He let a grin. She didn't register anything else besides her thoughts, all of them of Slade, all of the clues.

- - - - - - -

_"Martha's body had not only been shot, but the woman was found with her arms and legs cut off. On her stomach was the symbol of a large "S". Police are reporting that they believe the same person has been behind the last five murders this month was at fault. For this person always leaves behind an "S."_

Slade Wilson had been the killer.

_"Bruce, you look great. So does the mansion. When do you return to Gotham?" Kori asked him. Bruce was known to live in Gotham City, a few hours away from Jump. He had lived here for over a year though, setting up the new Wayne Industries company here._

_"Want to get rid of me that bad?" He chuckled lightly and Kori took a small drink._

_"Of course not Bruce, you do throw some of the best parties around here." She smiled and he nodded his head appreciatively._

_"You obviously haven't been to one of my parties then." A semi familiar voice spoke. Kori looked up to see no other then Slade Wilson in front of her. Bruce rolled his eyes as his competitor picked up Kori's hand and brought it to his lips. Though they both had never met, they knew of each other. Slade was the billionaire rival of Bruce. Kori was the beautiful and famous newspaper reporter._

_"I believe I haven't Mr. Wilson." Kori nodded her head politely as his hand let go of hers. She felt a little suspicious of him, but knew him to be an honest man._

_"Then you shall attend my Christmas party, on Christmas Eve. Bruce here is going." Slade smiled mischievously at Bruce and Bruce stopped himself from rolling his eyes. "I would feel honored if a woman as lovely as you were to come." Kori blushed slightly._

_Slade Wilson was attractive and only thirty-three. He had brown eyes that often looked slightly golden. His skin was tan, while his hair was brown with grey roots mixed in. Many women found him sexy and charming, and Kori had to admit they were right. He had a large smile and a good body._

_"I believe I'm available." Kori smiled. "Am I really flirting with him?" Kori asked herself._

Slade Wilson had been flirting with Kori.

_"So Ms. Anders what are you requiring from work?" Slade made small talk._

_"I have to grab a folder I forgot, Mod wants me to look up some information on this "S" killer." Kori took another sip. "Just basic information that you can find on the internet currently. Since my computer isn't working properly I couldn't do it at home."_

_"Ah, yes, the "S" killer. Is that what they are calling him?" Slade let out a hearty chuckle and Kori smirked._

_"Is there a better name for our killer?" Kori asked him raising an eye brow._

_"What about the Terminator?" Slade said as he rested back against the cool black leather seats._

_"Are we trying to be Arnold Schwarzenegger?" Kori smiled and Slade pondered this._

_"What about Deathstroke?" Slade asked after much thought._

_"That's an interesting name. How did you think of that?" Kori wondered. She leaned in a bit closer anticipating a good answer._

_"Just came to mind. Look we're here." Slade said, and Kori sat up straight and looked at the window to see the large building in front of her._

Slade Wilson had even motioned Deathstroke to Kori.

_"Kori…is everything alright?" The voice of Slade came and Kori found it was odd he was calling her. She then remembered how she had forgotten to cal him updating him on her previous situation._

_"Oh yes Slade. I didn't mean to not call you; a lot was on my mind last night." Kori sighed as she gave up on her call and pulled to the side of the road._

_"It's alright dear. So is everything okay there now? I hear a bit of grunting." Slade chuckled as dirty thoughts took over his mind. His smile only grew as he heard Kori sigh._

_"You are funny. My car is having a bit of trouble."_

_"Would you like to stop by quickly? I have Xavier here we were going over business. You know how he is a mechanic genius."_

Slade Wilson had invited her over to get her car fixed.

_"Thank you Xavier for offering to fix my car." Kori gave me a small smile before it disappeared to an awkward lip bite._

_"Actually Kori another person is fixing your car…" Slade trailed off._

_"Oh, well then I thought you would do it. I would rather have someone I know fixing the car, and besides it would be too much trouble for them. Vic wanted to add some extra details to my car anyway."_

_"Kori the person is already here is name is ugh…" Xavier was deep in thought trying to come up with a suitable fake name. Luckily, Slade helped him out._

_"His name is Mr. X. He is an up and coming mechanic. He is already here in the garage. You can hand Xavier your keys and he will bring it to Mr. X. don't worry, he wants to add a few things as well."_

Slade Wilson had planned hired Red X to fix her car.

_A loud beeping went off as the red light blinked wildly. Kori looked behind her. The world went slowly at the moment for the two of them. Kori let out an ear piercing scream as the car began to set on fire and it was slowly expanding._

_Nightwing jumped forward knocking Kori and himself out of the way. He landed swiftly on the ground holding her bridal style. He began to run forward away from the explosion, and Kori could only watch as it could have been her in that car._

Slade Wilson knew about the bomb, the bomb that would have killed her.

_Leaning in, lips touched lips. Tongues intertwined, and hair was felt. The feeling of hands lingered on each of their bodies, as their passionate embrace became a bit steamier. Kori's hands found their way to his face and her fingers rested on the edges of his mask._

_"Don't…I can't…we can't." Kori got up quickly, feeling embarrassed, hurt, and bit betrayed. "I have to go…I should be out watching the city. I shouldn't have come."_

_"But it's good you did." She met his eyes. "I don't know why…but I get the sneaking suspicion that Slade Wilson is doing some illegal activity. Even if you can't figure out who this killer is, you can bring a power seeking man to justice."_

_"Thank you Kori." He got up and took another sip from his water, finishing the glass. He walked into her living room yet again and to the door and looked at the umbrella, chuckling a little. "I guess I am happy you can seem to defend yourself when a stranger goes knocking on your balcony."_

Slade Wilson had been reported to Nightwing.

_"Where is your article?"_

_"Right here," Kori reached into her pocket and pulled out a USB drive. Madame Rouge raised her eye brows in a bit of surprise, but regardless caught the object. Placing it into her computer tower, the file loaded._

_Kori waited in silence. Madame Rouge sat with a poker face, reading Kori's rather lengthy article. She fumbled with her fingers, a bit nervous of her boss's reaction. She counted in her head and when she reached the number 94, Madame Rouge looked up at her._

_"How much of this is true. We aren't gossip, we are the news. We get everything right."_

_"It's all true. I found some sources inside the company that reported all of it. Slade Wilson is running an underground business trade; otherwise illegal activity is going on behind closed doors. There have also been reports he is involved with this 'S' murderer, it all seems to fit."_

_"Not half as bad as I thought."_

_"Thanks," Kori had a small proud smile on her face._

_"We are running it tomorrow, front page. Now why don't you get out of here for the night, you certainly have done a fair amount of work."_

Slade Wilson had even been connected to the murders.

_"That was such a nice article you posted about me." Slade's smile was cold. His voice was hard._

_"It's the truth."_

_"Now, Kori, I think you are a bit too naïve to know the truth."_

The truth was Slade Wilson was the killer.

- - - - - - -

The name kept repeating in her head, the voice, the looks, the memories. The person behind everything was Slade Wilson. How could she have not seen it earlier? It was obvious, everything was right in front of her. Yet she was naïve, she would agree with Slade for once. She was too naïve to realize the truth.

"Deathstroke!" Red X spoke up.

Slade peeled his satisfied eye away from Kori's stunned face. She was frozen in place. He looked over at Xavier. Would it obvious to Kori who he was? "What is it?"

"I think I see him coming…are you ready?"

"I have a bullet in this gun. Someone is going to die tonight and it's not going to be me." Slade's cocky voice spoke.

Kori paid no attention. She was still in shock. To be honest she didn't know what she would be out of it. How long had Slade been playing Deathstroke? Why was he doing this? Who else knew? There were too many questions and little time to get the answers she needed.

"Well I hope you're ready. I see Nightwing's cycle approaching."

Kori ears perked up to Nightwing's name being said. She looked up away from the ground and two the two men. Slade still had his mask off while Red X still sat on the side watching as the cycle sped forward, she could hear the motorcycle's purr.

"Hear that, Kori?" Slade walked over. His hand reached up and touched her face, pulling up the black fabric that once muffled her screams. "It's showtime."

- - - - - - -

AUTHOR'S NOTE

*I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I wrote it in a day surprisingly! I hope you didn't find it boring or anything, I tried hard to make it exciting. It's longer than most of my chapters in my opinion. So, yeah hope it wasn't blah, if you get what I mean.

So in case no one got this part, the italics in the one section after Kori finds out about Slade, that's all of her flashbacks of clues that Slade was Deathstroke. Remember Kori wasn't there when he ever was or talked about him so these were the most important moments in my opinion when Slade/Deathstroke was brought up in Kori's P.O.V. Hope it wasn't confusing, if it was PM me or write a comment and I will try to clear things up! She kept saying Slade Wilson after every part because his name, face, everything was burned into her mind.

So yeah, someone is obviously going to die. I did a bit of foreshadowing somewhere in this chapter, at least I guess you can consider it to be that! Will Richard be able to rescue Kori or no? I guess we will have to wait in see!


	23. Chapter 23

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own any of the Teen Titans characters, or the DC Comic Characters. Nor any of the brand names found in this story!

**Summary: **Kori Anders, news reporter, has seen a lot in her time. With the recent killing of civilians, Kori is putting away her papers, and testing out her investigation skills. Not only worrying about becoming the next target, she is worrying about her old flame Richard Grayson who seems to be appearing a lot more often, especially when she is with billionaire and rival to Bruce Wayne, Slade Wilson. Who is killing the people and will Kori be next? Oh, and who is Nightwing?

- - - - - - -

** Twenty-Three**

He raced at incredible speeds down the streets of Jump. He felt more invincible then Superman at the moment. The cold air whipped threw him as went over eighty miles per hour on a fifty-five miles per hour street. He was ready for action. He was ready to save Kori. He was ready to be Nightwing.

The colors of all of the streets lights blurred past him. He felt a cold sweat make its way down his back. His grips on the handles were tight. Nightwing kept his eyes focused on the road in front of him, avoiding traffic and civilians. Regardless if he got in an accident or not, he wouldn't stop. He would just run the rest of the way to rescue Kori.

The Jump City Post building was up ahead. He could see all the windows darkened. He slowed down for once as the building came closer and closer to his view until he was finally in the front. He parked his bike, setting a secure lock system and ran into the front.

The doors were open which wasn't a surprise. He checked around the front office seeing of anyone was here. He saw or heard no noise or clues. He made his way to the elevator knowing there was no possibility that anyone would be on the first floors knowing that he met Kori the first night as Nightwing on the top floor.

The elevator dinged and he ran in. He looked around the elevator checking for any time of henchmen before pressing the up button to the top floor. The elevator music played Christmas music. Winter Wonderland currently played in a jazzy remake. The elevator couldn't go fast enough to the top. The music screwed with his head.

The bell rang and he ran out. The top floor looked completely empty. No lights or anything. Regardless, he checked out the room. Nothing seemed out of place. The cubicles hid no secret weapons or anything that would be a threat, maybe besides pencils.

Running to the back offices, Nightwing checked Kori's first. The door was locked so he kicked it down. It fell with a bang throwing papers up in the air in a fury. The papers flew towards the ground. He walked around and checked under the desk and the rest of the room…nothing.

He took off from the room and went to the only other place that Deathstroke would be expected to hide Kori, Mod's old office. The door once again was locked so he kicked it down, not caring if his enemy knew he was approaching or not. It fell with a louder bang then the last. He checked the small closet not finding anyone in there or anyone under the desk.

Losing hope, Nightwing walked to the window. Banging against the glass he was surprised it didn't shatter from the force he used. He leaned his head again the cool glass, relaxing him only slightly. Looking outside snow fell like little angels from the heavens above. He examined the office building in his view. He could see all the windows darkened slightly and hall lights on. There were no late workers tonight or even a janitor, just a lonely office building. His vision tailed up till he stared long and hard at the roof of the office building. It was then that an idea hit him. How could he have been so stupid?

Nightwing kicked himself away from the glass and ran out the office. He looked across the room where he saw a red lighted up EXIT sign. He ran towards it until he finally reached the door. He took a breath and his time as he opened the door. There was only a long flight of stairs and a ceiling of stars.

He crept up the stairs. He was quiet, cat like, slick as a fox. He held his breath as the skylight appeared closer and closer. His hand rested on his utility belt ready for action. Taking the last step, Nightwing felt the snowflakes fall down and melt on his uniform. He reached the top.

"Kori," his voice yelled.

Kori was tied against a type of heater. A rope was tied tightly around her body. She looked over to see him. Her eyes lit up in hope. She looked like a disaster but at the same time beautiful. She struggled against the rope. Her screaming being muffled by a fabric tied at the back of her head.

She kept screaming something at him. He couldn't make out a thing she said. She shook her head repeatedly. Kori looked a lot like she did at the end of the video warning him to go. She looked behind her and her eyes looked more panicked as she warned at him again to go.

He ran to help her.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." A voice warned.

Nightwing stopped in his tracks as Deathstroke came out behind the heater, holding a gun to Kori's head.

- - - - - - -

"What's wrong?"

Silence came from Rachel's end as she drove the car in silence. Her heels were taken off and placed neatly in the back seat. The radio played silently with joyful Christmas music, though there was nothing joyful currently in this car. The whole ride had been silent and half way home, Gar managed to talk.

"Rae, obviously something is wrong. Are you going to tell me or not." Gar crossed his arms like a young child. He sat back in his seat shaking his head.

There was silence from Rachel still. Gar turned his head and looked out the window. Snowflakes fell down. He looked at all of the different flakes as they fell to the window and melted. A small smile crossed his face before disappearing as he heard Rachel curse.

"What's wrong?" Gar asked panicked. They had seemed to pick up speed which Garfield had not noticed before.

"I sped past a red light. Shit." Rachel muttered, yet she still drove fast.

"Well, you'll speed through another one if you keep going this fast!" Gar commented. He was a bit annoyed by Rachel's behavior. He wasn't usually this easy to tick off. Gar felt as if something was being kept from him.

"Damn it Gar!" Rachel slammed on the breaks and the car stopped.

The car was quiet for a moment. Rachel's foot was still on the break petal, her hands still on the wheels. Gar sat up in his seat. His body forward, hands rested on the dash board as if he was about to get up. They both sat there. Rachel's breaths were silent as Gar's were heard.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Gar leaned up and looked at Rachel who stared straight out at the room. "What is going on with you? This whole night…you've been so distant. Lately you've felt distant. I don't know why either. I'm trying to figure out. You don't show much emotion so it's hard for me to figure you out, especially right now." He shook his head.

Rachel still stared out at the road. Her hands finally slid off the steering wheel and into her lap. She leaned back and closed her eyes. The car was still on and she couldn't have been more thankful for no cars behind her.

"I'm sorry," she murmured.

"Rae, it's hard to get you sometimes. I feel as if, as if I am being a bad boyfriend. I don't want you to leave me because I sure as hell will never leave you. But if something is going on, you have to tell me. I need to know these things. I need to know I'm not doing something stupid to screw up this relationship."

"Gar," Rachel breathed. Her hands balled into fists as she leaned them against her head. Her hands slid down her face and as they moved away fresh tears came down her cheeks.

"Aw, Rae, I didn't mean to make you cry!" Gar apologized suddenly feeling guilty.

"It's not that. I love you. Some things have happened. Not all I can tell you because I just don't know. But what I do know, I'll tell you. Kori is in danger. My best friend is in danger and, and I'm scared. I'm scared what will happen to her and I'm scared I'll lose her. And if I do lose her, I'll be very afraid that I'll lose you next and I don't want that to happen."

"Aw, Rae," Gar posed. Taking off his seatbelt he reached over to hug his girlfriend. "I love you. I believe you. If Kori is in danger I'm sure everything will be okay. Obviously someone is on their way to rescue her because I know you would have freaked out earlier. Everything will be fine. I promise you, everything, everything will be okay."

His whisper in her ear sent chills down her spine. They silently hugged awkwardly. Her seatbelt scratching against her skin as she leaned up to make Gar's reach easier. The hug only lasted a few seconds until Gar kissed her tears away. They stared at each other, slowly leaning down.

That was when they heard the sirens. Gar quickly fell down landing on the ground in the car with his legs up in the air. The red, blue, and white lights came up behind their car in the mirrors. Gar got up as the sound came closer and closer. It blared in their ears.

"I bet they are after you about that red light." Gar cracked a joke.

Rachel managed to smile but still felt a bit nervous. Her nerves calmed down as the two police cars sped past her sending some of the snow in a mix. Her nerves only calmed for a minute before she saw the police cars go down the next street to the right. Then she remembered…that's where Kori's work building was.

- - - - - - -

"Watch where you move," Deathstroke chuckled.

"Release her Deathstroke!" Nightwing yelled. He came closer cautiously. His eyes stayed on the gun aimed at Kori's head the whole time. She silenced as the cold metal had hit her temple.

"But you didn't say please," His laugh sounded again and Nightwing looked around. Red X came out from behind Red X. His mask was shining in the moon, the skull almost glittering.

"What does she have to do with anything? It's me you want and I'm here. Now let her go!" Nightwing gritted his teeth together. He looked at Kori's pale frame and how she shivered under the snow that fell to her bare skin.

"What does she have to do with anything? Well she has everything to do with you." Deathstroke moved away from Kori and his arm still held the gun against her head. Red X took his cue and switched placed with Deathstroke.

"She's just a civilian. Look you got what you want. I'm here. Let her go." His voice lowered as he became angrier at the situation.

"Just a civilian? Well, I think she might feel a little offended." His gloved hands grabbed her chin and forced Kori to look at Nightwing. Her panicked eyes burned into his memory. "We all know she means more to you than that." His hands released her. Yet he came close to her face. He sniffed her hair with a satisfied smile as he leaned his head in the crook of her neck. Nightwing burned with anger. He wanted to kill that son of a bitch for even touching her, let alone looking at her.

"She means nothing to me."

- - - - - - -

The Commissioner of Gotham City Police department gathered the five guys on the clock and led them to their lockers. Each opened their lockers preparing with bullet proof chest armor. They suited up for the cold weather each placing a cap on their head.

Gordon led out his men taking himself and Ronald Todd in one car and leaving the other three officers to follow. The two police cars sped through the night passing by any moving cars and rushing to the scene of the Jump City Post. The sirens blared and the top lights were turned on, blue, red, and white dancing on the street pavement.

Each officer had been debriefed. Kori Anders, local reporter, was being held hostage by Deathstroke, a local and very devious crook at large. The procedure would be different from usual with hero, Nightwing, leading the mission. The mission would proceed as followed:

Nightwing would already be at the building trying to rescue Kori Anders. The police would come, but, only Commissioner Gordon and deputy Ronald Todd was go into the building to meet Nightwing. The fellow officers would be outside the building prepared for anything. The main mission was to get Kori Anders and their fellow coworkers out alive even if that meant leaving Nightwing to die there under attack.

The team was prepared. Everything would hopefully go smoothly so that everyone could go to their families in the morning with no mourning or long hour shifts. That was the plan, but plans change.

The cars soared through the night. Gordon drove quickly and safely. Ronald was strapped in as well. The Commissioner kept his eyes on the road as Ronald fuddled with the gun on his lap.

"Ever shot one of those?" Gordon looked at the young man. His cheeks were red from the coldness as well as his nervousness.

"A-a-at training, sir." Ronald stumbled on his words. He looked up nervously as his commissioner.

"Be prepared to shoot one tonight." Gordon spoke.

"Sir?" Ronald felt his hands go clammy.

"Be ready, chances are, a gun will come in handy.

- - - - - - -

"She means nothing to me." Kori heard the words come out of Nightwing's mouth. Her heart broke.

"Is that so?" Kori heard the gun click against her head.

"Don't!" Nightwing came forward a little. His hand reached towards Kori. She didn't even look at him.

"X, looks like someone isn't telling the truth." Deathstroke chuckled.

"I say we beat it out of him." Kori cringed at the thought of a bloodied and bruised Richard.

"Patience." Deathstroke hissed. "Nightwing, oh Nightwing, you have ruined my plans before." Deathstroke spoke. He moved away from Kori and closer to Nightwing.

"Is that what this is all about?" Nightwing hissed. Kori felt the gun shoved harder against her right temple as she watched Deathstroke and Nightwing walk around each other in circles.

"Oh, it's about more than that. This is an issue of women, money, and power. I'll be damned if you take that away from me." Deathstroke hissed.

"Have fun in hell."

The fight began as Nightwing ran across landing a blow to Deathstroke's stomach. A grunt was heard but Deathstroke stood tall and angry. Nightwing continued to circle him, waiting for his enemy's next attack. Surprisingly, he watched as Deathstroke backed out and Red X came in. They were practically tag teaming him.

"Get ready to die bird boy." Red X hissed.

Together, they both charged. Red X led the fight landing a swift kick to the legs knocking Nightwing off balance. He landed a blow to his stomach as his foot came down, slamming him further into the ground.

Nightwing quickly gained the upper hand again as he jumped up and punched Red X's face to the left, following with a jab to the right, and finally punched his jaw up with an uppercut. Red X went flying back before getting back up and charging again at Nightwing.

Kori watched in silence and cringed with every blow Richard had took for her. She looked away as X found Richard's weak spot, his old gunshot wound. He hit the wound and Nightwing fell with a grunt. She could imagine the satisfaction on the villain's face.

"Is that all that you got?" Red X sneered. He then lifted his head as he heard siren's approaching.

Nightwing lay on the ground. Kori could see his breaths from here. Within a second's blink he was up and charging at Red X. The two fell to the ground as they rolled on top of each other across the side of the building.

Kori screamed as she saw Nightwing teetering to falling off. Currently Red X straddled the hero's body constantly punching Nightwing's buff frame. She could see some blood or spit fly out of his mouth. She turned away from the sight.

"Watch it, Kori. This is all for you." She heard Slade's voice in her ear. She closed her eyes blanking everything out so that everything was black. She focused on Slade. She imagined him right behind her in his Deathstroke uniform. This was all before she threw her head to the side landing in his nose.

"You bitch!" Slade's yell caused Red X to look up from his kill fest with Nightwing.

Deathstroke clutched his broken helmet. He swore he could taste blood in the inside of his mouth. This distraction allowed for Nightwing to once again gain the upper hand. He rolled on top of Red X and began to punch his face, his mask giving little protection.

Nightwing gained enough strength to get up and pull his opponent with him. He pulled up the heavy body of Red X and kicked him to the ground and picked him up again. He punched him in the face a straight shot to the nose, probably breaking it in the process. His head rested over the edge of the building. Nightwing thought of what to do.

"Do anything to him and I kill her."

Deathstroke had grabbed Kori's hair and was pulling upwards. Her mouth gag had fallen down to her chest. She heaved hair and Deathstroke pulled harder. The gun wasn't in his hands but a knife. Kori could see Nightwing across the building pause.

"What are you doing?" Nightwing sounded unsure for the first time.

Slade grinned behind his cracked mask of Deathstroke and used the knife to cut Kori free of her ropes. They fell to the ground and Kori began to try to run. She was stopped as Deathstroke kicked her legs from beneath her so she fell on her knees in front of him. Her head hung down and he pulled at her hair lifting her head and causing her to groan in pain.

"Getting what I want." He held the gun under Kori's neck. He could blow her brains out at any minute. She heard the gun click. Tears streamed down her face. The snow was cold beneath her bare legs.

"What is that?" Nightwing gulped.

"You dead," Deathstroke lifted the gun away from Kori pointing at Nightwing.

A long scream pierced the air as Commissioner Gordon and Deputy Ronald Todd arrived on top of the roof. They came up quietly waiting for the right moment to strike, not even being there thirty seconds, their guns were pulled out.

A gun was aimed as Deathstroke. A gun was aimed at Nightwing. The last gun was aimed at Red X who had gotten up in the mist of all of the chaos and stood behind Richard. Three shots fired into the air. Two made their target while the other missed. The scream stopped as the bodies fell and the air was finally silent.

- - - - - - -

AUTHOR'S NOTE

*Very, extremely sorry for not updating. Lots of crazy things going on. There is a lot of drama and issues so I'm pretty sure it's all over with now?

Hope it didn't suck too badly. It was a bit rushed but I felt as if I needed an update. Everyone agree right? I hope you all like it. It's not too bad. Who do you think is going to die? It might be a surprise!

Thanks for all the support!


	24. Chapter 24

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own any of the Teen Titans characters, or the DC Comic Characters. Nor any of the brand names found in this story!

**Summary: **Kori Anders, news reporter, has seen a lot in her time. With the recent killing of civilians, Kori is putting away her papers, and testing out her investigation skills. Not only worrying about becoming the next target, she is worrying about her old flame Richard Grayson who seems to be appearing a lot more often, especially when she is with billionaire and rival to Bruce Wayne, Slade Wilson. Who is killing the people and will Kori be next? Oh, and who is Nightwing?

** Twenty-Four**

Ronald Todd felt the sweat drip down his forehead. He nervously licked his lips as he waited for his leader's command on when to strike. The two watch from the open roof hatch as the fight went on.

"What are you doing?" Nightwing had asked.

"Getting what I want." Deathstroke had responded.

"What is that?" Ronald imagined Nightwing gulping.

"You dead."

Commissioner Gordon had nodded to Ronald and the two came busting out on top of the roof. Their guns were pulled out. Ronald's gun was aimed at Red X who approached behind the fallen Nightwing.

It seemed simultaneously when all guns shot at once. Ronald didn't even remember clicking the trigger; let alone watching as Red X's body fell to the ground in a pool of blood. He silently watched as X twitched twice before he stopped moving all together.

Commissioner Gordon had been in situations like this a lot. He watched anxiously as Deathstroke pointed his gun at Nightwing. Kori looked beyond petrified. He heard her scream. Her scream was loud, scared, and heartbreaking. As he looked up at Deathstroke he saw the hate of a man. Looking back down at Kori, he imagined her to be his little red-headed daughter, Barbra.

His shot fired, tears in his eyes as he thought of this situation, replacing Kori with Barbra. He had gotten so distracted with fear thinking of this situation with his daughter that as he shot he went past Deathstroke's face, missing him completely.

Slade smiled behind his desk. He felt powerful holding the gun and pointing it at Nightwing. He couldn't help chuckling that he had won. He had won this game. Deathstroke would prevail in the end.

As he grabbed a hold of Kori's hair he titled her neck up with the gun. He saw her body shiver as the cold metal touched her velvet skin. She shook beneath him whether from the cold or his pure presence he didn't care.

"What do you want?" Nightwing had asked.

What did Slade not want? He was getting what he wanted now, revenge on the city of Jump, taking and killing their own hero. He was getting back at Kori Anders who was hopelessly in love with the masked man of the night.

"You dead," Slade had tilted the gun up to Nightwing.

His shot was clear. He was about to click the trigger when he heard an ear piercing scream. His mind clouded, got distracted. He heard Kori's loud voice. Instantly he pushed the girl in front of him so she fell on her hands in front of him. He took his shot.

Nightwing wasn't focused on anyone but Kori. He was vaguely aware of Red X coming up behind him. He was completely aware however of the gun Deathstroke held in his hands. He knew he should be concerned for his own safety. He knew that he should probably do something about Red X who was now close to him. He also knew that if he paid attention to any other thing he might miss Deathstroke shooting Kori.

He began to get up and when three shots fired all at the same time. He didn't even think that any of the guns had been shot until he heard the booming sound that echoed in the air. He hadn't realized he himself had been shot until he felt a numbing pain all over.

The bullet hit Nightwing straight in his left arm above his wrist. He grunt falling to the ground and clutching the wound with his right hand. The blood dripped down from his wrist and tainted the soft white snow. He grunted with pain. He could feel the wound burn, an unimaginable hurt throughout his body once again.

Nightwing fought the pain though. He kneeled up, still holding his bloodied hand. He could hear sirens in the distance, everything seemed far away. There was so much blood…so much dizziness. He had almost missed Deathstroke pulling Kori to the edge of the building.

She had struggled against his grip. Yes, it was Kori, one of the strongest people that Richard had known, but every hero has their weakness. She was pulled roughly by her flaming red hair till she was nearly over the edge. It only took a small push and a smoke bomb to see the both of them gone.

If Kori had ever died, she didn't mind the idea so much. The only question was what would happen to her cat? Rachel and Garfield would adopt the furry Silkie. Her home would be cleaned out by a tearful Rachel and memory kept in contact through few precious items that her best friend found important. Her job would go to a young passionate writer, one that would be as great as herself, or maybe even better.

The only worry, the only fear was about Richard. Kori couldn't deny that even death couldn't stop her from loving that boy. As crazy as it sounded, as cliché, she could never forget him, not even with her body dead and cold in the ground.

She would hope that she could watch him in Heaven. That wouldn't be enough for Kori though. She would need to be with him, he was Richard Grayson. She couldn't watch him move on. She couldn't watch him endanger himself as Nightwing. She could only hope that Richard would be in her Heaven with her.

Dying felt a lot like flying, except, Kori was flying down. The world around her was black as she twisted in the air, her body plummeting to the ground. It wasn't like Kori could compare her current death experiences with past ones. She kept coming down, never knowing where she and the ground would meet.

Her only last wish was to see Richard again. She didn't care at the moment that he had lied. She only wanted to see him, the last face before her eyes closed before; a brief glance at one of the most beautiful things in the world, your true love.

"Fate seems nice at the moment." Kori thought in her head.

She suddenly saw his face. Well, she saw a black mask that hid ocean blue eyes. The black hair ruffled up and untamed. She could feel the sculpt of his body on her skin, heat radiating off his body. His scent was muskier than usual. His breath seemed heavier. He seemed to be falling with her.

It was two stories before Kori and Nightwing had reached the ground that Kori had finally realized what was happening. She didn't scream, she didn't panic, she just relaxed in Richard's arms as the two slammed on to the ground in a mix of blood and broken bones.

Rachel and Gar sat in their car seats watching the road for a few minutes. They didn't move. They didn't speak. Silence took over the night. All they paid attention to was the snow falling on their windshield not making a noise. The sirens in the background seemed to fade out watching each different snowflake fall to the window of the car and melt.

"Rachel, are we going to go?" Gar's voice shook.

"Yes, we are going to follow those police cars."

In a second of a time, their car was speeding off into the night. Neither said a word as they came to Kori's building. Police cars surrounded the building and the few people that lived nearby or who were walking on the street came to see the sight.

All eyes were on the building. Rachel unbuckled her seat belt with shaky hands. She walked over to the police barricade with Gar at her side, holding her nervous hand. Rachel tried to get past the barriers but a cop came over to her.

"Miss, you have to stay back, behind the barricade."

"This is my best friend's work!" Rachel yelled.

"You are going to have to calm down. A situation is going on above. We need everyone to cooperate so no one gets hurt." The officer looked calmly to the sky and back down.

"No, you don't understand! My best friend is up there!" Rachel shook in Gar's arms as the tears hit her cheek. Sliding down till they fell to her lips where she could taste the small bit of salt.

"Who are you identifying the woman as?" The officer now had a pen and a piece of paper in his hands which he had taken out from his pocket.

"Kori Anders. My best friend, Kori Anders, is up there on that roof!" Rachel pointed to the top of the building.

Three gun shots rang in the air. A scream penetrated the air.

"Oh my god!" Rachel fell to her knees in panic.

People who stood on the street scattered away hiding behind cars or trees. The officers braced themselves ready to go in at a moment's notice. Dogs were heard barking and two car alarms had gone off. Voices shouted in panic and people came out of their office buildings or homes.

"What's your name, miss? The officer asked. He paid no attention to the scene.

"It's Rachel, Rachel Roth." Gar answered for her.

She kneeled on the ground in her dress, her legs becoming wet from the snow that absorbed into the dress. She cried in her hands as Gar leaned down to comfort his girlfriend. Rachel was heard chanting some of her yoga terms, trying to stay as calm as possible.

Julia Heard had looked at herself in the mirror. Her long brown hair was tied up neatly in a bun. Her lips were covered in a nude lip stick and her cheeks were a light rosy color from the cold. Her brown eyes looked golden with eyelashes that seemed to go on forever.

She looked down at the sink where she washed her hands under the hot water. Using the soap she pushed down on the dispenser placing a small amount in her hands. The smell of raspberry filled her senses as she scrubbed her hands together under the scolding water.

Turning off the faucet she grabbed a paper towel and dried her hands quickly. She smoothed out her white button up shirt and fixed her small name tag. Stretching once, she threw out the used paper towel and walked out of the bathroom and back into her office.

People all over sat in their mini offices answering the phone calls of people of every kind. Some people called 911 to complain about a public service. Bartenders called asking the cops to remove the drunks or report a fight. Families would call about missing items such as a car. Then there were officers who called in asking for backup and paramedics.

"Julia, pick up that call!" Julia snapped out of her daydream and listened to her coworker.

"911, what's your emergency?" Julia looked at her computer calmly.

Only working at the police station a little less than a month, Julia had felt she had almost been through it all. Only a week into the job she had helped a woman stay brave over the phone. Kori Anders phone call was the phone call that made Julia really realize what her job was.

"Miss, this is Officer Thomas. At the Jump City Post building shots were fired. We aren't sure if anyone is injured but there was a scream as well. We have an ambulance here we only have one though. We need back up."

"Yes, yes, okay." Julia stuttered.

AUTHOR'S NOTE

*Hi, well it certainly has been awhile. I am not going to lie. I am glad I finally updated and did not give up. I'm so sorry this chapter was short. The next chapter will be the last one of Night's Hero. Then I will finish the secret locket and probably not post another story on the site until most of it is written. There are probably a lot of errors but I am too excited to post it!

Well I guess this hiatus is over. I can't exactly tell you why I haven't written since I am not sure myself. I actually tried multiple times to write this chapter and it was only till recently I was about to actually write this chapter. It is short but hopefully the next chapter will make up for it. I have to say I am a little disappointed in myself for not updating in forever. I honestly haven't been on the site since the last time I updated. Its good to be back but now I have to catch up on all the stories!

I lost the passion for writing and I am starting to see a pattern with myself. Hopefully this pattern will help me to organize myself and finish things! Its good to be back. I'm sorry this chapter was dull and sort of repetitive. I just needed to get something up that wasn't too short. Hopefully you enjoyed this!

By the way if you do not remember Julia Heard, she was found in the third chapter of Night's Hero as the woman who spoke Kori on the phone when she called 911. I know it is random to bring her back up but as I reread my story I felt I mentioned her once why not again? Chances are she will be at the crime scene!

Okay, I'm done now!


	25. Chapter 25

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own any of the Teen Titans characters, or the DC Comic Characters. Nor any of the brand names found in this story!

**Summary: **Kori Anders, news reporter, has seen a lot in her time. With the recent killing of civilians, Kori is putting away her papers, and testing out her investigation skills. Not only worrying about becoming the next target, she is worrying about her old flame Richard Grayson who seems to be appearing a lot more often, especially when she is with billionaire and rival to Bruce Wayne, Slade Wilson. Who is killing the people and will Kori be next? Oh, and who is Nightwing?

**Reminder**: So it has been a very long time. If you forget what has happened, let me fill you in!  
At Slade's Christmas Eve party, Kori had been kidnapped by Red X and Deathstroke. Now Nightwing is to the rescue! Nightwing goes to save Kori who is on the Jump City Post Building roof. Deputy Todd and Commissioner Gordon are there to back Nightwing up! Now three bullets rang in the air. One bullet hit Red X, leaving him in a puddle of blood. One bullet hit Nightwing's wrist. The last bullet misses Deathstroke by inches. Deathstroke disappears in a smoke bomb but not before throwing Kori off the building to an eleven story fall. Nightwing goes after to save her but each of them fall to the ground in a mess of blood and broken bones. Everyone is worried! Who survived? Oh read the story already!

** Twenty-Five**

It was now Christmas day. The snow fell lightly to the ground like little angels twirling throughout the night sky. The moon illuminated the atmosphere and the stars watched the crowd below at the Jump City Post Building. Their twinkling lights left a hope throughout the people's hearts as they shined down on the miserable sight below.

The air was quiet after the three ringing bullet shots. The people stood patiently holding on tight to each other praying that this one Christmas morning would bring no mourning to family or friends. Everyone stared at the alley way, no one daring to make a move towards the two falling angels who fell minutes ago.

Officers mumbled on their police communicators and eventually sirens could be heard in the distance. The sound was familiar and people shook out of their trance as everyone made room for the incoming ambulance cars on their way. The cars pulled up and the EMTs rushed out of their trucks. They went to the nearest police officer, and soon help was on the way for Kori Anders and the masked Nightwing.

The sounds in the night air were far off. Nightwing could hear his own heartbeat slow down and accelerate in a constant pattern as he lay on the ground taking deep shallow breaths from what had just happened. He leaned forward slowly and examined his surroundings. He couldn't go forward far, his whole entire body aching. He felt a sharp pain in his right shoulder. His wrist pulsed with the bullet still in it. His head ached having taken such a hard impact, and his legs were numb.

Richard was so caught up with himself that he failed to realize about Kori's safety and injuries. His eyes scanned for her, he was panicked. He then found her head resting on his legs, her eyes shut with blood dripping from the corner of her mouth. Her skin was unusually pale and she showed no signs of moving or breathing.

For once Nightwing couldn't do anything to save her. He was just as helpless and immobile as she was. He sat up shakily ignoring all of the pain in his body. He ignored his body telling him to lie back down and go to sleep. He inched up and finally saw where they were.

The dark alley was abandoned with few cans here and there. An old dumpster was parallel from them on the other side. Around their bodies was a mixture of dirt, snow, and blood. Richard couldn't tell if it was him bleeding or Kori. He eventually figured it was a combined effort. The sky was dark with stars and continuous snow. Ambulances echoed in the distance and Richard knew Kori would get the help she needed soon.

"Kori," Richard's hoarse voice called her name lightly and he gently nudged her with his bleeding wrist.

He could feel his heart pounding, his breath holding as he waited for some kind of response. Richard had tried everything possible to make sure Kori could have the safest landing possible. It wasn't enough obviously. She wasn't moving, wasn't speaking, and wasn't breathing.

"Kori," he tried again. He could feel a small tear come to his eye as he watched for anything from the red beauty. "Please wake up!" He almost yelled it this time, however, it hurt to talk, it hurt to breath, it hurt to move, but most importantly, it hurt to see Kori like this.

Commissioner Gordon and the newest deputy Ronald Todd stood staring at side of the building. The body of the dead Red X was taken and put into a black body bag. Investigators would check him out later. At the moment the police were only concerned with why their fellow officers were staring at the side of the building.

Ronald Todd could feel his whole body trembling as he looked at his officers. They stared at him with blank faces not sure how they should react to the scene. He remembered pointing to the side of the building.

Officer Pallamanko had turned his head to the side, curious. Pallamanko had followed the pointing hand to the side of the building where he saw nothing but an alley way. He almost missed Kori Anders and Nightwing's bodies, but he saw Kori's flaming red hair.

He pulled on his radio connected to his shoulder anxiously. He pushed the button talking a mile a minute. "We need the paramedics to immediately go to the alley way on the right side of the building. A male and a female are on the ground looking unconscious. They need medical attention. Get someone on it, Dean."

"Ugh!" A sudden cough was heard and both Officer Pallamanko and Deputy Todd looked over to wear Commissioner Gordon started to cough. His coughing violent shook his body and his skin began to pale. He eventually stopped coughing and each of the officers noticed shortness of breath.

"Sir, are you okay?" Deputy Todd began to rush over, but not before Gordon fell to the ground grabbing his chest in pain.

"Dean! Dean! We need another set of paramedics up to the rooftop. The Commissioner is having a heart attack! Hurry!" Officer Pallamanko yelled into his radio in a panicked voice. He then kneeled over Gordon forgetting all of his training and what to do.

Julia Heard wasn't exactly sure why she drove herself to the scene of the crime. After she had received the call, she herself had gotten off work and decided to meet the other officers and paramedics. Driving in her car she wasn't sure what to expect when she arrived.

A crowd was now around the building and parking her car across the street, she ran where all the other people were. The ambulance had yet to arrive. Julia pushed herself to the front of the crowd where she saw officers pacing around in panic.

She was now being shoved against the barrier. She almost went past it but an officer came quickly. "Miss, we need for you to step back."

"Excuse me, Sir, I am an EMT." Julia hoped that would allow the officer to let her pass. However, it was a failed attempt.

"I'm sorry. No one can go up there. The real paramedics are on their way." The officer lifted his nose to the young brunette and she couldn't help but feel anger rush inside of her.

"I can help!"

Before either of them said another word, an officer came over the radio. "Dean! Dean! We need another set of paramedics up to the rooftop. The Commissioner is having a heart attack! Hurry!"

"Look, with the ambulances yet to arrive sometimes with heart attacks there is only a matter of minutes before he could die. Let me through and let me go up there to save him!"

Officer Dean looked around. He wasn't sure what he should do. Regardless of what the rules were, he wouldn't, couldn't, let his Commissioner die today, on Christmas of all days. He moved the barrier quickly and allowed Julia entrance.

"Go through the doors, up the elevators and up on the rooftop. Hurry up and save my boss."

Julia rushed in without a second thought and hoped to make it up there before it was too late to save a life.

The outside glass collected frost as Kori watched out her hospital bedroom window. The sound of her heart monitor let Kori know that she in fact was alive. Her eyes flickered and she fought off the sleep she so desperately wanted. It was Christmas day and there was no way she could continue to lay here with her broken leg and arm. She had yet to know about Richard, Red X, Slade, and the officers at the scene of the crime. She had yet to know if her friends had safely made it home or even if they knew about tonight's events.

She leaned forward, taking a deep breath while doing so. Her whole entire body was bruised from the fall. She could only hope, no, pray, that Richard was okay. He had taken a majority of the impact trying to protect her, trying to protect Kori. She herself had felt pretty beaten up. She had severely bruised her whole entire torso. Her neck had to be stitched up from Red X's deep knife cuts. Her face was cut up leaving scratches and some blood. Kori had also managed to break her right forearm which consisted of two bones, the radius and ulna. She also broke her left tibia bone in her lower leg.

They had already stitched up Kori's neck as well as put casts on her leg and arm using purple wrap. She was amused at the color, but nothing could distract her from tonight's events. She was so tired and her mind wondered to the feeling of her infinite fall from the Jump City Post tower.

"I want to go home." Kori mumbled.

"How did you hear me come in?" Rachel looked as Kori turned towards her.

"I saw your reflection in the window." Kori looked down and she held back tears as her lip started quivering.

"Oh Kori, I'm so glad you're alive!" Rachel rushed over to the bed enveloping Kori into a loose huge, careful not to squeeze too tight.

"I was scared Rachel. I'm still terrified. All I want to do is go home and celebrate Christmas. That is all I want." Kori managed to have a calm voice while she talked. Silent tears flowed down her face and Rachel nodded.

"I've been trying to talk to the nurses. You might need to sign some papers saying you're leaving against medical advice or whatever and you will definitely need to come back, but I will try to get you home for Christmas." Rachel gave her best smile she could manage. It was hard to while looking at how broken Kori was.

"Where is Nightwing? How is he?" Kori quickly asked realizing she had neglected to find out yet.

"Kori…" Rachel trailed off.

"Is he dead? Please don't tell me he dead. Rachel, where is he?" Kori started to blubber as she replayed the fall in her head and was so worried about Richard's condition.

"I'll try to get a nurse to take you to his room." Those were the only words spoken by Rachel before she left the room.

Kori was impatient as she waited, but eventually a nurse came in with a wheelchair that Kori was eased into. The nurse brought Kori down the hallway, but stopped before the window. Kori looked up questioningly into the old blonde woman's eyes. The woman looked down frowning.

"He isn't there, dear." The woman spoke. "Now stay here! I have to go tell the other nurses he left."

Obviously Kori wasn't about to follow this woman's rules. She struggled as she wheeled herself into the room to see and empty bed and a wide open window. He wasn't here. He had left, but at least Richard was alive.

Kori wheeled herself over to the bed. She laid her hand down on the unchanged sheets and soon her head. She began to cry hysterically as she grabbed the sheets in her hand and looked up into the open window. It was still night, but the sky lightened as daytime approached. Snow still fell though and Kori was beginning to feel the effects as the open window rushed the cold air into the room.

Kori grabbed the blankets off his bed and wrapped herself in them. She still cried holding the blankets tight to her, sitting in the abandoned room. Kori had never felt more alone right now. All she wanted was answers, but all she needed was Richard.

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Hello, to whoever reading. I haven't posted anything on this site, let alone been on this site in about a year. I am disappointed I never finished this story. I have been meaning to, but everything I wrote was crap! So much has happened to me over these few months I have been absent. Now you don't need a sob story or any of that. I will just say I have lost a lot of people in my life, but I have gained friendships, and once upon a time love. However, I had lost any passion to write, until now. I miss writing so very much. It's the one thing left that I can really say is all mine anymore. No one can take this away from me.

So, now, about this story. I had originally wanted one last chapter to be 25. However, there will obviously be more chapters to come. I will finish this story with or without reviews or readers. I apologize for any grammar mistakes, I am a bit rusty. It is a short chapter, but I thought it was the perfect one to get started again. I really hope you enjoy.

To all my friends on here, you'll most likely be hearing from me soon may it be though reviews or messages. I have missed FanFiction and I am happy to be back!


	26. Chapter 26

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own any of the Teen Titans characters, or the DC Comic Characters. Nor any of the brand names found in this story!

**Summary: **Kori Anders, news reporter, has seen a lot in her time. With the recent killing of civilians, Kori is putting away her papers, and testing out her investigation skills. Not only worrying about becoming the next target, she is worrying about her old flame Richard Grayson who seems to be appearing a lot more often, especially when she is with billionaire and rival to Bruce Wayne, Slade Wilson. Who is killing the people and will Kori be next? Oh, and who is Nightwing?

** Twenty-Six**

The snowflakes fell to the ground in a heavy flurry. The wind throughout the city banged on the shutters of every apartment window, Kori's included. She awoke to the shutters tap dancing with the wind. Her mouth opened to a small yawn and she looked around to find she was comfortable in her own bed, the covers pulled around her for warmth with her TV on a music channel playing soft Christmas music.

Glancing over at her alarm clock Kori found it was only three in the afternoon. She scrunched her nose in distaste for the lack of sleep she had received. Looking out her window she found the skies were dark with an even worse snow storm brewing in the midst. She felt her mood corresponded with the weather outside. She felt miserable, hurt, alone, lost, the emotions could go on and on and although she realized she had been through a horrible thing be kidnapped by Slade, all Kori really felt was distrust with Richard, so hurt he had not told her his secret identity.

Kori closed her eyes ready to let sleep overtake her again, after all she was oh so tired as was her body from the events that had occurred only hours before. She felt beat up and bruised, never able to be comfortable as she shifted for one part of her body would hurt as she turned to her side and her other side hurt as she leaned on that. Her bruises were not the only problem, her leg cast and arm had allowed little mobility. The redhead let out an uncomfortable sigh before closing her eyes slowly trying to find comfort when her body was the most uncomfortable place.

"Shit!"

Her heartbeat quickly as she heard a crash and a man's voice. Panic arose in Kori as she sat up and quietly pulled the covers off of her and tip toed out of bed. Looking around to only find a tall heel on the floor, Kori grabbed two heels and hobbled over to her door, peering out she saw a man walk by the door. Closing her eyes Kori now just heard her heartbeat. She ignored the happy Christmas music and the angry wind which took its anger out on the shutters. The melody of thumps stopped when Kori opened her door and looking around took each shoe and threw it at the figure in her living room.

"What the hell? That really hurt," the figure exclaimed. Turning around she saw the goofy face of Gar who rubbed the back of his head.

"What happened?" Footsteps clambered against the hardwood floors as Rachel ran into the room from the bathroom. She looked at the scene almost horrified for a second worried about everyone's safety until she actually saw the scene in front of her.

Kori stood by her bedroom door in the same clothes Rachel had changed her into from when they came home from the hospital. Her casts were still in place, the purple giving a glow when Kori looked so pale. Gar was by the small Christmas tree him and Rachel had started to set up, wanting to surprise Kori and bring in some Christmas spirit. Next to the tree which had fallen to the ground were two heels belonging to Kori. Kori's face was shocked whereas Gar's was scrunched up as he continued to rub the back of his head, the heels obviously hurting him.

"Kori, it's alright, just me…now in pain. Just me and Rachel here though. Just here, setting up a tree, which you failed to do. Just me and Rachel, I'm injured now, but just us." Gar mumbled as he leaned to the ground and began picking up the small tree which had fallen from the table Rachel and he had set up earlier.

That was the moment Kori fell against the wall and slid down to her knees, surprising Rachel a little with the bulky cast on her arm and leg. Her head fell into her chest where she began to shake without stopping. Rachel and Gar looked at each other in a panic unsure of what to do.

"Look, you upset her!" Rachel accused. Gar looked around dumbly for a minute.

"Me? Upset her? What upset her was that she thought I was a criminal! She threw a shoe at me! A damn shoe, Rachel! I'm upset now! Not even a show, two shoes! Two heels!" Gar threw up his hands in exaggeration.

Looking up from her spot on the ground Rachel and Gar noticed how Kori's eyes sparkled with tears, but she was not crying. No, she was laughing. Kori sat shaking from laughter where she began to hold her tummy from laughing so hard. She pointed over at Rachel; Rachel had her mouth open in both confusion and shock. Next Kori had pointed over at Gar. Gar stood dumbly his hands at his side now after readjusting the tree on the table.

"You're not two killers!" Kori managed to crackle out and she began to laugh all over.

As Kori's laughter began to bubble down. Silkie her adoring and lovely cat crept onto the table behind Gar. Pawing at the tree, Silkie had managed for the fake tree to fall on top of Gar. This action sent Kori into another fit of giggles which Rachel began to join in on and eventually Gar did as well.

The three of them sat laughing for awhile letting out all of their energy into fits of laughter. Kori had tears in her eyes that began to fall down her cheeks. Rachel soon found she grabbed her stomach in slight pain from how hard she was laughing. Gar himself couldn't control his laughter as he hit the ground with his palms, hoping that would do something to stop this raging fit of laughter.

Eventually the three of them managed to calm down, Kori being the last out of the group. It was then laughter turned into tears of pain where Kori held herself shaking as she began to cry out of hurt. Gar and Rachel each came over to Kori. They engulfed her with a much needed hug, squeezing tight, letting Kori know, they were never going to let go.

Before Rachel knew it, it was now four o'clock. She had been at Kori's house since twelve in the afternoon when she had finally gotten Kori released from the hospital. She and Gar had stayed the entire afternoon at Kori's house having brought clothes to stay a day or two to make sure Kori wasn't alone.

It was hard for Rachel to see her best friend in this state. Kori had gone from laughing about a fake Christmas tree falling on Gar to crying her heart out about the whole situation that faced her. Rachel couldn't assure her Slade was locked up, because he wasn't. The cops were still looking out to get him. Rachel couldn't assure really anything besides that she would always be here for Kori, no matter what happened. She showed exactly this by holding onto her those moments she was down and feeling alone.

As Kori began to settle down, Rachel had whispered to Gar to get up and go make some tea. Moving to the couch Rachel had turned up the Christmas music a little louder and Kori leaned against Rachel while the two watched the snow fall outdoors on this white Christmas.

"How are you feeling?" Rachel asked. Kori had now settled down from her crying episode and only had a sniffle here or there.

"I'm better now, thank you." Kori gave her friend's arm a squeeze and a small smile came to Rachel's face.

"You realize today is Christmas?" Rachel smirked. She knew Kori loved Christmas. She was so surprised when she had entered the house and found Kori had no decorations. That's why Gar had volunteered an old small Christmas tree he was planning to get rid of. It fit perfect in Kori's snug apartment. It gave some spirit to the room.

"Merry Christmas, Rachel," Kori let out a small laugh that she could almost forget what day it is.

"Merry Christmas as well," Rachel readjusted herself to look over to see Gar bringing a tray of tea with three cups for all of them.

"Merry Christmas, Gar!" Kori's spirit picked up a bit, at least that's what Rachel noticed.

"Today is Christmas?" Gar joked setting the tray down on Kori's coffee table. He gave Rachel a playful smile which she returned to him.

"Kori, you know it's a tradition we get together every year for dinner." Rachel reminded the redhead.

"Goodness, I had almost forgotten. I have no picked up anything for us to eat! My apartment is not ready for guests!" Kori sat up straight quickly and looked around. Rachel noted how Kori grabbed her side slightly from her quick jolt up from the house.

"I think she forgot the plan." Gar murmured quietly to Rachel.

"Kori, we were invited to Richard's to exchange gifts and have dinner."

Rachel saw Kori close her eyes slightly. Rachel figured Kori must have found out that Richard was none other than Nightwing. She watched Kori take in a breath and Rachel felt at pain that she had to reveal this news to her best friend. Her best friend who was not only hurting from her injuries, but who felt a pain inside her chest because of Richard Grayson, the love who lied to her about everything, he who had once broken her heart.

"We don't have to go if you don't want too." Rachel whispered to her. Gar's eyes looked up in protest at Rachel's. She knew he wanted a big feast and just to have things to back to normal. However, Gar also understood Rachel's current duty to make her best friend feel at east and comfort.

"No, I, I want too," Kori paused. "It is best we are around friends to partake in this joyous holiday. What time should we get ready to go?" Kori sat up from the couch and took her full cup of tea to the sink where she dumped it and rinsed it out.

"The dinner started at six. Kori look, you don't have to go if you don't want to. We can all stay here and order in for the night."

"No, nonsense, I want too. I will go and shower now and we can be ready to go around five thirty, yes? That way we can take our time on these roads to get there."

"Sounds good to me," Gar stood up as well. "Rae, I'm going to go home really quick to shower again and I'll grab gifts the gifts as well and pack them into the car. Are you going to come or…?" Gar trailed off.

"No, I showered earlier so I'm good. I'll stay here with Kori in case she needs help. I'll see you soon." Rachel stood up and Kori walked into her bedroom to shower. Rachel came close to Gar. Their bodies embraced in a long hug. Finally pulling away Gar gave Rachel a small kiss on her lips.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Gar."

Now being almost five thirty Kori had managed to shower and look presentable for the evening. Going through her closet for the night Kori had picked out a simple black and white dress. The dress looked beautiful against her naturally sun kissed skin and her hourglass frame helped her fill it well. The white material created a sweetheart neckline and went a few inches above Kori's bellybutton where the black material clung to her lower half to mid thigh. Kori sighed at her purple cast realizing it would be hard to wear stockings to finish her look. She grabbed a lone heel and placed it on her uninjured right foot.

"Kori, you look beautiful." Rachel walked into Kori's bathroom where Kori sat at a small vanity curling her luscious red locks.

"Rachel, as do you." Kori smiled. She looked to see Rachel had on a royal blue dress that fell softly against her body and gave the illusion of someone painting the sky. Her hair was up in a bun with pieces framing her delicate face.

"Gar called me saying he will be here in a few. Do you have everything ready?"

"I have the gifts all wrapped in the closet." Kori spoke as she curled her last piece of hair. It was amusing to watch seeing Kori still able to do it with her left hand despite the fact she was unable to use her right, the cast limiting what she could go. She then stood up and hair sprayed her head. She shook some curls loose before turning off the iron and moving out of the bathroom. She stood up and took crutches and shuffled over to the hall closet where beautifully wrapped gifts sat waiting to be opened. She had tied each one with a purple bow, her favorite color. Each gift came with a card that Kori had written telling how dearly she had cherished that friend.

"Let's see, Gar, Rachel, Victor, Karen, Alfred, Bruce…Kori?" Rachel spoke up.

"Yes?" Kori had put on her coat and scarf and had adorned her ears with two diamond earrings as well as a diamond necklace.

"Richard's gift isn't here…" Rachel trailed off as she moved the gifts to the counter.

"Shit! How could I have been so forgetful? Rachel, I don't know what to get him!" Kori panicked as she went about her room opening drawers. She mentally cursed herself for how forgetful she was that she had never picked Richard up a gift.

"Kori, don't worry about it so much, Richard will understand." Rachel tried to calm down her friend who began to tear apart her room searching for something to give to the host.

"I cannot show up to Richard's home, with no gift for Richard. That is so…wrong!" Kori sat down on the couch and placed her hands into her face. She had no idea why she was getting so upset about such a little thing.

"Well Kori, you can always just lie a little and say its shipping still or something," Rae suggested.

"No, I will not lie."

"Well, I mean Gar and I might have something…" Rachel began to think of what Kori could give Richard. She smirked at a thought but quickly shook the dirty idea out of her head knowing that it was not the time to do such a thing.

"I have it!" Kori declared.

Using her crutch to maneuver into her bedroom Kori went to her nightstand and opened the bottom drawer. She searched over some papers and finally found a small box with just what she was looking for. Pulling the box out of her drawer she placed it on the bed and wiped off the small amount of dust that was on it. She then saw written, "Belonging to Mom and Dad." She knew she had found just the gift for the guy she loved.

AUTHORS NOTE* This was revised because I had forgotten Kori broke bones! Silly me!

*Hello there, I am back. First sorry for spelling errors to excited to read this over! It has been quite awhile has it not? I won't bore you with the whole where I've been because that doesn't matter. I realize this is a short chapter, sort of a filler but it's just what's needed. I have finally come up with an ending and if I do say so myself it is quite the ending. Only four more chapters left! The next one will start with Christmas dinner, we have a surprise coming up as well, and the end to that surprise and the last chapter will be a special little article if that makes sense…probably not.

Any who hopefully these will be done soon, however it will be hard because I have this horrible school project about the book Jane Eyre which is the hardest book I have ever tried to read! I have to do a 5-7 page argumentive analysis on it and I am not looking forward to it. Know a thing about Jane Eyre, you should really message me…

Finally I just want to thank anyone still reading and for all the supportive comments. It's what really made me come to finish this story!


	27. Chapter 27

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own any of the Teen Titans characters, or the DC Comic Characters. Nor any of the brand names found in this story!

**Summary: **Kori Anders, news reporter, has seen a lot in her time. With the recent killing of civilians, Kori is putting away her papers, and testing out her investigation skills. Not only worrying about becoming the next target, she is worrying about her old flame Richard Grayson who seems to be appearing a lot more often, especially when she is with billionaire and rival to Bruce Wayne, Slade Wilson. Who is killing the people and will Kori be next? Oh, and who is Nightwing?

SPECIAL NOTE- I revised 26 because I had been silly to mention that Kori broke her right arm, left leg. It is not really necessary to reread it if you have already done so. However, just for no confusion, Kori has broken her right arm and left leg, her casts are purple. Okay, I'm done. Enjoy! You should review too!

* * *

**Twenty-Seven**

Richard had felt Christmas day vanish in a blur. He had left the hospital in the early hours avoiding surgery and coming home immediately. He didn't need anyone to know his secret identity although, he had a feeling someone did. He came home to a worried Bruce who asked no question as Richard came into the house looking defeated. He only called upon Alfred to help Richard out. By now the whole town knew about Nightwing's little escapade last night that included Deathstroke.

It was now late afternoon and Richard had spent a majority of his day in his bedroom staring out the window resting. He had many thought and all led to one thing, or one person rather, Kori Anders. He fondled a white gold ring in his uninjured hand. The other was wrapped up tightly and securely, Alfred removed the bullet with the help of a specialist close to the family who he called in. This doctor knew the Wayne family very well and was a good secret creeper. Richard was in trustworthy hands with him. The bullet was lucky to miss the main nerves. Richard still had full mobility to his hand, it just needed time to heal.

The ring fell to the floor. Richard left it there seeing the diamonds sparkling in the reflection of the window. Outside a storm brewed and the snow fell quickly and stuck to the ground. There seemed to be no signs of this snow storm ceasing. He wondered if the others would come to dinner still despite the weather outside. His question was answered when he heard a knock on the door, the first of his guests arriving.

Richard looked down at his appearance to find he was only in his white and green boxer briefs. He opened out his door to ask Alfred to get his guests and tell them he would be down shortly. Alfred had already done so and Richard picked the ring of the floor and had placed it on his dresser standing there a moment to think of the beautiful redhead.

Richard couldn't help but wonder how Kori was. Before he had left the hospital he had snuck into her room to see if she was alright. The sight startled him seeing she had a purple cast on her right arm as well as her left leg. She looked a bit scratched up and Richard could see bruises on her arm. He sighed when he walked into the room and held her hand for a mere moment, there was no squeeze back. Bending down he had placed a kissed on her cheek and had left the hospital all together.

He walked to the bathroom connected to his room and turned on the faucet. The luke warm water poured down and with his good hand he scooped the water into his palm and splashed his face a few times. He did this a total of three times before turning off the sink and drying his face with a nearby towel.

He walked out of the bathroom into his closet where he slipped on black slacks as well as black socks and dress shoes. It was then he heard a knock on his door. He realized he was still shirtless and had called out, "Just a minute." Regardless of what he said the door had opened and Rachel walked in and took a seat on his bed.

"Looks like you had an interesting night."Rachel nodded to his right hand that was bandaged up very well.

"I burned my hand after trying to make cookies, weird right?" Richard turned into his closet and pulled out a black dress shirt. He pulled on the shirt and struggled with the buttons.

"Yeah, awfully weird that you were making cookies, since when do you do that? You made them after you left Slade's?" Rachel inquired. She noted he fumbled with his buttons and walked over buttoning his shirt despite his groan of annoyance.

"Yeah, when I got home last night, I made them." Richard remarked.

"Looking forward to trying them," Rachel gave a small smirk before walking into Richard's closet. She shuffled about for a moment of two before she walked back into the room holding a green emerald tie that one could say matched Kori's eyes.

"I don't think they'll be presented tonight. Don't want to spoil all the other good dishes with some burned cookies." Richard remarked. He took an intake of breath wondering where this conversation would lead. He was fully aware that Rachel knew something was up. She was always smart.

"Kori's doing just fine if you're wondering." Rachel had correctly put the tie on Richard and began to tighten it rather hard as she said so.

"I was going to get there eventually." Richard mumbled as if he was a child who been scorned.

"She's here now. Though I doubt she is in the mood to talk to you. Go easy on her. As you know, we all know she has had a rough night. I already talked to Victor and Karen who are on their way. They aren't going to mention what happened last night and I don't suggest you do either. Let Kori enjoy her Christmas, Dick. It's what she needs right now."

"What she needs is me." That's what Richard wanted to say. He knew she needed him as much as he needed her. He needed to talk to her, explain things. He just needed to know she was okay, it was all he could ask for. He understood there was a time and place for such things to happen though so he allowed himself to be quiet and simply say, "I understand, I'll let her be."

"That's good. Now I would come downstairs soon, I think Victor and Karen just arrived. Oh and that storm is getting pretty bad. I'll either plan to stay over or leave early. Either way, I'm sure you'll understand." Rachel gave a smug smile before she left his room closing the door behind her and leaving Richard alone with his thoughts.

He walked back over to his dresser where he began to unravel the bandages the doctor had placed down. He didn't need his whole hand covered just his wrist. He wiggled his fingers slightly and taking the bandage he rewrapped it around his wrist a few times before going over his thumb to go right back down under and attach the fabric together. He stretched his fingers and now taking his right hand he once again fingered the ring before taking it and placing it in the pocket of his pants. He walked to the door and turned the light off and walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him and going to greet his guests.

* * *

On the other side of town in a small motel called The Golden Arches, Slade Wilson rented out a room under a false name, Wilson Edals. Entering the room with nothing but a small suitcase he was engulfed with the smell of mildew. He was happy to escape the cold winter air though and quickly shut the door behind him locking it complete. He drew the shades down and turned on the light next to the bed. He put his suitcase down by the end of the bed and took a seat. He slipped off his coat and breathed in the cold mildew air.

He went to the side table to grab a remote where he quickly switched off the news about Nightwing saving the day. He felt his blood boil at even the mention of his name. Slade had turned it to a channel that was playing an old black and white Christmas movie. Despite Slade's cruel nature, he knew today was Christmas, the day of giving. He had a special little surprise in store to give Kori too.

Moving from the bed, Slade walked into the small bathroom where spiders hung in the corner and the toilet smelled a bit rancid. He ignored all of this though as he stared into the mirror in front of him. Slade's face had some ash and blood scattered on his skin. His lip had a cut as well as his eye brow. He leaned down and glanced up to see his hair looked whiter than normal, the brown locks he had once been known to have had been taken over my silver strands that shined with grease due to his lack of showering.

He pulled off his shirt to reveal his well sculpted chest. He found bruises beginning to form and he groaned in annoyance the more he found. Taking his hand he turned the faucet on, cold water pouring out and circling away down into the drain. He cupped his hands together splashing the chilly water on to his face. He allowed the droplets to run down his cheeks and then his neck, until eventually they ran down his pale torso to his dress pants where they stopped.

"It's not over Kori, not even close. Nightwing was my target, but I do believe I have found a bigger one dear. I'll give you something to remember this Christmas. I'll give them all something."

Slade looked down from the mirror and slammed his fist in anger on the counter of the sink. He could feel warmth coming from the pit of his stomach and it worked its way up his torso where it took a quick pause at his neck , but eventually the hear rendered up again going to his ears and making its way to his face. Slade let out and angry yell. His face red from the heat, red from the anger he held inside.

Blood trickled down his fingers as he pounded the mirror in front of him. The glass shattered quickly sparkling everywhere. His anger blinded him from seeing his true actions. He was not only a danger to others, he was becoming a danger to himself, for as he hit the last piece of glass left, he looked up from the sink to see it fly into his right eye. That was the last thing Slade would see with that eye.

* * *

All the guests had arrived at Bruce's mansion to prepare for the Christmas dinner. Bruce himself stood in the main foyer, a glass of champagne in hand as he talked to Rachel about her new fashion line and how she was hoping to have a charity fashion show. Bruce expressed his interests in helping contribute in some way.

Rachel was the first to walk in wearing her royal blue dress. Gar followed her in, his hands filled with presents that reached above his head. He wore simple slacks and a blue button up that had matched his girlfriend. Kori followed careful not stumble up the steps with her crutches. Bruce had gone out to help Kori into the house and she found herself settled on the couch conversing with Gar.

Victor and Karen were the next to arrive and all thought they would be the end to the party. They matched a little with Victor wearing a red dress shirt with a Santa tie as well as black slacks. Karen wore her hair up as well as a tight white shirt and red pencil skirt. They too found their hands were loaded with presents.

Alfred had opened the door for all the guests and helped them settle their presents under a large beautifully decorated tree in the foyer. Alfred himself had already settled his presents down as well as Richard's and Bruce's. He left to go back into the kitchen to finish preparing all the food seeing as his job was done answering the door, at least that's what he thought. The doorbell rang once more and Alfred rushed to get it. Bruce stopped him and Alfred left to go back to the kitchen peering up at the staircase to see Richard was making his way downstairs.

"Brucey Wucey!" A brunette girl wearing a tight green revealing dress ran to hug Bruce. She clung to him as she kicked her feet in the hair almost hitting her friend behind her.

"Watch it Cindy!" A blonde walked in with a tight black dress identical to the brunette girl's except for in color. She pushed her friend out of the way and hugged Bruce tightly kissing both cheeks.

"Friends of yours?" Richard asked. He walked down the staircase slowly, his hands were in his pockets and he seemed so relaxed coming down.

"Everyone, this is Cindy." Bruce pointed to the blonde.

"Excuse me?" She stomped her heel and gave Bruce a bit of attitude and he realized his mistake.

"I'm sorry. This is Sarah. Over here, well this is Cindy. They will be joining us for dinner tonight." Together the two girls snaked their arms around Bruce and smiled with obnoxiously bright teeth and red lipstick. The three moved out of the room to go sit on the couch across from Kori.

"Oh my gosh!" Cindy squealed.

"What is it, Cindy?" Sarah sat up waiting to hear the gossip she knew was coming.

"You're that girl!" Cindy pointed at Kori who looked over from her conversation with Gar to see the brunette pointing at her.

"Yes, I am a reporter at the Jump City Post." Kori gave a nervous smile and turned back to talk to Gar.

"No! You're that girl on the news! The one with the shooting and Nightwing," Sarah chimed in.

Kori sat frozen there unsure of what to say or do. She was thankful when Victor had walked in and gave her a warm smile. He turned to look over at the two girls who served as Bruce's dates. "Dinner is ready!" He gave a huge smile before turning the leave the room.

All at once Gar rushed out of the room in a hurry to grab a seat and food. Bruce left as well bringing the fun-bag twins with him. Kori sat there a moment getting ready to stand up and leave, but she soon realized Rachel had taken her crutches and placed them by the door. She sighed as she stood up slowly and began to hop to the door in a heel and a cast.

* * *

A small beeping noise let Julia Heard know that Commissioner Gordon was alive. She had managed to keep him stable as they had awaited an ambulance to go to the hospital. She knew heart attacks were serious business and she thanked anyone listening for her being there to save that man's life.

When the emergency ambulance arrived they took Gordon off to the hospital and Julia after sitting in her car for half an hour decided to follow. She arrived at the hospital and sat in the waiting room with a young deputy and two other officers. After an hour they were all able to go and see the Commissioner. The officers had only stayed for a mere ten minutes while the deputy stayed a full hour before leaving to go home.

"Merry Christmas," the man said as he began to walk down the hallway.

"To you too," Julia's voice was quiet as she sat outside of Gordon's room. She hesitated for a minute before saying what she wanted too. "Excuse me?" She called down the hallway after the young man.

"Um, yes?" He looked nervous with red cheeks and small sweat beads gathering at his hairline.

"Does he have any relatives or somebody here for him?"

"He has a daughter that's on her way, but she's awhile away especially because of this snow storm. She will probably be here tomorrow. Why?" He looked a bit nervous to be giving out this information.

"Nobody should be alone on Christmas." Julia whispered.

The officer nodded dumbly and left without looking back, leaving Julia in the middle of the hallway by herself. She then walked over to the Commissioner's room. Flowers sat by his beside as well as a balloon and bear. His eyes were closed as he rested listening to the sound of the TV that played light Christmas music. Julia took a seat down pulling a chair close to his bed and staring at the man, tears in her eyes.

* * *

"Where's Kori?" Rachel commented. By now everyone had sat down at the large table seated for ten. At the head of the table was Bruce with Alfred parallel to him at the other end. The two girls Bruce had brought with him were seated to his right and next to them were Karen and Victor. Across from Karen and Victor Was Gar and Rachel, with Richard sitting on Bruce's left. The last spot between him and Rachel was empty, Kori nowhere to be found.

"I'll - " Rachel began to stand up, but Richard beat her to it.

"I'll get her."

Rachel gave Richard an annoyed glare as he walked out of the room and down the hallway to find Kori hopping around on one heel to her crutches which were on the other side of the room. He had an amused smile as he watched her hop around, he had forgotten for a moment the previous night. That was only for a moment though which quickly disappeared when he began to see Kori fall.

"Careful there," Richard jogged over to her and held her should and left hand so she could steady herself. He looked at her face, her eyes ignoring his needing glare.

"I don't need your help." Kori pushed him off her and continued to hop over and was now halfway to her crutches.

It was then that Richard came up behind her gently knocking into her on accident reaching to grab the crutches that Kori fell to the ground slipping on her hopping heel. Richard immediately went to her side where she sat up and evaluated her body. A cut on her right leg began to form as the small slash began to produce blood that ran down her leg.

"Let me go get something."

"No, I'm fine."

"Just let me go get a band-aid,"

"Richard, I don't need a band-aid."

"You're bleeding pretty badly there though," he pointed out and she shrugged slightly.

"I've been through worse."

They were both quiet for a moment. It was then Richard stood up leaving Kori there. He walked down the hallway leaving the beauty still on the ground. Kori pouted only for a moment before she noticed Richard jogging back down the hallway and to her.

He threw off the heel she attempted to put back on and picked her up despite his hurt wrist. Kori protested squirming around in his grasp, but soon stopped as she realized he was bringing her up the stairs. The last thing Kori needed to do was have the both of them fall.

Using his back to push open a door, Kori noted how she was in Richard's bathroom that adjoined with his room. He set her on the cold counter and she looked at him puzzled in a way. Richard turned away from his girl and opened a cabinet pulling out supplies.

"You don't need to do this." Kori mumbled helplessly.

Sitting still she looked down to see Richard on his knees holding her right leg. He ran a hot wet washcloth up her leg removing the blood trail that had ended at the base of her heel. He then took a q-tip putting a clear gel on it and onto her cut, it slightly burned and Kori let out a small hiss.

' "Thought you said you had been through worse." Richard made a smoke joke which he chuckled at. Kori, however, did not return the laugh.

"Stop," Kori said.

"I'm almost done; I just have to put the band-aid on." Richard gave her a weird look as he went t grab a band-aid.

"Stop," Kori said again.

"Kori, I'm just putting on the band-aid and I'll be done, I promise."

"Stop," Kori said one last time.

Richard looked up from where he placed the band-aid to see tears in Kori's eyes. His heart pounded, a hurt in his chest looking at this site before him. Her fingers grasped the counter as she started to hop down. Richard didn't allow such a thing as he noticed her actions he placed his hands around her waist which made her wince, and helped her down.

He could tell she was about leave the room, but he wouldn't let her walk away or in this case hobble. He turned her body towards him and took his hands and lifted her face up to meet his eyes. She wouldn't look and he noticed tears starting to gather.

"Why are you crying?"

"I mean nothing to you." Kori whispered recalling the words Nightwing had spoken just the night before on the top of the Jump City Post building. She took a step back. "When you mean everything to me, at least you did."

"I did? Why don't I? Kori, you mean so much to me. Stop talking like this, you know damn well you mean the world and so much more to me."

"You lied." Kori whispered quietly.

"I know."

Kori closed her eyes and she imagined warmth washing over her body as her lover embraced her in a secure hug. The kind of hug that let you know they would always be there. She could imagine his heart and hers thumping to the same rhythm. He would take her face and give her a light kiss. She didn't need one with lots of passion or even tongue. She needed the kind of kiss that let her know she was wanted, she was delicate, that she was loved.

Kori opened her eyes though to see Richard still staring at her. He made no effort to close the space between them that she had created. She noticed him looking down now, fumbling about with something in his pocket.

"I want to go back downstairs. The others are probably wondering why we are missing Christmas dinner."

Richard nodded and took his hand out of his pocket. Kori noticed for the first time how his wrist was wrapped, the bandage tight against his skin, a small blood stain at the base of his wrist. She closed her eyes and she felt herself lifting off the ground. Richard opted to carry her downstairs.

She noticed how he walked slowly making sure she wouldn't fall and that he wouldn't as well. She noticed how she felt more of a grip from his left hand then she did the right and injured one. Walking down all the stairs he went over to her crutches and set them up as he set her down.

Side by side Richard walked with her all the way down the hallway, his left hand on the small of her back making sure she wouldn't slip or fall. She took her time and realized Richard was alright with this pace. She bore her eyes straight ahead, as did Richard. Together they walked into the dining room, and all eyes were on them.

"Finally! Let's eat, I need energy for tonight." Cindy squealed.

* * *

*AUTHORS NOTE

Look how quick I got this chapter up! Goodness well I didn't really get to dinner like I had planned, so I'll probably end up dragging this story out, sorry for all of you who want this to end! Also if you don't remember Cindy and Sarah they were the two girls Bruce couldn't sleep with because he had to be there for Nightwing the night of Slade's Christmas party.

I hope you all enjoyed. I find it funny that I can write about 9 pages of this, but I can't even begin my English essay! Still reading? Please review so I know! Thanks !


	28. Chapter 28

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own any of the Teen Titans characters, or the DC Comic Characters. Nor any of the brand names found in this story!

**Summary: **Kori Anders, news reporter, has seen a lot in her time. With the recent killing of civilians, Kori is putting away her papers, and testing out her investigation skills. Not only worrying about becoming the next target, she is worrying about her old flame Richard Grayson who seems to be appearing a lot more often, especially when she is with billionaire and rival to Bruce Wayne, Slade Wilson. Who is killing the people and will Kori be next? Oh, and who is Nightwing?

* * *

**Twenty-Eight**

Dinner was quiet at first with everyone passing food around and stuffing their faces with the delicious meal that Alfred had prepared for everyone. Serving both turkey and ham, the meats were juicy as well as flavorful and Alfred doubted there would be a plentiful amount of leftovers. Corn, potatoes, stuffing, jam, rolls, green bean casseroles, beans, the list went on and on of how much food sat at the table. The aroma of the room was inhaled by all the guests, fully appreciating how delicious this Christmas dinner would be.

"This meat is delicious!" Victor stuffed a piece of turkey in his mouth and he looked over at Karen who gave him a disapproving look for talking with his mouth full.

"No, what's delicious is this tofu you prepared! Alfred, you are the man!" Gar piled more helpings of tofu on his plate. Being the only vegetarian in the room he was sure to have no competition when it came to people eating his food.

"Are you mad?" Victor commented to Gar. "You don't know delicious till you know meat!" He saw a warning look from Karen.

"Tofu," Gar declared. Rachel gave him a warning look as well.

"Its Christmas dinner, we will not start this now, gentleman." Rachel looked back and forth between the two men and each girlfriend nodded in agreement.

"Aw, come on Rae! Perfect time to start this!" Gar remarked.

"Listen to the little lady, Gar. You don't want to get into this with me!"

"I do"

"You don't."

"You want to fight?"

"Bring it on tofu man!"

"It's on meathead!"

"Boys, let us both agree that the tofu and meat are very delicious," Kori smiled. The boys lowered their spoons that were ready to fling food at the enemy. The utensils dropped to the plate where they sat. The two stared at each other ready for any minute to finally fling that food.

Everyone continued back to small conversation next to their dinner partners besides Kori. She sat quietly eating her Christmas dinner with her left arm. She scowled at the food as she had trouble fully picking it up being used to eating with the right arm. She sighed frustrated as the piece of turkey fell of her fork and into the gravy splashing up slightly against the table.

"Need some help?" Richard mused. Kori gave him a dirty look and tried to quietly scoot her chair over near Rachel. The entire table heard though as the chair screeched against the hardwood floor and Kori groaned as everyone gave her a look. Rachel broke the silence for her friend, taking the attention off the frustrated redhead.

"Everything is amazing, Alfred." Then everyone began to chirp to Alfred how delicious the food was and how they were all so thankful for him preparing this lovely feast. It was then Rachel mumbled to Kori, "Everything alright earlier?"

"I cut my good leg." Kori backed her chair away from the table and pulled her leg out for Rachel to see the fresh band-aids on Kori's legs.

"Nice, band-aids." Rachel smirked.

Kori looked down for the first time to notice that Richard hadn't put just any band-aids on her leg's cut, but he had put Christmas band-aids. She let out a giggle and the table looked at her. "Rachel told a funny joke," Kori coughed. Rachel glared over at her best friend as the table looked to her now.

"Rachel? She told a joke? This has to be good! Tell us baby." Gar laughed as he sat back in his chair.

"Well ugh…" Rachel began. She struggled on what to say and was a bit agitated that Kori had put her on the spot just like that. She was happy when one of Bruce's dates spoke up instead, instantly taking the attention off of her.

"Oh, so everyone, Cindy and I have a question!" Sarah looked around smirking.

"This should be interesting." Richard remarked and Bruce gave him a dirty look.

"What about the joke?" Gar pouted in his seat. He picked up the spoon filled with tofu. He didn't plan on flinging it at Victor, Garfield just happened on insisting to play with his food.

"Shut up about the joke," Rachel scowled.

"Ugh, Sarah, this is not the time to ask such a question!" Cindy giggled.

"Just go on with it," Bruce gave a weary smile wondering what his two dates were about to ask of his fellow guests.

"What do you think is the best threesome position?"

The room quieted as Bruce spat up his wine he drank. Karen looked away blushing at the question the girls asked and Vic had his mouth open at the bluntness of the two girls. Gar who was the most surprised by the question accidently flung the tofu into a stunned Victor's mouth. Victor began to choke as he spit up the disgusting tofu into a napkin. Karen stopped Victor from throwing meat at Gar and prevented World War Three from breaking out.

"With that said, I think it's time for dessert." Alfred stood up and left the baffled room.

* * *

The lights flickered in the Wayne Mansion as all the guests were gathered in the large living room where a Christmas tree sat sparkling with Christmas lights and ornaments. Smiles were on almost everyone's faces as they gathered close to the Christmas tree with the presents wrapped neatly beneath.

Farther away from the group, Kori sat on a large red chair which matched the red carpet beneath her feet. Her leg was up on a small ottoman the cast resting on a plush white pillow. Next to her Richard sat on the couch quietly as the two stared at their friends on the ground near the tree, passing around presents.

"Is it me or does it feel colder in here?" Gar asked. He looked around at the others and again the lights flickered.

"Probably you," Victor laughed.

"No, I feel it too," Karen added in.

All of a sudden the lights went off and a wind whirled outside and banged against the shudders causing a stir in the stomachs of all the guests. Sarah and Cindy let out small squeals as Alfred left the room careful not to run into anything to grab a flashlight. He came back in shining the light at everyone.

"Sir, I do believe we must go to the basement to see if we can get the generators to work." Alfred spoke up. Bruce moved from his position where he was sandwiched on the ground by Sarah and Cindy. Standing up, Victor did as well.

"I might as well come with you two. I'm good with this kind of stuff."

Alfred tossed Richard an extra flashlight and the three men left the room and their footsteps vanished when a door creaked open and they followed down the dark steps to the basement. It was now Richard and Gar left alone with Karen, Rachel, Cindy, Sarah, as well as Kori. They sat quietly for mere moments before one of the two ditz opened their mouths to speak. Richard flicked the light on and shined it towards the dark tree where the majority sat.

"Cindy!" Sarah screeched.

"God, Sarah, I'm right next to you, what?"

"We left our bags in the car!"

"Bags?" Richard asked.

"Bruce said we can stay the night." Cindy giggled.

"You might not want to go out now, its storming." Rachel spoke up.

"We should at least try!" Sarah sneered.

The two girls stood up together and looked around for a moment before settling their sights on Gar who sat playing with the small pieces of blonde hair that fell to his eyes. They looked at each other before looking at Gar and smirking. Pulling him up he protested, but they ignored it.

"Come help us, please." It wasn't a question, but a demand. Dragging him out of the room they all moved together to go to the front door and out to the cars.

"Oh no they don't," Rachel quickly followed behind the three worrying about what the two bimbos would do to her boyfriend. She mumbled curses while walking out o the room.

It was now Richard, Kori, and Karen all alone in the room, that was until Karen stood up as well. "I have to go to the bathroom. Mind passing the flashlight so I can find it?"

"Yeah, here you go," Richard passed her the flashlight and it landed in her hands and she walked out. Richard and Kori were now alone.

"We keep finding ourselves like this," Richard spoke up.

"What a shame that is."

"You know being mad at me won't solve anything."

"Oh so if we talk, you'll all of a sudden tell the truth?" Kori snapped.

"There is a bigger picture here, Kori," Richard hissed.

"Yes, I know." He heard her sigh.

Sitting in the darkness, Kori didn't notice Richard coming towards her till she felt a weight on the ottoman next to her left leg. She could almost make out the outline of his face due to the slight light coming from the window. For the most part though, the two of them were alone and in the dark and silent.

"I got you something."

"Richard this isn't the time to exchange gifts."

"So when is the time to do anything with you?"

"Well you lost that chance when you broke up with me. You also lost that chance when you lied."

"Are you really going to bring up when we broke up? Really Kori?" Richard sighed and she felt the weight lift of the ottoman and heard a squishing noise as Richard went back to the couch. "Do you not remember when we made up?"

"That was before I found out the truth."

"The truth about what? What's so bad about the truth?"

"The truth that you lied to me this whole time and you know how I felt for him and there you were being him the whole time. I'm hurt. I'm hurt I was dragged into this. Look at me!" Kori remarked. She sniffled slightly as she heard the front door open and footsteps come into the room. Everyone was coming back, but before they did, Richard whispered.

"I was trying to save you, because I knew I couldn't sit back and watch you get hurt or worse, even die."

* * *

"What?" Gar asked.

"It's best if you all stay the night," Alfred remarked.

Bruce, Victor, and Alfred were unable to restart the generator for the lights to come on, so they lit up candles around the room and gave everyone a flashlight to use. Gar, Cindy, Sarah, and Rachel, despite their coats were freezing when outside and when they came in were soaking wet from the snow. Karen had come back from the bathroom completely fine, not even going, just planning to take a walk and giving Richard and Kori time to talk.

"Here you mean? Are you sure? I know you guys are hospitable, but I wouldn't want to take advantage of that." Kori spoke up.

"We can't send you all out in the storm, that would be an accident waiting to happen. We have plenty of room and we can get you all settled in since its late and always exchange presents in the morning," Bruce gave a polite smile to his guests.

"We can give you your present tonight!" Sarah laughed and Cindy joined in with her. Bruce let out a breath.

"With that, I'm sure we can begin to get you all settled. Please follow me this way. Mr. Wayne will escort Cindy and Sarah. I'll show you Karen and Victor to your bed room, and you, Garfield and Rachel, can follow because you will be next to each other.

"What about me, Alfred?" Kori gave a hopeful smile.

"Master Richard can assist you." She saw the faintest hint of a smile on the old man's face that he quickly wiped off after receiving a slight glare from the girl.

Everyone left the room and yet again left Richard and Kori alone together. Kori remained on the chair and Richard remained on the couch. He eventually stood up, cracking his back and facing towards the girl he had come to know so well.

"Ready to go up?"

"Yes, just hand me my crutches, please." Kori asked of him.

"I have another idea."

Richard scooped up Kori, and she felt no need to struggle against his grasp. She wouldn't get out of this position no matter how much she protested. He left the crutches behind and walked down the hall, the two left their flashlights on the couch, Richard not needing it knowing where he was going.

They were headed towards Richard's room and Kori stopped him. "We aren't sleeping together."

"We already did," he smirked.

"No, I want to have my own room."

"Now, Kori, I would usually comply with your requests however I don't want to leave you alone."

"Well, you see, the funny thing is, I want to be left alone."

"As you wish."

Kori was a bit shocked on how easy it was to change Richard's mind about her sleeping arrangements. That was when he opened a door next to his with a large room that would be hard to maneuver in. The bathroom was far away and the bed high up. Kori would have trouble with the casts and it didn't help Richard had left her crutches downstairs.

"Actually, I might take up your offer."

"I figured you would," a smile appeared on his face.

* * *

Victor looked over at the sleeping figure of his love. Karen was fast asleep, her breathing light and easy. Victor sat up staring over at her, a smile coming to his face, but then he frowned. His stomach grumbled loudly and he sighed.

"Man I knew I should have stuffed myself fuller."

Getting out of bed and grabbing his flashlight he moved out of the room and into the hallway and walked down the dark hallway till he reached the stairs. He smiled in delight as he knew that everyone was asleep and the Wayne Mansion had some of the best food there was to eat.

Walking into the kitchen Victor held the light up and looked around finding it completely empty. He smirked as he walked over setting the light on the counter. It rolled slightly, but he kept it from falling and made sure the light was sturdy. He then walked over to the cabinet where he searched around to find what he was looking for.

Banging sounded outside. "Man that storm is bad," Victor muttered.

"Oh, but not as bad as me."

The light fell of the table crashing to the ground. The room was dark now, the storm at its prime. The night left the two men alone in the kitchen. Victor let out a yell.

* * *

*AUTHORS NOTE PLEASE READ

So this didn't come out exactly how I wanted too. Oh well, I was a bit out of it, but I wanted to post you guys something! I also wasn't too sure what to write for this chapter since it was a bit of a filler. No worries though, the next chapter… oh that's no filler! Comments are very much appreciated and I would like to know your opinion on this story idea of mine! Read below and tell me how you would feel if I would eventually write this and post it on here!

With the Titans happy and the city of Jump safe, Slade devises a plot to turn their world upside down. Breaking Warp out of jail, Slade uses his time travel device to go back in time and interfere with the day Starfire came to Earth. With Robin nor any of the other Titans coming in contact with the day Starfire met, the team never forms. Slade takes and creates Starfire to be his new apprentice who brings destruction to the city of Jump. Seven years after the Titans were supposed to be formed Robin, now Nightwing, discovers Slade's plot. Going against his morals with his back against the wall Nightwing struggles to bring the group together. With the clock ticking away, it's only a matter of time before everything turns into a disaster. Rated M for safety. R&R!

So what do you think? Would you read it? Trust me it would be a lot better than that summary! So yes please leave a review to tell me what you think of this chapter as well as this new story idea! - Michelle


	29. Chapter 29

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own any of the Teen Titans characters, or the DC Comic Characters. Nor any of the brand names found in this story!

**Summary: **Kori Anders, news reporter, has seen a lot in her time. With the recent killing of civilians, Kori is putting away her papers, and testing out her investigation skills. Not only worrying about becoming the next target, she is worrying about her old flame Richard Grayson who seems to be appearing a lot more often, especially when she is with billionaire and rival to Bruce Wayne, Slade Wilson. Who is killing the people and will Kori be next? Oh, and who is Nightwing?

* * *

** Twenty-Nine**

"Oh but not as bad as me"

The light fell of the table crashing to the ground. The room was dark now, the storm at its prime. The night left the two men alone in the kitchen. Victor let out a yell.

"Alfred, you scared the shit out of me!" Victor laughed.

"Oh I'm sorry, sir. I always wanted to try it. Well you must excuse me. It's bad but I most have a slice of that cheesecake I made. Two servings in one night is certainly not healthy, but absolutely delicious." The old man smiled. He walked over to the ground picking up the light and turning it back on.

"You have no idea how much you just freaked me out." Victor said still startled. He took the roll he had grabbed out of the cabinet to cut up and make a sandwich.

"You gave me quite the fright as well when you yelled. You actually happen to yell like a girl," Alfred mused. I hope we didn't awaken the others." Alfred commented. "Especially with that high pitched yell of yours," he jested. He went to the fridge where he pulled out the cheesecake. He got himself a plate and cut a large slice for himself. Offering some to Victor, he declined and Alfred simply put the cheesecake away.

"I thought you were, you know, Deathstroke."

"I pray he will not come to this house and disturb Miss Kori anymore. She has had so much to take already, she doesn't deserve anymore harm."

"Really, disturb her? I was thinking it was just a little fun."

The two men stared at each other realizing this was no guest staying at the house. They looked up to see Deathstroke in front of them. It only took a minute to push Alfred to the ground and to begin battling Victor that these two men realized Deathstroke was out for blood.

* * *

"Do you know him?" A voice asked.

Julia Heard looked up from her spot positioned in front of the Commissioner's bedside. She gave a small smile to officer she saw earlier before he leaned against the doorframe. His hands were in his pockets as he was no dressed in a pair of jeans, snow boots, as well as a green and white sweater. His brown jacket was under his armpit.

"No, I don't." Julia spoke honestly.

"Then why be here?" He stood up a little bit and strolled into the room.

"Like I said earlier, no one should be alone on Christmas."

Deputy Ronald Todd had taken the drive home to get changed and sit alone on his couch to realize the words of the woman he had earlier met in the hospital. He had driven all the way back to the hospital hoping the young woman was still there. She said nobody should be alone on Christmas. That was how Ronald felt sitting there on his couch staring out at the snow falling, his family was all the way in Seattle, Washington and the trip was too expensive for them to come out of for him to see them. He was alone, and nobody should be alone on Christmas.

"Aren't you alone now though?" He took the seat against the wall and moved it next to hers.

"Not anymore…" She drifted off.

"Todd, Ronald Todd," he smiled at the girl. He put out his hand and she put it in his, the warmth overwhelming her, bringing a blush to her cheeks.

"Julia Heard."

* * *

"Bruce, just relax!" Cindy smiled at him.

"Oh, trust me, I'm relaxed," he flashed a smile at the girl.

"We just want you to enjoy yourself." Sarah spoke out.

"I can do that when you two come back to bed," Bruce called out.

Cindy and Sarah moved from the couch where they sat kissing each other and moved into bed with the very wealthy Bruce Wayne. He smirked as he watched the two girls go beneath the covers and he let out a small groan of pleasure when they got back to business.

* * *

"Gar, this feels so good, please don't stop."

"Really, you like it, Rae?" Gar smiled as he continued on top of her.

"Oh, yes! Right there, keep it right there. Just a little harder though. God, Gar, this feels amazing."

"You sound quite sexual."

"Keep your mouth closed, and your hands moving." Rachel smiled against the pillow.

Gar straddled her back as his hands worked their magic, rubbing Rachel on the shoulders. He continued to rub her shoulder and moved on to her neck where his fingers worked into her skin causing a small moan from the girl beneath him. Gar smiled at his love as she rolled over and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Done already?"

"No, I was thinking we can do something else…"

"At Richard's house? You dirty girl!" Rachel let out a giggle and the two kissed once again before sinking deeper into the covers and deeper into a state of bliss.

* * *

"Are you settled in?" Richard asked.

"As settle as a girl can be while wearing casts," Kori gave the tiniest hint of a smile that disappeared.

Richard sat on the bed only dressed in a tight black shirt with silk black pants to match. He looked behind him at Kori who wore a pair of his boxers, not wanting to wear anything long that would get stuck around her cast. She wore a long-sleeved gray sweatshirt that was loose around her body. He dress and bra sat folded neatly on Richard's dresser, her sole heel on the ground.

"How long are you going to be mad at me?"

"How long is forever?" Kori sneered.

Richard sighed as he rolled into bed and scooted as close to Kori as possible. She was propped up on a pillow the covers kicked down to her feet at the current time. She sighed as well mocking Richard and the two met eyes as the hints of a smile crept onto their faces. Richard moved away from her and sat up in the bed as well.

"I still don't get why you're mad. You seemed quite happy when I came to save the day."

"I can save myself."

"Yeah, that's why you were tied on a rooftop beaten," his voice rose in anger. Not anger at Kori, anger at the fact that Slade had done this and gotten away with it. He looked down and back up to see tears in her eyes.

"I'm well aware of what happen, and I thank you for your service, Nightwing. However, you Richard, you lied to me, all this time. If you lied to me about this, I don't know what else you could have lied about!"

"If that's all your angry about, I won't bother spending any more time on this, Kori!"

"Yeah? Why is that?"

"I did it to protect you. Kori, I'm Richard Grayson, heir to Bruce Wayne's Enterprises. However, I am also Nightwing, protector of Jump City. I know I can trust me secret with you, I do. But I don't know who may hear that secret. I don't know who may come after you. I thought living these double lives, I could at least protect you from that, but that didn't work out. I didn't know Slade would use you against Nightwing. I could have never predicted that happening. I thought I could prevent it, Kori. I thought no telling you would somehow save you. It didn't though, and I'm sorry for that. I'm sorry you were hurt by Slade and it is Nightwing's fault. However, I will not apologize for not telling you my secret. Not telling you, despite later dragging you into it, was safer for you. I could never risk losing you again. I love you, Kori. So damn much that I would do whatever I could to keep you safe."

Kori said nothing as a single tear slid down her cheek and fell to her cast. Kori closed in the space between her and Richard, crawling across the bed. She saw him look a bit taken a back as she closed her eyes and the space between them. Her lips touched his and warmness overtook each of their bodies, their hearts on fire and their tongues dancing as neither moved for breath, fearing to leave the others lips.

Richard leaned Kori back down onto the bed. He cradled her neck careful to keep their lips together. They continued to kiss, their bodies melted into each other. Richard forgot whether he took off his shirt or Kori did, either way it was now on the ground. He traced her figure endlessly with his fingers, while her hands ran through his ebony hair.

They were in that position for awhile till Kori cuddled up against Richard. He pulled the sheets up covering her body. They spooned as he watched her breath quietly. Not a word was spoken after he had ranted to Kori about keeping her safe. Neither felt the need to say anything. They both were frustrated at the whole situation. They took that frustration out on each other. Right now they were both content to be in each other's arms, once again reunited and in love.

"I love you too, Richard." Kori mumbled as she began to drift off to sleep.

"I know you do." He kissed her temple. At that same moment Richard heard a thump and sat up, careful not to wake the almost asleep Kori. He crawled out of bed and put his shirt on.

"Where are you going?" Kori asked.

"You didn't hear anything?"

"Pillows don't make noises." Kori snuggled further into her pillow and Richard sighed with a smile.

Opening his door he looked out to see the dark hallway. He walked out of the room with nothing catching his sight at first. He then heard yet another bang and he felt danger. Running back into the room he took out the ring on his black silk pajamas that he moved into there, after changing out of his jeans though. He placed the ring next to Kori's pillow.

"What's happening?" Kori was a little alarmed by Richard's quick movement.

"I don't know, but I'm going to go check it out." Richard kissed Kori's cheek before going to the doorway.

"Richard," Kori sat up in bed, her hand going to the pillow, the ring falling into her grasp. "Where are you going? What is this? Richard?" Kori had squinted to see in the darkness Richard was gone. She looked back to the ring in her hands. It was breathtaking in the light of the window. The white gold ring was simple with something engraved on the inside. On top sat a two stones intertwined, a black diamond and a green emerald. Slipping it onto her ring finger on her left hand, it was a perfect fit. She sat up in bed.

"I almost lost you once, I won't do it again."

Kori managed to get out of bed, and slowly but surely was able to make her way to the door, casts and all.

* * *

Richard ran to wear the noise was coming from, the kitchen. Making his way into the kitchen a flashlight illuminated the room as did the moon from the windows around. Richard only took a minute to look around to see that Deathstroke had been the source of trouble, otherwise, Slade. He noted Alfred on the ground knocked unconscious. He felt his hands turn into a fist. He then looked to Victor who was recovering from being shoved against the fridge.

"What are you doing here, Slade?"

"Ah, I see that Ms. Anders has revealed my identity," he reached to his face and pulled off the mask, revealing an eye patch covering his right eye.

"You'll have nothing to do with, Kori," Richard hissed.

"Oh, no? Looks like you're just as protective as that little Nightwing. If I remember correctly he failed at protecting her too. What will Wayne Enterprise do to save you now?"

Richard charged forward, his blood boiling with anger. Slade anticipating his attack held his arm out, Richard ran into his arm, bouncing backwards and losing his balance. Slade took his advantage to the kick Richard's feet from under him and he fell to the ground with a clash. Shaking this all off though, Richard rose from the ground backing away from Slade. He could see the faint image of Victor behind him, quietly creeping up.

Slade noticed Richard's stares and he turned around to begin to fight Victor. Victor and Slade repeatedly blocked their opponent's fists, neither making any progress. Richard saw his advantage and lunched behind Slade taking him down to the ground. On top Richard began to relentlessly punch Slade's face, blood began make a small trail down his mouth like a never ending river.

Richard continued to punch, his fists flying knocking into the same spot on Slade's jaw over and over. Slade began to lose his struggle, his body becoming stiff beneath Richard. Victor noticed this and running over he pulled Richard's bloody fists away from Slade.

"Richard, that's enough. He stopped moving. I think he might be dead."

Richard began to slowly back away from Slade's body. Victor's eyes looked down solely on the man dressed in the black of the night, his orange and black mask on the ground, blood on his face that ran down to the floor. He was motionless. Victor reached down to feel a pulse in the neck, but something took him by surprise, Slade moved!

Slade pulled a gun out of his left pocket and ramming it upwards into Victor's head, Victor fell back to the floor, a now oozing wound left in a dizzy state, his head whirling around, as he felt nauseous. Richard let out a groan as he went back to attack Slade, but he was now stuck, a gun pointed at point blank range. Victor was now passed out cold and Alfred was nowhere to be found.

"You're wound there," Slade smirked nodding to Richard's wrapped hand. Blood tainted the white gauze. "Looks similar to Nightwing's."

Richard let out a gulp. Slade circled him now, his prey in front of him. He saw Richard tense as the name was spoken. He couldn't help but smile, his teeth stained with blood revealed to Richard, a gruesome site.

"It makes sense now," Slade laughed. "Putting one and two together, and coming up with three. One, you have a lot of access to high tech equipment, Bruce Wayne enterprises after all is all so successful. Two, you have an undying love for Kori Anders, willing do anything to save her life. Now, let's put the two together and come up with three." The gun clicked and Richard closed his eyes awaiting death to come.

"Nightwing," Richard whispered.

"Is right here," A voice spoke.

* * *

Kori had made her way out of Richard's room. She began to craw realizing her small body was able to maneuver faster. She had crawled out of the room, a ring securely on her finger. Kori began to stand up as she reached the railing that led down to the stairs. Having balanced on her cast Kori could hear grunts downstairs and what she thought was the name Slade.

It only took Kori a minute to panic and tears came to her eyes as she thought of the horrible man. On that rooftop having been tied up and freezing cold was bad, but the thought of Richard at risk once again made Kori weak in the knees. She fell to the ground and she instantly knew what she had to do.

Crawling at an incredible speed to Rachel's room, Kori knocked on the door furiously. Kori was so glad she had been able to remember which room that was due to the overwhelming number of doors this mansion had. She figured it would be the room with the moaning. She was right.

* * *

"Gar, I think this is the longest you have ever last," Rachel mused.

"I take that both as an insult and as a compliment," Gar couldn't help but laugh a little.

It only took a minute or so until the couple moved from talking to kissing once again. Their lips were locked in a heated passion. The covers were drawn up over their naked bodies. The hint of smiles lined their lips, so happy to be with each other this interesting night. They were so lost in each other's bodies, until finally, a knock came to the door.

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE**

Not exactly where I wanted to leave this, but I felt it was best to post this instead of not posting anything. I'm miserable lately and if I write anymore for a day or two, I might kill off another character, it has come to be that bad. You'll be happy to know I will have more time to write though because I did something stupid like usual. Just wondering if I should bother to keep mentioning Julia Heard and Ronald Todd? I probably will because i think its cute. Oh and I'm sad none of you that Slade had gotten glass in his eye so now he only has the one good eye like in the comics and show. Gosh, I thought I was being creative there!

So basically if you read this you're awesome, ha. **The Secret Locket** will be coming back out shortly from off hiatus. I'm rewriting every single chapter though because I reread everything I wrote and I feel so moody that I had written that. Gosh, forgive me! I'll make an announcement on here and there when I finish rewriting the 12 chapters there and when I add a new one.

Anyways, thanks for all of those who take time to review, I felt a special need to say thank you especially to the following:** Bookworm, Robin – Nightwing, Mar'i Grayson, xxfadedscars97xx, Amelia Mariee, Titanlvr4evr, and KnKCullen.** There are probably others and I apologize for not mentioning you those were just the first few names I found in the place where you review which I cannot think of the name of!

Well alright, long enough note. Sorry. New chapter hopefully soon. Maybe I won't kill someone off then.


End file.
